Compassion
by Shift
Summary: ROMY - Rogue is losing control of her powers and her will to fight, feeling disheartned and hopeless she's tired of struggling and she's tired of being alone, can help be found in the unlikely form of a card charging cajun? Let's hope so.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer **I think we all know that I don't own X-men, come now, is this really necessary?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hey all! Spur of the moment writing here, yay ROMY! I cant get enough of those two southerners.

Anyway, let me know what ya think, enjoy

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**You learn to like someone when you find out what makes them laugh, but you can never truly love someone until you find out what makes them cry. Author Unknown**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Her name is Rogue, she can barely remember the time when she was known by something else, here life is a long story of battle after battle, betrayal after betrayal, and most of them are with herself.

Her mutant power denies her physical contact with any other living being, her strongest desire in life is to know what it feels like to touch someone skin to skin without it being an act of war or accident, to know if it's as warm as they say, as soft.

Fragments of the people she has touched remain inside her, angry ghosts that she has trouble controlling. They create a constant noise in the back of her mind.

Her name is Rogue, but she forgets that sometimes. Her memories get mixed in with those of countless others, she remembers standing on the plains in Alberta watching the northern lights long before she was ever born, she remembers the African heat and the tribal drums when she was a Goddess, she remembers quiet evenings in Germany with her adoptive parents reading a book in front of the fire.

Sometimes she has to remind herself that her name is Rogue.

She lives with other mutants like her, people collected from all walks of life with nothing in common save for a dream given to them by a man called Charles Xavier, headmaster of the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, leader of the X-men, a vigilante group dedicated to protecting the world from humans and mutants alike that would wish to see harm come to it, or any of the people living on it.

Rogue fights for this dream, but in her heart she doubts it. Her childhood was not an easy one, she has learned to doubt everything, everyone, it has been drilled into her by people she was suppose to be able to trust, to love, that she can never get too close, to anyone, that she would hurt them.

Rogue lives by this, is defined by it, and on a subconscious level she needs it. It makes things easier to deal with. She's been alone for so long it's what she knows best. She has eve grown to depend upon it. Rogue likes to be alone.

So what does it matter if she's lonely.

But with the X-men Rogue has learned some new lessons, a few people have managed to earn her trust, and her friendship. A few people have seen her for who she is, in unguarded moments, when she lost the strength to hold her mask in place and keep up the act.

A few people, a few moments.

She thought that would be enough, but it isn't. Life had been easier when she knew it was hopeless. There had been no chance of disappointment then.

But things changed.

The X-men gave her hope again, she found herself suddenly climbing out of the darkness in her mind and towards the light, terrified to fall back to where she was, terrified to go any further and find out she'd been wrong.

Rogue has reached a crossroads and has no clue which road to take. One leads to self destruction, the other redemption, but there are no signs to tell her which is which.

Rogue is confident in her own strength even if she is uncomfortable with it, but she knows that she isn't strong enough for this.

So she stands, unmoving, at the fork in the road, afraid to go back, afraid to go forward, just plain afraid.

Her name is Rogue, she is a mystery and an enemy unto herself. She can't understand that by standing still she is still moving backwards, back into the darkness.

Her name is Rogue, and she won't fight it anymore.

Her life has been one long drawn out war with her own inner demons, no winners only casualties and every day she loses more ground, every day brings her closer to defeat.

Her name is Rogue, and she is loosing herself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue slammed her door shut on the world, her aura one of seething anger and bridled hatred mixed in with a very subtle threat of violence. She moved towards her dresser, jacked the volume on her stereo, and hit play letting the loud base and angry lyrics wash over her as she collapsed onto her bed.

She'd been in this mood a lot lately, and felt a little guilty about it because she often lashed out at anything that moved whether they deserved it or not. But damned if that bloody Cajun didn't just make her blood boil on sight!

Rogue cursed the professor for letting the brotherhood and acolytes remain with them at the mansion, with apocalypse gone wherever it was he went she figured the opposing teams would all split apart again and go on their merry albeit destructive ways.

No such luck.

The mansion swarmed with mutant teenagers now, if she thought it was hard to find any peace and quiet before it was impossible now.

The psyches hadn't been helping things either, they'd gotten louder since mesmero had used her to absorb all three of the teams. She'd only had marginal success in keeping them walled up for more then a day at a time.

It was as crowded in her mind as it was in the institute, her head hurt most of the time because of it. These three things put together made her fuse so short as to be nonexistent, add in that cocky Cajun and most people went lengths to avoid crossing her path.

Rogue felt like she was just a razors edge from completely snapping under all the pressure. There was just too much noise, to much pain to put up with anything anymore. She didn't want to yell at Kurt or Kitty, hell, she didn't even want to be so mean to Remy, but she couldn't help it, she couldn't control it.

Her eyes raked across the top of the dresser, there were three framed pictures on it, one was a group shot of the X-men before the brotherhood and acolytes joined, another was of her Kurt and Kitty laughing at something, and the third was a black and white shot of a magnolia bloom, she had that one just because she really liked it, it reminded her of the south and of herself.

Next to the pictures was a small delicate glass figurine of a cat just sitting there looking for all the world like he owned it. Kitty had given it to her, said it had reminded the preppy valley girl of her gothic friend, independent and proud, in control. Kitty had given it to her after she had lost control of her powers at the concert to cheer her up, and it had. Rogue offered the cat a small smile, her mood lightening now that she was alone and the music was drowning out the noise the psyches were making.

Rogue lurched forward all at once, knocking the pictures over and clutching her head, the stereo skipped and the music stopped. The psyches surged forward, Rogue strangled the scream trying to tear itself from her throat.

_Fight them! _She commanded herself. _Get the walls back up, get control._

Rage and hatred overwhelmed her and her hand shot forward, grabbing the picture frames and throwing them, hard, against the ground, the glass shattering instantly. Struggling for control she hit the dresser again, the delicate cat figurine toppling over and shattering on the floor like its picture compatriots.

"Damn You!" she snarled out loud, throwing herself to her knees to limit the movements she was capable of she ignored the shards of glass as they bit into her legs, "You're not real, ya can't control meh!"

The psyches swarmed, a twisting mass of angry ghosts. Rogue closed her eyes and internalized her consciousness, like the professor taught her to, she had to fight them in her own mindscape.

Rogue took a deep breath, and concentrated, all at once appearing in the dark and stormy landscape her mind had taken the form of.

The psyches attacked the second she materialized, "Ya can't take me that easy!" She shouted at them, leaping away from tehm and actually rising to float in the air, "Not this time!"

Rogue threw her arms out to the side, and a second later a tornado of psychic wind encircled her, creating a temporary barrier between herself and the howling mass of residual memories and energy that was the psyches.

"I may not have control of mah powers but I will always be in control of mahself!"

That said Rogue let loose, taking out all of her frustrations on the psyches, everything she'd been bottling up since the last time they tried this she opened up to them, ignoring the hits they made on her, fighting despite injuries sustained keeping the upper hand.

By the time her mental walls were up again, with her in front and the psyches safely sealed behind she was all kinds of exhausted.

This battle hadn't even been very difficult, her walls hadn't been completely destroyed when they attacked her, but it still took it out of her.

The professor, she knew, couldn't help her anymore, he'd tried, but she was on her own for this, this fight was hers.

Opening her eyes slowly she winced at the pain in her legs and quickly stood up, carefully brushing the glass off of her jeans. She winced when she noticed the pieces of the cat figurine. . .

A wave of helplessness rolled over her in the next instant, replacing all other thoughts. The attacks were happening more and more frequently now, it was getting a little harder every time to push the voices back behind her barriers, she was running out of the energy she needed to keep them subdued.

Her heart twisted painfully in her chest, and a cold chill shot down her spine and seemed to lodge itself in her stomach.

She was losing the fight, and she knew it. Sooner or later the psyches would take control again, and they would hurt the people she cared about.

Her eyes burned and Rogue tried to stop herself from letting the tears show in her eyes, but after the psyches she just didn't have the emotional or mental strength to stop them, she was too tired to do anything anymore, she was almost ready to give up and just run away.

The first tear fell, cold against her warm skin, then another, and another until she couldn't have stopped them if she wanted to. Rogue collapsed onto her bed, sitting on the edge, her hands balled into fists at her side.

The tears fell, but Rogue cried in silence.

'''''''''''''''''''

Remy sauntered around the mansion looking for some entertainment, specifically Rogue, he knew she must be in her room, he'd heard the music earlier after he'd chased her off the first time, but it was eerily silent now.

He honestly hadn't meant to set her off like that, but her fuse had been getting shorter since the apocalypse thing, he wasn't even entirely sure why he always baited her like he did. He liked to believe it was just his pride that made him constantly harass the southern girl, the fact that she was apparently immune to his charms was intriguing, especially when he had every other skirt (with the exception of Ororo who he had more respect for) wrapped around his Cajun raised pinky finger. But he'd been questioning himself lately, and he wasn't liking the conclusions he'd been coming too either.

There was just something about the girl, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he couldn't get her out of his head. The second she entered the room he'd drop everything he was doing, anyone he was currently flirting or talking with and immediately press as many of her buttons as he could before she'd leave.

He was a man who liked to live life dangerously, that was for sure, but what he'd said to her back when they were in New Orleans together was true, they had one hell of a lot in common, and he could feel her pain even beneath the usual anger she showed.

He also knew that her moods had absolutely nothing to do with any of the teams, she was angry at herself she just took it out on other people because she didn't know anything else to do. He also knew she felt guilty about it every time.

She was an enigma wrapped in an enigma wrapped in a mystery, but wasn't he too? They were two sides of the same coin, they were so different in personality and yet had such a similar history. If he didn't know any better he'd say that Rogue had gotten to him in a way he didn't want to be got.

"Yeah right Remy," he said to himself, walking out the front entrance and around the mansion grounds. "You jus' need ta get a bit more sleep, she don' mean nothin' more then anyone else here, not ta you at least."

He stopped just below the balcony of the room that Rogue and Kitty shared. It was too damn quiet. "She must'a left somewhere." Remy sighed, everyone else was either out or busy, and he was feeling something that he was refusing to admit might be loneliness. He maintained it as just plain boredom . "Maybe I fin' her diary," he decided, grabbing onto the ivy covered (thing?) that Storm had put up with one hand and the storm drain with the other. It was a difficult climb to be sure, but Remy was an expert, and he had climbed much worse in his line of work, for him this was childplay.

He pulled himself over the rail and onto the balcony, the doors were unlocked so he just waltzed right in, and froze.

Rogue was sitting on her bed with her back to him, and she was crying.

Indecision plagued him for a very long moment, Rogue, he knew, was a very private person and he was seriously invading that privacy, but on the other hand, he felt his own chest constrict with sympathy pain for the girl.

She took one shaky breath. . .

Remy was across the room and sitting next to her before he knew what he was doing, putting his arms around her shoulders in a semblance of an embrace.

A sharp intake of breath on Rogue's part when he touched her was the only indication that she even knew he was there.

Then she turned to face him, her eyes shining dangerously as she tried to put on a strong front and suppress the tears.

"No more o' dat _chere_," Remy whispered, hugging her tighter when she tried to pull away, _the poor girl's weak as a kitten, _"Remy won' say nothin' ta no one, sometimes ya jus' gotta let it out 'fore it eats ya up inside."

"Ya don' understan'," Rogue tried pulling away again pulling herself together as best as she could. "Get out o' mah room Cajun, ah ain't in the mood for ya right now." When he didn't move she tried again, "ah mean it swamp rat, get out before ah make ya get out!"

The threat was half hearted at best, Remy released her and Rogue immediately moved away from him though she remained sitting on the bed.

Rogue was desperate for him to leave, here eyes were burning again, and it was getting harder and harder to hold onto her composure. "Why're ya bein' so nice anyway?" she snarled, "Ain't ya got some other girl to annoy."

"Rogue," he said gently, which got her to look at him again, "Ah ain't sayin' I'm a very good one, but sometimes a person, dey jus' need a friend, someone ta talk to, a shoulder ta cry on, what happened _chere_? What's wrong that makes a pretty _fille_ like you cry dem tears?"

"What if I don' want a friend?" she snapped, ignoring his questions completely.

Remy grinned, "never said ah was yours _chere_, but I t'ink I loan myself out dis one time."

Rogue felt herself losing it, why'd he have to be so damn nice all of a sudden! It was easier to deal with anger, she didn't have to hid anger. Him being nice was just making her feel worse for being mean to him! The tears were perilously close to breaking through.

"Rogue?"

Her eyes found his of their own will.

Red on black studied her with genuine and unguarded concern. "Rogue," he said again, his voice quiet and filled with such emotion it almost frightened her. "Please _chere,_ tell me what's wrong, maybe ah can help?"

Rogue couldn't hold it back anymore, the nicer he was the more she wanted to cry, burying her face in her hands she pulled her legs up onto the bed with her, resting her forehead against her knees.

She felt Remy put his arms around her again, whispering to her things she couldn't understand. She hated being this weak, especially in front of him, she couldn't stand it, she rarely ever broke down like this and he just had to find her when she did!

"It'll be okay _chere_, you'll see." Remy said, resting his head against her own. "jus' tell Remy all about it and we figure somethin' out non?"

Already emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted it didn't take long for Rogue to cry herself to oblivion, a warm voice following her into sleep, and as much as she'd deny it later, she could admit if only to herself that she felt better knowing someone was there.

She felt better being held by him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hey, Shift here, hope you enjoyed that I had fun writing it**, please review** and let me know what ya think,

I think it turned out alright considering I just sat down and wrote it on a spur of the moment kind of thing, no real plan or anything, I'm gonna try and make one now though, and get a chapter two out there

Likes? Dislikes?

Let me know.

Review.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer **here again are we? Manaday you people are persistent ain't ya? Well, I'll tell you again, like I told ya before, what everyone knows and nobody cares about. I. Own. Nothing. See ya next chapter.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you all liked it so much, really glad, you have no idea how long you all have put a smile on my face for!

yay, so here's chapter two, hope you like it as well.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**If I had a single flower for every time I think about you, I could walk forever in my garden. Attributed to Claudia Ghandi**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Rogue woke up the next morning she discovered she had been tucked into her bed, with the covers pulled up around her.

It took a moment for her mind to remember the night before, and then it hit her all at once. Her breaking down, Remy finding her, Remy holding her, her crying, in his arms.

"Shit." She growled softly, feeling her face burn in private humiliation.

Rogue's talent, she knew, laid in causing damage, not in handling damage control, but she had to do something, Remy had to understand that what he saw wasn't her, even though it was, that it was the psyches making her like that and that she will personally kill him in a slowly vicious manner if he ever tells anyone ever!

Throwing the blanket off of herself she tossed her legs over the side of the bed then abruptly brought them back up again, glancing curiously at the floor. The glass had already been cleaned up, probably by Remy, the pictures were once again on her dresser, just without the glass attached to the frames, and sitting next to them was the queen of hearts and a little note on a post it pad.

_Rogue_

_My lucky lady's been a real comfort to me on the nights when I need it most, maybe she could be for you to._

_-Remy_

Rogue smiled unintentionally at the note, picking up the card and looking at it critically, then she realized what she was doing and immediately stopped herself, dropping the card back on the dresser and crumpling the note, tossing it into the waste paper basket near the door.

"Shit." She said again.

Running her fingers through her disheveled hair she headed towards the bathroom that she and Kitty shared and winced when she got a good look in the mirror. "This is what he held last night?" she asked her reflection in disdain. Eyes red and puffy from crying, dark circles underneath them, her hair was mussed up and her make-up was so horribly smudged that she kind of resembled the living dead. "Ah jus' can't catch a break can ah?"

With a disgruntled sigh she stripped off the clothes she'd been wearing last night and jumped into the shower.

The hot water poured over her, all traces of her little episode disappearing silently through the drain. The psyches were behaving themselves for the moment, at least as much as they ever did when sealed up, and she was thankful for that. She wondered vaguely as she ran some shampoo through her hair how long it would take them this time to break through, she hoped she could at least get through the day with the others before she started feeling the strain again and became hostile company, more hostile then usual anyway.

When she'd finally rinsed the shampoo and gone through the conditioner she let the water run over her for a few minutes longer. Wishing her problems were as easy to clean as her body.

But they weren't and she was just gonna have to deal with that fact. She turned off the water and dried off quickly, to distracted to pay attention to anything she was doing, her mind was completely wrapped up in how to handle the situation with Remy -Gambit- she reminded herself sternly, and debating whether or not to go back to the professor.

He could bolster her defenses, she knew, keep them locked up longer, but she couldn't stand the thought of him having everyone watching out for her, thinking she was incapable and weak. She couldn't go through that again, it was bad enough the first time around when she lost control.

She sat down onto her bed and pulled on her underwear and a bra, then a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that flared out at the wrists. Socks went on next, black like her shirt, the final piece to her ensemble was her gloves, sitting next to her on the bed. She stared at them a moment, suddenly feeling weary and tired and very old. She lifted one hand up and stared at it, pale like the rest of her, smooth and untouched.

Shaking herself from the thoughts she grabbed the gloves and roughly tugged them into place, a small square of skin showing on the middle back of each hand. It was no use, thinking like that, it'd just make her more miserable.

_Th' other's are prob'ly already eaten breakfast_, she thought, _Better hurry before Kurt or some of the other boys eat everything on meh. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy paced his room, his mind stuck thinking in circles about last night. After Rogue had fallen asleep, in his arms, he'd stayed with her like that for a long time, it felt right to him to hold her like that. Which was currently what was bothering him so greatly.

The only reason he had left at all was because he knew that if anyone had walked in and seen the two of them looking so cozy with each other it would have really upset Rogue, and he couldn't do that to her, not to mention she might kill him for it. So he left, but not before tucking her into bed and cleaning up the broken glass.

He hadn't slept a wink after returning to his own room, he'd stayed up all night, staring at his ceiling, convincing himself that it wasn't his problem, that he already had enough of his own issues without prying into hers, and that she didn't want any help or support, not from him anyway.

But then an image of her crying would suddenly appear before his eyes and he'd have to start all over again.

It was frustrating to say the least.

It was a relief when his alarm clock finally read 7:30, that meant that everyone else was probably in the kitchen getting something to eat, he needed to distract himself and breakfast at Xavier's was always interesting if not straight up dangerous. Maybe he'd bait Wolverine or Scott into a fight, maybe he'd flirt with some of the girls, or maybe he'd just flirt with Jean thereby urging Summers into a fight and enjoy the two things at once.

Smirking to himself he threw on his trench coat on and walked out of his room towards the kitchen, all thoughts of Rogue pushed from his mind. When he arrived a few moments later he had actually managed to forget about what had happened, and immediately set into Jean after saying a quick hello to the others sitting around the table eating various breakfast foods, with the exception of Kurt who was eating stale pizza and the brotherhood boys who were either still asleep or had already eaten and left.

Jean proved to be only limited fun though, actually caring about how jealous her boyfriend was getting, so the amorous Cajun turned his charms towards Kitty instead, earning a rise out of Lance (happened to be there without his team solely for the purpose of ebing with Kitty) and a raised eyebrow from Piotr, who Remy suspected to have a little thing for the little miss Kitty himself.

Which frankly Remy supported one hundred percent, it was about time Piotr showed interest in some human flesh outside of paintings, the rock tumbler had not made a great impression on Remy, he was capable of being honest with himself about it. He liked Kitty, she was a sweet girl, and he didn't think Lance was good enough for her.

But Remy had made it a personal rule a long time ago to never play cupid with anyone but himself, and it's not like he ever got serious over anyone, not and have it end well anyway, so Piotr would be on his own in that venture.

Kitty smiled and giggled and did everything girls usually did around him, and to be frank, he soaked it up like a dry sponge, it was always like little shots of ego when a woman showed obvious interest to his advances, even if they knew he wasn't serious, which Kitty did. He had too much respect for her and himself to try and start anything serious, with any of the X-ladies. Not only did they all have a collected set of bodyguards (Scott, Wolverine, and Kurt for starters) they were all currently spoken for, and while he loved to flirt Remy Lebeau did not endorse all out cheating. A thief of hearts has to have honour in some things after all.

That was when Rogue walked into the room, and Remy grinned despite himself. She was a little interruption to his train of thought, reminding him that not all the X-ladies were spoken for, and not all of them giggled or smiled or flirted with him either.

"Remy?" Kitty asked, he turned to look at her again.

"Sorry _petite_, what were ya sayin'?"

Kitty looked confused for a moment, then looked towards the doorway where Rogue was saying hello to Kurt and Bobby, then smiled all in the same instant. "Like, nothing!" she chirped, hopping off of her stool and moving towards Lance, "Really, it was nice talking to you Remy!"

Gambit, for his part was rather confused by the younger girls actions, but forgot about her for a _second_ time when Rogue walked around behind him to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Mornin' _chere,_"

"Drop dead Cajun."

Remy put a hand over his chest, "You woun' me _chere,_"

"If only," she grumbled, sitting down, but not without hesitation, at the only available seat which happened to be the stool Kitty had only just vacated. "Why do ya keep callin' meh that anyway? Mah name is Rogue, not _Chere,_ not _Cherie, _Rogue. Get it right."

"But _chere,_ its jus' a little term o' endearment," he tried, earning him a withering glare.

"Well it's irritatin' so stop it swamp rat."

He grinned but let her pour herself a bowl of Lucky charms in silence while he just watched her.

Rogue tried, almost desperately, to ignore him. But a girl can only take so much of a guy staring at her before it starts to either creep her out or piss her off, and for Rogue that first option didn't exist. "What!" She snarled, a little more loudly then she had planned, everyone else abruptly looked up at her in surprise.

"Nothin' _chere,_ you jus' look real nice without all dat make-up you usually got covering up such a _une belle_ face."

Rogue's eyes widened, one hand reaching tentatively up to touch her cheek, even though she couldn't tell from touching it if it was true, she knew it was, she'd forgotten to put on her make up, after her shower she'd been so distracted it just completely slipped her mind.

Remy grinned, "Come on now _chere,_ you look better without it, no need fer panic."

Rogue snarled, not unlike wolverine (who happened to be watching this little exchange from his end of the table over his newspaper), "Didn't ah tell ya ta shut up?"

"_Non," _Gambit leaned back on his stool, stretching his arms out behind him, "you tol' dis Cajun to drop dead, and stop callin' ya _chere, chere,_ but not to shut up."

"Well do it anyway."

Remy chuckled softly, Rogue bowed her head over her bowl of cereal and started eating, ignoring him completely.

"You know Rogue, he's like, totally right Rogue." Kitty said to her friend from where she was sitting on Lance's lap. "You like, totally look really nice without all that make up."

"Let it go Kit," was all Rogue would say.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty tried to pay attention to whatever it was Lance was going on about, but her eyes and her thoughts kept straying towards her dark roommate and the guy sitting next to her. She knew the psyches had been getting pretty bad lately, she'd even gone to the professor herself to confront him about it, and demand what he was gonna do to help her friend.

But the professor said that if Rogue desired his help she would come to him herself, and unless she lost control again he would respect her wishes to go alone on this.

Kitty didn't agree with him, Rogue needed help, even if she didn't want any, she knew Rogue probably better then anyone at the institute, Rogue just didn't want to have to depend on anyone, she was afraid to, she didn't want to be seen as 'the weak link' in the X-men chain.

Kitty was worried about her, but Rogue refused to talk to her, to anyone, about it. Kurt had tried too, to find out what was wrong with his adoptive sister, he had been with Kitty in the professors office to find out about Rogue. But when they got right down to it, direct confrontation with the gothic mutant was out of the question, she'd just get angry and push them away even harder, all they could do was stand by and wait for her to either lose control again or gain it back. And it was hurting both of them almost as much as it had to be hurting Rogue, to see her suffering, drowning even in her problems, determined to save herself or die in the effort.

Kitty knew that she and Rogue were as different as night and day, in absolutely everything, when she'd first arrived with the X-men and been assigned to room with Rogue she thought that the professor had been crazy pairing them together. But as it turned out, in all the things that really mattered they had were really similar. They had the same set of morals, the same loyalty to their friends and family, _the ones that deserved it anyway_, she added thinking on Mystique, the same desire to help people and make the world a safer place to live for mutants and humans alike. She wasn't entirely sure how, or when, but she and Rogue had become really close friends, best friends even, despite the differences that would have held anyone else apart.

Even with all Rogues problems with the psyches and her powers, and in spite of the southern girls often volatile moods, Rogue was still the strongest person Kitty knew and she wondered, absently, if anyone else had even noticed Rogue's struggle with herself lately, or if they even noticed her at all. Logan, she knew, had to have noticed, as well as the other instructors, but Rogue and Logan seemed to share a special connection with each other, a kind of friendship through recognition, the two seemed to have fought a lot of similar battles with themselves, just under different circumstances. But the other students? As long as she preformed well in the danger room Sims Scott didn't seem to notice anything she did, outside of occasionally scolding her for getting angry and yelling at people over little things, Jean was likewise. The new recruits and Rogue really had nothing to do with each other so she could kind of understand them not really noticing anything out of the ordinary with their senior team mate, for the same reason she couldn't fault the acolytes or the brotherhood boys either.

But some of them, she thought, had noticed. A few of the brotherhood would give her these looks every now and then, and if Kitty was translating them properly (which she knew she was) they were worried for her.

And Remy had noticed too. She was sure of that.

And she found it absolutely adorable! In her mind not only were they perfectly suited for each other, they deserved each other. They both had to learn how to have a proper relationships with people and that not everything was about touch, Remy needed to have to work for his affections rather then have them thrown at him, and Rogue needed to learn how to show affection in the first place.

She honestly hadn't put very much thought into the two of them ever even remotely getting together before this, but ever since she'd read that little note this morning that he'd left on Rogues dresser last night, took in her sleeping roommates appearance and added in the fact that she was still dressed from the day before she'd put two and two together. Despite the way she purposely presented herself to others, Kitty was smart, very smart, especially with computers and affairs of the heart. Rogue must have had another break down last night, and Remy must have somehow stumbled across her, and he must have helped her.

Maybe it was just her imagination but there seemed to be a little more emotion behind his taunting of her this morning, and a little less aggression on her part.

"Kitty, are you even listening to me?"

The valley girl jumped at the sudden voice in her ear, interrupting of her thoughts, and turned a surprised look Lance. "Sorry, what?" but before he could answer she shot another quick glance at Rogue, who was currently walking right out the door.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue thought it was bad enough with Remy still covertly watching her as she ate, but when Kitty turned a gaze onto her too she started feeling suddenly very crowded and claustrophobic. She finished off her lucky charms as quick as she could without chocking, and without saying a word to anyone left the table, almost desperate to get away.

_What if Kitty saw that note before ah woke up? _She thought, that could explain the looks she'd been getting. _Damn, oh well, if she don't say anythin' ah'm certainly not gonna._

Rogue walked to the front entrance and quickly slid outside for a little walk, the small woods that surrounded the institute were really nice to walk through if a person just needed a little time to themselves, which Rogue often did.

It was almost a relief when she finally stepped off of the well manicured lawn of the institute and into the shady obscurity of the trees. It was a surprisingly clear and sunny day, beams of hazy light breaking through the canopy to create little puddle of brightness all around her. The path she was currently on, the only true dirt path the woods offered, went in a large circle around the institute, the walk itself was about an hour to an hour and half in length depending on how fast you walked. Rogue was in absolutely no hurry and intended to stretch it out, and if she still didn't want to go inside, walk it again.

"Min' if I join ya _chere_?"

Rogue bristled as he stepped up next to her without waiting for an answer, keeping time with her pace and looking just as cocky and self assured as ever, only now she could see a bit of concern in his expression too, and maybe pity.

One thing Rogue hated, one of the reasons she wouldn't go to anyone for help, was how much she hated being pitied, it made her feel weak.

"If ah do mind will ya go away?" she snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nah, s'borin' in there without someone ta fight wit'," he said, shrugging. "'Sides, I get de feelin' dat maybe you could use the company anyway, someone ta talk to, 'bout whatever ya want ta talk about."

Rogue turned away from him, she knew what he wanted to talk about, "Listen Cajun, last night, that was a one time deal, ah don't do that often and even when Ah do it's mostly the psyches. So you just go on and forget that evah happened, and God help ya if you evah breath a word o' it to another living soul." She followed that up with a glare, not that her glares ever seemed to have much of an effect on him anyway.

"What if I can't forget, _chere,_ it ain't a bad t'ing, ta need help sometimes, an' I wanna help."

Rogue bit her lip and killed the sudden wash of unidentified emotion mixed in with fear and humiliation. "Ah. Don't. Want. Help." She growled. "Specially yours, now get gone Cajun, cause I'm itchin' fer a good brawl and won't think twice about kicking your sorry ass if ya don't!"

Remy grinned, and bowed to her. "As de lady wishes." He said huskily. "Enjoy yer walk, _chere_, we see each other later _non?_"

Rogue just glared at him until he turned and walked back towards the institute doors.

Hope was a cruel thing, Rogue knew from experience, and every time she felt it it hurt. She had been touched by Remy's note this morning, and by him leaving that card and helping her out, and she was touched he hadn't told anyone and was still treating her normally.

She just didn't have it in her to hate him right now, like she usually did, which to her was a bad thing, a very bad thing. He was trying to get close, he was dangerous, she had to keep him away, there was just nothing for it.

He was a player and she was recluse, she'd absorbed him once she knew what he was like instinctually, his psych was still somewhere inside of her.

She would _not _find comfort in his words or in his presence ever again, it was a one time thing, a slip of sanity on her part, she'd make sure it never happened again. There were a lot more people living in the mansion more deserving of her trust then him.

And she'd make for damn certain he never got it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hey! Shift here again, and there we have chapter two, I worked really hard on it and I hope you all like it, I have a vague idea on where I'm gonna be taking this plot wise, and I'm thinking you can expect to be seeing sinister around eventually ;)

But yeah, there we go, not so much Romy goodness in this chapter, but give it time, their relationship, if that's what you wanna call it, is only just starting.

I'll probably be including some Kitty+Piotr too in upcoming chapters, as you've probably noticed I'm not a big fan of Lance (or Scott and Jean) sorry to anyone out there who likes them!

But, yay! Onto reviews

romy fan, Sweety8587, ishandahalf, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, enchantedlight, xmengirlzrule, attila the hun, ness345, Guarded Secrets, Sarah, and GoTh-GrL-RoGuE

I love you guys! Thanks so much for your reviews, you have no idea how happy they made me, seriously, my ego inflated like a balloon :P I hope you like chapter two as well

Thanks, and see ya at chapter three!

Likes? Dislikes?

Let me know!

Review


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer **For anyone a little slow on the uptake here, if I really owned X-men would I be writing fan fiction? No, I'd be out there making comics or movies or cartoons, I'd have made sure there would have been a fifth season. Therefore, it's not mine.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I Love positive reviews, you guys are awesome, one of my biggest fears when I started chapter one was that it would be bad and no one would read it, but I guess it can't be so badly written since you all seem to like it well enough.

Anyway, here's chapter three, I hope you like it, and chapter four might be a little longer in coming out, I've got a lot of final projects and papers to write in the next couple weeks and my time may not be as free as I'd like. So if chapter four is late, I'm sorry, but I will get it out eventually.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**No one can understand love who has not experienced infatuation. And no one can understand infatuation, no matter how many times he has experienced it. Mignon McLaughlin**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue, it turned out, did three rounds through the woods before she felt like returning to the mansion, which still gave her another hour or so before she had to be in the danger room for a session.

She avoided the kitchen entirely, everyone always went there to talk or fool around instead of the many other rooms the mansion offered, she didn't really understand why, but she'd heard once that the kitchen was the heart of any home, maybe it was true.

She also didn't feel like wasting an hour in her room, and she didn't feel like being around people, and she didn't want to walk around outside anymore outside either. She was feeling uncomfortably antsy, like she should be doing something important and just didn't know what it was. Sighing in frustration she headed for the elevator that would take her to the lower levels, to the danger, she might as well blow off some steam and get in some practice. Maybe Logan would even take it easy on her for going early.

She knew he wouldn't, but she preferred to entertain the delusion.

When she reached the danger room she changed quickly into her uniform and stepped inside.

"Welcome Rogue." The digitized female voice announced as the doors slid open to admit her.

"Computer, Sim six, level five. Execute."

The silver dome around her shimmered in her eyesight, replaced with an empty street on a dark night. This sim was your basic self defense scenario, basically the computer was going to try to mug her, three armed men, all larger then her, against her, who was unarmed, even of her powers. After all, skin to skin absorption doesn't work on robots, and Logan kept stressing that she couldn't always rely on it anyway. All their enemies knew about her powers, and they'd take precaution if they ever had to face her one on one. Rogue saw the logic and went with it, working on her hand to hand and martial arts to increase speed and agility. Her mutation was neither aggressive like Scotts and Bobby's, nor defensive like Kitty's and Kurt's. When it got right down to it in any fight she may as well not have powers, it was just her against them, and if she was lucky enough to get a shot at some skin brilliant. But is she wasn't she had to be sure that she could handle herself better then her opponent.

Logan, she knew, worried about her every time they went out on a mission because of the very contradictory nature of her powers. He knew that she was most likely to be the one injured unless backed up by some of the other students. He also knew that his worry over her pissed her off to no end.

She was a better fighter then Kitty, Kurt, and Scott all put together, but because of their powers they usually beat her in the sims anyway. It was frustrating. But she tried not to let it bother her all too much.

With her hands on her hips she began to walk down the holographic street. The computer was designed to randomize events, which meant she had no clue when her assailants would appear, nor what they would be armed with to try and make it as life like as possible. The fact that she knew they were coming was the only edge she had, in real life, she knew, that edge would be theirs.

Consciously relaxing her muscles she listened carefully to her surroundings, she heard a radio playing from one of the houses on the street, a dog was barking somewhere, a car alarm a few streets away and a plane or something going overhead. It didn't matter how often she came in here, the realism that the danger room offered always astounded her. She could even feel a slight breeze tug at her hair and smell rotting trash from an alley on her right. Then she heard the footsteps, her wonder disappeared, and she grinned. Show time.

"Hey honey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" a deep mocking voice asked from directly behind her.

"Lookin' fer a good time," she answered, then spun on him with a roundhouse kick to the chest catching the guy off guard he stumbled back, and two more approached from different sides. She was surrounded.

"Your gonna regret that girl." The first guy snarled.

Rogue quickly gave all of them a once over, they each had different colour hair, the first guy was blond, he had about twelve inches worth of lead pipe in his left hand and what looked like a hunting knife at his waist. Black hair on her left had a chain which he was winging around at his side, and copper top was holding a second hunting knife, and she thought she saw the holster of a gun beneath his vest. That gave her pause, she didn't remember this sim ever having had guns before, come to think of it, she didn't remember the opponents ever being armed with more then one weapon either. Logan must have been tweaking the program.

Her observations only took a fraction of a second to complete, which was lucky because copper top only waited that long before lunging at her slashing the air with his knife.

Rogue jumped back away from him, towards blackie, narrowly dodging the chain as it made a graceful arc in the space her head had been occupying only an instant earlier.

On defensive Rogue was pretty good, but the damn chain and the damn pipe were too damn long and she was too damn close to the guys holding them. She had to make a break for it, maybe split them up and take them one on one. She couldn't take them all like this.

The opportunity arose for her a second later, blondy brought his pipe above his head, intent to bring it down again on her own, making a small window of opportunity. Rogue grabbed it, driving herself forward, her elbow connecting right with blondies abdomen, with a grunt of pain he fell back, and Rogue bolted, but at the last instant blondy still managed to bring the pipe down again, catching Rogue on the shoulder. Hissing with pain she ran, hearing their heavy footsteps behind her.

She turned down another street, into an alley, and then leapt from a dumpster over the fence at the back to emerge in the alley of yet another street. The goons she knew wouldn't jump the fence, they were programmed not too, which gave her a couple minutes to make a battle plan.

"Shit." She whispered softly, gently touching her shoulder, rotating it experimentally. It was bruised, she could tell that, badly by the feel of things. This worried her, this sim wasn't suppose to be able to deal any real physical damage. But that pipe hurt, a lot, she thought fleetingly of the gun and wondered if it would hurt like it would in real life too.

That was when she heard running footsteps behind the fence.

"Shit!" she shouted, bolting out of the alley even as two of the three goons jumped over the fence and followed after her. "What in the hell is going on here!" emerging back onto a similar street to the one she started on Rogue looked up at the sky, "Computer! Disengage!" she shouted, still running, nothing happened. "Computer! End program! Execute!"

The two goons behind her were catching up, faster then they should have if this were real, but it was suddenly feeling entirely too real for Rogue. "Computer! End prog-"

She was cut off when she slammed into the chest of the third guy, who'd come around to cut her off, still holding his pipe.

"Damn you!" she snarled, lashing out with a right hook and a knee to the kidneys, blondy blocked both of them but it gave Rogue the time needed to break away from him and put a little distance between themselves, unfortunately it also gave the other two a chance to catch up. And now she was right she was started, surrounded.

This was suppose to be a defensive sim, at level five it was suppose to be a divide and conquer sim. But now Rogue was pissed off.

"You wanna play like that, fahne, but don't say ah didn't warn ya!"

With a snarl that even Logan would have been proud of Rogue threw herself at the chain guy, marking him as the most threatening, the chain hit her leg, wrapping itself around her calf but Rogue had already launched herself into the air, slamming, purposely this time, into his chest.

That was the weakness of people who used long range weapons, they were dead weight in an infighting situation. And Rogue was getting real up close and personal, the double fisted they guy across the face, knocking him flat against the ground dropping his weapon in the process. By this time the other two were practically on top of her, both of them now holding their knives, the pipe having been discarded.

Rogue was ready for them though, grabbing the chain blacky dropped she swung it around her head once, building up momentum, and lashed out at them with it. Both men jumped back out of range, giving Rogue a second to figure out what to do next. Blacky was still moving, so for good measure she kicked him in the head again, just hard enough to knock him out cold.

"Opponent two defeated." The danger room said.

"Computer, disengage!" Rogue tried again, "End Program." Still nothing.

Blondy dove forward then ducking under the chain as Rogue threw it at him, knife held at the ready, snarling some rather colorful language at him Rogue met him halfway, the knife slicing across her arm as she brought her knee up between the mans legs, then twisting his entire body around to act as a shield against Copper top who had been about to stab her.

Copper top stopped himself, and stood back for a second, Rogue twisted Blondy's arm painfully, ripping the knife from his hand and slamming him in the back of the head with the hilt. He fell prone to the ground at her feet.

"Opponent one defeated."

Rogue turned blazing eyes onto Copper Top and took one threatening step forward. That was when he reached into his vest and she suddenly remember the gun.

By the time her body caught up to her mind it was too late, he pulled the trigger and she went down.

"Rogue defeated."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gambit wandered around the institute for a while after leaving Rogue outside, just thinking really, mostly about his past. About New Orleans and his family and about the reason he ran from them in the first place. It was strange, thinking of another place as home after being here and there for a few years now at least.

What was really strange was the fact that it wasn't even the place he was growing attached to, it was the people. Somewhere, deep down in his heart, he fought this with everything he had, it was never good to get too attached to anyone. Something about betrayal, he knew, just always stuck with a person, it was better, easier, to just not give anyone the chance at it.

But now. . .

He sighed, and looked up, finding himself near the danger room control room, the viewing balcony suspended above the actual training facility where a person, the instructors usually, would watch the student fight or spar or whatever and then tell them everything they did right and wrong. Curious, he stepped up to it, the automatic doors swinging open for him, he had seen a lot of remarkable technology in his life, his extendable bow staff for one, but the danger room surpassed all of them with no competition except for maybe cerebro.

Buttons and knobs and lights and all that good mechanical stuff was everywhere inside, it looked like the cockpit of those space ship things you saw in movies. He sat down in one of the seats and glanced out the window. Then started in surprise. Rogue was down there, looking staright down all he saw was her fighting the danger room in all it's shiny magnificence, so he turned to the screens that lined the wall and got a good look at what she was seeing. The alley, the thugs, all of it. It was like watching a movie almost.

"_Dieu,"_ he breathed as he watched her fight, she was incredible. He tried to look away from her, tried to blink even, but couldn't, he stared at the screen as she fought the three men, cheered when she took down the first one, he even caught himself about to shout a warning as the second attacked. But she took him down too, faster then anyone he'd ever fought (with the obvious exception of pietro). Then he saw the third man pull a gun on her and saw Rogue's face as she fell to the ground.

"Rogue defeated." The voice startled him, coming from seemingly nowhere, but his eyes stayed trained on Rogue who wasn't moving. "Simulation end."

The screen shut off, and the danger room below him returned to normal. But Rogue still didn't move. A fear Remy couldn't explain suddenly gripped his chest and he found it hard to breath. An instant later he was running, hell for leather, for the danger room below.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Simulation end."

Rogue heard the voice, and saw the sky above her return to the metal dome it actually was, the smells and sounds disappearing as well. But she didn't get up. She hadn't been shot, not for real, but she was sure she had a bruised rib or two at least.

Her shoulder was throbbing dully, her arm was stung where she'd been cut, and she could feel it bleeding sluggishly, not deep but still there, and her chest hurt badly. Why wouldn't the danger room obey her?

She laid on the floor and pondered that, not getting up or even moving from where she was laying, it was actually kind of comfortable. Someone had been playing with the programming that was certain, but who would do that and not tell anyone, and who would make the stupid program actually hurt you.

"Rogue!"

Rogue jumped, her heart practically slamming against her ribcage, and turned to the door where none other then Gambit himself stood, looking very confused and out of breath.

"God damn it Cajun! Ya nearly gave meh a heart attack!" Rogue shouted, getting to her feet and walking over, ignoring the stiffness in her arm and the pain in her chest.

"But . . . I thought . . . you were shot?"

His expression was almost comical. "Not fer real idiot. The danger room can't do any kind of serious damage to me. It goes against its programming." But she wondered briefly about said programming.

Remy ran a hand through his hair and regained his composure. "Jus' thought maybe somethin' went wrong is all." He tried again. "I was up dere," he pointed to the control booth high above them. "Saw ya get shot on de screen and when ya didn't get back up again I t'ought mebe, somethin' went wrong."

Much to both their surprise and Rogue's horror she laughed, out loud, genuinely, at him.

"Th' expression on yer face right now!" she said a few moments later, by way of explanation, as she pulled herself together. "Sorry, but, ah've jus' never seen ya have trouble with words before."

Remy looked sullen, "S'not funny _chere!_" he insisted.

"Yeah, sugah, yeah it is." She said as she brushed past him still smirking, "Now if ya'll excuse me Ah'm gonna go see Mr. Macoy."

Remy watched her leave, he even stared at the door for a few minutes after she'd left, completely stunned. Rogue was fine, and she laughed at him, Rogue laughed, Rogue smiled, at him. Rogue called him sugar!

His mouth moved up and down slowly, as though he was trying to speak but couldn't quite get the words out. Looking from the control booth, to where Rogue had lain on the floor, and then back to the automatic doors again as he tried to wrap his mind around what he'd just witnessed. He'd never seen Rogue laugh, hell even the smiles he had seen her give had always looked forced, but this? It was surreal almost.

And he suddenly wanted to see her do it again, worse, he thought, he wanted ot be the one who made her do it again.

He couldn't let himself get attached, he couldn't let himself have these thoughts. He was Remy Lebeau, king of hearts, prince of thieves. He did not believe in love.

The doors swished open again and Remy straightened, but it was Logan and not Rogue who walked in, looking behind him, puzzled. "Hey Gumbo, what're ya doin' in here?"

"thinkin'."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him, "It got anything to do with Rogue's bad mood?"

"Bad mood? She was smilin' when she left here." Gambit answered.

Logan looked at the door again, then back at Gambit. "Before ya use the danger room I need to warn you that the programs been altered slightly, to make things more difficult for you guys. More life like, you damn kids've been taking too many stupid chances because you all know the danger room can't hurt you and you can just exit whenever ya want. I've changed that, thing're gonna hurt more, and the program you run won't end until either you win it or lose it."

"Alright then," Gambit said, unsure what else to say.

"I told Rogue just now and she hit me," Logan continued, and grinned, "I guess she found out the hard way. Anyway, tell the others if you see them before the session, now get out."

Remy did.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Anythin' serious?" Rogue asked, sitting on the med lab bed watching the good doctor as he pressed the cold stethoscope against her chest.

"No worries my dear, you've only managed to bruise yourself, and badly I might add, but nothing's broken and while you may be sore for a week or so where you were hit, it will heal up nicely.

"Good then, Ah figured it was nothing, but thought better safe then sorry."

"Right you are, Rogue." Mr. Macoy smiled and stepped away from her. "But you are perhaps the healthiest person here, with the exception of Logan of course."

"Thanks anyway."

"Think nothing of it, now if you'll excuse me I've got some work do to in the lab." He bowed to her with a grin and ambled out of the examination room. Rogue sighed and stretched her arms, she still had a half hour to kill before Logan's session, and she mentally reminded herself to hit him again when she saw him.

"Couldn't even put a note on th' door." She grumbled, hopping off the bed and leaving the med wing entirely. Maybe she'd go to the kitchen, the others would probably be gone, getting ready for the session, and she was thirsty.

Her feet knew the way by heart, leaving her mind free to wander. She could still see, perfectly, in her mind, Remy – Gambit – she growled at herself, bursting into the room because he thought the danger room had actually shot her. She hadn't meant to laugh, she hadn't meant to do anything but yell at him for being so nosy and accuse him of stalking her, but his flustered presence, and her own adrenaline high worked against her. To be perfectly honest she had thought she'd been shot too, the pipe hit her after all, and the knife cut her, when she felt herself get hit she had honestly thought she was dead. Maybe that was why she laughed, didn't near death experiences make people giddy or something, temporarily high on life?

She still couldn't quite believe she'd done it though, that was twice now, twice he'd come across her on his own when she wasn't acting normally, the first time she'd been crying, and now she'd been laughing. Why was she always unguarded whenever he showed up? It was starting to annoy her.

By this point she'd reached the kitchen, and moved straight to the fridge, like she'd guessed there was no one else there at the moment, so she poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed a large chocolate chip cookie from a jar on the counter, surprised that it had survived this long. Cookies were usually gone even before they made it out of the oven, and sat down at the table, still feeling the throbbing in her chest and more or les enjoying the moment. The psyches were fairly quiet, maybe feeling her fear and seeing the gun had frightened them too, or maybe they were just biding their time. She hoped she could get through the rest of the day like this.

"_Bonjour chere,_"

Rogue groaned. "What do ya want now Cajun?" she demanded, scowling at him.

"Nothin' but de pleasure o' your company _chere,_" this was a lie though, and they both knew it.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him. "In case yer too thick ta notice mah company ain't never been pleasurable, ask anyone."

"Maybe you've jus' been keeping the wrong company den _chere,"_ he said, sitting down across from her, winking suggestively. "actually, I was jus' wonderin' why ya laughed at me down dere."

Rogue resisted the urge to grin at him, and settled for a smirk. "Cause you were funny," she said honestly. "Don't think ah've ever seen ya at a los fer words Cajun."

"_Mais, je suis inquiété,"_ he said in his own defense. "I t'ought you'd been hurt, badly."

"worried my foot swamp rat, and it doesn't change the fact that ya were flustered. The look on yer face." Rogue felt herself starting to smile again but quickly killed the inclination. "Anyway, Ah've got a danger room session soon an even if mah company is pleasurable to you, yers ain't ta meh," She finished the rest fop her milk and swallowed what was left of her cookie. "See ya around Cajun."

Remy, for the second time that day, watched her leave the room thinking he'd seen something that he never thought he'd see. She didn't threaten him, she didn't even yell at him, hell, she almost seemed to enjoy their banter, and her eyes flashed with a different kind of fire when she glared at him, instead of the usual raging hatred directed towards him. "Damn." He said aloud. Getting up from the table and leaving the room himself, "mebe dat girl should get shot at every day!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sir, we've found the one you want, but obtaining the mutant will be incredibly difficult, it could take more time then first anticipated., and the target is more heavily guarded now then she was during our first report."

"It doesn't matter, I am paying you good money Captain, and when I invest my money into something I expect results. You have one month to bring her to me. I don't care what happens to the others."

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted smartly and left the room.

The man that remained held the folder in his hands almost lovingly, his eyes burning with an unhealthy desire. "Soon my dear, soon you will help to bring about my future."

He dropped the folder onto the desk behind him and stepped up to the single small window that the room offered, the light coming from it revealing jet black hair and porcelain white skin.

His name at one point in his life had been Nathanial Essex, but these days he answered more comfortable to the handle Mr. Sinister.

The contents of the folder slid out when it was dropped onto the desk, revealing an aerial picture of a young girl standing on a hill, looking lost in thought. Her hair was reddish in colour, except for two white streaks that framed her face and her name was Rogue.

Sinister chuckled from his place at the window and abruptly turned and grabbed the file again, leaving the room.

Rogues' troubles were only just beginning.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hey there all! I'm actually quite impressed with myself for getting these chapters out so quickly one after another, like I said above though chapter four, due to school and life pressures, may take a bit longer, please be patient with me. I really wasn't sure what I wanted to write in this chapter when I started, kind of like the first one, I just suddenly had the urge to write.

I hope that whole scene in the danger room wasn't drawn out or boring or anything, if it is sorry.

And yeah, so now there's a little more plot coming into the story, introduction of the big bad, and next chapter I hope to have some more Romy goodness for all you fans out there!

Other then that I'm not sure if there's much else to say.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review.

Ciao.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer **I am God, all beneath the sun who live upon the earth are mine to own and control. . . . naw, just kidding, I'm just a girl, with time on her hands, and a story to write.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter four, I hope it comes out okay. Not much to say today, so enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I ran up the door, opened the stairs, said my pajamas and put on my prayers - turned off my bed, tumbled into my light, and all because he kissed me good-night! Author Unknown**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue stared at her mirror, mentally wading through the swamp of all the different emotions she was feeling. The danger room session with Scott and the others had gone well, she even managed to give Logan that extra punch she had been mentally promising him while he informed the others about the upgrading danger room programs. She was and at herself again for dropping her defenses around Remy, _Gambit Damn it!_ Or rather, having him walk in on her when they were down.

It wasn't good, he was the kind of guy who might use that against her, use it to get close to her, and while she hated to admit it she'd already let him too close as it was.

Her reflection stared back at her silent, pale skin made paler with make-up, green eyes, she could remember the time when they were bright, but now they were mockingly dim and apathetic to what they saw around them. For an instant it was like she was a third party, witnessing this, like some kind of creepy painting within a painting, staring forever into a reflection. For a second she hated herself more then any time before, but not because of the psyches or weakness or anything, she just hated what she'd let herself become, this shell of a person. She use to be strong, she use to be proud of how well she could take things, how well she could control herself. People use to respect her for that strength, now they were all either frightened or annoyed with her. She use to be Rogue, now she was nothing.

Her eyes in the mirror hardened and she gave herself one of her own infamous glares, scowling as though she expected the reflection to say something.

"Ya don't own meh." She whispered harshly.

She stared for a moment longer before she couldn't hold her own gaze anymore and had to turn away, towards her bed. She was suddenly exhausted, she didn't want to think about it anymore, she was tired of thinking about it, debating over it, killing herself through it.

She fell face down onto her bed, her head more or less engulfed by her pillow. There was so much wrong with her she didn't even know where to begin it setting things right, she wasn't even sure why she suddenly wanted to.

As they tended to in a disturbing amount of frequency lately, her thoughts strayed to Gambit, Remy to his friends, which she tried to avoid being included as (though failing) she knew why he unnerved her so much, why she avoided him, even hated him, she was jealous of him. He didn't walk like the rest of them, with a world weary weight on his shoulders, in all things that he did he strolled, like a man in the park, without a care in the world. Like there was no 'mutant problem' like the world didn't hate and fear them, like there wasn't thousands of voices calling out for their imprisonment or deaths. He walked, he talked, he spoke like a free man. But every time she looked into his eyes she could see a whole other world of reality, but he carried it with him, not like her, she tried to hide it, tried to seal it away where the sun could never reach it and expose herself to the light, he wore it like his trench coat, always there, he wasn't afraid of what he was, he'd accepted it long ago. She wanted that kind of freedom, almost desperately.

But he was dangerous for her, and she damn well knew it, the best thing to do would be to simply avoid him, at all costs, after a few days of that treatment he was bound to get bored and saunter off to some other pair of legs.

Sighing Rogue turned her attentions inward again, the psyches were breaking through and she had to rebuild her walls.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy leapt and moved so gracefully across the danger room that there may as well not have been ten or twenty robots trying to beat him up. He was here to blow off some steam, get his thoughts in order again. Fighting always seemed to help him do that. His current track of trouble had taken the form Rogue, and he was trying to derail it. Against his will he'd started to like the girl, more then that, respect her, and Remy Lebeau was not a man to give respect lightly. But he knew that in the end it was pointless. She couldn't touch, and Remy was a very physical man.

_More to it den dat_, his mind argued with him. _A man don't have ta touch ta fall in love._

_Love! _

Where the hell had that come from, Remy tripped as the thought struck him, and two of the robots were on him, he braced himself for the incoming pain as they hammered him in the chest and side, which felt early like getting punched, hard. Then they, and all the other robots, disappeared. He'd lost the session, but that was okay, he wasn't even paying attention anymore.

There was no way he could love her, she was fun to fight with, that was all, and just because he wanted to see her happy didn't mean anything, and it also didn't mean anything that he was still up at four in the morning running a danger room session in the hopes to drive her from his mind.

"_Merde."_ He swore, laying on the floor deciding not to move. "Did is all her fault." He growled, "if she hadn' been cryin' like dat none o' did ever would'a happened." Which technically was true.

_But you didn't have to sneak into her room that night did ya?_

Remy growled again, this time without words, and wondered if Rogue argued with her voices like he was arguing with himself right now, he certainly didn't want his own subconscious opinion being thrown at him, maybe this was what she meant the times he'd heard her say she couldn't shut them up.

Then he growled because he was thinking about her again.

Remy sighed, there was really only one thing to do for this, he'd quit her, cold turkey, like he did other unhealthy addictions. After a few days without seeing or talking to her he'd probably be back to his old self again, hell maybe he'd even go out on the town one night and pick up some random woman, that should get her out of his mind for good.

Pushing himself up off the floor he headed to the kitchen, he wasn't tired but he was hungry on this which would be day one of his plan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue waited patiently for her alarm clock to read nine before leaving her room, because she knew that by this time Remy would not be there anymore, and she had to make sure to not once run into him or speak with him at all today.

She walked slowly, cautiously down the hall, feeling for all the world like she doing something wrong, and made her way into the kitchen. Once she pushed the doors open she made a quick once over of the room, Logan sat at one end of the table, reading the paper like usual, Ororo was next to him, Rahne nodded hello from where she was eating a bowl of cereal, though she was giving Rogue a very strange look. No Remy.

Releived, Rogue walked towards the cupboards next to the fridge and pulled out a box of lucky charms. Turning around she saw Remy trying to sneak out the door.

"What th' hell do ya think yer doin' Cajun?" she snapped, he'd been hiding behind the door, which explained Rahne's look.

Rogue cursed herself as he turned to look at her, she wasn't suppose to speak to him dammit!

"Jus' leavin' actually." He grinned, and made good on his word, slipping out. Rogue sat down and started eating.

Rahne was watching her. "Did you two fight again?" she asked.

"Nope."

The younger girl looked confused but when Rogue offered no other insight she shrugged and went back to her own bowl.

Remy all but fled the vicinity of the kitchen, he'd gone at nine because he knew she would have been there earlier! Why change her routine today of all days! When he saw the door opening back there he'd known instantly it was her, without even seeing her, and threw himself behind as she walked in, he'd hoped to get out before she turned around but no such luck.

His heart was racing, adrenaline rushed through his body, it was not suppose to be this way, he was just trying to a void her, nothing more difficult or strenuous then that, and yet here he was, adrenaline pumping as though he'd just called Wolverine out, heart beating as fast it ever had before, and all because she saw him and he saw her.

This wasn't healthy living. He had planned to go out in the night but he really needed to get away now, he'd go into town maybe or something.

"Hey Remy!"

He turned to see Jean smiling at him, Scott (who looked less thrilled) was behind her with Jubilee, Amara and Bobby. "We're going to the mall, want to come with us?"

Remy smiled and was about to refuse when he saw Bobby hold his hands up in the praying position mouthing 'please please please please!' he did want tog et out for a while, and there was no way Rogue would ever go shopping with these guys. "Alright den," he agreed, "I'd be happy to join ya."

Bobby sighed in relief, the girls smiled brightly at him, and Scott scowled. Remy didn't care though, this guaranteed him a whole day without running into Rogue.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue ate her breakfast in silence and left, heading straight to her room. She'd rebuilt her wall last night, but was still puzzling over the psyches, they'd been quieter then normal lately, and hadn't been giving her as much trouble these past two days as they had been before. It was weird and a little unsettling.

As she walked into her room she debated whether or not to just stay in there all day, but she knew that someone would eventually drag her out to 'socialize' or something if they thought she was going reclusive, or more reclusive then she already was. She had to do something that would keep her away from the Cajun but keep the others off her back at the same time.

"ARGH!"

Jumping slightly at the scream Rogue noticed for the first time that Kitty was in the room standing at the balcony. "They went without me! Those jerks!"

"Kitty?"

Kitty spun on Rogue, fuming. "They, like, left without me Rogue!"

"Who?"

"Jean and Scott, and Jubilee, Amara, and like, Bobby, I was suppose to go shopping with them and they totally just drove!" she waved one hand towards the balcony.

Rogue thought for a moment, if she went shopping with Kitty that would get her out of the house probably for the rest of the day, knowing Kitty, and if they caught a movie or something after even better. Then not only would she avoid that damn Cajun, who she felt would never go shopping at the mall with anyone let alone the X-men, the others would probably praise her for her outgoingness and leave her alone more often. It was perfect. "Why don't we go Kitty?"

Kitty stopped and looked at Rogue curiously. "Like, say that again?"

"Me an' you could go shoppin', and maybe see a movie, and we if run inta the other's you can guilt trip 'em into next week."

"You, like, wanna go shopping with me?" tears glistened in the valley girls eyes.

Rogue rolled her own, "Damn it Kitty, don' go makin' a big deal or nothin', it's just shoppin', s'not like Ah'm gonna wear pink and put mah hair in clips."

Kitty squealed and launched herself at Rogue, tackling her gothic roommate into a bear hug. "Thank You Thank You Thank You! I promise that you'll like, have the best time ever!"

"Whatever ya say Kit, now Ah'm drivin' get yer purse and let's go."

Kitty's reaction made Rogue feel guilty, was she really so cold that just going to the mall with Kitty was such a big deal.

"I'm gonna go, like, get Kurt to come too!"

Rogue sighed, maybe not, Kitty was prone to overreacting anyway. But she made a mental note to go out with the girl a little more often, not shopping, today was like a one time thing for that, but maybe the movies, or she Kitty and Kurt could go out once a month or something and get something to eat together.

"Alright! Let's, like, totally get going!" Kitty shouted running through the wall only to reappear a second later dragging Kurt who looked surprised.

Rogue was beginning to regret this idea, but not enough to call it off, Remy was in the mansion, therefore she was getting out fop the mansion. There was no way she was going to see him at all today.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After eight stores and four hours had passed Rogue was beginning to lose her patience. There were way to many people at the mall today, they knew that the others were here somewhere but had yet to see or run into them, and Rogue was starting to feel claustrophobic, which could have just been Storms psych surfacing but she doubted it.

"Rogue, are you like, okay?" Kitty asked, abandoning the rack of clothes she'd been inspecting to step up to her. Kurt, who had been playing his game boy SP next to the gothic teen looked up too, concern evident on his face.

"There's jus' a lot o' people here right now, too many." Rogue explained. "Ya wanna take a break ro something, go to the food court and grab a bite to eat maybe?"

Kitty smiled and Kurt cheered "Finally!"

"Sure thing Rogue, just let me pay for this kay?" before Rogue could answer Kitty was at the counter chatting amiably with the cashier.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy was having serious doubt about his sudden choice to go shopping, and painfully understood why Bobby was so desperate for him to tag along. The way girls shop and the way guys shop had some key differences that he was now aware of, and Bobby wanted company, someone to commiserate with while they carried all the bags, because that's what gentleman do.

"Hey girls!" Bobby shouted, "Can we please, please, pretty please go to the food court and get something to eat! We've been at this already for hours!"

The girls debated a moment, then agreed, leading the way through the halls towards the food court. "Finally!" Bobby exclaimed, "We'll get to sit down and have something to drink."

Remy nodded. "S'it always like dis?" he asked. "When dese girls go shopping?" Remy had gone shopping with women before, but this was ridiculous.

Bobby nodded, "always, it's usually worse when Kitty comes though, Damn but that girl has a shopping problem, she's gonna be so pissed that we left without her." He snickered.

"Why'd ya leave without her?"

Boby looked at Scott and the girls who were a little further ahead then lowered his voice, "I was trying to spare myself some potentially painful experiences so I told the others that Kitty had changed her mind and wasn't coming with us." He grinned, "but hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt me right?"

Remy chuckled, "She gonna find out _mon ami_, de others'll tell her when we get home and she starts tearin' into dem, and dey'll tell her it was you."

Bobby's smile faltered, then faded altogether, "I hadn't thought of that." He admitted, then suddenly broke into a grin again, "Oh well, I lived a short life but a merry one right? Besides, I can outrun her if I ice up."

When they reached the food court they claimed two tables for themselves, dumping the bags underneath while they sat. "Okay," Jean said, "Who wants what?"

Remy by this point had spotted a southern themed restaurant called 'The Cajun kitchen' and immediately gravitated towards it while the others made the important decision between subs or burgers, he could smell the spices and dug out a twenty from his pocket.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue Kitty and Kurt claimed two tables at the food court, one for them and one for Kitty's bags, Rogue stayed to guard the purchases while the other two went tog et some food, Kurt headed straight for the burger joint while Kitty opted for a vegetarian sub from subway.

Rogue's stomach growled, she was starving, and her eyes were glued to a restaurant called 'the Cajun kitchen' some good old fashioned southern cooking was bound to revive her from Kitty's morning shopping expenditure. When the other two were sitting again she excused herself and moved towards the restaurant. Not paying attention to anything other then the menu as she tried to decide what she wanted. Which was why she ran right into someone also heading towards the Cajun kitchen.

Remy was hungry, and wasn't paying attention to his surrounding as he got close enough to start reading the menu posted above the counter, suddenly someone walked into him, falling back from the momentum.

Instinctually Remy reached out and grabbed the persons wrist, then promptly froze.

"Ah'm so sorry sir, ah wasn' payin' attention an' . . . " her words cut off when her eyes found his own.

For a very long moment neither moved, or spoke, or even blinked. Then, seemingly at the same time, they both realized that Remy was still holding her wrist and he let go even as she pulled away.

"What are ya doin' here _chere?_" Remy asked.

Rogue glared at him. "gettin' somethin' ta eat." She answered walking up to counter and ordering some spiced chicken.

"Rogue!"

Rogue turned and saw Kitty waving at her, Kurt laboring beneath the weight of all her bags with a burger clenched possessively in his mouth as he maneuvered his way through the food court.

"We found the others! We're gonna sit over here with them!" she pointed and Rogue followed the direction to where she could see Jean and the others waving. "Yer here with them ain't ya?" she asked.

Remy nodded.

"Perfect."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sir," a soldier stepped up to his captain, his name tag said O'Reily. "We're ready to move on your order."

"Good," the captain said, shuddering at the memory of the man he was currently contracted to. He wanted this thing done so he would never have to be in the same room as that man again. "We'll be moving out tonight, have the team ready for a fight, is Thomson still following her?"

"Yes sir, at last contact they were still in the mall, but there's a group of them there sir."

"That's fine, we've got enough to distract them. Have him contact me the second they leave for the institute understood?"

"yes sir."

"We cannot mess this up O'Reily, if your team fails to apprehend her tonight it'll be more then your job on the line."

O'Reily shifted uncomfortably. "Yes sir, understood Sir."

"Dismissed."

The captain looked back to the files on the table in front of him, information on each of the mutants currently enrolled at the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. He had to plan this carefully, these 'youngsters' were highly trained and zealously protected. The best time to catch her and her team mates off guard would be when they were away from the institute and its defenses, when they're on their way home for example, on the long road through the woods where there would be no witnesses. A well placed low grade land mine would take care of their car and leave them stunned, the perfect time to strike.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here again.

I really wasn't happy with this chapter, this is actually the third version of it I've written and I'm still not satisfied

Sorry about the wait, projects and what not kind of got in the way and left me with little enough time for anything else

I hope you like this chapter, like I said, I wasn't terribly impressed, but I tried to put more Romy into it

Poor Remy and Rogue, they just can't catch a break can they? I love when things backfire don't you?

Anyway you know the drill

Likes?

Dislikes?

Let me know

Review.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer **You're just a little thick aren't you? Whoever you are. But I don't own anything, I don't even currently own a pair of jeans without holes in them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wow, this chapters not just a bit late coming, sorry folks, real life unfortunately had been rather unkind to me for the past couple weeks.

I hope you like! I worked really hard on this one cause it is pretty much the beginning of the plot, enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight - it's the size of the fight in the dog. Dwight Eisenhower**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty's enjoyment of their outing started to falter even before the group of vigilante mutants had finished their lunch, this was largely in part to the fact that Remy and Rogue had sat as far apart as they could and then promptly refused to speak to or even look at each other.

Something had to have happened between them, she knew that, but what? She would have known if they'd had any kind of bad fight or even any kind of quiet confrontation, it was one of Kitty's particular talents to be able to keep such good tabs on absolutely everyone in the mansion, years of watching soap operas had fine tuned her to the more subtle personal struggles around her and the fact that this sudden and extreme change in their behaviors towards each other had somehow caught her unawares was disturbing. She figured that this was probably the real reason behind Rogue's sudden and uncharacteristic wish to go shopping, she hadn't planned on running into him here of all places, and she suspected Remy's shopping trip had similar motives behind it.

She grinned at that, lost in the romantic notion that the universe was pushing them together in a kind of Romeo and Juliet star-crossed-lovers kind of way. But that aside, they obviously needed her help to see it for themselves. After a previous misadventure in the matchmaking game Kitty had sworn off playing cupid, but for this she was willing to make a one time only exception. But she'd need help to pull it off, someone close enough to Remy to be considered his confidant, which barred everyone but the acolytes, knowing she couldn't trust John for anything, let alone keeping his mouth shut, she decided that after they got back she'd hunt down Piotr and try to enlist him.

"What do you think Kitty?"

Kitty blinked and looked up, realizing that all sets of eyes were on her, she blushed slightly and coughed into her hand to cover any embarrassment. "Say again?"

Jean, who had asked the question smiled at her, "Kurt said you guys were probably gonna catch a movie or something, and since we're all kind of tired of shopping by now we figured we could catch the matinee and then head home, does that work for you?"

"Sure!" Kitty chirped, "In fact, there's this great new romantic comedy out, based on a play by Shakespeare, Much ado about nothing, I think."

Jubilee and Amara began to chat excitedly, having read nothing but good reviews, while Bobby and Kurt groaned.

On either end of their string of tables the two southerners were anything but paying attention.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy just couldn't figure it out, I mean sure he was trying to ignore her and avoid her and everything but why was she doing the same thing to him. He was insulted and even a little hurt by Rogue's cold shoulder, she didn't even try to fight with him or call him names or anything! It didn't matter that he was doing the same thing, he just didn't want her doing it to, at least not to him.

It was frustrating because all he wanted to do at the moment was go over there and make her pay attention to him which was simultaneously exactly what he didn't want to happen.

Another thing he didn't want was to draw attention to the fact that he was avoiding her in the first place, though he realized he'd been failing miserably at that insofar in his confusion over her own actions, he'd already seen Kitty giving them odd looks. But what was Rogue's problem now? They hadn't fought or anything, and it wasn't like he -

Dammit! He wasn't suppose to think about her anymore!

Rogue, meanwhile, was having a very similar conversation with herself over the current circumstances. It was one thing for her to give the cold shoulder and ignore people, but Remy? He hadn't hit on her or anything, he hadn't even looked at her with his customary cocky Cajun smirk! What was eating at him? She was tempted to yell something taunting or derogatory at him, demand an answer for his peculiar behaviour, people after all expected this kind of thing from her, but she quickly cut herself off.

Let him ignore her, it would only make it easier in the long run to do it to him in return. But she still couldn't shake the insulted, hurt, feeling at his actions towards her.

_Come on Rogue! _she snarled to herself, _Yer not suppose ta think about him, think about something else. ._Rogue looked down at her chicken which was only half eaten, Cajun spiced, _stupid Cajun what the hell's he playing at now . . ._

_DAMMIT!_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What do you think Rogue? Movie now?"

Rogue blinked, and after a long pause shrugged, "Sure ah guess, nothin' better ta do today anyway."

"Great!" Jubilee and Kitty chirped as one, "We still have time to hit one or two more stores before it starts!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue could feel the pressure growing as they all stood in line waiting to order some popcorn or a drink, the psyches were getting rowdy again and her head was pounding.

"Are you, like, okay Rogue?"

Rogue tried to smile at Kitty but it came out more like a grimace, "Ah'll be fine." She said, her voice low, "But ah think Ah'm gonna walk back ta the institute, a good long walk'll do meh good."

Kitty looked skeptical. "I'll go with you, kay? Just let me tell the others."

"No, no Kitty! Ah'll be fine, 'sides, you actually wanna see this film, and Ah've walked before."

Kitty frowned, "Is it painful?"

Rogue winced, Kitty, of all the people at the institute, knew her best and knew when the psyches were being particularly troublesome. "Yeah." She said honestly, "I need some alone time to rebuild the shield, like th' professah taught meh, the walk'll do that fer meh."

Kitty nodded, placing a comforting hand Rogues shoulder, who winced again at the contact. "You know Rogue, you can, like, talk to me whenever right?"

Rogue succeeded in smiling this time, "Ah know Kit, a gal couldn't ask fer a better friend, Ah'll see ya back home."

Kitty nodded, "Alright then, I'll save you some popcorn."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Hey!" the others turned to look at her. "Ah'm walkin' back now, Ah'll see ya'all later!"

A chorus of 'Byes!' met her announcement from the assembled mutants, except from Remy who was just looking at her, his expression unreadable.

Rogue, not wanting to even attempt to decipher it, turned on her heel, walked with purpose out of the cinema and into the bright afternoon sunlight. It was a long walk back to the mansion, but she liked walking so she didn't really care.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Sir, the target has left the group and is on her way back, alone."

The captain could have laughed, this girl was making things just too easy for him! "Are you sure she's alone?"

"Affirmative, Sir."

"Pull back team Alpha and Beta, Omega should be able to handle one mutant girl easily enough, report in when she's in custody."

"Yes Sir."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue decided to add a truly scenic moment to her scenic route home, cutting through the woods that circled the institute and its surrounding area and heading out towards the cliff. She always loved looking out across the ocean, she wasn't sure why anymore, but the waves and the smell and the wind off the water were something akin to a lullaby, soothing, calming, two things she could use right about now.

She walked unafraid right up to the ledge and sat down, hanging her legs over. With a deep breath and some concentration she managed to shut the psyches up behind their wall again, firmly. She was getting tired of this routine.

"Mutant." A voice announced behind her.

Rogue felt every muscle tense itself on instinct and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She pulled her legs up underneath herself, getting ready to jump to her feet and fight.

"Rogue, raise your hands above your head and stand up. If you cooperate you won't be hurt." The voice sounded almost mechanized, but the bigotry was unmistakable.

Rogue lifted her hands above her head, her gloves laying casually forgotten on the ground after she peeled them off, and pushed herself to her feet. With slow, deliberate movements, she turned around, the wind coming off the ocean blowing her hair across her face wildly and tugging at her clothes.

What she saw made her swear internally. There were six of them, all wearing some kind of mask/helmet thing over their faces, which explained the mechanized sounding voice, and were wearing your standard bad guy black uniforms, and to top it off each of them had a semi-automatic pointed at her.

Rogue weighed her chances. She had no clue how many of them they'd need to take her down, but knowing how many they were gonna use _did not_ put the odds in her favour. Biting back her fear she dug through her memories to all of the training she'd been doing.

_Everything can be a weapon_

She heard wolverines voice in her mind echo from countless danger room sessions and out door camping excursions gone wrong, it was a lesson he'd been drilling into their heads relentlessly.

_There may come a day when your powers can't be used or aren't useful in a fight. If you're ever in trouble look around, a rock, a stick, a chair, even a pen can be a weapon if used properly._

_Look for any possible advantage, and if you can find neither of those look for possible escapes. And remember, you're gonna get hurt no matter what you do, tuck your chin and expect it, then make sure you take them down before they can hurt you again. _

Rogue looked from faceless mask to faceless mask, and scanned the ground.

Possible weapons? No rocks or sticks close enough and no way to reach them without taking a bullet or two.

Possible advantages? None.

Possible escapes? All exits blocked.

The six goons were in a semicircle surrounding her from the front with the cliff and the ocean behind. She had no where to go but with them or broken on rocks below the cliff face.

The man directly in front of her holstered his weapon, and she heard the resounding click of the other guns being readied, "Walk towards me." He commanded.

Rogue's skin crawled at the order, these guys were certainly ready for her, not one sliver of skin to be seen, which was probably why they were wearing their masks at all, to prevent her from getting a hold on anyone's face.

The unpleasant sensation of panic rose like bile within her, and with it her walls began to erode, the psyches could sense her desperation, they knew her walls would crumble eventually under the stress.

The man took another step towards her.

_Expect to get hurt_

_Look for any weapon available to you_

The only weapon she had right now was herself, her powers were useless, she was trapped. Her only hope was that the professor would sense her and send help.

Her arms fell down to her sides, the man stopped his advance, she spread her feet a should width apart, taking a fighting stance she pulled off her shirt, leaving only her black tank top on underneath, her arms and neck completely exposed, then held her fists at the ready. She had to draw this out if she wanted the give the Calvary time to charge.

She didn't know how long she would last, but she was Rogue, and she would not go down without a fight!

She forced the panic down and grinned bitterly at the faceless men. "Come an' git meh boys." She growled.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy sat in the dark theatre watching the big screen in front of him, he'd actually read Shakespeare's 'Much Ado about Nothing,' and had liked it, especially the character of Benedick, and his ironic soul mate Beatrice. But to be honest, he hadn't really been watching the movie from the get go, he'd let his mind wander and was lost in thought as the characters on the screen went about their scripted duties.

The film was almost over anyway.

That was when it struck him, a sudden searing pain and an anger so profound that it made him gasp and left him feeling as though the world were ending. He had never received anything through his empathy as strongly as whatever he was feeling now!

But where was it coming from? He hadn't even called on his powers! He shouldn't be feeling anything from anyone!

One thought rang through his mind, and he felt a cold wave of fear stab at his chest.

_Rogue!_

Remy jumped to his feet, earning a hiss or two from the people behind him, and causing the assembled X-men to look at his in confusion.

"Somethin's wrong!" He shouted, ignoring everything else, sounding panicked enough that the rest of the team were on their feet an instant later, but before they could say anything to him he bolted out of the theatre..

Where was she, she said she'd be walking back, so the main road then, they had to hurry!

"Remy! Remy what's wrong!" Jean asked as the others caught up. "What's going on?"

"There's somethin' wrong wit' Rogue, I feel it wit' my empathy, we have to go! We have ta help her!"

At that moment the communicator on Scotts belt started beeping. Xavier's golden boy grabbed it and brought it to his lips, "Professor? What's happening?"

The voice on the other end sounded strained, "It's Rogue." Came the somber reply, all eyes turned to Gambit in surprise, "She's lost control and she's under attack."

For a second nobody moved, or spoke, Rogue under attack was trouble enough, but Rogue out of control?

"Let's move people!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue dove at the man in front of her, the only one currently not holding a weapon, intent on two things, firstly, to use him as a shield so his buddies wouldn't shoot her, and second, she wanted to take his gun and at least have some measure of ability to fight back.

That was when she heard five guns simultaneously go off.

She felt the bullets even as she even as she leapt at the voice of the lot, and for a moment Rogue's whole world was pain, she was blinded and paralyzed by it, but her momentum still managed to slam her into the unarmed soldier in front of her, knocking both of them to the ground.

The soldier rolled back to his feet, having been ready for her attack, and quickly pinned her to the ground. "You should be lucky he wants you alive," he hissed at her, "we're using rubber bullets."

Rogue, still stunned by the shots, couldn't even struggle against him, the psyches had already seen their opportunity and all her fight was concentrated on keeping them back.

The other five soldiers closed in.

"Don't fight it sweetheart." The man continued through his visor, "Nothing personal, just doin' my job."

Rogue knew her mental defenses were failing through her panic and terror, and the blind rage building because of her position and her weakness weren't helping. She was losing control!

_Everything's a weapon_

_Sometimes your powers might not work_

_Everything's a weapon_

Her powers might not work, but the psyches? They were a weapon, one she knew these bastards wouldn't be able to handle.

_You can't let them out! _She screamed at herself, _You can never let them out! They'll hurt people! Kill people!_

"The guy that hired us is gonna be happy to see you, scariest damn scientist I've ever seen, I hope he strings you up like a Christmas tree mutie." The soldier regarded the girl curiously, she was barely moving, he'd really expected more of a fight from her, he felt a chill shoot down his spine and the uncanny sensation that things were about to go wrong.

Rogue twisted as he grabbed her arms and tightened her bonds.

"We brought in lots of mutie filth like you," he continued, shaking off his feelings of discomfort, "none of them lived for very long, whatever it is he wants from your kind he hasn't found it yet, but I image when he does it won't be pleasant for the mutie he gets it from. Hell, after we take you in we might come back for all your friends here, your whole little group you disgusting piece of – "

His words died in his throat as he suddenly found himself floating above the girl.

"Don't!" Rogue screamed, the iron chains connecting her hands snapped like brittle strands of straw, wind began to rage around her, lifting her from the ground, above the five remaining men below and directly in front of their apparent leader. The soldier met her gaze and screamed at what he saw in her eyes, right before being tossed like a rage doll into an oak tree twenty feet away, when he slid fromt eh trunk and landed on the ground he didn't move, unconscious or dead his men had no clue. "Don't. Threaten. Mah. Friends."

Rogue was aware of nothing anymore, nothing but the rage of more souls then her own could withstand, blinding her to everything but the men who were even now with a speed that seemed inhuman loading their guns with real bullets.

They no longer cared who wanted her or that they wanted her alive, they were men facing something that wanted them dead and had the power to do it unless they killed it first.

The part of the being staring them down that was Rogue was terrified, she'd only wanted to get away, she'd only meant to let one psych out, Pietro, because one she could fight, one she could have sent back behind the wall, but when the man threatened the others her fear had broken her concentration, the entire wall had come down and the psyches overwhelmed her.

_Please_

She whispered into the now howling winds as the men all pulled their triggers, the sound of the bullets tearing their way through the barrel and air towards her was deafening.

_Someone help me_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here! I love cliffhangers -

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, honestly, I love you guys so much! And I'm so glad you like this story.

Not much Romy fluff in this chapter, I like to take things slow :P but don't worry, it will abound eventually, you just gotta be patient with me.

Projects and stuff are all out of the way now, thank God, but exams are starting, I don't think this'll effect the story though, I should have plenty to time between studying to get the next chapter out before it's late

Hee hee hee

Well, I hope enjoyed this chapter, and that you don't hate me too much for the ending, I mean after all, does she get captured? Can the others save her from the mercenaries hired by sinister? Or perhaps more profound, can they save her from herself?

All those answers and more in chapter six!

Bye!

Likes?

Disliked?

Review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: If I owned the X-men would I be writing fanfics? NO! I'd be writing comics and good story lines.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Well, here ya go, chapter six, my lucky number, here's hoping lack of sleep and sever levels of stress don't make it absolutely horrible.

Not much to say here, so enjoy, and ;) have faith, some shout outs at the bottom to a few reviews I got that I feel the need to either answer or explain myself to.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**The important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice that which we are for what we could become. Charles DuBois**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The five soldiers watched in pleasure that quickly distorted into horror as their bullets tore through the air towards the mutant, and then suddenly stopped only a hair length from her face and chest.

To a one they all froze, this was impossible! She wasn't suppose to have those powers, she couldn't have those powers! When one managed to get over his shock he grabbed frantically for a small rectangular communicator attached to his belt. "Code Red Code Red! Alpha! Beta! Come in!"

The small device crackled to life and he heard a mans voice come over demanding to know what was going wrong, that was when he blinked and the communicator was no longer in his grasp, it was in Rogues.

She flashed her teeth at him in something too vicious to be a smile and pressed down on the button. "I'm afraid your little puppies won't be coming home tonight," she said, her voice a frightening echo in the air around them. "Or ever." Then the communicator shattered, the small black fragments falling like some kind of unnatural rain to the ground beneath her.

"Please," the soldier that had held the communicator fell to his knees, three of his compatriots threw their guns and bolted like scalded cats for the trees. Rogue turned her eyes, now nothing more then whites, on them, and two beams of condensed crimson energy blasted forth, cutting through tree and stones alike as they sought out the men. She was about to hit them, to kill them, when something hit her from behind.

Snarling more fiercely then even Wolverine could manage Rogue spun on her new attackers, people that were more of a threat then the filthy little humans could ever be not matter what weapons they brought with them.

The X-men had arrived.

Standing before her was Storm, Piotr, Pyro, Wolverine and The Beast, resting in the trees a safe distance behind them was the velocity, their helicopter.

"Rogue! You gotta fight them darlin'!" Wolverine shouted above the winds Rogue was creating, Storm spread her hands out to try and suppress the raging elemental powers, "You've been down this road before You can walk it again!"

Rogue grinned, her eyes narrowing. "Fight?" the laugh that escaped from her throat made their hair stand on end. "I do need to fight." She mused.

Storm floated a few feet off the ground, "Her accent," she said in warning, "Get ready, the others will be here soon."

"Ya might think yer hot stuff sheilah, but I reckon even a firecracker like you'll melt when I turn up the heat!" Pyro shot at her, and suddenly a wall of flame rose between the assembled X-men and their possessed team mate. "Collossus!"

Piotr nodded, and charged, his metal form impervious to the fire, but Rogue could not be caught off guard so easily, and when Piotr emerged on the other side he immediately found himself lifted off of the ground brought to a stand still right in front of her.

"Poor little rushky, a smart guy like you should have known, every single one of us, she took, she has all your powers, Magneto's included, she's a vampire, a killer, she could kill you, you know, or we could do it for her. . ."

Piotr gasped as he felt his chest being compressed. He reached out mentally for his power and shut it off, crumpling the fifteen feet or so to the ground, he didn't move.

"Rogue!"

The girl spun to face Storm, black clouds forming behind her and lighting flashing in her opaque eyes.

"Fight them!"

The only answer the older woman received was Rogue launching across the space between them, bone 'claws' erupting from both fists and aimed for her mentors throat.

Storm dodged to the side, a gust of wind striking Rogue and pushing her several yards away. Electricity raced along both their arms and the two became oblivious to everything else around them, they couldn't afford the distractions with the storm raging around them and lightning seeking them out, as high as they were flying now they were pretty much untouchable to the others anyway.

That was when the rest of the team showed up at a run, skidding to a stop beside Pyro while Wolverine and the beast were tying up the unconscious soldier for questioning, the other five hired guns having fled.

"Piotr!" Kitty gasped, rushing to the downed form of the large Russian. "What happened to him?" she demanded, looking up at Pyro.

The Australian grinned and pointed into the sky, all eyes followed to the battle going on above their heads. "Yer little gothic sheilah there took exception to his interference."

"That explains the weather," Cyclops muttered, then looked around, "Where's the brotherhood boys?"

Pyro shrugged, "Went out same as you guys, don't know where."

"What happened?" Gambit growled from where he stood over Piotr, his eyes fixated in the clouds.

"Don' rightly know," Pyro jerked his head in the direction of the man Wolverine was currently throwing (and not very gentle like either) into the trees, a safer distance away from the battle. "That bloke and his mates got the jump on her nearest we can figure, judging by the broken shackles on her wrists, she started going wild right about the time we showed up. Took colossus down, and now the weather witch is trying to calm her down or giver her a bath," he grinned, "Don' know which."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Storm was breathing heavily as wind and rain pounded against her, if Rogue had only been using Storms own power the former goddess would have already won this battle, but the teen was porting like Kurt and phasing through he lighting bolts.

Ororo Munroe was not a woman to be taken lightly, and was, in her own right, one of the strongest mutants on this earth and the only weather manipulator that she'd ever heard of. But Rogue, or her body at least, was just playing with her now. Storm knew, looking into the dead eyes and hearing the hollow voice, that she was nothing more then warm up.

She had to retreat, she had to get help before she was taken down, she eyed Rogues exposed skin warily, it would too easy for the girl right now if she could get close enough, it was only Storms mastery of her own powers that had kept her at bay for this long.

"Rogue!" she shouted, "Fight them! You are stronger then this! Rogue!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue, however, couldn't hear her, she couldn't hear anything but her own terrified and defeated thoughts and the echoes of a battle that sounded too far away, she wasn't fighting them anymore. She was tired of always fighting them.

"_Rogue!" _the voice echoed from somewhere outside her body.

Rogue blinked in her solitude, she recognized that voice . . . Storm?

_Ah'm fightin' her . . . _

_No. Not meh, the psyches, they'll hurt her. _

A new kind of fear brought her to her metaphysical feet, _No! It was only s'pose ta be the soldiers out there, when did the X-men show up? They'll hurt her! They'll hurt all o' them! _

The howling came closer.

_Ah can't fight them . . . they're too strong . . . Ah can't win this. . . _

_But maybe, maybe Ah can end the fight . . . for good . . if ah get the chance . . . . _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Jean, can you get up there and help Storm out?" Scott shouted above the wind, Jean concentrated for a second, then shook her head.

"The wind's too strong! I can't go up there in this!" She yelled, indicating the storm raging around them, "not and be of any help anyway."

"Nightcrawler?"

Kurt squinted into the clouds and through the rain, "If I could get a clear image of them maybe I could port Storm or Rogue away, but," he shrugged, "No guarantee and not without a clear image."

Remy tuned them out, he was concentrating on his own latent abilities, if he could feel Rogue at the theatre maybe she could feel him now, maybe he could help her regain control.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Storm threw her hands out, lightening dancing along her fingers as it tore through the clouds towards her opponent who, thankfully, was starting to look a little tired.

_Rogue must be fighting them._ She thought, _she's not attacking with nearly so much power anymore. _

Storm glanced down and for the first time since drawing Rogue away from the others realized how high they were, if she wanted any kind of support she'd have to bring Rogue lower and into range of the others abilities. Holding her hands in front of her still she called out for the winds and brought them down from above, sending Rogue spirally in a small vortex towards the earth.

For a second the girl seemed to curl in around herself, her face twisted with pain and her eyes shut tightly. Storm calmed the weather instantly and took a breath, was Rogue back in control? "Rogue?"

The weather witch flew closer, placing one hand on the trembling girls shoulder. "Are you alright?"

That was when her eyes opened and Storm only had time to throw herself a few feet away when she saw them pulsating with a red light and was blasted by twin crimson beams.

A moment ago she'd wanted to get closer to the ground, now it was rushing up to meet her request, then storm blacked out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue struggled to pull herself closer to the forefront of the mindscape she was trapped in, the mindscape she'd trapped the psyches in. She could see the translucent prison that served as her 'wall,' it was in ruins.

The psyches were coming for her now, she could see them, wispy figures from somebody else's nightmare making their way back to her, screaming and howling and generally making a horror movie of themselves.

"Come an' git meh." She growled softly, calling up her own mental energies she waited until they came within a close enough range and let them have it.

Anger flowed through her consciousness, pulsed through her being, and fueled her psychic attacks but it wasn't enough, there were too many, they were too strong, they were overwhelming her.

_Rogue . . ._

Rogue froze for an instant in surprise at the voice and the psyches swarmed her in her distraction. "Dammit!" She swore, beating them back again, clearing some space between her and them.

_Rogue . . . _

"Who are you!" her scream echoed across the battlefield where she and the psyches were facing off. The voice, she knew from experience, had be being projected from some kind of telepath, but it wasn't Jean or the Professor, for one thing they would have simply appeared in her mindscape, and for another they couldn't breach her mental defenses.

_I can help ya chere . . . _

"Gambit?"

Her shock at the realization of who exactly it was partially in her head with her left her stunned, but before the psyches could press an advantage she threw out a wave of psychic energy to push them back, a wave much stronger then any she ever manifested before, an energy that wasn't her own.

"Ah don't need yer help Cajun!"

Rogue threw out another wave, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but it was impossible! How could he feed her emotion like that?

_Minor empathetic ability,'member._

"Quiet!" Rogue barked, spinning around to send a couple back behind the ruins of her wall, only to see that they were starting to rebuild themselves. He shouldn't be able to do that, she knew it, and the fact he could was frightening, only she could build the walls. Rogue shook it off. "How'd ya get past my blocks anyway?"

Rogue wasn't sure what was more irritating at this point, the fact that she was only winning with his help, or the fact that she was thankful about it.

_Blocks? Ya didn't have any . . . _

His voice sounded far away, tired.

Rogue cried out as the psyches got a hit on her, but didn't pause in her all-or-nothing assault against them, their angry wailing was turning desperate as she pushed more behind the wall. Her moment of victory faded however when she reached the last few psyches, she could tell by their energies that they knew they were beaten, but they were gonna hurt her first, in the worst way they knew.

Rogue rushed them, knocking them back but one got a hold on her. In the physical world Rogue opened her eyes, back in almost complete control, but before she could dispel the remaining psyches she watched as she shot Storm out of the sky.

With a savage blast the psyches were sealed and the wall was standing firm. Rogue was in complete control . . .

And she was also suddenly freefalling from two hundred and twenty feet in the air.

_STORM! _

Rogue could see her, just a half dozen feet below her, unconscious, the clouds and rain were dissipating slowly but she doubted the others would see her in time to save her.

_No! Please! _

Fire burned behind Rogue's eyes, she felt the pressure build in her mind, the pressure that the psyches brought, but too fast this time.

_I'm so sorry . . . _

Then all at once something inside her snapped, pain burned in her chest and in her head for an instant and something happened that shouldn't have been able to happen, first Rogue suddenly found herself next to storm, grabbing the woman's arms, then she was crouched on the ground, perfectly fine and unhurt, the scent of brimstone in the air around her.

She'd ported . . .

Rogue didn't look at the faces of the rest of the team, not did she think about what she'd just done, her mind was on one thing. Letting go of Storms' prone form she stood up, Colossus was still laying on the ground, unconscious, because of her, they were both hurt. The psyches would break out again, she knew it, it was just a matter of time. She was dangerous.

"Rogue?" The voice was gentle despite its gruff texture as wolverine stepped up and knelt down beside Storm, checking her pulse while his eyes remained fixated on the gothic mutant.

Rogue looked up, they were all staring at her, in varying fighting poses, preparing to attack if necessary. But her eyes remained locked on Wolverines hand, two fingers lightly pressed against the side of Storms neck.

They thought she was a killer.

They thought she was a threat.

They were right, she was dangerous, next time she might kill them, she'd almost killed storm already.

Rogue took a few staggering steps backward towards the cliffs edge, she was too mind and soul wary to think about it anymore, she had to do something to end the threat permanently. She'd lose consciousness soon, just like last time, she could feel it beginning to happen already.

"I'm so sorry . . ." Her voice was low and choked with tears, but in the silence surrounding the group it seemed deafening. Scott and Remy both moved towards her.

She met Kitty and Kurt's eyes first, a silent apology and goodbye, then she looked at Remy. Who's face went instantly pale as their eyes met.

_Empath_, she reminded herself.

"Rogue, wait!" Remy shouted, but it was too late, she let herself fall from the cliff, unconscious even before she lost sight of him, running towards her.

But Rogue already knew he was too late, this was for the best, she had to protect her family, it was the least she could do.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy stepped forward, moving slowly towards Rogue, he was still shaky from helping her build her walls and fight off the psyches. He had been prepared for a lot of things when He finally connected with _her _mind through all the others sharing space with it, but the ghosts had been terrifying. And she lived with this every day?

That was when she looked up, past him at first, and he tried to reach out with empathy but was too spent to make the connection, then she looked at him and when their eyes met the connection made itself and Remy knew.

She was going to kill herself . . .

Terror the likes of which he'd never felt before filled him now and he flashed back to the danger room, when he thought she'd been shot, then she took another step towards the edge, she was too close already. "Rogue, Wait!" he shouted, and she fell.

Screaming her name again he shot forward, just a step behind Cyclops who fell to his knees at the edge, "Kurt!" he shouted.

Remy ignored him, ignored everything, he was acting on nothing but instinct and all he could think about was saving Rogue, he didn't stop at the edge like Cyclops did, he didn't even slow down, he dove right off, right after her, he had to save her . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Before you stone me let me explain! I hadn't meant to make this one a cliffy too, it just kinda . . . happened . . . But don't worry, I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out quickly, before Rogue and Remy hit the rocks beneath the cliff

:P

just kidding, don't hit me!

Shout out time, Just some responses to some reviews that I think need one, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!

**grenwich**** –** I love 'much ado about nothing' too, great play, Beatrice and Benedick remind me so much of Remy and Rogue, and yup, Piotr is gonna be helping Kitty, or he might not, I just want to give those two a little time in the spotlight cause I like them :P

**animechix666**** – **ROMY is definitely coming, worry not my friend, and anyone else out there who wants more, I'm just taking things slow cause that's what I think they would do, and as for Rogue getting control of all her dormant powers, maybe, but it might not be the way you're thinking.

**eve angel – **There will be more ROMY, I swear to you, I live breath and eat the stuff, without it I would die ;)

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**** – **Nope not Omega Red, and pretty certain he won't be showing up at all in this fic, and thanks for the enthusiasm! The teams were simply made so that Omega would be human hire-guns, Beta is a group of mutants (they'll be showing up soon) and Alpha . . . well, Alpha is a surprise ;)

**ishandahalf**** – **I'm glad you like the story so much, and I agree experiments are nasty things, but that's not exactly what Sinister wants her for ;) which you'll find out in due time anyway, and yes, I couldn't resist having Remy able to sense her, it opens the door for a lot of ROMY goodness to come ;)

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I hope this chapter is as enjoyable to you as the rest, once again I'm not happy with how it turned out, writing wise, but shrug I can't leave on a cliff that long so I'll leave well enough alone ;)

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of different disclaimers to put here . . . and I'm certain no one reads them anyone, everyone out there already knows I don't own the X-men, so this is really just becoming redundant and irritating.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter seven, nice and early, and I'm glad so many of you found it so amusing that the chapter six cliff hanger actually took place on a cliff, it wasn't intentional, I honestly had no idea they'd be throwing themselves off when I wrote it, I'm just as shocked as the rest of you at what I've done, no cliffy this time though so enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that. - Michael Leunig**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy heard voices long before he could understand the words, it was like eavesdropping through water.

The next sensation he became aware of was light, dim at first, but growing steadily brighter, then he opened his eyes and the pain hit him fast enough that he hissed because of its suddenness. This had to be the worst headache he'd ever had before, and he was a man who had set a couple pretty impressive records as far as hangovers went.

"Awake again my friend?"

Blinking to clear his blurred vision Remy sat up, slowly and stiffly and looked around the room, he was in the medbay. "Piotr?" He, looked at his tall Russian friend, the man looked no worse for the wear, a bandage had been wrapped firmly around his chest and caught Remy's eye, the Cajun ran his hand through his hair, trying to remember what had happened to him.

Piotr saw the look and pointed at the bandages, "Fractured ribs, courtesy of your little southern friend."

Remy straightened instantly, everything returning in a rush.

_Rogue! Fight! Cliff! _

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed in an attempt to jump up and rush out of there the world spun and he promptly fell to the bed again. "What happened? Is she alright?" he demanded.

Piotr nodded, "Da, she is . . . well, she is still unconscious. The man we apprehended has yet to tell us anything of significance, just that he had been assigned to apprehend Rogue and return her to his Commander."

"The fall? How'd we live?"

Piotr face broke into an uncustomary smile, "I was not awake when that happened but from what I've been told you and she took a decade off the life spans of our team mates. As it happened Kurt reached you both in time."

Remy paused, confused, "If Kurt reached us in time, why was I unconscious?"

"Well, Rogue _was_ only wearing a tank top and you were holding her pretty tightly when Kurt pulled you both up again. You made prolonged contact with her skin."

Remy ran his hands through his hair again, "How long? How long 'ave I been out?"

Piotr thought for a moment, "Two days, I believe."

"An' she's still out?"

"Da."

"An' she's alright now?"

"Da. But if you do not mind my asking, why are you so concerned for her?"

Remy grinned at him, "Can' a man worry about an _amie_ in trouble"

Piotr nodded, "Yes, but would you have leapt off a cliff for Pyro or myself?"

Remy's grin faltered, "I'd like ta think so."

"Get some rest Remy."

"Is Stormy okay too?"

"Yes, she is watering her gardens as we speak."

Remy sighed, and laid back against his pillows again as Piotr left the room, leaving him alone with nothing but his thoughts, which was never a good thing.

One thing he did know, was that he had to talk with Xavier.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Logan stood in the doorway, watching her from the shadows. Despite his tough exterior he'd come to admit that he had a soft spot for the kids at the institute. But he had even more of a soft spot when it came to her. She grew up too fast, he knew this, she'd never had a chance to be a real kid, there'd never been a time when she didn't have to be careful, Mystique and Destiny saw to that.

But despite everything that had happened to her, everything that had been done to her, everything still happening to her and being done to her, she came through it all. She was strong. Stronger then he thought any of the others realized with the possible exception of Kitty.

The monitor resting next to the bed beeped quietly as it read her vitals and brain activity.

When she'd fallen from that ledge he'd felt his heart stop, and the look in her eyes had been enough to break it in two. When had she become like this? When had she given up on herself, he could see it in her before she fell and it took him by complete surprise.

Now, looking at her prone form, he felt guilty. They'd been losing her for a while now and hadn't even noticed, hadn't tried to help. He should have seen something, looking back over the past few weeks he could recall countless instances that he should have picked up on, a word here, a look there.

"Dammit Stripes." He growled, "Why couldn't you have said something?"

But he already knew, they were a lot a lot alike, he wouldn't have asked for help either. He'd have done it on his own or failed in the effort, same as she already had.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ah, Mr.Lebeau, glad to see you up and about, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Remy staggered the last few feet into the professors office and fell onto the leather sofa in front of his desk, still feeling weak from his absorption. "It's about Rogue."

Xavier nodded, "I expected as much, I was actually just about to call a meeting, would you be willing to speak in front of the others?"

Remy paused at that, what he hadn't told anyone yet was that when he made contact with Rogue, before they both jumped, he'd seen more then he was probably suppose to thanks to the very nature of his empathy and how it reacted to the that girls emotions in particular. She probably wouldn't want the others to know, she didn't even know herself. But on the other hand . . . "Which others?" he asked carefully.

Xavier raised an eyebrow, "The other instructors only, if you have misgivings, the students can be debriefed later."

Remy thought hard, running his fingers through his hair again, a nervous habit. "No, no, I t'ink mebe, you all should know, should understan' soemthin' 'bout what happened, what's been happenin',"

The professor nodded and his eyes lost focus for a second, and Remy realized that he was contacting the others with his telepathy. "They should be here shortly."

He only nodded, not sure what else to say. The others arrived within the next ten minutes and spread out around the room, large enough to hold them all comfortably for meetings like this.

"Thank you all for hurrying," the professor started. "Logan, can you please inform what you've found out."

The Canadian mutant nodded, "The man we got locked up downstairs is named O'reily, member of some small mercenary group calls themselves STRIKE, guns-for-hire pretty much, from what he's said had the other teams been there Rogue wouldn't have stood a chance, and neither would we. He doesn't know who hired him, only his commander does, all he knows is that whoever it is they want Rogue," He glanced around at all the others, "Badly. His buddies, five in all, escaped while we were dealing with her, in some kind of helicopter like the velocity near as I can figure."

"How is Rogue?" Kitty asked, glancing at Remy, "I can see he's awake now."

Beast shook his head, "Still no change, but don't worry, the last time this happened she was out for a week before she woke up, and was two weeks in recovering."

Kitty nodded but still looked troubled.

"Remy?" Xavier said, all eyes turned to the Cajun. "There was something you wanted to say about Rogue?" Interest peaked.

"Yeah," he said confidently, hiding the fact that he was suddenly feeling very nervous. "She didn't try to commit suicide."

A couple people blinked.

"We were there Remy, We saw her, she wanted to die." Jean said after a moment or two of silence. Kitty and Kurt however were looking at Remy like he was suddenly a messiah offering them some kind of salvation.

"I know, she did, but it wasn't her, it was de psyches," he continued.

"Remy," Jean cut him off, "I'm a telepath, I was there, and I know what I saw in her mind. The psyched weren't in control of her when she let herself fall, and her thoughts were pretty clear on the issue."

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, "Yer a telepath, but I'm an empath, I felt what she felt, and I was in her mind same as you but I saw things you can't." he took a breath, "Listen _mes amies_, de psyches, dey little pieces of each of us right?" everyone nodded, "But it's more then that, they're emotions, get it? It's what they're made of, they're not jus' little bits of consciousness taken from our minds, they're pure unfiltered emotion."

"So you're saying they can effect Rogue's emotional state?" Scott supplied.

"_Oui._"

"But you heard jean," Bobby said, "They were sealed up, Rogue was in control, why does this matter anyway? The girls always been kinda dark, I mean, should we really be surprised this happened?"

Kitty, who had been standing closest to Bobby, slapped him upside the head and glared at him. "Shut up Bobby! We're her friends, now let Remy finish!"

"This is what I'm trying to say," Remy cursed his inability to explain this eloquently. "De walls, de mental shield Rogue makes to keep the psyches away, it does that, it keeps the psyches, the other consciousness's away from her own, but emotion can't be stopped, it's what ties de psyches to her, its more real den dem, it's different den dem, it's. . ." Remy paused, growling at himself as he tried to figure out what it was he was trying to say and the words he needed to say it with.

"May I?" Xavier said, grinning at the boys obvious frustration.

Remy looked confused for a second, then understood, Xavier wanted to take what it was Remy wanted to say from his mind and explain it himself. "Sure, you'd do a better job o' it den me."

Xavier closed his eyes and Remy brought what he'd learned about Rogue to the front of his mind, careful to make sure that that was all the professor got a look at. He preferred to keep his secrets right where they were.

"Ah," the professor said, "What Mr. Lebeau means to say is that all along our assumption, and Rogue's, has been that the psyches are wholly pieces of consciousness, taken from the various people she's touched, and because of this we've been treating them solely as a telepathic problem, the shield and mental techniques I've taught her, while effective, are incomplete. The psyches are not only consciousness, but they are also greatly a product of emotions, not only telepathic but empathetic as well, so while her shields can keep the psyches from taking over her mind they cannot prevent the emotive energies of the psyches from passing through, bleeding into Rogue's own emotive state."

"Fascinating," Beast said, scratching his chin casually.

"But what does this have to do with her trying to kill herself?" Jean asked, "Why now, I mean, the psyches have been a part of her for years now, if it was them that made her do it why wait for so long?"

"'Cause dey didn't want her to kill herself. They want control, but dey understan' that if she dies dey die wit' her." Remy answered. "I felt it, when she jumped, they were terrified."

"But you said it was them that made her want to!"

"Calm down, please." Xavier said, "Let me explain. What Remy meant when he said that was that, as I told you, the mental shields she's learned don't stop the empathetic presence of the psyches from affecting her, but they can't control it either, their own hatred and anger bleeds into Rogues and amplifies her own negative emotions, but somehow her mind compensated for this, found a way to divert a majority of the psyches emotions away from her own where they have been in storage, bottled up, so to speak. But Remy's brief arrival into her mindscape, through his empathetic abilities, showed him that this storage defense was ready to overflow. Gaining control again, and seeing her injured teammates," he glanced from Storm to Piotr, "pushed her past her limit. All that hatred and anger and fear overwhelmed her, and since it was all directed at herself." He let that thought hang in the air between them for a moment, "She thought that by killing herself she was protecting us from future danger."

"But professor, if that was true then those emotions must have had her at the breaking point for some time now, wouldn't you or I have sensed something?" Jean asked.

"How could you?" Kitty answered for him, her voice gloomy, "You're not empaths."

"And Rogue wasn't aware of this?" Scott asked.

Remy shook his head, "It was a subconscious defense mechanism, 'ow could she?"

"Why tell us though?"

Remy sighed, "Cause she would 'ave hated it," he began, slowly, quietly, seriously. "Ta have all o' you treatin' her like there was somethin' wrong, or sendin' her away for 'help', there ain't nothing wrong wit' the girl, that's somethin' all o' you don't seem to understan', somethin' ya should have understood from the beginnin'" his eyes burned as he scanned across the room, meeting every pair of eyes.

He could still feel her, the instant he had reached her, freefalling from the cliff face, for that one instant before oblivion came he knew her, he felt everything she felt, everything she went through _for them_. "She use ta be normal too." He continued, "Did ya ever think mebe it was yer psyches in her head that made her the way she is now, that it was soemthin' she got from _you_ that made her like this?"

The silence that met his statement was the only answer he needed.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The automatic doors slid open with a soft _woosh_ sound, allowing Kitty into the medbay, her feet knew the way by heart to Rogue's room, the room that her friend was always put in whenever she was in medbay, it was sad that she was there often enough for it.

Just like last time, nothing changed, Rogue lay on the bed, serene and peaceful.

Tears burned at the corner of Kitties eyes. "Rogue," she whispered, stepping up to the bed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I should have noticed, I should have tried-" sobs choked off the rest of what she was going to say.

_She use to be normal too . . . _

_Did you ever think it was something she got from you that made her like this?_

But she had known, and she hadn't done anything. She'd seen Rogue tossing and crying in the middle of the night, trapped in someone else's nightmare. She'd been there on one or two occasions when the girl had broken down, the rare times when she was willing to talk about it.

She knew things about Rogue that no one else knew because they were friends, but even then she didn't know much at all.

She had known there was something wrong, but she'd been so caught up in everything else she had done nothing about it, sure she'd gone to the professor once or twice, but she never pushed for him to help, she never confronted Rogue about anything either.

And then she had stood there, on the cliff, and met Rogue's eyes, that was an image that would haunt her for some time to come.

"Katya? Are you alright?"

Kitty spun to the doorway to see Piotr there, he'd been sentences to bed rest in the medbay for a week because of his ribs.

Kitty managed to pull herself under a small amount of control, taking a deep breath while tears still fell from her eyes, she'd always been an emotional girl. "I'm fine," she squeaked.

Piotr looked increasingly uncomfortable, like most males, in the presence of her tears, but the concern in his eyes was unmistakable. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, unsure.

Kitty looked from him to Rogue and back again and tried to muster up a smile, "Can I have a hug?" she asked, only half joking.

Piotr took the two steps to her side and wrapped his arms around her in response.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy watched the two hug, surprised that Piotr had done it, since he was usually so held back and timid around women, the hug itself was very short but it seemed to have the effect it was meant to, and Kitty's tears stopped though she was blushing slightly. He watched from the shadows, out of their line of sight, they talked for a few moments then left, he thought he caught he words 'coffee' and 'snack' as they left the medbay, headed for the elevator that would take them to the higher levels of the institute.

When he heard the automatic doors open and close again he moved into the brightness offered by the fluorescent lighting above his head and walked casually into her room, where the light had been shut off completely.

He could still feel her, in the back of his mind, though her emotions were much quieter and subdued then they were when she was awake. The sensation wasn't altogether unpleasant, but it worried him greatly. He'd spent a lot of time working on his own mental shields to keep himself from _feeling _anyone else around him, usually this could be accomplished with very little effort or concentration, his empathetic ability being secondary to his main mutation and not strong enough for him to really both ever using it other then to assess situations with. But he'd put a lot of concentration and energy into his walls, making them stronger then he ever had before and he could still feel her. He couldn't block her out.

He was tempted to go to the professor about it, see if he could make Xavier block her out, but he really preferred that no one knew about it. He was having trouble enough dealing with the subtle implications this created, he didn't want the others jumping to conclusions or anything else.

Absently he reached out and with a gloved finger brushed a stray strand of white away from her eyes and looked at her, _really _looked at her, for the first time.

With a sigh he sat down in the chair next to the bed, and continued to watch her sleep, he had a lot to think about.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here, well there ya go, chapter seven and everybody lived! I hope that whole scene in Xaviers office wasn't too bad or confusing, it didn't come across the way I wanted it to.

Wow, I got this one out quickly, told ya I wouldn't leave you hanging for long.

Anyway, here's a nice little break in the action, a little bit of ROMY for you, not much but still there ;) as well as a moment for Kitty and Piotr, no shout outs today, mostly because I'm tired and have a lot of stuff to do before I call it a day, you know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: **I'm so broke right now it's not even close to funny, I don't own anything but my smile, let alone a cash crop like the X-men.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter eight, I gotta tell you people, I've been infamous among my family and friends for not sticking with a story long enough to finish, but your reviews are the best inspiration a girl could ask for!

Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**You've got a lot of choices. If getting out of bed in the morning is a chore and you're not smiling on a regular basis, make another choice. - Steven D. Woodhull**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue came awake all at once, one second floating through darkness and the next laying on a too familiar bed in the medbay staring at the ceiling. There was no slow progression back to consciousness for her, no easing journey into reality, just a flash and an arrival.

It took her mind a few seconds of foggy confusion before she recalled why she was in the medbay at all and what had happened. She'd hurt Storm and Piotr, she'd thrown herself off the cliff, and failed apparently.

_Kurt, most likely._ She decided, slowly stretching each limb to get the blood circulating and the muscles working before she tried to get out of bed. A quick look at her mindscape showed her the walls that she had built, that Remy had fueled. They were strong and standing, no worse for the wear. She could here the rumblings and growls of the psyches but they sounded almost, subdued, compared to their usual noises. The wall had always been more or less translucent, a foggy colour that, if she looked hard enough (which she preferred not to ever do) she could see psyches milling restlessly behind, but now, while it still retained its foggy quality, there was a golden sheen to it that wasn't there before, a strength within it that wasn't a product of her own capabilities.

That was troubling. Remy had said, when he entered her mind, that there were no barriers, which was impossible, there were always barriers, even non-telepathic people had subconscious mental shields they were unaware of, it was an ingrained defense mechanism, and since she'd been working with Xavier and having absorbed Jean and others, her shield rivaled those of Xavier himself. Jean couldn't get into her mind if she didn't give the red-head access, and Xavier would have had to work at it before he could have gotten through them. But Remy just floated right in, no trouble at all, which was something she wasn't sure she wanted to know the 'why' of.

She could already hear what the others would have to say to her about her little cliff dive, she could already see the pity in their eyes. She fought back the sudden wave of sorrow and nausea those thoughts brought with them and for an instant wished she had succeeded in killing herself.

She shook it off though, there'd be plenty of time to deal with that later, she couldn't think about it, not with her being so weak and, she glanced curiously at the IV drip in her arm, pulling it out, and drugged apparently. She couldn't deal with it right now.

Turning her mind to other things she wondered how long she had been out as she pulled herself into a sitting position and slid from the bed, carefully standing up and testing her legs, which were still feeling pretty weak, but well enough to walk. She dreaded the unavoidable confrontation she'd be having with the others as soon as they saw her awake, but a glance at the alarm clock on the side table next to her bed told her it was about three thirty in the morning, she had a few hours to prepare herself before she would see anyone.

Then she noticed something else sitting on the side table. A queen of hearts.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sinister couldn't help but smile at the almost trembling man standing in front of him, he could practically smell the soldiers fear and anxiousness, it was intoxicating.

"So, while my team failed to apprehend the girl I would just like to state that the powers she demonstrated were not in the file you gave us, had we known about these latent abilities we would have been better suited and prepared for her, and we - "

"That is enough Mister Hart." Sinister cut him off. The captain gulped, his sentence dieing in his throat. "To be perfectly honest, had your team succeeded in her capture I would have been sorely disappointed. I knew you would fail, I was simply testing her." He glanced at the report held in his hands, a report of what had happened in detail, and his grin intensified, "And now I want her more then ever. Prep Team Beta, we'll give her some time to once again reach her peak fighting form before we deploy them."

Captain Hart nodded, and left the room as quickly as he could. He was torn between being angry that Essex was using his men as playthings, O'reily had been captured after all, and fear of Essex himself. Every time he stood before that man he had the unfortunate experience of looking into the face of something that wasn't human anymore. Hart had always been on the human side of the mutant debate, he didn't like the idea of these people walking around thinking they were better then everyone else, that kind of destructive power was just unnatural, but he found himself feeling more and more sorry for this 'Rogue' girl that Essex wanted so badly. If he wasn't so afraid of the man, he probably would have quit this job cut his losses and run as far away from the mad scientist as he could, he may have even warned her.

But as it was, he knew he wouldn't do either, he had a job to do and orders to follow, and Nathaniel Essex was a man fully capable of killing anyone who crossed him without remorse. And Hart was very afraid.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue wandered into the kitchen through the darkness, not wanting to turn on any lights in case someone saw them and found her. Covering a yawn with the back of her hand she opened the fridge and debated her choices, settling on orange juice.

She was dressed now, she hated the medbay hospital gown things with a passion, a pair of flared jeans and a forest green cashmere sweater, something Irene had sent her at Christmas, Rogue loved the way it felt against her skin. The sweater was a little to big for her though, the sleeves covering half of her hands and leaving a wide v-neck that exposed a little bit of one shoulder. But Rogue didn't care, she didn't wear it often and it was the most comfortable thing she owned to date, her black backless gloves were once again on as well.

She sat down at the table, leaning backwards in her chair and crossing her arms behind her head, walking through the day to come in her mind. It would probably start with Kitty cornering her and trying to have "A talk" Kurt might be with her too, then she'd be sent to Xaviers office for a long and most likely exhausting discussion about her problems and a painfully obvious psychological evaluation, after that she'd slide through the hours trying to avoid the others and failing, thereby being forced to repeat her discussion with Kitty over and over again over the next few days until everybody left her alone. That is to say, if they don't ship her off somewhere. Rogue knew the X-men would want to 'help' her, but she also knew what help translated into when a person tries to throw themselves off a cliff.

She closed her eyes and sighed forlornly, maybe there was something really wrong with her, maybe she should be taken away and locked up in some white-walled-padded-room hospital. The others would be safe from her then, she'd be safe from herself.

Or maybe she should just be locked up Like Juggernaut, he'd been put into an induced coma because he became to dangerous, to uncontrollable, maybe that's what would happen to her.

Maybe she should just run away, go to Europe or something, change her name and start a new life where no one knows her.

_Maybe Ah should find out what's happening before Ah make any kind o' long term plans. _

Lucky for her she knew right where to go to try and find some of her answers.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

On the other side of the country Irene Adler was already waiting beside the phone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Patrick O'reily was a good soldier, he took orders, never questioned, and did the best he could do at every assignment he'd been given. Like some of his brothers-at-arms he also hated mutants, but hate was perhaps the wrong word to describe the controversial relations between ordinary humans and those with powers. When it came right down to it anyone claiming to be anti-mutant didn't hate anyone, they felt either one of two extreme emotions. Fear or jealousy. O'reily didn't like to think about which of the two he was.

At the moment though he was afraid, the only kind of people who wouldn't break into a sweat just a little with an angry Wolverine growling at them were the dead kind. But he'd be released tomorrow, given to the proper authorities now that the mutants knew everything he did.

So he was more then a little surprised when the door to his temporary prison slid open and a young woman stepped in, auburn hair cut to the shoulders with predominate white bangs and fiercely green eyes.

He knew her the second he saw her, he'd studied her file, he had had her in cuffs the last time he saw her, after that things got a little fuzzy, but he remembered the terror, and felt his throat constrict with its echo now.

"Calm down you fool. Providing you co-operate I won't harm you."

O'reily made a conscious effort to slow down his heart rate. "I already told your friends everything I knew."

Rogue glared at him, and he thought for a moment that her eyes turned yellow, "I don't care if you told the Easter bunny, you're telling me now."

O'reily laughed humorously, "Why should I? You know what's important, Someone's after you, little girl, and he's gonnna get you too, and when he does he's gonna-"

"Shut up." Rough snapped, one hand suddenly around his throat cutting him off, her eyes burned. She slowly pulled a thin bladed dagger from her jacket with her free hand, it flashed through the darkness surrounding them and she held it up in front of his eyes. "Talk."

O'reily was a lot of things, currently he was petrified as well, but he wasn't stupid and the honesty in her voice was enough to send a chill down his spine, this was not an idle threat and that dagger looked _very _sharp.

O'reily talked.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The door slid closed behind her as she left the kitchen, Irene hadn't been terribly helpful, just saying that she knew someone was after her foster daughter but she didn't know who, and that they would attack again. Rogue hadn't really been expecting much else from her.

"What're ya doin' up _chere?_"

Rogue jumped, chocking off a scream as it tried to claw its way out of her throat. "Dammit!" she swore instead "Why do ya gotta skulk everywhere Cajun! Ya nearly gave meh a heart attack!"

Remy tried not to grin. "Doc Macoy said you'd be out fer a week, like de last time, little surprised ta see ya s'all."

Rogue scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. "Yeah well las' time was the firs' time an' it caught meh off guard, Ah've had some more experience with it since then."

"Ya feelin' okay?"

"Fine." The word was bitten off, and Rogue spun away from him marching purposely down the hall, she didn't want any kind of confrontation right now, especially from him, it'd be bad enough that all the others would start treating her like glass again, he was the only one who seemed to treat her like a normal person anymore. She just couldn't deal with it yet, the talks, the looks, the god be damned judgments about her mental health.

That was when he flicked her in the back of the head.

"Dammit Cajun!" Rogue shouted, spinning on him again, "What do ya want!"

This time Remy did grin, "Glad yer feelin' better _chere,_ but actually there's somethin' I think ya should know. 'Bout the psyches."

"Oh really?" she scoffed. "An' what exactly can ya tell meh that the Prof couldn't?"

"I can tell you what they're feelin' and why ya lose control."

Rogue lifted one eyebrow at him, curious despite herself.

"Interested?"

She hesitated, then her eyes hardened. "Fine, but let's set a few ground rules 'cause Ah'm in no shape ta kill ya right now fer sayin' somethin' stupid."

Remy bowed slightly, "As de lady wishes."

"Ya tell meh whatever it is ya think you know that Ah don't. That's it. When yer done talkin' our conversation ends and yer not allowed ta say anythin' else 'til the sun rises, got it?"

Remy nodded.

"Good. Let's do this in the library, s'the only place Logan doesn't go through on his mornin' rounds, Ah'd rather not run into him right now."

Remy nodded again, he understood what it was she didn't want him talking about, and he knew it was the same reason she didn't want to run into Logan.

But it was also the _exact_ same reason he wanted to speak with her, to try and protect her from the things to come.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Professor?"

"Come in Logan, have a seat."

Logan walked into the office, and wanted to ask whether or not the man ever slept, but kept it to himself. There were more serious things to worry about. "Mystique was here. She interviewed that O'reily guy and beat it before I came around to catch her."

Xavier sighed, "I had expected as much." He said. "Rogue is awake, did you know? Much earlier then expected."

Logan nodded, he'd caught her scent in the kitchen.

"She called her former guardian, Irene Adler, the mutant known as Destiny."

"How do you know?"

"When I sensed her awake I was keeping an eye on her," he tapped his head, "telepathically, just in case she tried something . . . drastic."

Logan suppressed a growl at the mans underestimation of the girl he'd affectionately dubbed Stripes.

"Irene knew she'd been attacked, that she'll be attacked again, she'd had a vision, she must have told Mystique about it which would explain her presence here. They've had an agenda for that girl since day one and my guess is that whoever it is after her now doesn't fall into the equation nicely."

"What do we do about it?"

Xavier looked thoughtful for a moment, "currently, we upgrade the security system so Mystique, even with the files stolen from us, will not be able to enter institute grounds undetected a second time. Then we wait."

This time Logan did growl. "I ain't one to wait patiently Chuck."

"I know Logan, when our guest is given to the authorities one of his friends should arrive quickly to pay the bail and get him out. Perhaps you should follow along and see if you can find out where they're going?"

Logan nodded, flexing his hands slightly. "Can do Chuck."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue stared at Remy for a very long couple of minutes. "Are you serious?" she asked. Wrapping her head around what he'd just told her.

"_Mais oui. _Guess dis is why dey tell ya ta never bottle up yer emotions _haun?_"

"So how do I stop it, yer an empath right? Can ya help me?" As the words were out of her mouth Rogue regretted them.

_Help me! _her mind screamed at her, _Ya don't want help remember? You don't ask for help, not form anyone. _

"Yer askin' fer my help _chere?_" Apparently Remy was just as surprised as Rogue.

"No." she said quickly, backpedaling as fast as she could. "S'the drugs talkin'."

Remy grinned at her, giving her a conspiratorial wink. "I could _chere, _Charles taught ya to make telepathic shields, I teach ya ta make empathic ones." Rogue looked skeptical. "Ya need dose shields Rogue," he said seriously, "Dey'll help ya," he lowered his voice and leaned in playfully, since there was no one up let alone in the library to overhear. "We can keep it a secret no? We come here and work at it, no one knows better. What do ya say _chere?_"

Rogue debated. She wanted those shields, they could make things easier, but she was trying to distance herself from Remy at the same time. _On th' other hand, he's the only one that can teach meh._ "Alright. We'll meet here then, midnight since neither of us seem ta sleep that much and you can show meh how to block out the emotions, deal?"

Remy nodded, still grinning. "Deal _chere_."

"So what happened anyway?"

"Happened?"

"After Ah fell, Kurt musta caught meh in time, how're the others doin?"

Remy ran a hand through his hair, suddenly nervous, "_Oui,_ Kurt caught ya in time, not much to tell, after that we brought ya home and the other two are doin' fine."

Rogue sighed in relief, she didn't notice his hesitation. "Good." She whispered, "Well, this's been less horrible then time spent with ya usually is, but if we're done here and ya got nothin' else to say – 'bout mah powers" she added at the glint in his eyes, Remy pouted. "I'm goin' back ta the medbay before Macoy finds meh gone and they put the mansion onto high alert."

Rogue stood from where she'd been seated at one of the tables spread out across the library, Remy smiled at her. "S'ya later _chere_."

"Not if Ah can help it."

Remy watched her leave, and as soon as he heard the heavy oak doors shut firmly behind her he sighed, deeply, and leant back on his chair. "Dere's somethin' wrong with you." he told himself. He wasn't suppose to be getting close to her, _closer _to her.

He had sat beside her bed yesterday night, he had watched her sleep and he had wanted, desperately, inexplicably, to help her, to befriend her, to protect her.

It was a startling realization, and one he didn't think he could fight anymore, not after what had happened to them, one he wished he'd never had.

Now things were just getting complicated.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue made her way quickly back to the medbay room that she had claimed as her own time and time again, and collapsed onto the bed. She didn't feel right, she didn't feel normal, emotionally, which judging by Remy's explanation could have just been a result of releasing so much pent up emotive energy. It was strange, in a surreal dream-like way, being awake.

The sun would rise soon enough and Macoy would check on her and then the questions and shit would start and she'd probably wind up locking herself in her room for an undetermined amount of time.

But if she could get these empathetic shields up and working maybe she'd never have to worry about losing control again. But learning from Remy? He was the only mutant she knew of with empathy, so the only one capable of showing her the shields, but Remy? He'd already seen her break down, did she really want him in her head? It was weird enough when the professor did it.

Plus there was the whole awkwardness she felt around him for some strange reason. . .

"Rogue!"

Rogue blinked and looked up at Kitty standing in the doorway and quickly pulled herself up to sit cross legged on the bed. She looked down, shame-faced. "Hey Kit, listen Ah-"

Kitty launched herself across the room before Rogue could continue, tackling her roommate into a bear hug as she started crying.

"Whoa whoa!" Rogue shouted, caught off guard, pushing Kitty back by the shoulders to look her in the face. "What in the hell is wrong with ya? What's with the tears?"

Kitty took a shaky breath, then starting talking too fast for Rogue to follow, the only words she caught were Remy-Sorry-pscyhes-emotions-speech and more apologies about something Rogue caught from her?

"Kitty Ah don't understan', slow down."

Kitty took a deep shaky breath and started over, by the time she got through her story Rogue felt herself getting more and more angry. "That damn Cajun! I'll kill him Ah swear it! How could he say that to all o' ya!"

"No, he was defending you, he was trying to make us understand, he, like, wants to help you Rogue, I mean he even jumped off the cliff after you and-"

"He did What?"

Kitty dragged the back of her hand across her eyes, "He jumped off the cliff, after you, he tried to catch you,"

"He jumped after me?" Rogue stared at Kitty wide eyed, Kitty broke into a smile (to Rogues relief) and started acting more like herself.

"It was like, so romantic!" She gushed.

Rogue held up a hand, "Stop right there Kitty, whatever it is yer thinkin' jus' get it out o' yer head right now."

"But he so likes you Rogue!"

"No he doesn't." She growled, "and besides Ah'm gonna have ta kill him now for sayin' that to ya and makin' ya cry."

"He's been worried about you, you know." Kitty continued, her voice low, completely ignoring Rogue's words. Then her eyes teared up again. "I was worried too, we all were, are you okay now?"

Rogue nodded.

Kitty sighed and closed her eyes. "Good, then I won't feel so bad for doing this now."

Rogue opened her mouth to ask Kitty what she meant when the girls eyes snapped open again, angry and even more tearful, it was the only warning Rogue got before the girls hand slapped her across the cheek with a resounding crack.

Rogue stared wide eyed at Kitty, one hand reaching up to touch her now red cheek gently.

Kitty was trembling, her eyes still narrowed, tears once again flowing down her face. "Don't you ever, _EVER,_ do anything like that again!" She breathed.

Rogue gaped at her.

Then kitty buried her face into her hand and started crying again. Rogue awkwardly wrapped the girl in a hug. Still stunned and suddenly feeling very guilty and very lucky to have a friend like Kitty.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here. Wow, I'm on a roll!

Second quick update in a row! What can I say, when you gotta write you gotta write. I hope you like this chapter.

So now Mystique is getting involved too, I always liked her character, she's so complicated.

Like I said, I hope you liked this chapter, and Sorry **NameBilly, **no Remy there when she woke up, but don't worry, they'll have their moments, I swear to you!

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-men, I just don't, I want to, but I don't. All I own is a computer that gives me the ability to write about the X-men, who I don't own.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter nine, cheers another fast update! Hurray for inspiration! Now then, not much to say right now . . . things have been kinda . . . dull . . . in my life .

Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Courage doesn't always roar. Sometimes courage is the little voice at the end of the day that says I'll try again tomorrow. Mary Anne Radmacher**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue and Kitty talked quietly until after sunrise, when Hank Macoy walked in, (just as surprised as the other two were to see Rogue awake and acting like herself again.) he immediately gave her a thorough check up to ensure her good health wasn't merely a tough act on her part, then with a jovial grin and a pat on the back he let her go with Kitty to breakfast.

Rogue, much to Kitty's bitter disappointment, refused to talk about a certain red eyed Cajun and what he'd done for her, which was an issue Rogue needed to sort out strictly on her own.

"So what kinda treatment should Ah be ready for?" Rogue asked as she and Kitty left the medbay and headed towards the kitchen, the others would be gathering there about this time too.

Kitty shrugged, "Well, like I said, Remy's little speech will probably make them leave you alone for a while at least, and since you're awake and everything so much faster this time they might take that as a good sign and give you a bit of space before pressing you for anything."

Rogue nodded, "How many of them think Ah'm gonna try ta kill myself again?" she winced as she said the words, fearing the answer she knew would be coming.

Kitty sighed, "All of them, most likely, I trust you though, and since I made you swear you'd never try anything like that again I'll believe you, Kurt will too, you still need to talk to him though. Scott and Jean however . . ." she let that hang in the air.

Rogue nodded, Scott, the golden child of the Xavier institute for higher learning, would watch her like a hawk for a while to come. It wasn't his fault really, he just let that whole leadership thing go to his head sometimes, and Jean followed his example. Rogue had never really gotten along with either of them very well, they were like two completely different species, she knew they would never be able to understand her because of it.

"Rogue!" Scott exclaimed when she and Kitty walked into the room, everyone else looked up in surprise too, except for Pyro who had fallen asleep on top of his toast. (Logan was having another early morning training session)

"Mornin' all." Rogue said, trying to pull herself off as nonchalant.

"What are you doing awake so soon?" Jean asked.

Rogue shrugged, "Damned if Ah know."

"There's something I'd like to have a word with you about, if you'd-" Scott started.

"Lay off a little would you?" Kitty snapped, shoving Rogue towards an empty seat. "I mean, seriously, no 'Hey Rogue glad to see you're up' or anything! Give her some time to eat and stuff before you start asking all those awkward questions!"

"It's alright Kitty," Rogue said, a little confused at her friends sudden anger, Scott just kind of gaped at her (Kitty had never raised her voice to him before), Rogue had told her she'd been expecting this earlier, so Kitty should have been too technically.

"Morning all," Kurt entered the room with a huge yawn, exposing his sharp canines, tail swishing from side to side like a cat, then he saw who was sitting at the table. "Rogue?" For a second he didn't move or say anything else, just looked at her, then he broke into a grin and launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug while saying something really excited and really fast in German.

"See!" Kitty said, smiling and waving a hand towards Kurt and Rogue (who was currently trying to pry him off of herself) "That's how you're supposed to say hello!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy chuckled at Rogue while she shoved Kurt off of her, ensuring him that she was fine, and the others all made haste to say a proper hello, not wanting to make Kitty mad. He wondered what had happened between the two girls. Rogue seemed somehow more subdued then she had much earlier that morning, and her cheek looked red.

Shrugging it off Remy continued drinking his coffee, he'd probably find out soon enough anyway, though he remained ready to jump in and distract her should she start to look overwhelmed or angry, but luckily nobody was really pressing her for answers or explanations. Maybe his little speech had actually been driven home, that or Kitties own words.

_Good. _He thought, '_bout time somebody said somethin', dey been underselling Rogue from day one here._

"Hey Gambit!"

Remy blinked and looked up, Rogue was standing next to him, he stood as well to meet her eye to eye. "Yeah _Chere?_" he asked, smiling at her. Silence fell throughout the kitchen, every pair of eyes fixed on the two southerners. Remy wondered what it was exactly Rogue wanted to say that she felt the need to have an audience for, but he thought whatever it was it should be fun.

That was when her fist connected with his face.

"_Merde!_" He swore, staggering back a few steps and staring at her wide eyed and stunned.

"That's fer givin' that little speech o' yers to the others and makin' Kitty cry." She said, her face a mask of fierce accomplishment, "Next time ya want ta try and help meh, clear it with meh first!"

Gambit, much to his surprise as well as that of the rest of the people in the room, laughed. "_Merde, chere_, you got a mean right cross, but couldn't you 'ave found another way ta tell me dat? A li'l slap on the wrist, or a good ol' fashioned scolding?"

"Yer lucky that's all Ah'm gonna do to ya!"

"A little thing like you?" He teased, "Ya hit like a girl _chere, y_er jus' lucky I don't beat up on _filles _an' dat ya caught me by surprise. Otherwise I could beat ya easy."

"We'll see about that in the danger room session tomorrow." She growled, rising to the challenge. "Ah hear it'll be a battle royal sim, las' one standin' is the winner kinda deal."

Remy bowed mockingly to her. "'til den _chere_."

Rogue turned away from him without another word. "Kurt." She said sharply, the blue boy started in surprise. "Come on."

Kitty, Remy noted, nodded to herself in satisfaction and shoved Kurt towards the door, as Rogue made her way out of the kitchen Remy made his way over to Kitty.

"_Bonjour Petite,"_ he said, sitting next to her, hoping to get some information from her about where Rogue was going with Kurt and what happened between the two girls prior to their arrival in the kitchen.

Kitty, however, just grinned at him, a secret suspicion dancing in her eyes. "If you want to, like, know about Rogue, ask her yourself." She whispered, her tone taunting.

Remy frowned, was he being that obvious? "What if I jus' wanted de company of a _belle fille _like yourself?"

Kitty smiled brightly at him. "I guess, that I can do."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue led Kurt through the large front doors of the institute and across the grounds out to the road just beyond the gates, all in silence.

"Are you sure you're okay Rogue?" He asked, looking her over critically.

"Ah'm sure." She said simply, then sighed, and lowered her gaze to the ground. "Actually, what Ah brought ya out here for was to apologize to ya, for what Ah almost did."

Kurt sighed as well. "There's nothing to apologize for Rogue, as long as you don't do anything like it ever again."

"Ah already promised Kitty this mornin'," she grinned ruefully, "She wasn't nearly so calm with the request though."

"You scared us Rogue, when you looked at us just before-" he cut himself off and looked at her again. "Is it so terrible here for you?"

Rogue winced at the tone of his voice, sad and distressed and full of self-blaming, "Of course not, the institute's mah home now, more so then any other place Ah'v ever lived."

"Then why?"

Rogue shrugged, "Ah don' know really. I just thought, it was easier. If Ah was dead Ah'd never have to worry about the psyches again, Ah'd never have to be afraid of losing control again, Ah'd never have to be afraid of hurting you and the others." She kicked sullenly at a rock in her path. "Ah just didn't want to fight it anymore."

"And now?"

Rogue shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. "Ah don't know that either." She said honestly. "But Ah'm gonna find out, and the psyches seemed ta get the message that Ah can kill myself if they start giving me too much trouble, so they're behavin' better today they have in a long time."

Kurt was silent for a long while after that, they just walked down the road, "Listen Rogue, about what Gambit said to us yesterday-"

"Don't worry Kurt, there's nothin' wrong with meh that came from you."

"But Rogue, I mean, it just made so much sense and-"

"And if ya keep blamin' yourself for somethin' that ain't yer fault Ah'm gonna show you, like Ah did that cocky Cajun, just how good my right cross is."

Kurt grinned and opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly realized where they were, he reached out and grabbed Rogue's arm. "What are we doing here?"

Rogue looked from his hand to the cliff face about a hundred feet away, where she'd been attacked and lost control, where she'd tried to kill herself. "Ah have ta see somthin'," was all she said.

"Rogue, I don't like you being here." Kurt said, seriously, in his mind he could see the look in her eyes and her falling from the cliff, and the same sickening dread filled his stomach now exactly as it had then.

"Kurt," Rogue said gently, "If Ah was gonna try it again would Ah have brought you along for the walk?" When he didn't let go she met his eyes, and added more softly. "Please?"

Kurt struggled with himself for a moment. "You swear to me you you'll only be a minute and then we walk back to the institute."

Rogue nodded.

"Swear it." He said sternly.

"Ah swear Kurt, Ah just, Ah have ta know."

Finally, Kurt let her go, and walked with her the rest of the way to the cliff.

Rogue noticed the bullet casings on the ground, caught in the grass, blown there from the winds she'd created. Bullets that had been meant to kill her. She shuddered despite herself. Kurt, as a demonstration of his trust and his understanding that what she was here for she had to do alone, stood back while she walked past the trees to the barren space where the battle had started and ended, where she lost control.

Rogue stood there, looked out across the ocean, felt the wind, cool and gentle against her skin, and looked inward, to the psyches. They were uncharacteristically silent, as though they understood how important this moment was to their own survival.

Rogue took another step closer to the edge, and heard Kurt shift uncomfortably from his position at the tree line, taking a few steps closer to her.

Rogue moved to within a foot of the actual edge, the exact same place where she had stood a few days ago, the exact place she had fallen, and she peered over, into the waves and the rocks below. She stood like that for a long time, staring into the dark waters below her while looking an equal distance into the dark waters within her own heart.

Then she sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest so she could rest her head against them, and she cried. Kurt was next to her in an instant.

Rogue had found the answer she'd come out here looking for.

She knew now, she wanted to live.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty waited, on pins and needles, near the front door for Kurt and Rogue to return, They'd been gone for a while already.

She had told Rogue that she needed to talk with Kurt about what happened, he had taken very seriously to his role as brother and was hit really hard by what the gothic girl had done, or tried to do. Rogue had agreed, and Kitty watched them walk away from the institute, growing more and more nervous as they disappeared for two very good reasons. Firstly, someone somewhere was after Rogue so them wandering off of mansion grounds was probably not the smartest thing, and two, despite Rogue's promise to the valley girl Kitty was worried that she might still do something drastic, and she'd walked in the direction of the cliff.

_Kurt is with her_, she reminded herself. _He won't let anything happen to her._

She thought back to her conversation with Remy earlier, when Rogue and Kurt had only just left, she had known when he started talking to her that he wanted to know something about Rogue, and she was determined not to tell him anything unless he came right out and admitted to liking her friend.

But before she could understand what was happening, he'd admitted nothing and knew everything she and Rogue had talked about. She'd stomped off after that, angry he had manipulated her so easily, and had been waiting here since for her two absent friends to return. The danger room session would start soon, and while she knew Rogue would be exempt since she was unconscious until recently, Kurt would not and the last thing she wanted was Logan coming looking for him. If Logan knew that Rogue was up and off of institute property – she shuddered at the thought.

"Half pint."

Squeaking and spinning to look at the man she'd just been thinking about Kitty gulped.

"Where Rogue and the Elf?"

"Rogue and Kurt?" she repeated, debated playing dumb or outright lying.

"Yeah." Logan growled.

Kitty trembled, "they, uh, they're uh, that is, like, I mean they, they're talking."

"Where, Half pint."

"Uh . . ."

BAMF

Kitty said a silent thank you to whatever God was watching over them.

"Elf, Half pint, get to the danger room. Now." Logan ordered, Kitty and Kurt exchanged a look with Rogue, then bolted like two scalded cats.

Rogue looked at the floor, preparing herself for a lecture, or possibly worse, Logan could always make her feel guilty about things like nobody else.

"Glad to see ya up Stripes." He said and turned to walk away.

Rogue looked up, confused and a little suspicious. "That's it?" she asked, not sure whether to be relieved or hurt at his dismissal.

Logan stopped and looked back at her, his voice gruff. "You've been through enough these past few days, don't you worry though, you'll be getting the lecture of your life from me soon enough, as well as extra danger room sessions, one on one with me, for the next few months. But right now, I think you're punishing yourself enough for the both of us." He looked at her red eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Just tell me something now."

"Ah won't try it again." She answered the unspoken question. "Mah word on that."

Logan nodded. "I'll see ya later Stripes, I got a bunch of kids to train right now."

Rogue nodded and watched him leave before sighing, there were still three more stops on her list of people she had to square herself off with.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Piotr knew Rogue had woken up, word traveled fast in a building filled with so many teenaged girls. But he was a little surprise to look up from his book and find her standing in front of him.

"Piotr." She began, her voice held a careful neutral, as though she'd rehearsed this. "Ah jus' wanted to apologize for hurtin' ya, and hope ya understan' that it wasn't really meh and that Ah didn't want to do it."

Rogue waited for his reply, she'd always been nervous around the Russian acolyte, mostly she figured it was because he was so quiet about everything, so thoughtful, while she was more inclined to speak her mind and throw herself into something before taking the time to think about her actions beforehand, as she'd been demonstrating a lot lately.

"There is nothing to apologize for Rogue." He answered. "What happened wasn't your fault."

Rogue nodded, and offered the tall mutant a smile, "Thanks." She said, then left, keeping things short sweet and simple.

Piotr smiled as he watched her vacate the library, He and Kitty had talked at length after he'd run into her in the medbay, one of the things Kitty seemed rather keen to speak with him about was Rogue and the possible connection between her and Remy. While Piotr did not like the idea of trying to match make his friend with the southern fire cracker he did confide to her that Remy certainly hadn't seemed his usual flirting nonchalant self for a day two prior to the attack, which coincided with the day Kitty had found the note he'd left for Rogue after she'd had a minor breakdown.

Much to his own shock he found himself hoping that the two southerners did create some kind of relationship with each other. It would be good for them. Maybe he would help the valley girl after all if only to spend some more time with her, she was fascinating to speak with and he had been pleasantly surprised by her intelligence and equally impressed by her loyalty to her friends.

Maybe he'd invite her to share another cup of coffee with him some day soon.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Storm?" Rogue walked cautiously into the green house-like attic that the weather goddess had claimed as her own.

Ororo Munroe turned around, one hand resting against her chest in astonishment. "Rogue, child, you're awake already?" she asked, pushing her long ponytail of ivory hair behind her back.

"Ah, Ah jus' wanted to say that Ah was sorry, 'bout what happened to you, an'-"

Rogue was cut off When Storm wrapped her arms around the girl in a gentle and very motherly embrace (she'd been getting a lot of unexpected hugs today). "Think nothing of it child, I' am just relieved to see you well again." She held Rogue back and looked her in the eyes, "_Are _you well Rogue? You gave us all quite a scare."

Rogue smiled, "Ah'm fine Storm, honest. Ah jus' wanted to make sure we're still good, me an' you."

Ororo laughed quietly for a second. "We have always been good, Rogue, we will always be good, nothing can change that. Have you spoken to Logan yet?"

Rogue nodded, "He didn't really talk though, jus' kinda, threatened meh."

Storm grinned at that, "Logan has never been a man capable of dealing effectively with emotion. What about Charles?"

"Ah was gonna go see the Professor after Ah talked ta you."

"Go then, we will speak more later if you wish, but I know Charles has some things he'd very much like to discuss with you."

Rogue sighed, "That's kinda what Ah'm afraid of," she admitted, but left just the same."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy arrived at the library early and waited for her. She'd spent most of the day holed up With Xavier and the other instructors, no doubt dissecting her every action and thought until they could be sure that she was indeed okay, and not in need of any kind of hospitalization. Because of this he was prepared for a sour disposition on her part, Rogues moods, he'd noticed, deteriorated the more someone tried to talk with her about her. She liked her privacy and she didn't like being analyzed or trapped. So when she finally did arrive, and sat down next to him without saying anything caustic or even looking just a little bit angry he was caught completely off guard.

"Alright then," she said, "Let's start this thing."

Remy cocked his head to the side, "You sure? You been wit' Xavier a lot today, if you wanna postpone 'til tomorrow I understan'."

Rogue shot him a glare, which actually made him feel better. "Listen Cajun, if it's all the same ta you Ah wanna get this started and done with as fast as possible, and since it's mos' likely gonna be more then one night in coming Ah don't wanna prolong it more then necessary."

"Sorry _chere_, I was jus' expectin' you to be too tired or-"

"Bitchy?"

Remy grinned, "Well, I wouldn't 'ave put it quite like dat."

"Am Ah angry? Sure Ah am, but not at you, so Ah'm gonna do mah best not ta take it out on ya, not tonight at least." Rogue explained.

"Your consideration is touchin' _Chere._"

A troubled look crossed Rogue's features, but she quickly hid it and lowered her voice. "Well, it ain't like Ah jumped off a cliff for ya or anythin'."

Remy winced. "Found out about dat did ya?"

"Did ya honestly think Ah wouldn't?" Rogue asked, Remy avoided looking at her. "Jus' tell meh one thing Cajun. Why? Why'd ya do it?"

Red eyes met green and both sets were burning. "Why'd you _chere?_"

"Seemed like a pretty good idea at the time, but that's besides the point, answer the question Remy."

"Let's jus' get working _chere,_ got a lot o' ground ta cover before you get those shields working properly."

"Remy. Answer the question."

"Drop it _chere_."

"Why'd you jump after meh?"

"Why's it matter?"

"It jus' does! Why?"

"I don't know!" Remy shouted, then immediately lowered his voice, they glared at each for a long couple seconds before Remy sighed and looked away again. "We gonna do this or what?"

Rogue forced herself to calm down, not at all satisfied with his answer, and still somehow thankful for it. "Yeah, we are."Silence fell between them for a second."Remy?" she said softly.

Remy looked at her again, defiant.

"Thank ya."

Rogue smiled at him and whatever anger or resentment had burned in him at her insistence for an answer he wasn't even sure he knew died away, replaced with a different kind of emotion, one he wasn't gonna try to identify any time soon.

Before he knew it he was smiling back at her. "Anytime _chere_."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here, Damn, I can't believe how driven I am to write! Unfortunately the next chapter might be a little longer coming then a couple days ;)

I know I didn't write either Kurt or Piotr with any kind of accent, but there's no way I can write their accents without just making them sound stupid, and like them both too much for that.

Anyway, not as much ROMY as I wanted to be in it, but there it is just the same, next chapter I hope to have more since it'll pick up exactly where this one left off, with Rogue and Remy working on her shields.

I wasn't happy with how the scene with Piotr and Storm turned out, but since I ahve no clue hwo to fix them I'll just have to ignore them. They're really only there becasue it's something I think Rogue would do, what with her angst and all.

In closing, I've got another exam to study for now (stupid education) I kind of wrote this chapter instead of studying for it so now I have to play a long game ofcatch up, sigh Summer cannot come fast enough.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-men, I just don't, I want to, but I don't. All I own is a computer that gives me the ability to write about the X-men, who I don't own.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter ten, finally, I am oh so horribly sorry to all you guys out there who read this, words cannot express how sorry I am about how long it's taken to get this chapter out. Life, unfortunately, doesn't seem to respect my deadlines.

I will do my utmost sincere best to make sure this _never_ happens again! My word on that. So now, without any further ado, chapter ten (the third version, I kept having to rewrite it because it kept turning out horribly!)

Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed. Irene Peter  
_**

_**It's never too late to be what you might have been. - George Eliot**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue moved like a sleepwalker towards the library, it was close to one in the morning making her very late, she honestly hadn't meant to fall asleep, but having spent the whole day with Xavier going through mental exorcises and explaining herself over and over and over again while Hank and Xavier tried to create theories about the true nature of her abilities and her psyches was exhausting. She got into her bed at about ten, just laying on top of the covers, meaning only to relax for a couple hours. And now here she was, even more exhausted despite her impromptu nap, Gambit probably wasn't even there, he probably waited until quarter after and took himself to bed.

Rogue growled at her misfortune as she reached the oaken doors of the library and pushed them open taking a few steps inside.

"Mornin' _chere,_ yer late."

Rogue jumped, startled at his voice. "What are ya doin' here Cajun?" she snapped.

Remy tilted his head, giving her an amused smirk, "We got a date 'member? Ta work on yer shields."

"Well, yeah, but Ah'm an hour late, why'd ya stick around?"

He shrugged, from where he was standing, then moved towards the table closest to them, bowed and pulled out a chair, "I knew you'd be tired after all dat work with Xavier, and I went by yer room at midnight, saw ya sleepin', decided ta let ya."

Rogue huffed, crossing her arms over her chest she deliberately moved to a different chair and sat herself down shooting him a venomous glare in the process. "Then why're ya in the library Swamp Rat?"

Remy shrugged, sitting down himself, "Can't sleep, an' since I've never been in here before, I thought dat maybe I come and have a look." He raised a hand to stop whatever smart alick response Rogue looked ready to throw at him about this being his first time in the Xavier library, "Why don't ya go back ta bed _chere, _s'been a long day, an' I know you're still tired."

Rogue looked away from him, "Ah'm fine, and Ah want my new shields ASAP, so if we could get started?"

"Alright den, let's get started, can ya get me back to yer mindscape _chere_, it'll be easier explainin' things to ya in dere."

She nodded, and closed her eyes. In the next instant the library dissolved around them and in it's place was a grassy ocean, stretching for as far as Remy could see into a stormy horizon. "It didn't look like dis de last time I was here," he commented.

Rogue shrugged, "Ah'm suppose ta practice makin' different places appear, the prof says it'll help my control and keep my mind more organized, Ah'm not very good at it, this is about the best Ah can manage, the prof made his mindscape ta look like a huge library, right down ta every grain o' dust."

"I like dis," Remy commented, looking up into the 'sky' "why the stormy lookin' weather though?"

She shrugged, "Some kinda subconscious metaphor for life Ah suppose, enough about that though, let's get this thing started. Teach me."

"Patience my young Padewan, first I gotta tell ya a bit more about empathy."

Rogue rolled her eyes but listened intently as Remy began telling her what he knew about his lesser secondary ability. Rogue appeared before him exactly as she would in the real world, where they were still sitting in their separate chairs about three feet apart, but he appeared as nothing more then a voice and a shadow of his physical self, almost like the psyches, because he lacked the telepathic abilities to appear as anything more substantial, the fact he had any kind of form at all was mostly because Rogue was maintaining it for him.

When Remy began to repeat himself Rogue held up a hand, "I get it, There really ain't no big differences between it and telepathy, jus' takes more effort and blah blah blah, can we start now?"

"Alright den. First things first, what I want ya to do it dis . . ."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Logan growled to himself as she parked his motorcycle in the garage connected to the mansion. He'd followed O'reily from the moment he was released into custody hoping that he'd slip up and say something about who had hired him or where to find his Captain with no luck. Either O'reily wasn't gonna go back to his group, or he wouldn't go back for at least a month, and from the way he was talking before they didn't have a month before whoever it was after Rogue would try for her again.

So now here he was, back home, empty handed, with nothing to do but wait and worry.

"Hello Logan."

Wolverine knew immediately who was standing just to his left hidden within the shdows, and both sets of adamantium claws were out in the same instant she spoke,their metallic ring echoing through the garage.

"Is that any way to greet a friend? Honestly, I'm disappointed, and here I was thinking these X-men of yours had managed to take some of those violent tendencies away."

"You're no friend of mine Mystique, what are you doing here?"

Mystique stepped further into the fluorescent lighting of the garage, yellow eyes flashing dangerously, red hair shining in a stunning contrast against her royal blue skin. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or so the saying goes, and we do have a common enemy Wolverine. Whoever is after Rogue is a pro, they hide their tracks as well as I do and I've come to realize that I can't find them on my own,I can't fight them on my own either."

Logan turned to face her. "Maybe, but we sure don't need your help, and neither does Rogue. You've done enough to her already."

Mystique made a tsking sound and crossed her arms over her chest. "Of course you need my help, the kind of . . . investigation, this matter requires I doubt would sit well with that goody goody professor of yours, not mention his own personal boy wonder. So I suggest a truce, temporary of course, I'll find what I can, you find what you can and then we put our notes together and decide what to do about it."

"Chucks never gonna go for that and you know it. Now get out."

"_Chuck_ doesn't have to know, besides, all those government agencies you lot are friends with could probably find a thing or two for you, but if they knew I was working with you they'd never agree, I'm on the most wanted list for more then a few countries. So the easy answer here is don't tell them, just find whatever you can, if anything, and I'll find what I can doing what I do best."

"What you do best?" he growled, he knew what that meant, blackmail, murder, and all sorts of other nasty things.

"Don't sound so Disgusted Logan," Mystique scoffed, "It wasn't that long ago when we worked together in the black ops and you were doing the exact same thing."

"I've put that life behind me."

Mystique laughed. "We can't escape what we are Logan, you haven't put anything behind you and we both know it, you're just playing a different roll now, as a teacher of all things, but the next time you see Creed, or when we find this new menace to society we know what you'll do, absolutely anything to take them down, permanently."

Logan was growling audiblynow, he didn't like hearing the truth put so damn bluntly. "How do I know you're being legit with this?"

Mystique pulled a manila folder from a bag on the ground and handed it to him. "Everything I managed to scrounge up," she said, "A few names of mercenary groups recently hired that may or may not be connected to your boy O'reily, as well as the profile of a scientist, one Doctor Percy Whimble by name, specializes in mutants, in designing ways to suppress them, control them, physical and biological which, even if he isn't connected to the people after Rogue, your professor should look into. He's going to be trouble for us very soon. I met him myself, got him suitably drunk and drugged, and pressed him for information, the experiments he's done sound like the ones O'reily described to me, he may be connected to our mystery attempted-kidnapper."

Logan just stared at the folder for a long moment. "How did you get all this?"

"I already told you, my methods, however controversial, get results, you're professor wouldn't approve. That's where my trail goes cold. Whimble has a silent partner, a man he's never met who funds his research, in my own opinion Whimble is nothing but a pawn, whoever's standing behind him is holding him for a different purpose, that's all I could get. Now I need you to get me something more to work off of."

"I don't like making deals with people like you."

"People like us," she corrected.

Logan ignored her, staring at the folder. He wanted to find the person threatening Rogue, if Mystique could help him do that then maybe . . .

"One condition."

Mystique nodded, already knowing what he was going to say. "Rogue and Kurt will never know that I'm helping you. I'm doing this for her Logan, don't doubt that, I know what you think of me and how I've treated them, but I will not allow anyone to hurt them. They are the future."

The way she said those last four words sent a chill down his spine and caused his lip to twist in an almost snarl. "Fine," he took the folder. "I'll go to Chuck and find what I can about these mercenary groups and that doctor, there's a pub called the Fallen Oak near-"

"I know where it is. We'll meet there in one week, six o'clock, don't be late."

Before Logan could say another word Raven turned into her namesake and flew away. Leaving him alone to wonder if what he was doing was really the right thing, or just his desperation to save Rogue.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Good _chere, c'est tres bien!_" Remy grinned, the mindscape they were currently working in was an open field, long grass flowing all around them in a nonexistent wind for as far as they could see, except for the wall of course, a large dome of translucent energy shimmering with golden waves, which was the prison in which Rogue housed everything that tried to haunt her.

Remy was endlessly impressed by the realism she could attain when inside her mind, if it wasn't for his own ghostly appearance he'd have trouble remembering that they were, in fact, in her mind, and not in a real grassy field somewhere.

"Ah think Ah'm ready for a break," Rogue panted, any kind of mental work like this was exhausting, especially since she was new to it.

"Dat's fine _chere_, we should call it a night soon anyway."

"How much is left ta do?"

"However much ya want, just keep practicing', whenever ya go in ta strengthen the wall just remember ta strengthin' this one to, soon it'll be second nature."

"Soon," Rogue muttered ruefully, "Ah've heard that before."

Remy frowned, he doubted he was suppose to hear her quiet words but he did nonetheless, and he didn't like the emotion hiding behind them. "Rogue, _chere_, I know ya don't wanna hear dis right now, but . . ."

"But?" The edge to her voice was unmistakable, and the look in her eyes seemed to say I-dare-you, but they didn't call him Gambit for nothing.

"Are ya sure yer okay?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and groaned, falling back against the grass. "How many times do Ah have ta go through this! How many times do Ah have ta prove myself to you people!"

"None _chere_, ya don' have ta prove yourself ta anyone, lord knows 'specially ta me, but somethin' tells me yer not as fine as yer lettin' on."

"An' how would you know Cajun?" She snapped, sitting up and shooting him another venomous glare, eyes burning with repressed anger. "Who th' hell do ya think ya are jus' marchin' in here presumin' ta know one God Damn thing about meh!"

"I'm no one _chere_," Remy said, holding out his hands in the universal sign for I'm-unarmed-don't-shoot, "I'm no one, but I've been through similar things, I've hidden more den my fair share of things too, I've pretended ta be fine when I really wasn't, an' I can't begin ta explain ta you de trouble I made fer myself because of it."

For a second he seemed to be looking inward, his eyes going distant and uneasy. Rogue was swarmed with a suddenseries of images, memories that weren't hers, and violently shoved them back. She didn't want to know about his inner demons, she had her own to deal with, but suddenly she wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Still tryin' ta be mah friend huh?" she asked sullenly, rather then comment on his words, in an attempt to change the subject.

Remy blinked, his customary smirk back in place, like nothing had happened. "With a _belle femme_ like you? Who could resist?"

"Ah could."

Remy was unprepared for it when the grassy scenery around them dissolved and he suddenly found himself with the unpleasent sensation of being ripped away from one mindscape and thrown back into his own.

He blinked rapidly, back in the library, feeling dizzy and not a little nauseous. "Couldn't ya give a guy some warning _chere!_" he growled.

"No." she said curtly, then proceeded to walk away, and out the doors without a single glance back.

Remy, to his credit, tried to get up and follow her only for the world to pitch suddenly to the right leaving him studying the details of the threading in the carpet (which he decided was actually very nice, Xavier had good taste) the dizziness haveing yet to wear off. It only took another couple heartbeats before he stood and was able to leave the room, Rogue having already escaped his company, he headed in the direction of his own room.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue walked quietly into the room she shared with Kitty, careful not to wake the younger girl as she moved towards her bed and collapsed. A peal of thunder outside startled her, pulling her from her bed and towards the balcony, she didn't know it had started raining while she was in the library. She pulled back the curtains and stared out into the darkness, she could hear the rain now, why she didn't when she first walked in she had no idea, it was a loud heavy rain, a flash of lightning filled the room for a moment, and she caught of glimpse of the trees on the mansions grounds swaying wildly in the wind. Then another round of thunder deafened everything.

Rogue had always liked storms, watching them, listening to them, even as a little kid she'd never been afraid of thunder and lightning, she looked forward to them. She glanced over her shoulder towards Kitty's bed, only just managing to make out the girls form through the darkness, and slid open the large window doors that led out into the fresh air. If that last round of thunder hadn't woken her up Rogue doubted if anything would.

The rain soaked her through within seconds, it was freezing, but she found it refreshing. The wind was stronger then she'd expected sending her hair wildly in every direction.

Rogue closed her eyes and sighed, the sound lost amidst the storm raging around her, equal even to the storm within. Her plan to avoid Gambit had failed miserably, and the worst part was, she didn't even care anymore. She actually enjoyed his company, when he wasn't being a flirtatious ass anyway. Maybe it was just because they had so many similar experiences, and upbringings. Two orphans, adopted into less then legitimate families, and then nurtured for their powers and expected to play a part in some tragic prophecy of their _parents _delusions. As much as she hated admitting it, even if only to herself, he did understand her, or at least he came closer then any of the others here.

It was frustrating in a way.

Growling at herself Rogue tore her mind away from that train of thought, it was bad enough she couldn't avoid him anymore, it didn't mean she had to keep thinking about him.

The next thing on her mind was the person after her, everyone around her was walking on glass and getting themselves all worked up about it, but Rogue herself was surprisingly taking it all with a pretty apathetic attitude. She just wasn't all that bothered, because she knew who it was, even if she didn't know the name or the reason, she knew who it was after her.

Just another fanatic, another person obsessed with their own vision for the future of mankind. Which made whoever this person was the fifth fanatic she'd have to deal with personally.

The first fanatic she'd had to deal with was Mystique, to this day Rogue still had no clue what her adopted mother wanted from her that was so important, what future it was Destiny had seen that Mystique wanted so badly. Even now, when she knew Rogue would never help her, the shape changer still played her games with her children.

It was frustrating, in a way, Magneto and Xavier were two of the other fanatics Rogue knew, it was frustrating. Magneto was the bad guy, that's what they all were told and knew, but it wasn't as easy as all that, it wasn't something that could be labeled. Each of them had a dream for a '_better future'_ but the dreams were opposite of each other, and try as she might Rogue couldn't hate Magneto, the same way she couldn't hate Mystique, no matter how close she was to it. It was hard to hate someone that you were, if only for a little while. But Rogue was them, she understood, if only for a little while, Magneto's dream and how he truly believed it was the right thing to do, she understood Mystique too, though she still didn't know what her mother particular dream was she knew it involved her. It was the same way she understood Xavier's dream, the reason she followed Xavier at all was simply because of all of them she liked Xavier's dream better, in his dream no one got hurt.

The fourth fanatic she'd known was named En saber nur, but the world knew him better as Apocalypse, she had been the third and final key to his release into the world, a fact that still made her feel guilty, but she'd also been the key to his prison and expulsion from the world.

And now there was this new faceless threat.

It was a little sad, and not a little intimidating to know that of the five fanatics she knew, she was a key, in one way or another, to three of them. Those weren't odds she was at all comfortable with. She wondered if any of the others had ever thought about that, if they ever realized in unguarded moments her potential for destruction.

She wondered, what they'd do if they did figure it out, if whenever this new threat attacked again, if they'd realize how truly dangerous she was.

That day on the cliff, she hadn't been in her right mind, literally, she'd been spread throughout about a dozen others, when she'd fallen she did it on purpose, she said to herself that she was dangerous, that she'd hurt them.

Only now she knew how right she was.

Would Xavier continue to protect her when he figured it out? When his half brother, Juggernaut, became to powerful, to dangerous, they'd had him put into a tube and locked in a chemical coma to protect the world from his power.

Rogue had beaten him, she was the only one capable of taking him down quickly. She'd been him once too.

Would they put her into a tube? Hide her away to protect her, to protect themselves from her. It was just a matter of time, every time she lost control, she was afraid that's what they'd do, and the psyches fed on it.

Rogue shivered, once again driving the thought from her mind, it wouldn't help anything to torture herself over what if's, the X-men were her family, they wouldn't do that to her. But doubt still nagged at the back of her mind.

She shivered again, letting the rain pound her body, she didn't really feel it, she just stared up into the sky, counting the seconds between the thunder and the lightning.

Something warm dropped onto her shoulders, protecting her from the rain. Caught off guard Rogue turned to see who was there, she hadn't heard anyone walking up. Remy grinned at her, rain dripping down his face and soaking his tee shirt and jeans, his trademark brown leather duster now hanging off her.

"Tryin' ta make yourself sick _chere?_"

"What are ya doin' here Cajun?" Rogue asked, not really in a company mood.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So ya came here? What if Ah was asleep? What then ya stalker?"

Remy chuckled not at all put off by her open hostility and bitten words. "Come on _chere_ let's go inside, s'cold out here."

"Get out of mah room Cajun, before Ah scream and Wolverine puts ya in traction."

"Strong words _chere_, gonna back dem up?"

Rogue was about to really tear into him, no longer caring if she woke Kitty up, when Remy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Words died in her throat, and to her own horror she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and her tongue seemed to swell to twice its size, making further speech impossible.

"Dis is what ya want, ain't it Rogue." Remy whispered right next to her ear, sending a little chill through her body.

Rogue, for her part, was still frozen in panic and growing sense of fear.

Remy moved his lips closer to hers, his red on black eyes staringintently into her own emerald. "Afraid _chere_?" he asked, his whisky and molasses voice seeming unreal somehow.

At those words Rogue reclaimed herself, ripping one glove off and slapping him as hard as she could across the face with her exposed hand, because she was afraid, she was terrified, more then she'd ever been.

And for a second time she found herself frozen in his arms, unable to move. Nothing had happened, her hand was flat against his face and nothing was happening. That was all the time she had to think on it though because in the next heartbeat his lips were against her, her eyes widened further at the contact, then drifted closed as a wave of warmth filled her body and she kissed back, their bodies pressed up against each other. The rain, the storm, everything was forgotten, she couldn't hear or feel anything but his lips on hers, and her own heart racing.

For a second it felt like she was falling through the air, at first she thought it was her imagination, but then she hit something, hard, with an undignified yelp, the spell of the kiss dissolved, Remy was gone.

For a long second Rogue stared around her, still feeling lightheaded, then it dawned on her and she felt herself blushing again. "A dream . . ." she muttered.

Which explained why her powers didn't work and why Remy had kissed her, and why she kissed him back, at least she hoped.

"Finally we meet in person, my dear sweet Rogue."

The voice was deep, cold, and unfamiliar. It sent a unpleasant chill down her spine that seemed to fall into her stomach like a rock, doubled her unease. She stood up, acting as though she didn't care, and dusted herself off for now she found herself in a desert though it was still very dark, she couldn't see more then a foot or so in front of her. She couldn't see anyone around her.

"Personally," she drawled, "Ah would have gone with a less threatening environment for a first meetin'."

"Perhaps you would have Rogue, but this is your dream after all, I am but a spectator of sorts."

"Who are ya?" she growled, trying to will herself awake.

"Given what I already know of you, I never would have thought that a young woman such as yourself would ever fall so low as to believe Mr. Gambits overtures of friendship and open flirtations as being genuine. Did you enjoy the kiss? Was it everything you wanted it to be?"

Whatever rational thought Rogue had been using fled in the face in her blind and seething rage. "Who are ya, what do ay want with meh, an' mind yer own GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" She screamed.

"Come now Rogue, no need to resort to childishness, I'll admit that I was perhaps over the line in that comment, and I apologize." The voice said impassively, though it still came across as being wholly amused. "As to that first question, I am known to some as Mr. Sinister."

"Mr. Sinister?" Rogue scoffed, "Ah mean, Ah know Superman was taken but you sound like an intelligent kinda guy, ya couldn't come up with something better?"

The voice, Mr. Sinister, chuckled. "Such spirit, I truly hope you don't disappoint me Rogue, I have such plans for you."

The way he said that made her skin crawl. "You're some kinda telepath ain't ya?" it was more of a statement then a question.

"Quick, I'm impressed, yes I am, though I required some assistance to be able to contact you in this way, through your dreams."

"An' yer the guy that's gunnin' fer me."

"Once again, correct."

"Well bring it on then _sugah_, Ah've dealt with scum like you before, all my life actually, me and the X-men are gonna take you down jus' like we do every other bastard on a ego-trip thinkin' he can jus' waltz in and take over."

"I am not every other bastard, as you so delicately put it, Rogue my dear, and that is why I have come to you like this, I'm going to offer you a proposition, one I'm certain you won't be able to resist."

"Ah don't make deals with devils," Rogue snarled, "Ah don't play the fiddle nearly well enough for that."

"If you would just hear me out perhaps I could change your mind."

"This is mah dream right? Mah mind?"

"Yes." The voice was resigned, irritated, like it knew what she was about to do.

"Let meh introduce ya to a few of mah friends then," the grin Rogue wore was to vicious to be mistaken for a smile, and she could feel the presence of Mr. Sinister leaving even as she pulled down her walls and watched a wave of angry ghosts swarm the darkness around her, enraged by Sinister's trespassing. She put them up again quickly, when she was sure Sinister was well and truly gone and when a couple of the psyches started heading for her.

Then she was once again aware of the unpleasant sensation of falling, the desert falling with her in a flurry of sad, and woke up on the floor next to her bed, panting and shaken right to the soul, afraid to close her eyes again let alone climb back into her bed and sleep.

How had he gotten into her mind like that? Into her dreams?

She touched a hand to her lips distractedly.

Remy, Sinister, it had all seemed so real, but maybe it was just a dream, maybe Sinister was just a figment of her imagination, her anxiety about everything going on given a voice in her dreams. Maybe it was nothing to worry about, but it was so real.

Too real.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here with the long awaited chapter ten, like I mentioned at the top this is actually the third chapter ten I wrote, the first two and half versions being so horrible the mere thought of letting another soul read them was enough to make me cringe.

I'm still not quite happy with this version, once again I don't think there's enough actual ROMY but shrug I'm trying and that's what's important.

Anyway so there we have it, Rogue admits her feelings if only in her dreams, Sinister has a window into her soul, and what's this proposition he has for her? It's not the last you'll hear of it.

Next chapter is danger room central, for Wolverines little battle royal mentioned a chapter or two ago, I'll do my best to get it out as quick as possible, but life is still frustratingly unsympathetic to my pleas, so once again it might be a bit of a wait.

But rest assured, I have not lost interest in this story, it is not going to be abandoned until its finished. I repeat this story **Is Not Dead** and will not die as long as I live.

Once again, sorry for the delay, and you know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: **You know, it's probably a good thing I _don't_ own the X-men, cause if I did I'd probably ignore a lot of key characters, it would be more like 'The Rogue and Remy show! With cameos'

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Eleven, out with all the possible haste I could manage, once again, I'm sorry chapter ten was so horribly late, and once again this is like, the third version of this chapter I've written. I hope this pattern doesn't continue, it's irritating.

Not much else to say so . . .

Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_If you woke up breathing, congratulations! You have another chance. Andrea Boydston  
_**

_**Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. Ambrose Redmoon**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue waited for her alarm to go off before pulling herself out of bed and getting ready for the danger room session, getting a quick breakfast before anyone else showed up and leaving again just as quickly. Kitty, she knew, would know that there was something bothering her, and Rogue really, _really_, didn't want to fill Kitty in on her dream. Especially the part on the balcony.

She also knew that the only other person likely to pick up on her mood and try to talk to her about it would be Remy, a person she really, really, _Really _didn't want to see right now, because truth to tell she was embarrassed, and she knew that if she saw him now she would wind up blushing which would jump start an entirely different conversation about her emotions that she didn't want to have _ever!_ She could almost hear Kitty's squeals if the girl actually caught Rogue blushing in _his_ presence.

So her plan was basically to avoid anything alive until the danger room sim and then concentrate solely on beating every other person running in it, saving Gambit for last, and then prove to herself once and for all (by beating him black and blue) that she didn't have any kind of feelings for him whatsoever, that her dream was just a fluke, a fluke that didn't mean anything, and then, after she did that, things would go back to normal and she could once again let herself fade into the mansion background to live a life of quiet obscurity, she was safer living like that.

This was her plan.

All she had to do was avoid people.

It wouldn't be that hard, right?

"Hey Rogue!"

Rogue stifled a groan and looked over her shoulder. "Mornin' Kitty." She mumbled, trying to think of an escape and failing.

Kitty frowned. "Are you going to the danger room already? The session isn't for, like, another hour!"

"Ah am actually, figured Ah should warm up a bit after being out fer so long, Guess Ah'll see ay later then huh? Bye Kit."

"Wait!" Kitty called when Rogue tried to rush away. "I'll go with you, after yesterday I think I need some major brownie points with Logan, if he sees me in the danger room, training, when I haven't been expressly told to, it might be enough to impress him, a little anyway." She added as an afterthought.

Something must have been showing on Rogues face because Kitty seemed to blink, and then give her a weird look. "Unless you don't want me to go with you." She said.

Rogue sighed. "No, no s'okay Kit, come on. Let's go. Ah'm jus' tired today is all."

"Bad sleep?"

"More or less."

Luck was with Rogue though, the rest of the walk was in silence, and she knew that as soon as she started fighting with the danger room she wouldn't have to worry about anyone picking up on anything, it worked the same for her as meditation did for others. Once she had something to fight, or a goal to run for she wouldn't think about anything else. It was the perfect distrtaction. The danger room doors slid open obediently as they two girls walked up to it, but someone was already there, jumping and dodging and using moves right out of crouching tiger hidden dragon.

"Is that Remy?" Rogue asked, but she already knew it was, and cursed her bad luck.

Kitty nodded. "Yeah, I wonder why he's here so . . ."

Rogue turned to look at the valley girl, confused that she'd cut herself off half way through the sentence. The she saw the look in her friends eyes and knew her luck had well and truly hit rock bottom and the rolled around in the dirt for good measure.

"Is that why you didn't, like, want me to come with you?" She asked, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "Were you meeting him here for a little one on one?"

"No!" Rogue snapped, "God damn it Kitty, whatever yer thinkin' jus' stop it right now! Ah didn' even know he was here!"

"Sure thing Rogue. You know, I just remembered something, uh, up in my room, I'll see you at the sim, you two enjoy yourselves!"

Kitty dashed away before Rogue could smack her, which was about the time Remy noticed them there.

"Computer!" Rogue snarled, "End training sim." The computer complied, shutting itself down with a whirr.

"_Bonjour chere, _where'd yer _petite chat amie_ run off to?"

"Get out Cajun." Rogue demanded.

Remy grinned. "I was here firs' _chere_, but I am nothin' if not a gentleman, so I let ya share wit' me."

Rogue just continued to scowl.

"Computer." Remy called out, "Two person obstacle sim, level," he raised an eye at Rogue, "Level 7, execute."

Rogue had only ever successfully completed level five, even with a partner, but there was no way she'd let him know that. "Don't get in mah way Cajun." Was all she said as the metal walls dissolved, replaced by a dark and none to friendly looking warehouse. The basic purpose of this sim was to exorcise a persons agility and in-fighting ability while they raced the clock, or another student as in Rogues case, to the finish line. Kind of like extreme obstacle course racing.

"Wouldn't dream of it _chere._"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Logan stood in the control tower, a mug of Irish coffee held firmly in one hand while the other activated and moved around different cameras so he could properly watch each of the people in the actual danger room as they raced to get past thugs and water pits, ladders and guard dogs, and each other. It was an added feature of this sim, one Logan had put in himself, that the opponents could attack each other, or try to sabotage one another to ensure their victory. But he noted that neither Gambit nor Rogue were doing anything to hinder the other, Rogue wasn't even sparing a glance in Gumbos direction.

Logan hated admitting it but Gambit was good, almost scary good, whoever had trained him prior to his contract with Magneto had done a damn fine job, and he could tell that he was slowing down, taking things at a more leisurely pace, bringing him and Rogue about neck and neck as far as the race was concerned.

If Rogue found out, Logan knew because he'd seen it happen before, she'd kick his Cajun ass back to the swamp, she was a girl that liked to stand or fall according to her own two feet, she didn't want help, and she hated any kind of pity.

Even if she couldn't beat Gumbo (yet) she was good, a natural fighter, something Logan thought he'd never see again, she had talent, she had instinct, it wasn't so much training for her as it was honing the skills she was born with.

That was when he noticed something odd about the timers and the positions of the two opponents, Rogue was making good time, better time then she usual did, even on the lower levels, and then he realized, Remy wasn't going slower because he felt bad for her and wanted to give her a break, he was pacing her, like a racehorse, competitive encouragement to get her to try harder and move faster.

Logan grunted in surprise and respect, his opinons of Gambit going up, just a little bit at his (Logan was realizing) honest attempts to help and befriend the Rogue.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue fought against her obstacles with a ferocity that surprised her, maybe it was seeing Remy so close ahead of her and knowing that he was slowing down deliberately that was fueling her anger which was in turn fueling her performance.

She'd teach him for taking pity on her.

Rogue picked up speed, taking risks she probably wouldn't have taken if she hadn't wanted to beat him so badly, Wolverine saw this from his perch and frowned, she let herself get hit time and again by the thugs that were programmed to attack her in attempts to hit them harder, faster.

She wasn't delusional, she knew that most men were stronger (physically) then most women, but she made up for her own short comings by knowing where to hit. There were pressure points scattered around the body, weak spots, vulnerable spots, places where it didn't matter how hard you hit it, the person you were hitting would go down, hard. Most of these points she'd learned from her time with Mystique. In-Fighting, it was called, a kind of hand to hand designed for fighting dirty when you're outnumberd or overmatched, as she was right now.

But Rogue enjoyed that kind of fighting, she'd been taught by a couple of the best fighters in the world, but when it came right down to it she was a scrapper, no elegance, less finesse, she grew up hitting her adversaries until they stayed down, she liked it that way, if she took a few hits so what, no pain no gain right?

One of the thugs shouted something derogatory at her and aimed a punch for her chest while she dodged an attack from a second, it was too late to get out of the way completely so Rogue twisted herself around and took the blow on her shoulder, it had enough force behind it to knock her back a foot or two and down to her knees, but she rolled back to a stand, fury burning in her eyes. She was smaller, faster then these simulated linebackers, that was her advantage and she exploited it mercilessly. She made a mental note to talk to Wolverine about the realism, she was pretty sure it was impossible for a man to have so many muscles.

She caught another glimpse of Gambit, and cursed him once before turning her attention back to the task at hand. It wasn't fare, Gambit was stronger, and faster then her and just as good as hand to hand. She ducked under another swung fist, there were only two guys at her at this part of the race, but they were like super people, she was having trouble taking them down. Whenever she did get a hit in they just shrugged it off, they fought like foot ball players, mostly with their fists, which was good for her, it meant she only had four limbs to dodge rather then eight, but if she didn't take at least one of them out soon things would get ugly, they were starting to learn her moves and adjust their own. One of the downfalls of A.I.

"Need help _chere_?"

Rogue snarled, lost her concentration and took a sharp blow to the stomach as she turned her head to glare at Gambit. His two guys were down, he was sweating and breathing deep, but not hard, this was nothing more then a good workout for him.

"No!" she shouted back, leaping lightly to her feet again as the two thugs moved in on her. Her arm throbbed from the hits she'd taken, her stomach pained sharply. She couldn't take anymore shots to her right arm or she wouldn't be able to use it anymore, and another hard shot to her stomach or chest might be enough to forfeit her. That left her one option. Flee.

Snarling at herself and at Gambit who was still watching her, she dove forward, poised to strike, the thugs braced themselves for impact, but Rogue had no intention of fighting, at the last second she threw herself forward, rolling between the two opponents and was back on her feet a second later, bolting hell-for-leather down the alley, the thugs running behind. That was a hazard in this sim, if you bypassed a living obstacle there was no guarantee it wouldn't catch up or come back to bite you later.

But she was still fast, and they were still slow, so long as she didn't get stuck anywhere else she had a good chance of finishing the race without seeing the muscle mounds again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy waited until the second of his two thugs was down before taking a more relaxed stance and looking back at Rogue. Both of hers were still up and going, but Remy knew better then to assume it meant she couldn't beat them, that she was weak, neither of them were down but she wasn't either, and she wasn't using her powers, Remy had. Which meant that if nothing else, her skills made her equal to the two men. It was impressive, and Remy felt himself grinning in approval, the girl had raw talent, like him, she just lacked the discipline and training he had to really realize her abilities.

He watched her dodged and throw punches, leap away and back again. She fought like a wolf, trying to tire them out and go in for a critical whereas they were fighting like your average junk yard dogs going for the kill right off the bat. She was fighting smart. He found himself trailing the movements of her body, the line of her legs, the curve of her lips as she frowned, the green of her eyes.

Then he abruptly snapped himself out of it. He wasn't suppose to care after all, he couldn't let himself, had to stop himself.

But then he'd find himself watching her again, he felt her emotions, anger, irritation, and a fierce elation at the thrill of the fight that made his own heart beat a little faster. But buried deep under all that, ignored by her, he could still taste her fear and was surprised by his desperate want to help her.

He pulled himself away from those thoughts again, trying in vain to keep them away this time, he had to distract himself, which was actually why he'd come to danger room so early, he'd been trying to get his mind off her, and then she showed up. Somewhere out there, he knew some kind of higher power was laughing at him. Every time he tried to put distance between himself and Rogue it failed, they always ran into each other. He knew she hadn't been expecting him to be in the danger room, and wondered if she'd been trying to avoid him too. The irony of this whole situation was horrible.

"Need help _chere_!" he shouted, winced as she got hit by his distraction, but was grinning again when she leapt back to her feet, and shot him an angry glare.

"No!"

He could tell by her expression that she'd come to some kind of decision, and when she dove at the men he thought she'd meant to give it one last all or nothing shot at victory, he'd been about ready to dive over the line that separated his side from hers and come to her defense when rolled between them, narrowly dodging fists as she did so, and came up running on the other side. "Good girl." He whispered, running after her now himself. She'd been outmatched and he'd known it, with more training she could be so much better.

The next obstacle was a rope bridge suspended above a chasm which bordered a white rapid river, it looked like something from a Wile E. Coyote cartoon, Remy suspected Kurt had a hand in this part of the race.

There was a problem with the bridge though, which was that it wasn't really a bridge, it was kind of just a rope, swaying slightly in a nonexistent wind.

He heard Rogue swear and muttered his own curse. IF either of them were going down this would be the likely spot for it. On the upside he could the finish line just beyond the bridge, uh, rope.

Rogue stepped up first, carefully, the rope was thick but it didn't make Remy feel any safer. He stepped onto it to, his thief training had included gymnastics, or rather, a more deadly shadow trades version of it, he'd rope walked before, just never for as long as this rope was. Rogue, he doubted, had ever done this.

He felt her fear spike and it was all he could do to concentrate on moving forward and not immediately whip around to see her, any quick movement would send him over the rope and lose him the race.

Her emotions stabilized and he felt himself breathing a sigh of relief. He knew that everything around them was fake, that were probably no more then a few feet off the ground, but it looked and felt so real that his body and mind acted as though it was, even though he knew it wasn't. It was confusing to say the least.

_One two, one two, one two_

He counted off silently as he walked, one foot in front of the other, he reminded himself, control your breathing.

Another spike of fear from Rogue, another shot of fear through him as he fought the desire to turn around and look.

But this time the fear didn't stop, she hadn't fallen, he could feel that much, maybe she was hanging on though, she'd slipped and was hanging on with her hands unable to move. That could explain the fear.

_Almost dere . . ._

The fear spiked again, but this time it spiked with another emotion, anger, and the anger didn't fade back again, it stayed strong. He nearly fell as he all but leapt the last the four feet to the edge on the other side and spun around in the same motion. Rogue was still standing, but she was trying to walk faster along the rope, too fast, it was unbalancing her, a second later he saw why. The two thugs she'd left behind had caught up and one was currently walking across the rope behind her, the other had jumped on Remy's as soon as the Cajun had jumped off. They meant to trap her, one behind, one beside. Remy tried to get back on the rope to help her, but he couldn't, the sim wouldn't let him.

Remy turned away again, sprinting for the finish line, if he won the race the sim would end and Rogue wouldn't have to worry anymore. _He _wouldn't have to worry anymore, all he had to do was cross the line . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty, Piotr, Lance, Bobby, Rahne, and Kurt (holding a large bowl of popcorn) sat around Logan in the control booth, watching the screens.

"This is, like, so much better then reality T.V." Kitty commented as they all watched Rogue trying to move it across that rope with the two thugs closing in and Remy beating it to the finish line.

"Five bucks say she falls before he makes it," Lance said, looking at Piotr, he'd seen Kitty and the tall quiet Russian together, and he wasn't at all happy with what he saw. She liked him, he knew she did, and Pitro liked her too, though he tried to hide it. Lance was starting to feel insecure.

Piotr normally didn't like to gamble in any way shape or form, having lived with Remy tended to make a person guard their money well, but he felt inclined to defend Rogue in this. "Twenty," he said, "And she makes it across the rope before Remy crosses the line."

Lance hesitated at the Russian confidence, but then caught Kitty watching them both and nodded, shaking the Russians hands. All eyes once again turned to the monitors.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue had seen Remy break for the finish, she knew that one way or another she lost this race, that knowledge made her feel more defeated then it should have, and she wasn't sure why. It was just a stupid race, nothing riding on it.

The thug behind her was getting closer, the other one was right next to her on the other rope. But if Rogue was gonna go down she'd make for damn sure she took at least one of them with her.

She paused on the rope, and turned, the man was about seven feet behind her, he paused too, the man across from her braced himself like he knew what she was about to do. Then with a feral grin that would have made Logan proud she took two running steps backward, launched herself into the air before she fell (all those watching gasped) twisted her body so that she struck the guy behind her solidly with her feet and used the momentum to send herself across the space between the two ropes, she grabbed the ropes with both hands, but one slipped off, leaving her hanging above the chasm. The first thug had fallen, leaving just the one on this rope, now moving towards her.

Rogue struggled to pull herself up again, but the rope was swaying wildly from her stunt and she couldn't get a good grip on it.

The man came closer, Rogue abandoned the idea of pulling herself back up to stand on the rope, and instead started moving quickly across it like she was on the monkey-bars, swinging her hands forward to pull herself back towards the ledge on the other side where she would be able to pull herself up and try again.

The man was gaining. Moving faster then he should have been able to, Rogue wasn't going to make it tot eh other edge. That was when the rope lurched violently, almost throwing her, and she twisted her to look over her shoulder. Remy was on the other side, the man was currently falling to the river below, Remy's bo staff still tangled in his legs.

Rogue knew instantly what had happened, he turned around to help her rather then finish the race, he'd thrown the bo staff at the mans legs, and would now patiently wait for Rogue to cross the rope again before continuing on to the finish.

"Ah told ya Cajun," she shouted at him, satisfied when his grin faltered, "Ah don't need help!"

Rogue took a deep breath and let go of the rope. The sickening feeling of falling tightened her stomach and claws at her throat, trying to make her scream. Then the scenery faded away, she landed on a blue exorcise mat, and the danger room was the danger room once more. She fought back the urge to laugh at Remy's expression.

"Rogue defeated, Remy wins." The mechanized voice spoke from somewhere in the walls.

"What the hell was that!" Remy demanded.

Rogue stood up and dusted herself off as though she'd done nothing more then taken a stroll through the park. "You were cheatin'," she said simply. "You woulda won that race fare an' square, helpin' your opponent ain't allowed. An' Ah told ya once already Cajun, if ya wanna help meh, clean with meh first. Ah don't need handouts."

Remy just gaped at her, then, to Rogue great surprise, he threw his head back and laughed, picking up his bo staff as he walked towards her. "You're really somthin' else _chere_," was all he said, before walking towards the large automatic doors and leaving her alone in the danger room, panting and more confused then she'd been before entering.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Up in the booth, Piotr handed a twenty over to Lance, things hadn't turned out like either of them planned, exactly, but Rogue had fallen before Remy crossed the finish line, and he honored his word.

Kitty didn't notice, she was studying Rogue intently, her eyes thoughtful and her lips quirked up into a half smile. Suddenly she couldn't wait for the battle royal taking place in about ten minutes.

Talking to Rogue, she decided, could wait (her southern friend wasn't exactly cooperative as a conversationalist, not with the topics Kitty had in mind anyway) Kitty suddenly found herself staring after Remy, and while Lance gloated and talked t Kurt Kitty slipped out of the control booth and went to find the silver tongued Cajun, she suddenly really wanted to have a few words with him.

Piotr saw her go, and had seen the way she watched the end of the race, he turned back and watched Rogue leave the danger room, probably to cool down and catch her breath before the actual session, and he found himself wishing Kitty luck on whatever it was she'd gone to do.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Raven? It's me, I've had another vision, you need to get to mansion now, Rogue's in danger, they won't be able to protect her this time. Raven, Hurry. . ."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here, okay, I know this chapter was cheap, more or less a filler, I'm not entirely sure where it came from either, this chapter was _supposed_ to have been the battle royal sim, this race came out of nowhere, but I liked it, so rather then rewrite I figured I'd leave it in.

Sorry if it's less then you expected, hope I didn't disappoint anyone out there. Anyway, not much to say here other then that, I'll be working really hard to get chapter twelve out by at the very most one week, My hope is to have it up by Saturday night or Sunday morning.

So yeah, you now the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone read these? Probably not, nobody cares about disclaimers, wanna know why, because every knows that anyone who writes fanfics does not own the things they are writing the fanfics about, that's why its called fanfiction you morons, and not an original idea, because the fans, aka me, take the show they like, in this case X-men, and write a story about it, as a fan, not a creator.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 12! Hurray, and a quick update, double hurray! I'm gonna give myself a cookie, okay onto to business. There will be a few shout outs at the bottom of this story, a couple reviews I meant to get to in chapter eleven, but forgot to in the desperation to reach my deadline.

So yeah, I'll respond to a couple reviews, one in particular that kinda floors me.

So without further ado, the second half of the danger room scene, otherwise known as Chapter twelve.

Enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_I have not yet begun to fight (as his ship was sinking, 23 September 1779)  
_****_John Paul Jones_**

**_First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win.  
_****_Mahatma Gandhi_**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty didn't even have to go looking for Remy, he was just standing in the hallway outside the danger room, no doubt waiting for the others for the battle royal sim which would be starting soon. "Hey Remy." Kitty chirped, "Good race."

Remy smiled at her, leaning against the wall. "_Bonjour petite,_ wasn' aware I had an audience."

"You could have won you know, I mean without Rogue falling and all, you could have crossed the line, why'd you go back?"

"You don' like ta waste time do ya?" Remy asked, surprised by her straightforwardness.

Kitty shrugged, grinning, "Some guys find it cute." She said blithely.

Remy chuckled, "Why _petite, _are you flirtin' wit' me?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Even if I was it wouldn't mean anything, we're both taken."

Remy was a man who could read people well, better then well because of his empathy, and he couldn't help but smirk at the look in Kitty's eyes. She was baiting him and he knew it, someone else may have fallen for it to, but Remy was a professional. "I ain't taken by nobody but you _petite,_" he stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her waste and grinning down at her, "Jus' say de word, an' we'll go off to _Paris_ and watch de sunrise over de Eiffel tower."

The look on Kitty's face was priceless as she pushed him away, Remy laughed out loud.

"You, you didn't answer my question," Kitty tried again, flustered now and blushing she backed up a few feet.

"What question?"

"Why'd you go back?"

He shrugged, "I thought it'd be fun."

Now Kitty was frowning, "Alright fine, this is getting me nowhere. Do you or do you not like Rogue?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Dammit Remy that's not an answer!"

"Do you like Piotr?"

Kitty froze, the blush creeping back into her face. "Piotr? Uh, yes, of course I like Piotr, he's a friend, just like you."

"Well, I like Rogue too, we ain't exactly friends but we ain't exactly enemies neither. Here comes de rest, you ready to fight?"

Kitty huffed loudly, wondering to herself why it was that every time she tried to talk to him she always came away feeling as though she'd been defeated. Remy walked back through the danger room doors as the rest of the students made their way down the hall, Kitty caught sight of Piotr and felt herself blush again. Maybe she'd ask him to talk to Remy for her.

Lance strode up to her and pulled her to the side of the hall. "What were you doing with Remy?" he asked.

Kitty rolled her eyes, Lance could be so jealous and she just didn't want to deal with it right now. "I was just, like, talking to him Lance. Chill out."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue actually managed to avoid Kitty and Remy in the ten minutes after her race but prior to the session, which was amazing considering her current avoidance track record, Logan didn't leave them much time in the danger room either, no sooner were then in then the metal dome disappeared replaced with a huge hedge maze (all the students having been split up to different part of it) above ground, and a catacomb maze of tunnels beneath it.

The rules were simple. Last one standing wins, anything goes.

The players in this sim included all three groups, minus the new recruits who would be having their own session immediately following, which made roughly around thirteen people Rogue had to try and defeat, and she was determined to make Remy one of them. If she could face him in a fight, if she could beat him, then she'd be able to put all those pesky thoughts and that God be damned dream behind her, all she had to do was face him down without it bothering her, without becoming distracted.

In theory that should be easy, but Rogue couldn't hide it from herself that was having major doubts about it. The fact she felt the need to try and do this at all said something in itself, but she liked to ignore that irritating little thought.

There were two ways a person could run a sim like this, the first was to hunker down and make the place in which you started out as defendable as possible, waiting for the numbers to thin a bit before venturing out on your own to _hunt_, so to speak. Which was the second way, to simply go out using whatever you could to track down and eliminate the other players before they found and eliminated you.

Rogue favored the second way. It usual went that those with the defensive powers, Like Kitty, Kurt, Toad, and Jean would claim a territory and go the defensive route, while people like Piotr, Gambit, and Scott would go aggressive.

Rogues powers were neither aggressive nor defensive, they were a curious mix of both that lacked any and all definition, Rogue herself was similar, she was a very aggressive person, but she used that aggression to serve as a defensive tactic to keep most people away, which made her similar to her powers, in that she was both defensive and aggressive and therefore not really either.

Rogue moved carefully, but quickly, down the rows of hedges, not caring about dead ends and where she was trying to get, because she wasn't trying to get anywhere really. She came across a set of stone stairs, leading down beneath the hedge maze and into the catacombs, she debated it for a moment, then walked carefully into the gloom. Down here, at least, she wouldn't have to worry about aerial attacks, and the darkness would help her sneak up on anyone with similar feelings.

Ten minutes crawled past her, with her wandering around the catacombs aimlessly. She hadn't seen anyone, she'd seen a few rats, a couple big ass spiders that made her skin crawl and cursed the danger room realism. But no people. Rogue was getting bored. She wasn't even bothering to be stealthy anymore, she was deliberately trying to attract someone to her direction.

That was when fire erupted in front of her and shot across the floor towards her, she threw her hands out in front of her instinctually and the fire washed over her in a dome, leaving her unharmed.

Pyro cocked his head to the side as he listened to Rogue swearing at him, he hadn't made the fire dome her the way it did, he'd only meant for it to shoot behind her and block her exit, he grinned, and quelled the fires, leaving just a small line behind her to illuminate the hall.

John could see what Remy saw in the girl, with the fire behind her casting an interesting contrast of light and shadow over her body and her eyes burning just as brightly as his flames. She really looked like a Goddess to him, of course, the spandex uniform really helped. He grinned at her, bowed and held out his hands to fight.

"Give up Sheilah, I coulda killed ya, but I didn't, game over for you."

Normally Rogue would agree, with the more dangerous powers, e.g. his and hers, a person could admit defeat and walked out without suffering third degree burns or absorption. But today she felt like playing chess with 'death' as far as the danger room was concerned. "What would it take." She asked, "Ya beat me, Ah admit it, if this were real Ah'd be out, but Ah want ta know what you want to pretend this didn' happen, an' join forces, temporarily of course."

John was grinning widely now, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "That's against the rules sheilah, teamin' up I mean."

Rogue crossed her arms over her chest, taking a casual stance though her eyes stayed trained on him. "Logan said himself, anythin' goes. What about the firs' part, what about lettin' me off the hook here."

"Mayonnaise." He said sternly, though his eyes still stayed cheerfully wicked.

"Come again?"

"Mayonnaise, for letting you go and us teaming up, I want a big expensive jar of Mayonnaise."

The look Rogue gave him must have been funny because John burst out in laughter, walked up to her andslapped her in a friendly motion on the back. "Why the strong desire to live?"

"Ah got a score ta settle with yer Cajun friend." She said simply. "Wanna help meh find him?"

"Sure thing partner, so long as you help me melt the icicle."

"Deal." They shook on it and followed the scorch marks Pyro had left to back to one of the exits from the underground.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Logan chuckled at the monitor that held the image of Rogue and Pyro, This session was promising to be a lot more entertaining then these sims usually were. The other monitors showed the other students, a few locked in battle and a few either laying in wait or stalking through the mazes. Toad had been taken out, no surprise there, by Wanda, Pietro had been taken out by Jean and Kurt had been taken down by Cyclops who was then taken out by Piotr in a sneak attack while he was preoccupied with Night crawler.

Logan had seen a lot of tricks and traps in the other battle royals he'd staged, but he had never seen the students team up before, and he was proud that it was Rogue who'd thought of it.

"How are they doing?" Storm inquired, walking into the control booth with her usual unearthly grace, Logan smiled at her.

"Pretty good, Stripes and the firebug teamed up, they're going after Bobby and Gumbo. Lance is trying to find Piotr and Jean and Wanda are currently going at it."

Storm nodded. "When are you going to start the real fighting and go in there yourself?"

Logan's smile went feral, "As soon as their numbers are thinned a little more."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty, thanks to her power, was always one of the last people out of the game, currently she was running straight down the middle of a hedge so she wouldn't be seen, but she could still see out from it. She was looking for Rogue, she wanted very badly to be there when the two southerners ran into each other, but that was when she caught a flash of silver and threw a glance to her left, Piotr was standing there. She skidded to a stop and walked slowly up behind him.

"Psst." She hissed. "Hey." She kept her voice low.

"Hell Katya," Piotr said, not turning around to face her, or rather, face the hedge she was concealing herself in. "I do not think you are suppose to be speaking with me."

"It's an emergency," that got him to look, "Have you seen either Rogue or Remy?"

Piotr shook his head in mock dismay, but she could see his smile. "For what reason do you want to know?"

"Cause Rogue told him she'd kick his ass during this sim and I want to watch," she answered, which was more or less nothing but truth.

"I saw him fighting Bobby not long ago," he pointed to the right, "that way, somewhere, I have not seen Rogue."

"Thanks, good luck."

"You too Katya."

That was when the ground started shaking, pitching Kitty forward, out on the other side of the hedge, she heard Lance shout something at Piotr and then the random sounds of fighting. Getting between them was against the rules, but it took everything she had not to run out of the hedge and break it up. Lance, she knew, didn't like Piotr and didn't like the fact that Kitty enjoyed spending time with him. Kitty didn't like the way Lance was trying to control her and vowed to have a few strong words with him later on the subject, with him, she knew, this fight was personal and vindictive.

She pranced on the spot for a second, still debating, then bolted, heading down the path that she hoped would lead her to one or the other southerner.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue followed behind the amiable and talkative Pyro while he lead them through the catacombs, swearing to her he wasn't lost and he knew exactly where they were and how to get out. She doubted it but didn't say anything to the contrary.

What she did find truly surprising was Pyro's topics of conversation, he was talking to her about various philosophies and political intrigues over the years as well as about how the true art of romance was dieing and various soap operas he watched. Everything about this guy was completely random, so random Rogue had to resists the strong urge to laugh outright. No wonder he got along so well with Remy and Piotr.

That was when Rogue's body shuddered and she felt herself come to a dead stop, eyes wide and a lance of pain in her head so sharp she actually whimpered. John spun to her, his eyes wide as well. "Sheilah?" he asked, "Sheilah you alright?"

Rogue didn't answer, her eyes lost focus, the psyches were screaming, and throwing themselves against her barrier.

_Hello my dear._

An image flashed in front of her eyes, a man, pale skin, sharp teeth, red eyes, black hair.

"Get out o' mah head you god damned bastard," she snarled through clenched teeth.

She gasped out loud at the effort it took to reach out to the psyches, pulling the barriers down just enough for them to swarm her mind without threat of taking control.

Just like in her dream they went after the alien presence, memories and emotions flooded Rogues awareness but she let it. She wanted to make for damn sure he was gone before she pushed the psyches back again.

"Rogue!" John was near frantic now, crouched in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

Rogue blinked owlishly, when had she fallen to her knees? "Ah'm fine." She said, pulling herself to her feet, shaking her head to clear it. "Ah'm fine, let's keep going, this place's creepin' meh out."

John gave her a critical look, then nodded, his customary smile back in place. "Alright then, now where was I . . . oh yeah, so then Jessica had to tell Hugo that she was really his half sister and was carrying the child of his best friend who it turns out was the murderer all along, but the real twist came when . . ."

Rogue stopped listening, she'd always hated soap operas, and she had her own twists to deal with. Now at least she knew it wasn't a dream, Sinister was real, and she had to tell the professor as soon as she got out of the session.

Luckily, it turned out John had been telling the truth, and a few minutes later they approached the illuminated exit stairway that would bring them back up into the hedge maze. "We have to make sure no ones out there waitin'," Rogue began, preparing herself to creep forward and have a look around the corner.

"No problem Luv," Pyro winked at her as fire erupted form his hands and shot through the opening. Rogue was sure that everyone out there, no matter where they were, had seen the fire ball.

"What are ya doin'!" she growled.

"Clearing the way and alleviating the boredom, now anyone who isn't already fighting will make their way here, including popsicle and Gambit, all we have to do is lay in wait and pounce when they least expect it."

Rogue opened her mouth to say something angry, then shut it again and nodded. She wasn't a big fan of ambush, but if more then one person did show up, it could at least make sure that she didn't get involved in a fight with someone else before Remy showed up, she didn't care if she lost so long as she beat him in the process.

John lit up again, checking his fuel supplies just to be safe, then marched right up into the sunlight. "Come on Sheila, let's rock and roll." Rogue followed more carefully, and it was a good thing she did because as soon as Pyro emerged from the darkness a hand of glowing playing cards bombarded him.

"Remy!" Pyro shouted, waving his hand as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted off. "That was hardly gentlemen-like mate."

"Maybe, but neither's tryin' ta burn down de maze, 'sides, s'not like I hit ya."

Rogue crouched low against the wall of the opening, she could hear him walking forward, Pyro leading him ever so slowly like a goodpartner in crime.

Remy paused about a step away from the entrance, regarding St. John curiously. His grin was a little to authentic, Remy didn't trust it, he smelt a trap. "So what've you been doin' over here Johnny boy." He asked.

Pyro shrugged, "Burnin' stuff mostly." He gave Remy an evil smirk. "I ran into your little southern Sheila." He said slowly.

"Rogue?" Remy frowned, "She's out of de game den?" the disappointment in his voice was obvious, "_merde_."

Pyro backed up a little further, fire erupting from his wrists, Remy took that one last step forward. "Now I never said that mate, but I'm sure she finds your concern touching."

Remy was about to ask him what he was talking about when something shot out of the shadows and tackled him to the ground.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty raced in the direction of the fire, normally she would have ignored it, assuming that Pyro was in a fight, but the ball of fire that announced his location shot into the sky and took the form of an ace of spades. He wanted Gambit, and Gambit was cocky enough to answer, and if Rogue saw it and was still a player she'd be heading there too. And Kitty wanted to see them fight, or more specifically, she wanted to see the way they interacted, everything from what they said to each other, their facial expression, their voices, everything and anything that she could possibly use to prove to herself that she was right about them and they were wrong about themselves. Maybe it was just a hopelessly romantic notion from a girl who watched too many soap operas, but maybe she was right, either way she had to know.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The new recruits cheered the monitor on as they watched Rogue and Remy roll along the ground for a second and then leap apart from each other taking fighting stances, Remy was grinning, a spread of playing cards appearing in his hands. Rogue simply stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. Pyro was somewhere behind them laughing his ass off at Remy's expression when Rogue tackled him.

"Ten bucks says Remy takes Her." Jubilee announced.

"I don't know," Ray cut in, "She's got an awful lot of rage."

"No bets." Wolverine growled, "You kids are too young to gamble." Muttered complaint and audible groans met his announcement, but Logan didn't budge.

"One hundred and fifty dollars," Storm said loudly, smiling innocently from where she was seated at one of the control desks, also watching the screen. "On Gambit winning."

Logan looked at her incredulously, it was no secret among the instructors that Logan had a soft spot for Rogue, even if neither of the two ever admitted it, and Storm knew that he was incapable of backing down from that kind of challenge.

"Two hundred even." Wolverine grunted. "You're on."

A hard look from Logan got the recruits to shut their mouths before they could say anything about it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well well well _chere_, always knew you were full o' surprises."

"Yeah well you know me, Ah'm a people pleaser."

Gambit fanned a hand of card out in his left hand, they began to glow instantly. "You really wanna do dis _chere_," he began. "I'll let ya walk away right now, save yourself de defeat."

"You here to talk or fight Cajun?" Rogue growled, but Remy could see the smile in her eyes, she was having fun, she was looking forward to this, but then, so was he.

He bowed, de-charging the cards and throwing them aside. "Happy to oblige _chere_, but let's make dis a no powers fight."

Rogue nodded. "Done."

Remy pulled his leather trench coat off, and dropped it to the ground, leaving them both in just their uniforms. "Ladies first _chere._"

"Why do ya think Ah'm waiting?"

That set John off laughing again. "Hey Rogue!" he called, "We gonna tag team this fight? We are partners after all."

"S'okay John, Ah don't need no help ta take this piece of swamp trash to the curb."

"Strong words _Chere_,"

Whatever Rogue had been about to say was cut off as Remy dove forward with a round house kick, making her scramble back to avoid getting hit, then while she was still unbalanced he shot one hand out and grabbed her arm between the elbow and the shoulder meaning to throw her down and pin her before she could get her feet under her, Rogue had seen this before though and rather then pull back like he was expected she let herself drop and caught him behind the knees with her free arm forcing him to let go of her or lose his own balance, then they leapt apart again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty skidded around the corner of the hedge to see the two southerners already fighting it out, John was sitting on the ground on the other side of them opposite of Kitty, a fiery score board above his head displaying the number of hits they each managed to pull off.

She moved as close as she dared get to the two combatants, watching them closely and in complete awe, She'd never really seen Remy fight before, not a real opponent, and she'd never seen Rogue fight so well either, they were kicking and punching and moving so fast she could barely keep up with them, but she couldn't help but notice that Rogue was grinning the entire time. She was having fun with this, and judging by Remy's expression so was he. They fought well together, though they each fought differently.

Rogue was slower, weaker and less agile then her Cajun counterpart, and Kitty knew that Rogue knew this, so the southern belle was pulling a lot of feints, pulling him in closer, going for the pressure points, trying to trap him or pin him rather then going all out offensive, Remy also knew these things and was pushing his advantage trying to keep her unbalanced and second guessing his and her own moves.

It was exciting to watch.

The two fighters paused, leaping apart once again into their fighting stances, Rogue was breathing hard, Remy appeared to be winded as well, but it was Rogue Kitty was staring at, not many people tended to look beyond Kitty's valley girl persona, but the truth was that there was very little the girl didn't notice or see, and she could see the look in Rogue's eyes as well as the smile that still haunted the gothic mutants lips.

This wasn't a grudge match, or Rogue taking out frustration on someone she didn't. Kitty knew that much for certain now, and as far as she was concerned, that was all answer she needed as far as Rogue was concerned.

Remy would be a little harder to figure out.

She glanced again at Pyro who'd' given up with the scoreboard and now had a pyramid of six flaming cheerleaders getting started. He was maybe just crazy enough to help her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue was breathing hard by the time they broke apart again, and she couldn't help grinning at him, this was fun, which was something she hadn't expected, she was really enjoying herself with this fight.

Then it struck her that this was maybe not a good thing, she was suppose to be disproving any kind of … feelings, she may or may not have for the cocky swamp rat, and here she was having a good time with him. Granted they were beating each other black and blue, it wasn't like they'd gone to a movie or something, but still! It was just a little disconcerting.

She pushed those thoughts away, she could psychoanalyze herself until she was blue in face, it wasn't going to help her win this, she had to concentrate.

_Hello Rogue._

Suddenly the image of Remy standing in front of her was replaced with a face out of a nightmare, and Rogue felt herself tremble, going cold all over, her eyes wide. The psyches rushed forward again, but this time they didn't expel the interloper, he held them back.

The image disappeared and she was seeing Remy again, with a fist aimed for her chest. H'ed been expecting her to doge, Rogue knew it, but she couldn't move, the hti landed, ahrd, sending her to slam into the ground the wind knocked out of her. Remy's face paled slightly when he hit her, and then paled more when she didn't get back up.

The danger room dissolved, Logan had hit the emergency shut down switch, Remy knelt down beside her, talking to her but she couldn't hear him.

Rogue tried to help the psyches attack him only to have her own mental self restrained.

_Now now, my dear, it's time to play nice. You still haven't heard my proposition. _

"Go to hell." She snarled through clenched teeth. Everything went black as she turned herself inward looking for him.

_See there are a few ways we can do this Rogue, the first is that I send out a team to retrieve you, and they and the X-men fight, destroying property and injuring many and so on and so forth, or you could come willingly and save us both all the hassle of a struggle_

"We beat you once already, we can beat ya again."

_Perhaps, but those hire on idiots were nothing more then a test, I wanted to make sure you would be worth my time and trouble, and you are Rogue, you are everything I wanted and more. _

"When Ah get mah hands on you yer gonna wish yer parents never met!"

_Must you be so rude? It's unbecoming of a lady of your stature. _

The darkness peeled away from in front of her, and a man walked forward, the same one she'd seen before, she pulled against the metaphysical chains that held her in place, aware of the psyches milling restlessly behind her, hating him more then they ever hated her, which was really saying something.

_My dear sweet child, do you know how easy it would be for me to take control of your body right now. All I have to do is _

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off when one of the psyches burst from behind her creating a shield.

_That one again, damn that Lebeau. _Sinister muttered.

Rogue was stunned by the psyche if only for one reason, it was radiating fear and hate like all the others were, but she shook herself out of it glaring at Sinister who was grinning at her, though on his face it looked more like a predator about to attack.

_Ah yes, the young Gambit, I'm still shocked by that little dream of yours. I never saw him as your type. Puppy love can be such a painful thing. Why so silent? Aren't you curious, I mean, here's his psyche, defending you when none of the other will, or can. Don't you want to know why? _

_It's because when he jumped off the cliff after you he touched you, and was happy about it, relieved. And you already know that the psyches are created from the strongest emotion of the person you touch. _

_Most people you touch are apprehensive, or afraid, or in the case of your enemies, angry, those emotions build in the psyches to become blind and impersonal hatred. _

_There was no apprehension in Gambit when he touched you, no fear, only relief, and that emotion built on itself like with the other psyches until now here it stands. _

He waved on hand towards the psyche still shielding her body. _Your own body guard, one completely loyal and devoted minion of your mind. Which is probably why you haven't been having as many troubles with the psyches these past few days._

"Do you jus' like the sound o' yer own voice or something? And Ah thought Magneto was long winded," Rogue huffed, defiant, "If yer gonna do somethin' to meh do it, Ah'm getting' bored over here."

Sinister chuckled. _Very well, but you see my dear I won't have to do anything. You will be giving yourself over to me willingly, because I know your one strength, and your one weakness, and ironically enough they're both the same thing._

_You're a hero, Rogue, and as such it's a simple matter to get you to submit yourself to me. _

An image appeared in front of her, about a dozen people between the ages of six and eighteen kneeling on the ground somewhere in shackles.

_They're mutants, like you, and if you don't do as I instruct they will all be killed._

"You're bluffing."

_Am I? Or more importantly, are you going to risk it?_

Rogue's silence was all the answer he needed.

_Excellent, now here's what I want you to do . . ._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

Woot! Quick update, and a longer chapter for this one, so yeah, next chapter Rogue gets a one way ticket to the door of the devil himself. ;) Remy's not gonna take it to well either. But before I give something away I'm going to get to the shout outs. (be on the lookout for a good ROMY moment next chapter)

**chicita**– HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope you have a good time and get what you really wanted for it ;) I'm glad I got this out in time for ya

**Roguechere**** – **Sinister is Remy's dad! I . . I just… I can't . . . wow, I must say I _did not_ know that, nor did I see it coming, I mean, Damn. Well, in my story they are not related, this is so going to take some getting use to. . . Sinister is Remy's Dad... it sounds so weird... Oh yeah, and I agree, they don't use Sinister to his full potential (he's my favorite villain too)

**Everyone - **I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter, and once again I'm sorry there's not more Romy, but I'm gonna make it up to you, they get a nice moment together next chapter, justbefore she does something drastic. Thanks for your support and I love all the reviews! So keep 'em coming!

You know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: **Just close your eyes and imagine what's suppose to be read here, then take a wild guess as to whether or not I'm Stan Lee in disguise.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lucky chapter 13, yay, if I wasn't superstitious before I am now, it has been hell trying to get this written and updated.

I'm not satisfied with this chapter, and I hope to make it up for you guys in the next one!

Enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**_This is not the end. This is not even the beginning of the end. It is, instead, the end of the beginning  
Anonymous_**

_**There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go. Author Unknown**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue woke up to the familiar sights and sounds of the medbay, and aside from the blinking red lights on monitors attached to her it was very dark, an alarm clock on the nightstand told her it was close to three in the morning.

For a long time Rogue didn't move, she didn't want to, her life was about to go merrily to hell in a hand basket and she was powerless to stop it. Sorrow stung her heart and guilt clouded her mind at the thought of what was going to happen.

_You have two days . . ._

Sinister. His voice echoed in her mind, ominous and cold, a dull resentful anger pushed aside the guilt in her thoughts, the psyches were screaming again, beating against the walls, forcing her to calm herself down and stabilize the shields that held them back.

Two days. Barely any time at all, how was she suppose to do this?

The professor, maybe he could...

_You can tell the good Charles Xavier if you wish, there's nothing he can do to help you, nothing he can do to stop you when the time comes, but go ahead and tell him, if nothing else it will prove to you just how weak you are, and just how fallible you're precious X-men are. _

She'd show him, if anyone could see a way out of this it would be the professor.

Dragging herself from the bed she pulled the little electrodes monitoring her vital signs from her arms and chest and stepped away from the bed and out of the room into the hallway.

"Remy…"

The word escaped her lips in a gasp before she could stop it, but it didn't matter, he was asleep in an arm chair and didn't hear her anyway.

Another shot of guilt lanced through her as she looked at him. Three times he'd come to aid, tried to save her. First when he thought she'd been shot, then at the cliff, and during the race, and she'd been barely tolerable towards him. She wasn't even sure why she did it anymore, it use to be an act to keep people away, to reduce the risk of accidentally touching anyone, and then one day it wasn't an act anymore.

Maybe that was why she'd been so hostile to him, he reminded her of who she use to be, who she could have been, before all the hate and bigotry had gotten to her, before she'd been used time and time again by people she was suppose to be able to trust.

And now…

Now it was too late to try and fix anything, she'd been mean to all of them really, even Kitty and Kurt, she had two days to say goodbye, two days before he sent his minions to collect her.

Rogue sighed, stepping quietly past the sleeping form and towards the elevator that would take her to the upper levels, and the Professors rooms.

Self-loathing and regret settled around her like an old friend.

_There's nothing he can do to help you . . ._

_There's nothing anyone can do . . . _

_You're mine now, and you'll always be mine. . ._

Her fate was nothing but pain and despair for the people she loved, her _destiny_, the word sounded like poison even in her thoughts. Apocalypse, Mystique, even Magneto had wanted her at one time, to fulfill some paranoid prophecy or delusion, and now Sinister was throwing his hat into the game as well.

The only thing she knew for certain was that he'd use her, like everyone else, in the attempt to bring about something she wanted nothing to do with. Another warmonger, another narcissistic genius bent on domination over mutants, humans, or both.

Another example of Rogue's potential for death and destruction.

Another black mark against her on a steadily growing list.

She let that thought simmer in her mind while she carefully made her way towards the professors study, she didn't want anyone who might be awake to hear her, she didn't want Logan to hear her, she didn't think she could face anyone right now, not until she was more collected and had a better handle on her course of action. Sinister wasn't leaving many options.

She hoped the professor was already awake, she was actually pretty sure he was, it a running joke with the others that the man never slept and since Rogue had yet to catch him with his eyes closed she was starting to wonder if it actually was true.

When she finally reached the finely polished oaken doors she paused, staring up at them, they looked so much bigger in the near darkness of the hallway, so surreal.

Rogue hesitated.

What if he couldn't help? What if there was nothing he could do? What would happen to her…

_What if the sky fell_¸ she berated herself, _You'll never know if ya don't at least ask._

Even with her resolve she didn't move to touch the door or knock. It was like time stood still, hovering on the edge of some dagger, hanging in the balance, waiting for her decision to decide her fate.

Rogue hated that feeling, the last time she'd had it she was standing over Apocalypse, before she sealed him away and ended his threat on the world.

Growling at herself for paranoia she grabbed the doorknob and turned it in defiance, pushing the door forward before she gave in to the fear clouding her mind.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy had been awake when Rogue left her room in the medbay, he'd watched her through slitted eyes as she watched him in quiet contemplation and then left, heard her say his name, surprised, saw the guilt in her eyes.

If he hadn't already been convinced that something was wrong he was for sure now. The fear had been rolling off her in waves, all the emotions he had identified as being the psyches was now all her own, and much stronger. Whatever had happened to her in the danger room, whatever made her collapse like that, it was eating at her now.

Remy felt pain for her himself, she'd already been through too much, why couldn't the girl just catch a break? He had wanted to stand up, talk to her, say something, _anything_, to help her.

But he didn't, there was an air of purpose around her, something she wanted to do, ahd to do, alone, and he had the growing suspicion that he was making things very complicated for her.

That made him grin despite himself.

He knew she was confused by him, about him, he also knew that she was grudgingly coming to like him, though she hid it well, which was fine by him because he liked her fine already, then again, Remy Lebeau never had been able to resist a pretty face.

The grin faltered, quickly replaced by a frown. It was true that Rogue was confused when it came to him, but the opposite was true as well. Remy was just better at hiding things, he wasn't sure where he stood anymore. He liked Rogue, he knew that, but he'd liked a lot of women over the years, his problem was that the like he had for Rogue and the like he had for other females were different, and that was what was confusing him. He knew the distinction was there but he didn't know why.

He'd been trying to ignore the nagging little thoughts at the back of his mind, and he'd succeeded as long as he was doing something, flirting or fighting usually accomplished that for him and he'd been doing plenty of both, but now?

Now he was alone, in the darkness, with nothing but the sterile smell of the medbay and the chair he was sprawled across. His thought had finally caught up with him, and he relented, it was time to sort himself out, if only a little bit.

He liked Rogue, that much was certain, but he was starting to realize just how attached to her he'd let himself become. If his brother could see him now Remy would be the laughing stock of the whole of New Orleans, the self professed king of hearts and prince of thieves, had had his affections stolen from him right from under his nose.

It was disconcerting really, and the irony wasn't lost on him either.

But strangely, he didn't really care, sure his pride would have to take a lot of hits for the team in this, not to mention his ego, but all in all he felt pretty good. If he had to get this confused over anyone he was glad it was Rogue, a stubborn fighter, a strong mind, and a compassionate soul beneath her tough exterior. If it had've been one of the tarts he usually ran around with, he would've run from it like a scalded cat. But Rogue was different, she was better somehow, better then him anyway. He'd like being friends with her. But for her sake, he decided, sighing, he wouldn't ask for anything more then friendship.

The girl had been through enough, he didn't deserve her, and with all the skeletons in his closest, it was better to leave things at a stand still.

There was one thing he wanted though, more then anything right now. His eyes burned brightly as he thought about it, two points of light in otherwise black hallway.

He would find whoever it was after Rogue, and he would make sure they never threatened her again. He promised himself that, he would protect her with everything he had.

He would either save her from her demons, or he'd fall with her when she fell…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The professor sat at his desk, hands clasped in front of him as he thought. The things Rogue had just told him were troubling, to say the least. "Two days?" he repeated, mostly to himself, "Do they just expect to walk in and take you, they must know we will fight them."

Rogue sighed, looking down shame-faced, "That's the worst part professor." She began. "Givin' meh two days is just ta taunt me, want's me to give up hope, to feel helpless, he's nothin' but a bully, and bully's like ta make people suffer."

She took a deep breath, as if steeling herself to actually say the words she had to. "After the two days are up, Ah have to drain all o' ya, ta make sure ya don't fight, then I just walk out of the mansion and right to him." The professors' reaction was slow coming.

". . . I see."

Rogue felt her eyes burning with emotion but pushed it all back with a scowl, the professor had that effect on her, it was hard keeping herself composed in his presence.

"I will do whatever I can for you Rogue, I will call a meeting immediately and- "

"No!"

"You don't want the others to know?"

Rogue winced, once again looking guilty. "It's another one of his conditions." She whispered, "If they knew Ah might wind up absorbin' them, they'd hide or run and then follow me, or try to stop him. He said Ah could tell you, but no one else."

Xavier frowned, deeply, "Why only me?"

"Because we both have a hero complex apparently." She growled. "He knows you won't be able to stand by and let him kill those kids, he knows Ah won't either, he knows you'll let me go to save them." With a sigh she continued, "He wants to destroy whatever hope Ah have, want to make sure Ah understan' that the X-men can't save me, what better way ta send that message then give you a chance to save me right in the beginnin' …"

Xavier regarded her critically for a long measuring moment, then sighed, deeply. "We'll find a way past this Rogue, I promise, we _will_ save you."

Rogue stood to leave, giving him a sympathetic look, "Ya shouldn't promise things like that, All Ah ask is that ya try."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue wandered aimlessly through the mansion halls for a while, even in the darkness she knew the place well enough to never stumble, every step a sure one. She'd been here for over three years, the thought of leaving it now, so suddenly, seemed false somehow, which explained why she wasn't more panicked or upset, she didn't really believe it was happening, like she was still asleep and it had all been a dream.

She allowed herself to move in the direction of her bedroom, afraid her restless pacing would wake up one of the other students, or worse, Wolverine. It didn't take long, easing the door open and sparing a glance towards her sleeping roommate Rogue headed for the balcony, using her stolen training (Remy's, she thought it was) to deftly climb up and onto the roof. She sat down on the red tiles, facing the line of hazy purple bleeding into the horizon, heralding the coming of the dawn.

_Day one._

The thought had a hollow, almost sad, echo to it, but it was quickly swallowed by the screaming and howling of the psyches. Her couple days grace was up, whatever it was that had caused them to calm down was gone and they were back at it, trying to break through her shields, the shields were just taking it better now. They knew what was coming. With a an angry growl she slammed her shield down firmer and turned her attention away from the brooding ghosts that haunted her mind, back to the trouble at hand.

How was she suppose to say goodbye to the best life she'd ever known in two days without tipping anyone off to the fact that she was leaving. Despair embraced her, and she felt herself giving into it.

_Stop it!_ She snarled, attempting to push the negative emotion away, she was the Rogue, she didn't wallow in self pity, she didn't back down from anything, no matter how big they were, no matter how many they had, she had never backed down from a fight and this wasn't a time to start.

If Xavier couldn't find something, some miracle to end the threat of Sinister, if she was taken away, it didn't matter, she would _not _make it easy for him and at the first opportunity that presented itself she'd show him what her psyches could really do, what _she_ could really do because when it came right down to it, no matter how dangerous she was for her friends she was five times it for Sinister for one simple fact. She didn't care if he got hurt.

She watched the sun rise, the sky becoming a canvas of orange and pink washes as the sun tipped over the trees and began its slow ascent into the morning. It was with great reluctance that she stood up and stretched her arms, she had a danger room session with Logan, the first obstacle to get through, and it would only get harder from there.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Logan stood back for a long moment, simply regarding his pupil with an expressionless face and impassive eyes. There was something different about her, and he was having trouble deciding whether or not it was a good thing. On the one hand, she rarely performed as well as she had in their session together today, her concentration and effort were commendable, but on the other hand the look in her eyes was disturbing, Logan had seen it often enough in the mirror and in the eyes of the crowd he use to run with to know it for what it was.

A single-mindedness that bordered on the suicidal, and he was guessing she already had a mark picked out, probably whoever was tailing her. He knew this sudden change was a result of whatever had made her black out earlier, but she wasn't sparing him with any details he could use.

Logan himself was a man with a lot of personal demons and bad habits shadowing his steps, but stupidity wasn't one of them, she was hiding something, something important, something she thought the X-men couldn't help her with and he was coming close to desperate to know what it was himself.

Rogue stood with her arms crossed over her chest, too lost in thought to notice Logan's scrutiny. She was trying to find her own way out, some way to do something, anything, without _him_ knowing about it.

_Impossible my dear._

Came the sardonic reply.

_As long as I have an anchor in your mind you can't hide your thoughts from me, as soon as you say or do anything to defy my instructions I'll know, and their blood will be on _your_ hands._

Rogue hurled a few very un-ladylike obscenities at him through her mind, The psyches had forced him from her mind once before, before he had this _anchor _or whatever, if they couldn't find the damn thing and expel him again she didn't have much of a chance of doing it herself.

It was killing her to keep Sinisters' existence from Logan and the others, btu what choice did she have?

"We done here?" She asked abruptly, impatience and frustration leaking into her voice.

Logan nodded, slowly, "Sure kid, same time tomorrow."

Rogue turned on her heel and left, working on her shields as she did so.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Breakfast at Xaviers was usually a routine Rogue tried to avoid, coming in at the end or arriving before the others so she could avoid the crowd and the noise but today she sought it out. The only people there were Scott, Storm, and Jean, the rest being inclined to sleep in on their day off from Wolverines oh so early danger room sessions.

"Storm?"

The blond Goddess looked up from her tea and smiled at Rogue. "Yes?"

"Could ya help me make some pancakes for everyone?" At her questioning look Rogue shifted nervously from foot to foot, "Ah just wanna do soemthin' fer them, after everythin' that's been goin' on ya know. Say thanks for their help."

"I could help you _chere_."

Rogue turned to the doorway, unsurprised to see Remy leaning against the frame watching her, grinning. "Not many know it, but back in de Bayou people use ta seek me out ta sample some o' my Cajun cuisine."

"S'just pancakes Swamp Rat, nothin' special."

Remy shrugged, "Maybe we can make it somethin' special?" he winked suggestively, making her roll her eyes.

"Perhaps Remy _should_ help you Rogue." Storm cut in, smiling warmly at the two, then added to Gambit, "Rogue herself is quite the chef, though she rarely demonstrates it, I think the students would enjoy sampling a real southern cooked breakfast, pancakes, I think, are just to ordinary for two extraordinary people such as yourselves."

Rogue glared at Remy, then remembered why she was doing this in the first place and made the effort to soften her expression, he'd been doing so much to help her, she owed him a lot more then this. "Alright then, come on Remy, let's get started."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shesurveyed the damage from her generals position at the head of the table while Remy began to mix up the dough for the pancakes they had decided to include in their big southern breakfast.

Pots and pans were everywhere, and every ingredient they'd need was lined up like an edible army over every available surface. Rogue had forgotten how much fun she use to have cooking with a partner.

Remy grinned at her as he started mixing up the batter in one of the biggest bowls they could find, pancakes were a favorite amongst the students at mutant high.

"What?" Rogue asked, not trusting his innocent expression in the least of little bits.

"Nothin'," he said slyly, "Ya got soemthin' on yer cheek _chere_."

Rogue, distracted, lifted a hand to her cheek absentmindedly, and Remy took the opportunity to make his little white lie into the truth by shooting a spoonful of pancake batter at her smacking her right in the face.

"Dammit Remy!" Rogue shouted, reaching for a cloth as she dragged her hand across her face to clear the stuff away. "Act yer God damn age!"

Remy grinned, and shot another spoonful at her, this time Rogue saw it coming and ducked, grabbing the measuring cup from a large tin of flour she threwa flurry of white powder at him.

Remy was coughing through thefloury smoke and reached for the eggs, Scott and Jean wisely left the kitchen while the two reloaded.

Storm sat calmly at the end of the table, as if nothing was happening out of the ordinary, sipping her tea through her smile as Rogue and Remy began to systematically diminish the Institutes food supply.

Normally she would have interposed herself between the two students, reprimanded them for such childish behaviour, and sent them both away from the table without their meal (if people insisted on acting as children she was well inclined to treat them as such) but she didn't this time. Rogue was laughing between trading insults and maple syrup grenades with Remy, who also seemed to be having a good time about it.

It was comforting in a way, to see Rogue finally opening up to someone, even if Logan was ready to have a heart attack about her choice of who, Storm thought it was sweet, and while her maternal side was telling her that Gambit was no good when it came to women, she knew he was good for Rogue.

She would, however, force the two of them to clean every square inch of this kitchen when they were done with their little lapse into imaturity.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty was one of the first of the students to wake up and follow her stomach to the kitchen, the aromas coming from which floating like a breeze through the hallways, hit her like a brick as soon as she opened the door, making her stomach growl loudly in demand. It all smelt and looked so absolutely delicious, spread out over the long table, a veritable smorgasbord of delectable dishes waiting for the slumbering students to trail in and have at it. Grits, bacon, sausages, and every kind of egg imaginable (poached, scrambled, omelets) pancakes (blueberry, chocolate chip and plain) and even, she noted, a plate devoted entirely to poptarts. Everything anybody could have ever wanted from the first meal of the day was present (even a plate with a few slices of cold pizza, obviously with Bobby and Kurt in mind) Whoever had done this had apparently raided every cupboard the mansion possessed and cooked anything even remotely related to a breakfast food. Cereal boxes were lined up on the counter, along with bowls and milk, fresh jars of orange juice and a pot of coffee alongside those. Kitty had never seen this much food outside of a major holiday in her life.

As soon as she could tear her eyes away from the table she noticed the cooks, and felt her mouth fall open. Standing in front of the sink, oblivious to her, was Rogue and Remy, and Rogue was smiling, she was _smiling_! Both of them were covered in flour and smears of various other foods which led Kitty to believe that at some point they'd gotten in a food fight or something very close to it.

"Rogue?" her voice was unsure, as if she thought this was all some kind of horribly realistic dream and she was about to wake up.

The southern belle turned and gave Kitty an almost shy grin, "Hey Kit, 'bout time ya woke up, the others are gonna be here soon though so ya'd better grab a seat before the good ones are taken."

Kitty, still too stunned to do anything else, complied, sitting down near the sink where Rogue and Remy were washing up some of the bigger pots and pans that had been used.

"So what do ya think?" Rogue asked, waving a hand out to indicate the table.

Kitty just blinked at her, "It looks amazing!" she answered, "but why?"

Rogue's grin faltered, and Kitty was sure she saw a darker expression flash across the Goths eyes, but it was covered again so quickly she doubted anyone else had noticed. "Jus', felt restless s'all, thought Ah'd do somethin' fer everyone."

Kitty knew there was something Rogue was hiding, (best friend intuition and what not) and opened her mouth to ask Rogue about it when Remy caught her eye, he shook his head slightly, warning Kitty into silence. Kitty shut her mouth, not wanting to do or say something wrong, suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore, as soon as breakfast was over she was going to have a few words with her Cajun compatriot and figure out what the hell was going on!

Remy, for his part, sighed when he saw Kitty drop it, changing the subject to the meal he and Rogue had prepared. His empathy was strong enough to tell him something was seriously wrong with Rogue just beneath her counterfeit smile. He could also feel through her that whatever it was affecting her now was tearing her up from the inside out, if they weren't careful she'd break under the pressure.

He'd managed to get her to forget about it, for a little while at least, by instigating their little battle of the pastries, feeling her emotions turn from brooding to enjoyment, he'd tried talking to her then but she didn't say anything to explain what he was picking up from her through their link (he had no other word to describe why he couldn't block her out, and why everything he received from her was so clear) after that her emotions began to grow darker again, so he kept the mood light by bantering with her about a whole lot of small things unrelated to the current situation, favorite memories and things to do on a hot summers day kind of topics.

He was actually surprised at how agreeable she was being, though he expected her little undercurrent of guilt had something to do with it, as well as the breakfast.

He couldn't help being worried about her, and hoped Kitty would stay quiet at least until after the meal, that way Rogue could see everyone enjoying their food and get some praise and maybe lighten her mood a little bit.

He also couldn't shake the strange and paranoid feeling that he was running out of time…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

My god, the past few weeks have been a nightmare, and the reason this chapter was so late coming out, only this time I actually have a reasonable excuse that tore things right the hell out of my control. I moved, which normally wouldn't matter but I had to spend about a week in hotels, then their was the unpacking issue (I'm not gonna go into those) and it took forever to get the internet hooked up, and where I now live we're only capable of getting dial up, unfortunately things still haven't calmed down so the next chapter isn't going to be a quick update, for which I sincerely apologize.

Anyway, regarding the chapter, I'm not very happy with it (it's another one where I had to rewrite a few times) mostly because I've been suffering horrible writers block so every sentence of this chapter was a fight to get written.

Do any of you have any cures for writers block? Other writers out there that have something you do for yourself when your afflicted?

Once again not what I was planning, it was suppose to be a rich with Romy chapter, but it didn't work, everything I tried sounded horrible, I tried to get in a few moments, and am hoping to make it up to you with the goodbye scene coming ;)

I could rant some more but I have the feeling I'm just ebign irritating now, so you know the drill,

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer: **All I have is my pride and my dignity . . . actually . . . I don't really have those anymore either . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter fourteen, out with all possible haste while my life is in a rare and desperately needed lull (Damn you writers block!), if things go as planned (which they never do) you should be in for some Romy ;)

And to all my reviews, You will never understand how much I love you all, seriously, there's nothing more inspirational to a writer then a positive review. Hopefully the writers block I'm suffering in will be gone for next chapter and I can get it out in a few days, but no promises, I had to fight every word of this chapter.

Anyway, enough of my brooding, Enjoy! ;)

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**If one dream should fall and break into a thousand pieces, never be afraid to pick one of those pieces up and begin again. Flavia Weedn**_

_**The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost. G.K. Chesterton**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The table was a blur of constant motion as people reached for plates, and fought over food and generally chatted and socialized the way normal people do, the way Rogue didn't, it was a distinction that didn't escape her, but it didn't bother her anymore. She was who she was, and the less then two days she had left weren't nearly enough time to try and change that about herself. She was just going to try to enjoy them, as much as possible under the circumstances, try and be softer around the edges, the professor would try his best but she knew (because of Sinisters presence) that he wouldn't find a way to help before he deadline expired. In retrospect she probably shouldn't have told him at all, but she hadn't exactly been thinking logically when she woke up in the medbay after being taken a mental hostage by a man who most definitely filled the requirements for psychopath, at least this way she could avoid having to write a letter to explain herself, now Xavier could just tell the other students, when they woke up of course, why she left, and after that it was only a matter of time before they did find her and come to rescue.

Blinking to clear her mind and ring herself back to reality Rogue noticed Kitty watching her while she ate, a concern in her eyes that echoed in those of Kurt and Remy. They suspected something, she was sure of it, and wasn't sure if she should feel touched that they knew something was wrong, or worried herself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty decided to wait until breakfast was over before trying to talk to Rogue (Which wasn't hard as stuffed her face with all the goodies, thoroughly distracted by food, she even fought Kurt for the last waffle, which she won) But now with every dish licked clean and people beginning to stream out and face the day she found herself out of ideas, whatever she did she had to keep Remy and Rogue in the kitchen (because she figured Rogue would be more inclined to conversation if he was there and she figured he already knew something anyway) if Rogue got out of the kitchen she'd avoid all of them, and a Rogue that didn't want to be found, didn't get found, so she had to keep her in the room, but still wait until everyone else had left before starting anything!

Whatever she did it had to be subtle and it had to be now!

At that moment Kitty became aware of two things, first was that Rogue was heading for the door and Remy was already almost out, and second Pyro was walking past her elbow.

Before she could even begin to comprehend what she was doing the valley girl whipped around, grabbed Pyro's arm (much to his stunned surprise) and managed to whisper harshly "keep Rogue and Remy in this room Dammit!" before throwing him towards the southern goth all in one fast fluid motion.

Pyro, she felt, deserved some kind of reward for the next words out of his mouth, if he wasn't slaughtered outright that was, Kitty couldn't have dreamt of a better result.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue felt very self satisfied as breakfast ended and the mutants began to file out, offering her words of thanks and glowing reviews for her foods, they gave Remy similar treatment but she was trying not to think about him, again, and failing, again.

With a sigh (because she knew she'd have to do the dishes if she didn't get out now) she pushed herself up from the table and began maneuvering around the others towards the exit. She caught Kitty's eyes from across the room and quickly lowered her gaze. She was ready for any kind of confrontation yet, those would come tomorrow, which meant she'd have to make herself scarce for a few hours until it slipped from her roommates mind.

Lost in thought Rogue didn't see Pyro until he slammed into her, sending both of them to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Too shocked to moved Rogue lay on the ground for a long minute or two, trying to recollect her scattered mind and figure out what happened, that was when Johns smiling face appeared above her own, a waked gleam to his eyes.

"I can see why Remy's spendin' so much time with ya Sheilah." He said huskily, leaning down as though he meant to kiss her. "You feel real nice underneath a man."

_That_ snapped Rogue out of her stupor, She snarled darkly under her breath and moved to shove John off of herself, more afraid of how close he was then angry over his words, but someone else beat her to it because John was all but ripped away from her and thrown to the left an instant before she could stir, skidding along the floor laughing until his head hit a table leg, which he cursed, and then continued to laugh as he picked himself up and dusted off.

"Mah Hero." Rogue said sarcastically, but still immensely relived, taking Remy's offered hand and pulling herself to her feet.

The Cajun, for his part, was still glowering at John. "Y'okay _chere_?"

Rogue didn't have time to answer before the resident firebug was back on his feet and next to them, wrapping his firestarter arms around her waist, or trying to at least. One glance at Remy's expression was enough to make the aussie pull his arms back to a respectable distance, if Rogue's clenched firsts weren't.

"What's the issue then mates?" he asked playfully, jerking a thumb at Rogue, "She ain't yer girlfriend Rem, that means she's open season for any young man with an interest so why're you trying to lock horns with me over her?"

Kitty could barely contain her laughter as the two southerners faced off with the often-thought-insane Pyro.

She couldn't believe that had actually worked! A few of the new recruits wanted to stay and watch the fireworks, but Kitty glared at them until they caught on and vacated. Kurt moved away from the table as the last of them left, standing next to Kitty, and she felt herself offer the blue boy a friendly smile. Feeling touched on Rogue' behalf that he seemed to know what was going on even though Kitty hadn't been able to tell him about it. Then she turned her attention back to the three feuding friends a few feet away, debating when she break it up, or if she even wanted to at all.

At least she could honestly say she knew how they felt about each other, Rogue she kind of always knew, or suspected anyway, but seeing Remy's reaction to Pyro she no longer had any doubts about how he felt.

Remy tried to calm himself down and shrug it off like he usually shrugged things off, but Pyro's comment had set him off like nothing else could, he tried to fool himself into thinking that it affected him so strongly because he could feel how much it hurt Rogue, and how badly she wanted the aussie off of her, but he knew his reaction had nothing to do with the link between him and Rogue, a link nobody else knew about, including her.

Even now, when he knew that Pyro was just playing around, he'd put himself just a step in front of the girl, between her and their teammate, trying to protect her from a threat that didn't exist! Protect himself from a threat that didn't exist! He'd seen this kind of thing on the discovery channel, and he wasn't liking the what it was telling him.

Slapping himself mentally for his behaviour he tried to grin but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. Rogue, he finally noticed, hadn't seemed to notice his behaviour at all and looked to be still fighting with herself the pros and cons of beating John to within an inch of his ever-shorter life. There was a fire in her eyes he was sure even Pyro didn't want to try and manipulate.

Johns gaze flickered over to Kitty as the air between him and the southerners grew thicker and thicker with the threat of impending violence against his person. He was all for a good intrigue but not if it broke every bone in his body, as soon as he'd hit Rogue he expected at least a black eye, as soon as he made his initial little comment he'd expected another black eye for good measure, as soon as Remy threw him off of her he expected to maybe walk with a limp for while and sport a fat lip curtesy his Cajun compatriot, but everything he said since then was only provoking the severe John-hatred growing in the room, and what was worse was that he couldn't stop himself from saying them! It was like a disease! A verbal John-must-die-now incurable sickness that he was inflicting upon himself! And still he was grinning! No wonder everyone thoguht he was a few fries short of a happy meal, butif nothing else, at least he'd go out with a bang.

Remy noticed the look John gave the preppy X-man, and put two and two together, Kitty was the mastermind of this little drama. And currently she, Kurt, Pyro and Rogue were the only people in the kitchen other then himself. She was trying to catch Rogue alone, she had sent John in as a diversion, and she was enjoying the result _way _too much for his personal comfort.

"Shut up John." He muttered, turning to face Kitty fully, the Aussie did just that.

Rogue must have noticed something toobecause her eyes darted suspiciously between all the people in the room. "What's goin' on here?" she asked.

"An intervention." Kitty answered boldly, taking center stage. "John, you can go now."

"No way Shielah! I nearly died for this and I want to stick around and see what happens next." Remy and Rogue both shot him murderous gazes. "Or, I could ask ya about it latter. Toodles!" John fled, winking at Rogue and blowing her a kiss just before he disapeared.

Kitty waited until the door was shut before turning her attention back to the girl in question. "Rogue," she began gently, "We're worried about you."

"So what else is new?" Rogue snapped, "Seriously, why don't ya'all start a club and jus' send me the newsletter."

"Stop acting like that Rogue!" Kitty said, angry, "For Christ's sake, every time we try to talk to you or help you get all defensive and angry, so caught up in your own little drama you won't even give us a chance!"

Rogue was too surprised by the outburst to respond.

"Would it kill you to open up a little, to tell us what's wrong?"

Rogue opened her mouth to answer but whatever she'd been about to say was cut off when the window across from them all shattered inward, a sudden shower of shards of glass, at first nobody moved, they only stared at the broken window, then Mystique stood up, not even bothering to dust herself off, she grabbed Rogue's arm. "We need to get you out of here."

"Mystique!"

"Stop her!"

"Remy!"

The kitchen exploded into battle as Rogue twisted herself out of the shapeshifters grasp as Remy barraged her with a full hand of playing cards.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dammit!" Sinister swore, monitoring everything going on through Rogue herself. "I had not anticipated this. I need more power."

The room he was situated in was large and sterile, part of a lab specifically designed for the testing and containment of mutants, strapped to a table next to him was a young man, carefully drugged, whose power was possession, the power Sinister had borrowed, so to speak, to put himself in Rogue's mind in the first place6.

"Sir," a lab technician began, "That kind of strain on the subject might be enough to stop his heart."

"Then let it stop!" Sinister hissed, "Give me that power!"

"Yes Sir."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue jumped away as Mystique lashed out at Remy, catching him in the chest with a round house kick.

"Listen to me!" The blue woman shouted, "I'm not here to fight you for once!"

"Kurt, grab Rogue get out of here!" Kitty shouted. The blue boy nodded, bamfing next to his sister.

"Wait!" Rogue growled at him even as he reached for her,tryin to sort out the warring emotions inside her. On the one hand, she wanted desperately to attack her once-was mother, on the other hand was curiosity. "What do ya want Mystique."

Kurt was balanced lightly on his feet, ready to grab Rogue and bamf at even if their mother so much as twitched.

Mystique held her hands out in the unarmed position, not that she ever really needed weapons to damagesomeone, Remy picked himself up from the floor and moved to stand between her and her adopted daughter and biological son. "Rogue, you're in danger." She said bluntly.

"Tell us something we don't know." Kitty snarled, her eyes narrowed in a very un-Kitty-like expression.

That was when Rogue gasped, the sound cutting through the already tense air like a hot knife and all eyes turned in her direction. It was the only warning any of them got before the southerner launched herself across the room straight at Mystique.

The shape shifter, ever alert and always ready, met the attack head on, blocking with one arm while the other hand lashed out to chop at the girls throat and take her to her knees. Pressure points had saved Mystiques life on multiple occasions, and if she had been fighting a normal opponent it would have worked this time too, but Rogue wasn't normal even by mutant standards, she managed to stop her strike midair and twist herself out of Mystiques range, the woman's hand cutting through empty air.

Then Rogue really let her have it, she had two advantages over her mother, first was that Mystique didn't want to hurt her, a serious handicap, and second, she'd caught her by surprise. It only took a heartbeat for the gloves to come off and Mystiques choice of clothing left a lot of exposure, all it took was one touch and she'd be down and out.

Sinister was counting on it.

Rogue was desperately trying to regain control of her body before it happened

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The silent alarms in the control room went off as soon as Mystique stepped onto Institute land, a silent alarm echoed by a small device Logan carried in his pocket.

Instantly he began making his way to the garage, where they had spoken before, assuming she had found some new information, but according to his device she was heading for the kitchen, at speed.

That was the last place he'd seen Rogue, and since Breakfast had ended barely ten minutes ago there was good chance that's where she still was.

Fearing the worst Logan set off at a sprint, hitting the panic button as he did so. If Mystique thought she'd just show up, grab Rogue and run she had a whole 'nother thing coming!

He didn't even slow down as rounded a corner and saw the kitchen doors rushing to meet him.

_Snikt_

The door gave way as first his claws, and then his body rammed into it, he skidded to a stop and took in the scene before him as the dust and debris settled.

His mouth fell open at the sight, Mystique was laying on the ground, she wasn't moving, Kurt was next to her checking vitals, Kitty had a look of shock and fear plastered on her face as she stared at the same thing that had made Logan stop.

Rogue was in the middle of the room, she wasn't wearing gloves, Remy was fighting her, and she was seriously trying to touch him.

"Stripes!" Kitty blinked and looked at Logan, realizing he was there. "That's enough, fight them back!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Rogue! Come on _Chere_, I know yer in dere!"

Rogue struggled against her invisible chains, aware of everything he was making her do but unable to stop it. "Damn it!" She screamed, but the shadows that surrounded her didn't respond or take a shape. "You Rat Bastard! Come out an' face me!"

_Quiet._

A cold voice demanded.

_I need to concentrate._

"Why are ya doin' this!"

_Mystique is an element I did not expect this early in the game, she had to be taken care of before she did anything to disrupt my plans, and as for the infamous Gambit, I just enjoy to watch you squirm my pet. _

"You sick bastard." She snarled, a rage building with her echoing in her mental voice. In a rush of fire and wind the psyches appeared from nowhere, filling up the area around her, for a second she thought she heard Sinister shout in surprise but in the drowning sensation of the psyches own howls she couldn't be sure.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogues body fell to the floor, faster then Remy could catch it, and she trembled from shock.

"_Chere?_" Remy said cautiously, kneeling down in front of her, reaching out tentatively with one hand.

Rogue saw it coming, saw her own bare hands and the stunned or fearful faces of everyone around her. She desperately wished she was anywhere but there...

_Bamf_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The sound of soft footsteps alerted her to his presence before he even spoke. She knew it was him, she wasn't sure how, but she knew without any doubts that it was him, again.She wasn't sure if she should call him her stalker orher guardian angel. He'd spent a lot of tiem down near the medbay, where she'd been confined for the rest fo the day while Xavier enforced her sheilds, more to make the other students feel beeter then anything else.

"Rogue? Y'okay _chere_, ya gave us one helluva scare."

"Ah thought Xavier told ya to leave me be, let me be alone for a while."

She could feel him grinning even though he was behind her and therefore out of sight. "Since when have I ever put much faith in what I was told ta do."

A cool breeze blew past them, tugging at hair and cloths.

The roof had always been her favorite spot.

"Ah'm sorry Remy."

"S'not yer fault Rogue, we both know dat."

"Not fer that. Jus' . . ." she trailed off, sighing.

Remy stepped closer, and she felt something heavy drop onto her shoulder, blinking she looked up to see his trench coat adorning her smaller frame, and him sitting down next to her, almost touching her.

She thought of her dream, but pushed it back just as quickly as it came up. She was having trouble collecting herself after Sinisters possession of her body and her absorption of Mystique, she wonered absently if it was a side effect, like the shaking.

"You looked cold." He said by way of explanation for his coat.

"Thanks."

Remy looked down at her, red met green, and she thought she saw something in his expression soften. Then, as if on cue, they both turned to the skyline as the horizon was torn through with briallnt pinks and purples.

Maybe it was because it would most likely be her last, or maybe it was because of the company. But Rogue wished despite herself that if nothing else, her memory could hold this one moment in her mind and never forget it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here, another chapter I am horribly disappointed in. God damn writers block. Sorry for the wait as well but, like I said, writers block.

Oy.

Anyway, there's a few reviews I think I need to respond too, so here ya go!

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe** - I'm glad you thought it was great, despite my troubles with it, I love your reviews, you're always so energetic! It's great! I hope you liekd this one too.

**simba317** - Thanks for your advice on writers block! I tried to make a plan of this chapter, what had to happen and stuff, but that method, unfortunately, doesn't work with me for this story, becasue the chapter you just read is nothing like the chpater points I'd wirrten down. I'm too dman random for my own good, but the advice did help for another story I'm writring, so thanks!  
And Rogue and Remy are really just in denial, but a relationship isn't impossible for them ;) it just won't be a normal relationship is all! Thnkas for you're great reviews, I really appreciate them.

**Roguechere **- Looking back, her telling the prof seems weird to me too, and I'm sorry for that, I'm not sure why I put that in there, I'll chalk it up to a side effect of writers block, hope I didn't disappoint :) I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, trust me ;)

so anyway, you know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer: **I don't have time for this, because what I do have is a deadline and I'm gonna miss it if I don't start working. I own nothing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Fifteen, hurray! I've finally reached the Romy I kept promising and then kept pushing back ;) hope ya like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**A bell is no bell 'til you ring it,**_

_**A song is no song 'til you sing it,**_

_**And love in your heart**_

_**Wasn't put there to stay -**_

_**Love isn't love**_

**_'Til you give it away. _**

_**"Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure or nothing"**_

_**- Helen Keller**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Day Two, and Rogue was once again running on little to no sleep. Today was the day, one way or another, that she had to leave.

"Stripes?"

Rogue sighed, turning from where she'd been watching Mystique's prone form on the medbay bed. Logan had the same voiceless question of worry in his eyes that Kitty and Kurt and Remy had all had. "Yeah Logan?"

"I was wondering if you got any new memories from Mystique."

Rogue nodded, knowing all about the agreement between the two as they tried to track down the man Rogue now knew as Sinister, Logan thought she'd be mad at him for it, but she was far from it, she felt strangely apathetic towards the temporary union of good and bad.

"She hadn't found anything new, she was about to dig deeper into that doctor guy she thought had some kind of connection to all this when Destiny called her with her vision, she said she saw me being taken, all of you were beaten, she wasn't sure when it would happen but she got the feelin' it was gonna be soon, really soon, so Msytique came to get me away from the institute, 'cause if Ah'm not here then Destiny's vision can't come true."

Logan nodded, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sorry kid, I probably should have told ya myself, about Mystique."

"S'okay Logan, Ah'm fine with it, really." Logan nodded and the two stood alone in the room for a few more awkward moments before Logan silently took himself out.

Since her possession yesterday nobody seemed to know how to treat her, or what to say to say to her, but she was okay with it, it happened the last couple times too, now there was talk of having her sent away, to protect her from Destiny's vision, but she wondered how many would feel relieved if she left. Sinister had already forbidden it, so there was little they had a choice in at the moment, not where she was concerned anyway. Rogue glanced at the clock, almost six in the morning, she had a one-on-one with Logan soon, and busy day after it.

She threw one last confused look at Mystique, torn between guilt and satisfaction, and walked calmly through the doors, pretending like her life made sense and it was just another day.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt turned around, surprised to see Rogue standing in his doorway, wearing what looked like a pair of black dress pants and a white blouse with a black leather jacket over top.

"Hi Rogue," he said, confused, looking at her very un-Roguish cloths. "Did you want something?"

"I was wodnerin' if, well, if Ah could go ta church with ya this mornin'."

Kurt gaped at her. "Why?" he managed to force out, incredulous, Rogue had never been religious, at least since he'd known her, he wasn't even sure if she had a religion.

Rogue looked at her shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting and feeling very stupid. "Well, you and Kitty were right, it wouldn't kill me ta do more with ya, an' I jus' thought, maybe, it would mean more to ya if . .. but if ya don' want me along Ah understan' completely, an'-"

"Of course I want you along!" Kurt cut her off, grinning broadly he pulled on the remainder of his own jacket and walked arm in arm out of the room with her, chatting excitedly all the way.

This was exactly what he and Kitty had wanted, her to open up a little more, socialize a little more, stop alienating herself from everyone, in Kurt's mind this marked a positive change in Rogue's life, to Kurt this meant everything was gonna be okay.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue got changed after church, back into her usual clothes, and sat on her bed, waiting. She knew that any second now Kitty would come in to oh so subtly ask how church was and how Rogue was feeling, Kitty didn't disappoint either, Rogue had barely finished that thought before she walked casually into the room and sat down on her own bed.

"So . . . you went to church with Kurt?"

"Yup."

"I idn't know you were religious."

"Ah'm not, but Kurt is, and he doesn't usually have any company so I know he enjoyed mine."

"So . . . You're okay then? About yesterday and everything."

"Yup."

The two sat there, not looking at the other, thinking about what to say next. Kitty had given Rogue trouble, with how to say a proper goodbye, going to mall would have worked, but that wasn't really a special thing to do, that was more an I'm-so-bored-I've-decided-to-sacrifice-my-sanity-in-a-rare-trip-to-the-mall thing to do.

"Hey Kitty."

The valley girl looked at her southern roommate.

Rogue sighed, deeply, trying to force herself to have an oh-so-dreaded girltalk with Kitty, because she knew Kitty would be touched by Rogue sharing anything even remotely personal with her. "wann . . . talk . . ."

Kitty, as predicted, got promptly excited and launched herself across the room to sit right next to Rogue.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

By early evening Rogue found herself once again on the roof, her day consisted of Church with Kurt, heart-to-heart with Kitty, Danger-room with Logan, A crash course in plant care with Storm, and Chess with Xavier. There was only one person left that she felt she had to say something to, but she knew that he'd find her on his own soon enough, no need to go looking.

There was a bottle of jack Daniels next to her, about three quarters down, stolen from Remy's private stash which had been stolen from Logan's private stash which had probably been stolen from somebody elses private stash.

She wasn't drunk, she blamed Logan's psych for that, she had just been able to take the edge off her thoughts and emotions. Keeping the psyches so close to the surface to buffer her from Sinister was taking it's toll, even ifthe psyches had seemed oddly more obedient today, so if the healing psyches were letting a bit of power leak through to her preventing her from the drunkness she wanted she wouldn't have been surprised.

Suddenly the bottle was lifted from the space next to her, and she looked up to see Remy, as predicted standing over her, his expression one of concern. "Dis ain't healthy stuff _chere_, never took ya fer a drinker."

"Ah ain't, just wanted ta take the edge off things." She answered honestly.

Remy shrugged, tossing the bottle, and what was left of the amber liquid inside, off of the roof. "So what's wrong _chere_."

"What do ya mean?"

"You know what I mean, you been doin' all kinds of stuff today with de others, but what you're doing and what you're emotions are saying, dey don't add up _chere_, seems to me you're makin' your peace with people, which makes me think yer plannin' on runnin' off."

Rogue chuckled. "Ah thought ya didn't like ta use yer empathy on people, so why the constant eye on me?"

Remy looked suddenly very uncomfortable, so much so that Rogue regarded him curiously. "After everything dat's happened, jus' thought I should ya know, cheer ya up when I know yer down and stuff." He lied smoothly.

Rogue stretched her legs out in front of her and stood up, turning to face him as she did so. "What do ya want from me Cajun," she asked, exasperated. "Ah'm not gonna jump, an' Ah'd never choose ta run away."

Remy pulled a small box out from his pocket and handed it to her, "Actually _Chere_, I wanted ta give ya dis, s'not much but I know ya liked it, and since de last one got broken . . ." he trailed off.

Rogue took the small box from him and pulled the lid up. It was a glass cat figurine, the one that Kitty ahd given her which she broke after losing control, the one that started this whole mess between her and Remy. Tears burned behind her eyes but she pushed them back. "Thank you Remy." She smiled, looking up at him. "It means a lot."

Remy grinned, "no problem _chere, _anythin' fer a smile from you." He bowed.

Guilt washed over Rogue like a wave, despair at what she had to do, the sky was beginning to turn pink and purple again, the sun was setting, she was running out of time. Remy, who felt everything she did, looked her in the eyes alarmed.

"Rogue?" he asked quietly, stepping towards her and placing on hand on her arm. "Rogue, please _chere_, tell me what's wrong."

Rogue didn't say anything for a long moment, tear began to slide down her cheeks. "Remy, Ah'm sorry, Ah know Ah've said it before but Ah really am." She took a deep breath before meting his eyes again.

Remy pulled her towards him into an embrace. "I already told ya _chere_, ain't nothin' ta apologize for."

Rogue thought for a moment that she thought she could feel his sudden fear, but dismissed it as her own.

"Ah trust ya Remy, more then Ah should, part of me wanted ta know if there could have been anythin' between us, part of me wanted to try, but you're everythin' Ah always knew Ah'd never have, hope is a dangerous thing Remy, Ah pushed you away 'casue Ah was afraid of how ya made me feel, Ah pushed everyone away 'casue Ah was afraid."

That all came out in a rush that Remy had trouble understanding, preoccupied by her growing feelings of panic and self-loathing. Remy had never been this afraid before, and considering everything else this girl had put him through that was saying something. She was talking like this was the end, but he knew she'd never try to kill herself again, and she honest when she said she'd never choose to run away . . .

Never choose . . .

But if she had no choice in the matter, if she was threatened or blackmailed . . .

Suddenly her behaviour the past two days started making more sense, her emotions too.

"Rogue!" He looked down at her, "Rogue, ya don't have ta leave, whatever wassaid to ya, whatever was threatened, Rogue de X-men can protect you from it, _I_ can protect you from it jus' don't go!"

Rogue looked shocked at first, but then smiled sadly, "Figured it out have ya?" she whispered, "But nothin' is ever that easy Remy, why do yab think Mystique came here, Destiny saw me leavin' the mansion, she knew ya couldn't protect me."

"We can Rogue, we can, it don't matter who's sent here for ya, we can beat anyone, jus' give us de chance! Please_ chere_."

"Ah'm sorry Remy," tears choked her voice, the sun fell lower.

_It's time my child._

"You probably coulda taken on anythin' he threw at ya, I know ya coulda, but ya can't beat me Remy, he knew that, Sinister thought of everythin' where Ah'm concerned."

As soon as she said that name Remy froze, going very very cold, his fear tripling, but before he could anything, before he could warn her, she pushed herself up and their lips met, warmth replaced the chill, and Remy found himself kissing her back, clinging to consciousness if only top prolong the contact, but it only took seconds for the darkness to claim him, the last thing he heard was a tortured sob, and then nothing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue walked from the institute feeling lower then dirt, and as promised waiting on the road was a black military looking vehicle with an irritated looking blond girl leaning against it, she flicked a cigarette away as she saw Rogue approaching.

"About damn time!" she exclaimed, pulling a door open, "I've been waiting for ages!"

Rogue scowled at her but said nothing, just climbed in and sat down.

"The girl got into the drivers seat and started the engine, pulling away from the only place that had ever felt like home to Rogue.

"My name is Ms. Marvel," she girl said shortly, "I'll be your escort, I wouldn't try anything if I were you, because no offence, but I don't care how good Sinister seems to think you are, or will be, you'll never be a match for me."

Ms. Marvel, Mr. Sinister, Rogue thought absently as she tried to force the psyches back again, who the hell was picking these peoples names? She heard a hissing sound then, and saw Ms. Marvel smiling sarcastically at her before she blacked out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy woke up slowly, confused and feeling as though something very important had happened, but he couldn't quiet remember what.

He sat up groggily, and looked around, his confusion increased, this wasn't his room, he saw Kitty sitting on the bed across from him, it looked like she'd been crying.

But, if this was Kitty's room that meant he was in Rogue's bed . . .

_Rogue!_

Everything came back to him in a flash and Remy leapt to his feet, only to fall flat against the ground again, his body still not completely willing to listen to his commands.

Kitty was next to him in a second. "She's gone, Remy." She said simply, "Wait for you're body to wake up completely, then we've gotta go to the warroom, every else is already there waiting on you."

"Why?" he managed to get out.

"Professors gonna tell us when we get there."

Remy cursed himself as Kitty helped him to his feet, Sinister was suppose to be his problem! A problem he'd already dealt with! And now the bastard was back in his life again, and took the girl he . . .

He had to get her back, before Sinister destroyed her.

The walk to the Warroom was surprisingly short, Kitty still acting like a crutch for his still weak body, only a few people didn't look up as Remy entered and sat down, noting the presence of Mystique sitting next to Xavier.

They all looked like hell, making Remy wonder how he must look to them.

"As you all know Last night Rogue went systematically through the mansion and absorbed each of you." Xavier started, people grumbled assent, and those who didn't look confused looked angry.

"What you don't know is that the man who sent those soldiers after Rogue contacted her and forced her to those actions. The man in question, from what I understood, was a powerful telepath who found some way to use and abuse others powers, and used another mutant to help him enter Rogues mind even from a distance, and then somehow anchor himself there so Rogue couldn't simply push him out or come to me, I failed in finding the anchor and Rogue did what she did and went willingly to him to save the life of several young mutants being held hostage for her good behaviour." He waited for those words to sink in before continuing. "That man in question calls himself-"

"Sinister." Remy finished, his voice strained.

"Yes," Xavier said, surprised, "How did you know?"

"She told me, before she ki . . .absorbed me, but I didn't have a chance ta tell her, ta warn her, I know Sinister, I know what he's capable of." Remy ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

"How do you know him?" Scott demanded, suspicious.

Remy glared at him, "I went to him when I was younger, I couldn't control my powers, I heard dat s guy callin' himself Sinister could help me so I went ta him, a willin' lab rat, I got control, but de price . . ." Remy shook his head, "I did some jobs fer him ta pay off de debt, de man's a psycho."

"Do you know where he is?"

Remy shook his head, "De guy probably has places all around de world, like Magneto, he knows I'm with ya, he won't be in de one down south."

"So what do we do?" Kurt asked helplessly, looking from Remy to Xavier and back again.

Remy looked up, his eyes burning and his voice hard. "We find her."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

One again late, but only by a week, and a lso a little shroter then usual, but stillnot so bad right? Maybe this means I'm finally getting past this writers block. (crosses fingers)

Anyway, as usual the chapter isn't exactly what I'd planned it to be, but it got done what I wanted done so I'm not gonna complain this time ;) Once again not as much Romy as I'd planned either but shrug what can ya do? There's still more coming up.

Not much to say, I haven't been sleeping well and I'm too exhausted to think anymore now that I got this written.

You know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I own a computer, with which I write this story, and a bunch of books and clothes and you know, normal stuff, but nothing like this.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Sixteen, late once again, a fact for which I am eternally sorry, but there is some good news as far as that is concerned, in just a few days I return to a life of boredom and despair otherwise known as University.

My joy is unbounded.  (complete sarcasm)

This is good news because when I'm at school I won't be so time-strained for writing and my updates should return to a more acceptable schedule. So without further ado, please Enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**In true love the smallest distance is too great, and the greatest distance can be bridged. Hans Nouwens**_

_**Enjoy when you can, endure when you must. Johann Wolfgang**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Wake up my dear, and Welcome Home. _

Rogue first conscious thought involved thinking how painfully aware she was of the brightness in this room compared to the darkness she was slowly waking from, the next thing she became aware of was how quiet the psyches were, whispering and murmuring as opposed to their usual screams and howls, seemingly afraid to be overheard and noticed. That by itself was enough to send a chill of fear down her spine, waking her fully in an instant.

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did she found herself stuck in an upright position in front of Sinister, even more repulsive in person then he had been in her mind, her body twitched as she instinctually tried to attack him, to strike out at him in some way, but her arms and legs had been restrained to the metal slab that was behind her against the wall rendering her immobile.

Sinister's pale face looked even paler in the white room, and his eye glowed with a bloody kind of red that made her skin crawl, "It is my great pleasure to finally meet you in person Rogue." Sinister purred, stepping forward and lightly caressing her chin in one icy cold nylon gloved hand.

Rogue forced herself not to vomit at the contact, shaking with emotion she glared at him, his voice was unpleasant and apathetic but had an undertone of hunger that disturbed her, deeply, she had never felt this powerless in her life. "Ah followed yer instructions," she snarled, jerking her head to the side so his hand would fall away from her skin, "What do ya want with me?" Her voice was shaky as the last of the drugs effects worked its way out of her blood stream.

Sinister chuckled, ignoring her question. "I do hope it takes a longer to break you then it did the others here, I find your spirit most . . . refreshing."

A loud whirring sound filled the empty white walled room around them, and the metal slab at her back pulled away from the wall, laying itself flat like an alter, with her the unwilling sacrifice.

"I should warn you Rogue, the initial tests of your limitations and strength are going to be most unpleasant." He smiled at her, eye gleaming with anticipation. The expression reminded Rogue of a shark she'd seen on the discovery channel as it attacked the protective cage around a diver. "One of my underlings is expecting quite a show from you, I do hope you'll scream for him."

Rogue glared at him as though to trying to kill him with her eyes alone, swearing to herself that she wouldn't give him the pleasure of even a whimper, blind terror and blind rage chased each other through her eyes.

This struggle seemed to make Sinister all that much more satisfied.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So what's the plan then?" Kurt demanded, rubbing his eyes and throwing looks around the room. "How do we find her?"

"Logan, do you still have those files Mystique gave you?" Xavier interrupted. Logan nodded, "Investigate those mercenary groups, if we can find a member of STRIKE who knew more then private O'reily we might be able to find out where they had been instructed to take Rogue had they been successful."

"That ain't all I check out Chuck, I've still got contacts from my . . ." he gave Mystique a significant look, "Other life, a couple high ups in certain organizations that owe me favours, there's a chance they might know something."

"Fury?" Xavier didn't sound surprised, though everyone else was confused. Logan nodded, few knew of his friendship with the leader of SHEILD, his only friend from his former life that played ball for the good guys.

Xavier seemed to think for a moment, then nodded, "Mystique?" the blue woman looked up, "You had said something about a doctor somehow involved with this Sinister person, go to him, find out what you can, if he's paying the good doctors bills there might be a paper trail to follow."

"What about the rest of us?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty, you will be going with Mystique," he held up a hand to stave off any objections as both women seemed ready to argue the order, "No arguments, Mystique you may need backup, Sinister may be expecting us to do this and Kitty is the best defensive student here." Kitty preened a little at the praise but still looked troubled about being partnered with Mystique, who looked livid but wasn't offering any comments, at the moment anyway.

"Scott, I want you and Kurt to go to the morlocks, explain to them the situation, you'd be surprised the things they've learned and seen because someone topside didn't know they were watching. If nothing else they may be able to give a direction to begin our Search. Beast, I want you Jean and Ororo on the jet, you're going to Muir Island just off of Scotland, an old friend of mine will meet you there, she has a school there similar to this one, for mutants with highly volatile powers and no control, she has a system like Cerebro that may help us, I'll be using our Cerebro from here."

"What about the rest of us?" Bobby asked.

"While the instructors and myself are busy Piotr will be in charge of locking this place down, you will be helping him, the brotherhood will be investigating certain warehouses that Mystique believes are connected to the doctor and therefore Sinister. If Logan's, or Mystiques investigation lead to something you may need to be called out to aid them."

Xavier turned to Remy, his expression dark. "There's a favour I have to ask you Remy."

All eyes turned to the Cajun in question, who stood when Xavier addressed him, eyes burning. "I'll leave right now."

Xavier nodded. "Good then, if you find anything, anything at all, contact me immediately."

Remy nodded, and left, the door hissing ominously closed behind him.

Kitty and Kurt exchanged a look, Scott and Logan frowned. They knew about Remy's past, at least, they knew about a part of his past from when Rogue had been rescued in New Orleans after he'd kidnapped her. They figured that must be where he was going.

Xavier dismissed the others when no one could add anything productive to his decisions, Xavier didn't think Logan or Mystique would find anything that could lead them to Rogue, Sinister seemed too organized to have left loose ends like that, to capable of covering his tracks.

But Remy had connections in the underworld of American society, his father was the leader of the thieves guild, Xavier knew that much, _the only way keep a secret between three people is if two of those people are dead_, an old proverb he'd heard before, and while he didn't agree with it in its entirety, if Sinister had hired out mercenaries, somebody somewhere knew about it, and since Remy himself had been hired out as a mercenary to Magneto, his father just might be the man to help them save their teammate.

He only hoped Jean-luc Lebeau would be willing to help, Remy hadn't been generous with the details of his former life, but Xavier was aware of the tension between the father and his prodigal son.

He also knew how Remy felt about returning to the Bayou and asking for help from the one man he never wanted to see again, he wondered, absently as he moved down the hall towards Cerebro, just how close the wayward Cajun and Rogue had become, for Remy to agree to this, because Charles had seen no hesitation in his eyes, and felt none in his mind when he'd asked.

It was a curious thing, but he would have more time to think on it once Rogue was back and safe within the mansion walls again.

If only he could find out how Sinister had anchored in her mind, he might be able to use it to find her . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy ran for the garage as soon as the door shut behind him, mentally going over the vehicles he had taken for joy-rides, trying to decided which was fastest, settling on Logan's particular pride and joy, a supped up Harley he had spared no expense in customizing.

The feisty Canadian would hardly be impressed when he saw it missing but Remy was far from caring at the moment.

The mansions interior sped past him without notice until he finally threw open the front doors and raced around to the garage, he could see Logan's motorcycle, just freshly fixed up and waxed for him, and turned towards it-

Pain lanced through his body, throwing him to the ground as if someone had punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind from him, he skidded to a stop, he couldn't move …

They were hurting her . . .

He could feel it…

Her pain, her anger...

"Hang on Rogue," he whispered, shaking his mind clear, "Hang on, I'll find you, I'll bring you home."

Remy stood up as he tightened his grip on his empathy, closing off the link to her as best he could, and continued to the bike.

"Remy?"

He knelt down next to the Harley and began picking the first of the three locks Wolverine had attached to it before acknowledging the person that addressed him. "M'busy Kitty, what do ya want?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck." The valley girl answered, her voice soft, walking forward she grabbed the chains and simply phased them off.

Remy stood and looked down at her, being taller. "Thanks."

"I don't think you should go alone." She added, her voice going even quieter.

"You've already been assigned ta Mystique Kitty," he said as he hotwired the engine into starting.

"I know, that's why I recruited John."

As if on cue John sauntered into the garage, acting for all the world like he owned the place and everything in it.

Remy gave Kitty and unreadable look that she had no trouble in interpreting. "I am not takin' John."

"Yeah, you are." Kitty growled. "I don't know what's waiting for you in New Orleans Remy, but I know that you've got a talent for getting yourself into trouble, some backup might just keep you alive long enough to find her."

Remy glared but didn't say anything.

There was too much truth in her words for him _to_ say anything.

"Good," she nodded, and tossed something at him. He grabbed it from the air without thinking, it was a set of keys. "They belong to the velocity, I know none of us really know how to fly it, but I figure a guy with your talents can figure it out, plus, John, for all his faults, is a pretty good pilot."

Remy weighed his choices, in end the velocity won, no matter how fast Wolverines bike was the jet-copter would be faster, and between his father and the Assassins there was a good chance he would need some backup. "Fine. I'll take him, but listen up Firebug." John saluted him.

"Sir yes Sir." Came the sharp response.

Remy scowled, "I'm in charge, if I say do soemthin,' ya do it."

"Sir yes Sir."

"Jus' get in the damn plane John."

Kitty and Remy stared at each other for a long moment, a challenge, an understanding, and a plea all in one. Then Remy left to chase after John, and Kitty went to find Mystique.

Remy tried to open his link to Rogue a little further when he and John had taken the velocity and managed to get it airborne, tried to see if he could get a sense of where she was, or how far, but found himself incapable of getting anything from her but waves of emotions, none of them good, and lest those emotions distract him, he closed it off again. If only they had had a telepathic link like Jean and Scott, a link more sophisticated then raw emotion, the professor might have been able to use something like that to find her.

But they didn't, and he couldn't, so things had to be done the good old fashioned way.

"Hey Remy?"

Remy looked up, John flicked a couple switches, his face uncharacteristically serious.

"We'll get her back mate," he said, gazing out and into a deceptively clear blue sky. "and we'll make him pay."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue gasped, bolting upright from the bed she had been placed in, one hand pressed against her forehead, as though to stave off a headache, the other braced against the bed holding her up. Unlike her friends an unknown distance away she didn't climb slowly into consciousness, and she didn't need to take time to remember what had happened. One of the fringe benefits of having such an organized mind.

Carefully she stretched out each limb, first her arms, then her legs, making sure they all still worked properly before attempting to stand and investigate her surroundings. They were sore but otherwise normal, strange considering the _tests _Sinister had done, flashes of needles and knives danced across her vision but she pushed the memories away with a shudder. Test her limitations indeed, the polite way of saying, 'we're going to see how much stress your body can withstand by hurting you in new and interesting ways until you pass out from exertion while monitoring everything from brainwaves to blood pressure.'

On closer inspection she realized that their weren't any marks, she could have sworn they'd cut her, and the needles . . . but not a single puncture. What the hell was going on here?

_Wires laced through the machinery around her, it was cold, too cold, then the pain began to spread, slowly at first, building speed and severity as it increased. _

Rogue shuddered, forced Logan's memories back behind the barrier she had similar memories of her own to deal with, the psyches weren't happy.

Deciding not to try and decipher her lack of wounds, not yet willing to figure out what exactly Sinister had done to her and the purpose behind his testing, she chose instead to investigate the room.

The bed she was on was luxurious and appeared to be antique as well, the colour scheme seemed to center around a shade of deep red. Similar carpets were spread along what looked like a stone floor, a bookshelf the same dark stain as the beds frame stood in the corner next to a desk, both covered with books and papers, she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd somehow stepped into a medieval castle.

Other then that there wasn't much, some tapestries, in the same red tones, hanging from the walls, but there was no door, no windows, nothing but the cold stoic stone creating her prison.

_Awake my dear?_

_Excellent, I will arrive shortly and . . . acquaint you, with your new home._

Rogue scowled at the voice but otherwise ignored it, running her hands along the wall in search of some kind of seam that would indicate a secret or hidden doorway, the walls were rough and bumpy, all except for one, facing the bed, that wall was smooth and flat, fake in other words, it had to be the way out, but how did it open?

No sooner had the thought entered her mind when the wall seemed to shimmer, and the stone was replaced by clear glass, through which she could see Sinister and two guards walk towards her. They motioned her to step back, she debated at first, but after eyeing the taser guns each of the guards sported she opted to comply, for the moment, and moved next to the bed.

The wall then simply slid away, like a large sliding door letting her three visitors enter.

"I must say Rogue, I am pleasantly surprised at how well you've recovered. Most take a few days to work the initial examination out of their systems, the chemical tests alone cause enormous strain on a persons body. Bravo."

"What do ya want?" Rogue snapped, eyeing the still open space behind him.

Sinister smiled that sick smile again, and waved towards the guards, who each inclined their heads and left, the glass slid back in place behind them resuming its stony appearance.

"I have come to explain to you your purpose in this endeavor, my child. You see, I have been searching for a very long time now for something, something which is crucial to the completion of my ultimate goals and ideals. Do you know what a catalyst is Rogue?"

Rogue scowled, she knew what a catalyst was but damned if she was gonna cooperate with him.

"A catalyst is a channel through which limitless power can be stored or directed, but in order for me to fulfill my plans I need a very special type of catalyst, something capable of not only channeling and storing, but that can become a weapon so powerful that whoever can lay claim to it has the potential to not only change the world, but to rule it, I mean to harness such a force for myself and begin a new world order."

"So you think Ah'm your key right? Your catalyst?" Rogue snapped, the psyches remained silent, which was frightening to her.

"Indeed I do Rogue. You see, there are those who believe that mutants are not only super-humans, but that we are in fact Gods amongst humans, demi-Gods in the least."

"There are those who take pills for that too, what's yer point?"

"My point is that they aren't wrong Rogue, only overestimating the majority of the mutant population. To continue with the analogy however let's say that mutants are Gods among men, in that case there are also Gods among mutants too. There are only a few of these Gods I have identified, mutants with such unique abilities that they are the only ones to ever be born to this world, and to _ever_ be born to it. I am one such God." He smiled at her, and once again she found herself trying to stop herself from being sick, "You are another, and perhaps even more powerful then I, once your full potential is realized that is."

"So that's what ya want with me then? Teach me ta use mah powers properly and hope I join yer team? Yer even crazier then Ah thought cause that ain't never gonna happen!"

Sinister chuckled, Rogue shivered. "Didn't Xavier teach you anything about the nature of the manifestation of mutant abilities? I cannot teach you to control your power Rogue, if that were possible Xavier would have taught you already, only you can determine the true nature and triggers of your power, I intend only to control your psyches."

"My psyches?"

"Don't sound so confused my dear, I believed you more intelligent. The reason you are a God amongst mutants and not merely a carrier of the X gene is that your power is incomplete. Most mutants, your friends for example, when their powers manifest it's instantaneous, they wake up and simply have them, your primary mutation is not yet fully developed, which may explain your issues with control, your psyches are an extension of that primary power but copies of mutations already fully developed, I mean to teach you to use them as if they _were _primary powers to you, just think of the possibilities Rogue! You have touched some of the most powerful mutants in existence, you could very well be invincible with a guiding hand like mine to lead you. And the reason you are the catalyst I have been searching for is that your body is capable of housing these psyches, regenerative ghosts of pure energy, why do you think you were the final key of Apocalypse? There are so many blind to the true nature of your capabilities Rogue." In the blink of an eye the space between them was gone and he was suddenly right in front of her, his hands cupping her face, his expression almost kind, "I would never underestimate you Rogue, I can give you everything you've ever wanted"

Rogue snarled something unintelligible, shoving him hard in the chest, he didn't budge but she used the leverage to leap away from him her heart thundering in her ears. How could he have gotten so close so fast? He was a telepath, not Pietro!

"Ah _want_ ta go home, and if Ah'm as powerful as you say I could be," Rogue snarled as he watched her, voice dripping with doubt and disdain, "The second ya teach me ta use it Ah'll jus' turn it back on ya."

"You could do that Rogue, use what you uncover to escape, to warn your friends, even to try and kill me, but then there would be nothing to guarantee your friends safety would there?" Sinisters eyes glinted darkly at her, and Rogue once again felt her skin crawl "You see Rogue, I have a special team of mutants at my disposal, and any sign of trouble from you will send them on their way to your little mix-matched family. One of said mutants happens to be a God, like us, another you know by the name Sabertooth, he would certainly enjoy himself if I were to give an order that involved pain and death for your precious X-men, but you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

Rogue glared at him, unable to speak through her anger. Was she willing to risk his threat being empty? Sabertooth the X-men could handle, as had been proven time and time again, but if there was a kind of super-mutant with him would they be ready for that kind of threat?

She unclenched her fists and forced herself to take a more relaxed stance though her eyes remained steely.

"Good girl. Now then, the rules, the more petty trouble you cause the more of these comforts," he waved a hand around the room to indicate the bed, the carpets and so on, "will be taken away, as well as free time outside your room, there are other mutants here, mostly unpromising and used in minor experiments unrelated to you, others are simple fodder. Now please, get some rest we've got a long day planned for you tomorrow."

Rogue watched him silently as he turned from her and walked out, the stone turning glass and sliding back just as it had done before, then hissing quietly back into place, an illusion of stones and privacy.

She wasn't willing to risk her friends safety, not until she more about what Sinister was capable of throwing at them, but if Sinister had been able to find a way to her mind from this place (wherever it was), she was willing to bet there was a way for her to contact someone else's, all she had to do was find it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

I rather enjoyed writing this chapter, even though nothing really happened, and it's the average length which is good, the last one was a bit shorter, I'm excited to write the next chapter too and will hopefully get it out soon, but don't quote me on that, life is going to get crazy soon as I prepare to head off for school once again (God has it been a nightmare getting this far! Three moves, one summer, all my stuff is still in boxes)

Anyway, the point of this rant is that I hope to get the next chapter out with all possible haste because I want to write it badly, but if something else goes wrong in the next two days I may not be able to get to it until I've moved, again.

Nothing else to say really, other then I've got a plan for Rogue, I'm not sure how many of the others I'm going to follow, but I've got two maybe plans for Remy, one involves Belladonna ;) and yes, Remy's past is going to come and bite him in the ass, God damn sinister, making things hard for everyone's favorite couple, but like I said, I love the drama and oh the angst!

I wasn't sure how well or how bad Sinisters little explanation went, though I'm leaning towards not so good, I mean I understand what he wants, but I have to casue its my story, but I'm not sure I expalined it very well,so if anyone out there is confused let me know via review and I'll try to write up a better explanation for the next chapter.

Kay I'm gonna stop my ramblings now before it goes any further, you know the drill

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Seventeen, I'm crossing my fingers for this one, lotsa stuff I have to get done in it, too much, I may have to trim some to next chapter. Anyway, here we go, Enjoy!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Making mistakes simply means you are learning faster. Weston H. Agor**_

_**Courage is as often the outcome of despair as of hope; in the one case we have nothing to lose, in the other everything to gain. Diane de Poitiers**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy walked with a casual grace through the French quarter of New Orleans, taking in all the familiar scents, sounds and places surrounding him. It was crowded today, thick with tourists, music coming from every open window and doorway of the stores, bars and houses that lined up along the street with bright colours and an old-world feel. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed it, the quarter, his home. New Orleans was everything people said about it and more, if New York was a street-wise business-woman with the occasional steamy secret New Orleans was a sensual mistress flaunting her goods and her secrets for the world to see, it definitely suited him.

John didn't seem very affected by all the scenery around him though, he'd been here before after all and it wasn't _his_ home, the trip down had been one of silence, even after hiding the velocity in the bayou and heading into town had been quiet, Remy didn't want to talk and John wouldn't have known what to say to him anyway, John may play the fool but it had been becoming painfully obvious that there was something going on between his two southern partners in crime, so he took the safe road and kept his aussie mouth shut on the subject. "Where we headed?" he asked, dodging around a large woman in an aggressively pink dress as she chased after a small white animal, he assumed it was a dog, that had run right between the two of them.

"A café Henri likes ta haunt, m'hopin' to avoid _mon pere_ if possible."

John nodded, and continued to follow Remy's lead as they wound their way through the pedestrians, he hadn't even noticed the sign for the café until Remy took him through the front doors, it was simply called 'Mercy's' and true to his predictability they found Remy's older brother seated at the bar nursing a coffee and a slice of pumpkin pie.

"_Bonjour Henri,_ Remy said coolly, sitting next to him, John sat a few stool away, not wanting to get involved, Remy's interactions with family almost always never ended well.

Henri blinked and gaped at his younger sib, then burst out into a laugh so abrupt it even took himself by surprise, "Well wouldja look at what the gators drug home, Mercy! Mercy come out here!"

A blond woman emerged from the swinging door that led to the kitchen, looking irritated. "What now Henri, I told ya I'm busy an…" she froze when she saw who he was sitting next to. "Remy?"

"'Lo Mercy," the Cajun muttered.

The resulting squeal was painful to the ears as she launched herself over the bar and latched onto him with a fierce and deadly hug.

John gaped, mouth open and everything.

"My God Remy! It's been too long sicne I seen ya last boy, stand up let me look at ya."

Remy obeyed, Mercy circled him. "Ya need to put some more meat on dem bones hun, ya ain't fit for gator chow, how long are ya in town for dis time?"

Remy sat down again, giving his brother a significant look. "It's a busy call m'afraid, I'm only here to get some info and den I'm gone again."

Henri raised an eyebrow and a silent conversation seemed to pass between the two, Remy nodded to him and Henri cleared his through, his expression neutral. "Maybe we should talk in de back room haun?"

Mercy sighed, and looked at Remy sadly, "I thought you got outa de game Rem."

"I tried, but de other players keep pullin' me back in."

They stood and Mercy lead them behind the counter, John followed at Remy's nod.

"Must be some player," Henri continued once the door was shut, "You dodged Jean-luc, Belladonna, Julien, even dat Magneto freak," John grinned, "What so different now? I didn't think it was possible for anyone to force you into anythin' ya didn't want."

"Now its personal." Remy growled.

"Hun, what happened?" Mercy cut in.

"A friend o' mine got taken, kidnapped, by a guy named Sinister."

"Wait . . . Sinister?" Henri blinked, "As in . . ."

"Yeah, same guy, an' I need ta find him. Word is he's been throwin' some money around, hirein' people for his dirty work, are de thieves involved somehow?"

"Nah, he'd be too smart to hire guild thieves when he knows _you'll _be after him, an even if you weren't, Jean-luc remembers that friend ya brought with ya here ta save him, an' he remembers her family, going after one of dem isn't de kind of attention we're lookin' for. De X-men is one group o' people we ain't lookin' ta make enemies of."

Remy nodded, he'd already assumed as much.

"But if any of de other families been takin' jobs, Jean-luc'll know about it, Sinister is a man o' arrogance, he ain't gonna stay hidden long."

Silence fell between them and Mercy fidgeted. "You're _pere _ain't gonna be back for a few hours yet Rem, why dontcha stay here, get somethin' ta eat and catch us up on how ya've been doin', I've really missed ya 'round here, ain't as excitin' with ya gone."

Remy sighed. "Yeah, we'll stay, wait for him." He tried to offer his sister-in-law a smile but failed, he was tired, he was angry, he was impatient, and he had a growing sense of unease regarding this mission and confronting his father.

"You gotta bring dat Rogue girl back here," Mercy went on, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject, "I gotta meet me de girl that beat you up Rem."

John winced and Mercy caught his expression before turning to Remy, by the look on his face neither she nor Henri had to ask which friend it was that had been taken, nor how personal it was.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue rubbed her shoulder and winced, trying to massage the pain from it. Despite her new set of bruises and the slightly burnt spot where she'd been hit with a taser she felt a strange sense of satisfaction about her condition. A morning well spent in her opinion, as she regarded the completely bare stone walls and floor of her prison.

Apparently Sinister hadn't been kidding when he said that if she caused petty trouble he'd take her creature comforts away, not that she cared, she didn't want them anyway, so when a guard arrived with what she assumed was dinner she wasted no time in taking advantage of the fact that he thought she was no threat and attacked him. He'd managed to get in a few of his own hits before he went down, but before she could get through the false-wall and into the hallway beyond backup arrived and the taser hit her shoulder, bringing her to her knees in an instant and ending her little rebellion prematurly.

The rest of the guards had been very careful after that, now two people brought her her food, one with the tray the other with the gun.

It wasn't much, but at the moment, it was the only way she could retaliate and vent herself.

The psyches had become an eerie early warning system, every time Sinister came they quieted down to barely a whisper, only getting loud again after he was gone from the immediate vicinity, they seemed to recognize him as a predator, a stronger predator then they were. Rogue felt insulted by this, she wasn't sure why, maybe because to her it felt like admitting a weakness, or maybe because they were never quiet for her alone, it didn't really matter in here though. She had to get out.

The psyches howling stopped.

Rogue stood and pressed herself against the far wall of the room, he was coming back for her, for more experiments, more tests.

Fear paralyzed her for a moment, the irrational phobic kind that interfered with thought process, memories surfaced, only some of them hers, of labs and needles and pain.

_Stop it! _She screamed at herself, at her psyches, trying to internalize and fight off her emotions. One psych came forward, whispering urgently nothing she could understand, it pulled the fear back with it for a moment but that was all she needed, she felt herself calm down, regain control, she knew which psyche it was and wished the real thing was on his way with the others.

She had another few minutes before Sinister actually arrived at her cell, she remained internalized, she knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to break her, make her give up, submit to his will, she wouldn't let him succeed, she'd never let him win!

But how could she fight it? Logan had told her once that it didn't matter how strong a person was, they could still be broken, be beaten, there was no avoiding it. He'd only said it because they'd all been showing off in the danger room, been cocky and arrogant after a clean run of a difficult sim, so he ran it again and made himself one of their opponents.

He'd soundly handed their asses to them on a plate and she never forgot the lesson.

So what could she do about it?

What were her choices? Her advantages, disadvantages.

Advantage one, Sinister obviously needed her alive for his psychotic little plans so she didn't have to worry about him killing her.

Disadvantage one, just because he wouldn't kill didn't mean he couldn't hurt her, a point he'd already demonstrated.

Advantage two, the X-men, wherever they were, were undoubtedly doing everything within their power to locate her, and considering who they were and the kinds of contacts they had made in the world at large, she had high hopes for their success, so the cavalry was defiantly on the way, or would be.

Disadvantage two, She couldn't count on their help in her escape, it might take them longer to find her then she was willing to sit around patiently waiting for, like Wolverine always said, hope for the best, plan for the worst.

Rogue growled, having run out of obvious advantages whereas the disadvantages seemed to continue on indefinitely. It didn't matter though, the bottom line was that whatever she did she couldn't bank on having any kind of back-up, she was in this alone whether she liked it or not and she'd need an army to get herself out of here.

The false wall slide back and Sinister walked in, ever smiling, two guards flanked him on either side.

"Come along my dear, we have a few more tests to run and a new accessory to size you for, and we mustn't fall behind schedule."

Rogue didn't resist as the guard took up position on either side of her and lead her from the room, following behind Sinister. She didn't want to be unconscious this time, she wanted to see exactly what kind of place she was in, and if possible, a potential escape route should she, by some miracle, succeed in escaping her cell.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kurt's tail twitched compulsively from side to side as he and Scott made their way through the underground labyrinth of tunnels and sewers that made up the territory of the morlocks, mutants who's physical appearance made it impossible for them to live above ground without suffering severe and often violent persecution.

Kurt wasn't entirely sure where they were anymore, but Scott pressed doggedly forward, confident enough that Kurt didn't feel a need to question the leader-in-training of the X-men.

The blocks beneath their feet were slick with something that Kurt didn't want to think to hard about, and his enhanced hearing could hear rats skittering in indignation at the unwelcome presences of light from Scotts flashlight.

"What is your business here?" A sharp voice demanded, Kurt squeaked in surprise as Calysto seemed to appear out of nowhere looking like her usual hostile self, only now she seemed gaunt where she use to be lean.

"We're looking for Spike." Scott said, commanding, Kurt wasn't sure if he had noted the difference in the morlock leader.

"I'm here," Spike came up behind Calysto, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a sympathetic look. She grunted something to him, glared once more at Kurt and Scott, then disappeared into the darkness beyond the beam of the flashlight.

"Hey," Spike said.

Kurt gave his long-time friend a concerned look, there was a change in Spikes eyes that seemed to match the physical change in Calysto's face. He suddenly felt a chill on the back of his neck that traveled slowly down his spine to settle in his stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked instantly.

Spike sighed, "Nothing the X-men can help with unfortunately." At Kurt's look he rubbed the back of his head and looked away, as though ashamed. "A few of the morlocks have disappeared, run away we figure, but we don't know, the last anyone saw of them they had gone topside."

And going topside meant becoming a target of hatred and paranoia. Kurt knew all too well how that felt.

"But what brings you down here? Something wrong at the mansion?"

Scott put on his leaders face and nodded. "Rogues been kidnapped." He said bluntly, Kurt winced and looked away from them both. "We wanted to know if the morlocks have seen anything, or heard anything, about a group calling themselves STRIKE, probably ex-military, throwing their weight around, very anti-mutant."

"Rogue? No way," Spike exclaimed, shocked, "How?"

"He threatened her." Kurt spoke up, "A man that calls himself Sinister, he was going to kill some people, she went willingly."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Spike said softly, "I know you two were close."

"Have you heard anything?" Scott continued. "Anything at all?"

Spike shook his head, "Sorry Scott, but no one here's said anything about-" he froze, eyes wide, a look of horror quickly draining into his expression. "ex-military…" he repeated. "God damn . . . God Damn It! CALYSTO!"

"What?" Scott demanded, "What is it, did you think of something?"

Calysto must have been waiting just out of eyesight because she materialized again right next to Spike. "Two of us went missing, right, like I said, we figured them for runaways," he was speaking fast now, and he was angry. "We haven't seen any groups like your talking about, we have seen people, men, topside that we haven't seen around this area before, they didn't act like civilians though, a couple days ago they disappeared, the same time as our missing friends."

Kurt looked at Scott, "So that means that Rogue isn't the only mutant Sinister's kidnapped, he's targeting more…"

"But why the morlocks?" Scott asked, "Most of your mutations are physical, not the kind of power he seemed to want."

"You said he threatened people to get your friend, this Rogue girl." Calysto spoke, sounding even more angry then before though her vocie remained tightly controlled. "They were her leverage." Spike looked grim, having already reached the same conclusion.

Scott and Kurt echanged a look then Scott grabbed his communicator, relaying this onto the others.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue walked between the two guards, made faceless by their helmets, taking speculative looks towards either wall of the hallway, occasionally they'd turn down another one, or pass one by completely, but that wasn't what she was watching for anymore.

The walls along either side of the hall where her cell was located were bare and white, reminding her of a hospital, but here she could see other cells, lined up on either side at the end of which was a door, the door she assumed that would lead her to the experimentation room.

Each cell held one person, varying in age and build, a seemingly random mix of male and female, all of which looked bored or terrified.

"Charming isn't it?"

It took a moment for Rogue to realize that Sinister had spoken to her. "What?" she said, her voice harsh and hateful.

"These others, unlike you they are expendable, merely lab rats for my eternal curiosity," he smiled then, as if he'd just thought of something funny. "I imagine you'll come to know them all quite well before they're gone."

Rogue ignored his comments. "Laugh all ya want, the more people ya kidnapped the more people that're gonna come lookin' fer us and the more likely it is we'll be freed and you'll be dead."

"Ah, but that is where myintelect comes into play. Do you reallythat you and this group are the first lot I've taken and tested? My knowledge of the nature of the X gene and the evolution of mankind has come with a price, when I was younger, more vulnerable and troubled by the thought of being stopped, of having my research interrupted and my plans placed behind bars I found a way to acquire all the lab rats I could possibly want and have no one the wiser. You see Rogue, of all these mutants here,you are the only one who someone is looking for. All these others are homeless, or runaways, an entire population of mutants that the world has forgotten or abandoned. The perfect candidates to test my theories and fuel my ambitions." He grinned at the horrified look on Rogue's face.

"It is time my dear that you accept the world for what it is, there is no hope for you, by the time your friends find you it will be too late, the age of innocence is past now. Welcome to the future."

Rogue couldn't find words to respond to that, even to say something scathing or sarcastic, she looked towards the walls again, and the people inside, the metal door loomed ahead of her, clanging loudly as Sinister threw it open and she was pushed inside, ringing with a kind of oppressive finality as it swung shut again. Rogue thought she felt the psyches rise up in her in anger, but then die down suddenly, screaming incoherently about something, she got the sense they were trying to warn her about something, at least one of them was, she had no time to think about it though as the guards strapped her to a table and Sinister used his powers to wheel a table over to himself, cluttered with various instruments and what looked like a silver collar.

"We've already determined your physical limitations, today we start on the exploration of your powers. Please try and stay conscious."

Rogue felt a fog lift from her mind and spit in his face, glaring at him with an intense hatred she felt echoed within the psyches themselves.

Then the fog settled on her again and Sinister scowled at her, wiping his face clean, and if she thought he was scary while smiling this new expressionmade her shudder visibly.

"Open your mind to me," he snarled, "And lets have a look at what makes you you."

She tried to resist, tried everything she could remember the professor ever saying to her, but the fog only thickened, and the psyches dispersed, leaving her mind at the mercy of a monster.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

First things first, Sinister is not having romantic feelings for Rogue, I just wanted to creep you all out by letting you think that :D , he's just insane.

Rogue is nothing to him, just a pawn is his sick game of chess, but what she represents to him excites him. She is the realization of his dream, so he's not in love with her so much as obsessed with her, and maybe even jealous because he knows that she could kick his ass and ruin everything if he isn't exceedingly careful.

I didn't get everything I wanted done in this chapter done so next chapter you can look forward to seeing a few things, Remy confronts his father, Rogue has an idea, and Wolverine busts a few heads.

Also, I apologise for my run-on sentences, I know I'm bad for them but I've really come a long way, grammer-wise, I'll try to find them and fix them if I can.

Not much else to say, so you know the drill

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Disclaimer:** I've got a smile in my pocket and a song for every cloud, but nothing with which I can even hope to ever claim a royalty check.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Eighteen, the return of Hope for all you out there worried that I might never give Rogue a break or return from my own ;) right now I feel more sorry for Remy then for her anyway, poor handsome guy that he is.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**O Liberty...! is it well  
To leave the gates unguarded?  
Thomas Bailey Aldrich**_

_**People are always blaming their circumstances for what they are. I don't believe in circumstances. The people who get on in this world are the people who get up and look for the circumstances they want, and, if they can't find them, make them. G.B. Shaw**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue was lead from the room feeling drained and violated, she'd never enjoyed having the professor internalize within her mindscape, having Sinister force himself to it was something akin to rape in her opinion, there was still a fog settled within her mind from the drugs but it was clearing up quickly.

Sinister had apparently discovered a way to neutralize the X-gene through a complex set of machinery and drugs administered and applied through something as ordinary as a simple collar. The only trouble with it was that every mutant needed to have a wildly different and personalized collar created that targeted their specific genetic code and powers, today's series of tests had been for Sinister to determine the most efficient and effective way to mold what would soon be Rogue's own personal collar.

If there was a God, she decided, he was laughing at her. Giving her the one thing she had ever wanted in the form of something she could never accept.

A little ways down the hall another guard was half-carrying half-supporting a boy, perhaps a year or two older then herself, towards them, and she guessed, his cell.

"That one's still alive? I thought Sinister overused him?"

The guard on her right spoke casually, as though this was a conversation they'd had before.

"Nearly died, been in infirmary for a couple days now," the man sneered, "_Sinister_ can't be as powerful as he thinks if he needs to use other mutie powers just to bring in some little girl." His eyes were cold as they met Rogue who didn't grace him with acknowledgment.

She really didn't care, she wasn't even conscious of the men anymore, she was too absorbed in what they'd said.

Sinister had said once, in her mind at the institute, that he had to borrow another's powers to reach her, the boy, he didn't have a power-suppressing collar on, if he was the one Sinister had used, she could . . .

Rogue had always had a knack for jumping to right conclusions, she also had a particular talent for surprising people and rising above their expectations. Which is why none of the guards could stop her, as they passed each other, from lashing out with exposed hands and touching his exposed face. Memories, power, the impact of the God damn taser, and then triumphant oblivion all happening in the same second, she knew what she needed, and now she had the knowledge to use it.

She'd finally found an edge sharp enough to possibly strike back with.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Logan sauntered into the dimly lit bar and inhaled deeply the scents of overcooked meat, stale tobacco and unwashed men. In his days gone by he'd spent a lot of time is places like this, men came here to get drunk or to do business not agreeable with more polite company. A part of the underworld of society, an underworld Logan knew better then most having worked for it at one point in his life, the low point in his life.

This place had an even seedier reputation then most, big deals went down here, and hire-guns came here looking for jobs, it was Logan's first stop on a decent list of likely places to weed out information.

"Wolverine, been a while."

Logan just grunted as he seated himself at the bar, the guy behind the counter was balding and had a large beer gut beneath his stained white muscle shirt, the tattoo of a naked woman covered most of his right arm and a scar ran diagonally from the corner of his left eye across his nose to his lips. "Not long enough."

"Business then I take it? How's life on the chain?"

Logan shot him a steely look but ignored the comment. "Lookin' for a group of mercs, call themselves STRIKE, ever heard of 'em?"

The man put down the filthy cup he'd been pretending to wipe out with an equally filthy rag. "Maybe, what's it worth to ya?"

"Come on now Barney," Wolverine growled, cracking his knuckles, "You don't want to start something with me, cut the bullshit and tell me what I want to know, if someone's hiring in New York you know about it, and now I wanna know about it too."

"Things have changed," Butch said, his voice even, but Logan saw a warning in his eyes as the man pushed him a tall glass of whisky. "There's a new power in town, he's changing the rules, but I guess you didn't get the memo, what with your new master keepin' you in the doghouse and all."

Logan felt his lip twist up in an animalistic snarl. Him and Butch went way back and even though they weren't anywhere close enough to be considered friends, he knew a warning when he heard one. "You been expecting me to show up?" she asked bluntly.

Butch nodded. "Someone's hirein', that's for sure, don't know who or why, but he was expecting you too."

The sound of chair scraping away from tables told Logan all he needed to know.

Sinister was a step ahead, this was a trap.

"Well shit." He growled, tipping the glass to his lips he tossed his head back and downed the whole thing in one go enjoying the way it burned in his throat.

_Snikt._

Logan threw himself backward off the stool, hitting the first man before he could react, taking him out of the fight instantly, then he squared off with the remaining six, three had guns, one had a pipe, another a knife, and the last one held the inspired choice of a broken bottle.

Normally Logan would have fought himself an escape route and bolted, not from fear or even an aversion to fighting, but rather because it was something he knew the professor would appreciate, and he was painfully aware of his new role model status to the students at the institute.

But right now these men stood between him and Rogue, and there was a good chance one of them knew where to find Sinister, or at least point him in the right direction. He didn't care if the professor frowned on it, Logan had no intention of leaving this bar without making somebody talk.

And Logan was a man who could be very _very_ persuasive.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy stood before the open gates of the Lebeau mansion, and thief headquarters with an odd mixture of uncertainty and determination. Whichever way this went he would at least be doing something for Rogue. Her emotions had been erratic, not that he had expected anything else, jumping from one extreme the next with spontaneous bouts of unconsciousness in between. It was frustrating, being this close to her emotionally but lacking any sense of physical location or mental connection, if he could get either of those from her they'd have found her already.

"You ready?" Henri asked, standing next to his younger brother, ready to offer back-up and support when needed.

Remy nodded. "As I'll ever be."

As the two walked forward John took a step to follow, only to have Mercy grab his arm gently in her hand and hold him back, shaking her head subtly as the gates slid shut again. "This ain't something we can help with." Was all she said.

John nodded, grinning at the petite blond woman. "Kinda cute dontcha think." He commented off handedly, as though they were old friends and this was just an average Sunday afternoon. "Remy's got no idea that she's got him wrapped around her baby finger, and she's got no idea he did the same to her."

Mercy frowned. "Be cuter if the situation wasn't so damned depressing." She linked her arm with Johns and turned away from the long menacing driveway and headed back towards town and undoubtedly her café, "tell me more about this Rogue."

Remy spent the long silent walk to his fathers study lost in thought, this was his only lead, if his father didn't know anything, or didn't know where else Remy could continue the search, what then? Return to the mansion empty handed, follow Xaviers leads, Remy wasn't stupid, Xaviers leads would lead to nothing they could use, Logan might meet more success, he doubted Mystique and Kitty would find a paper trail or get any kind of answer out of the doctor, meanwhile Rogue would stay in that monsters possession.

Anger boiled up in him at the thought, his own time with Sinister had proven to him that there was such thing as evil, and despite being known as _le diable_ Remy was far from it. The things he'd done to pay his debt . . .

They weren't memories Remy cared to visit, or even acknowledge happened. And the hell of it was that he wasn't sure which scared him more, Rogue being trapped with that man, or Rogue finding out about him.

Henri threw him a look as they approached the doors, "Ready?"

"_Non._ But s'never stopped me before."

Henri nodded, opening the large doors and walking purposely into the house and towards the study. Nobody was there, Remy wasn't surprised, so they didn't have to worry about anyone seeing Remy and ruining his entrance, his father would be more likely to let something slip if they surprised him with Remy's sudden presence in the south.

Henri had to admire his brothers will, and his brothers ability to cloak his emotions so well. There was a reason Remy never lost at poker. There was no hesitation in him as they neared the doors that would open on the leader of the thieves guild, father or not, even Henri hesitated before interrupting the man in his office, no matter how important the matter.

They weren't disappointed either, Jean-luc looked up from his desk with an angry expression as the solid oaken doors were thrown open, ready to bark at whoever came in without even knocking. Then he saw who it was walking towards him and the expression went slack, as though he couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"'Lo Jean-luc." Remy said smoothly. "We need ta talk."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue internalized herself even as the stun-guns hit her, making sure that even though her body was unconscious her mind would still be able to act, and she had to be fast, if this was the right mutant she had to use his powers before Sinister stopped her.

It was easy to find the new psyche, too easy, while it fought against her the other psyches seemed to be helping her, surrounding her like a shield so that when Sinister did come they would buy her more time.

The power of this mutant she could already feel, what she needed from the psyche was the understanding, she had to know how Sinister had used him, how Sinister had attached himself to her mind from here, how she could attach herself to someone else's.

Grabbing the psyche she pulled it into her metaphysical self, and she became Declan Thomas, a young man with the ability to reach into a persons subconscious and dreams, she ran away when she was fifteen, lived on the streets, joined a gang in LA and lived life day to day.

Then the soldiers came, took her, him, brought him here, made him nothing more then a lab rat, a slave to a man he knew as Sir.

She, _He_, had never wanted to be home so badly.

Rogue struggled to keep herself separate from Declan, forcing the memories to fly past her, looking for the specific one she needed, the ones with Sinister, she had to know how he did it.

She could see through Declans eyes, Sinister strapping her, him, to the table, and like the narcissistic psychopath he was explain in detail what he was about to do just so Declan would be able to appreciate his vast intelligence.

"_Normally such a task as I will attempt to do is quite impossible from this distance, having never met the mutant in question, even for a telepath as powerful as I, but her very power is the thing that binds her to me, I have a . . . contact of sorts, an old acquaintance, who lives in the mansion with her. I will use his psyche in her mind to anchor myself to her, Mr.Lebeau and I have such a colourful history together, and since I've already been inside his mind it will be a simple task to use that connection to bring about her downfall, and that of the X-men." _

Rogue threw herself from the memories so quickly it left her stunned.

Remy? Remy had worked for Sinister?

Memories assaulted her, forcing her to catch glimpses, called upon by her panic and confusion. Memories that weren't hers, blood and death, Sinister, Sabertooth, she couldn't make sense of them, she didn't want to make sense of them, but she knew who's they were.

"Remy . . ." the whisper was quiet, pained, but enough, the psych appeared in front of her, guilt and fear ebbing from it like water.

Growling she forced the memories down, reclaiming her mind, staring wide eyed at the silent psyche in front of her. Then she ignored him, letting her mindscape melt around her, her own metaphysical self melt until she was nothing but a formless consciousness, she had to use the psyches to contact their real selves somehow . . .

_Now now Rogue, you think I did not already plan for this likelihood? You think I did not take the necessary precautions? I assure you even with his powers there is no way for you to contact the outside world, but do go ahead and try, I won't interfere until you understand fully that I own you now, mind body and soul. _

Rogue ignored the sneering hateful voice, ignored Sinisters presence altogether. She was desperate for this work, it had to work.

But she could see all the shimmering mists of colour that represented the psyches circle themselves, as though fish swimming in a bowl, aware of the outside, but unable to get there. Sinister was right, wherever he was keeping her killed any outgoing telepathy.

That was when she saw it, a golden shimmer, apart form the others, only it wasn't circling itself, it was going straight ahead, she felt Sinister become aware of it at the same time but she didn't give him time to react, she threw her consciousness into it, hearing his echoing scream of rage follow her as she felt herself torn from her body and once again submerged into Remy Lebeaus memories.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I raised you smarter den dis boy," Jean-Luc growled. "I told ya not ta git involved wit dat man."

Remy clenched, and unclenched his fists, trying to keep himself calm and in control of the situation. He couldn't let himself get upset, couldn't give himself away, he couldn't let this man he once called father know how badly he needed some kind of answer, some kind of lead. "Yeah, I know." He forced out, deceptively cool. "But I couldn' go aroun' blowin' up everythin' I touched now could I?"

"Don't take that tone wit' me boy."

"Hey!" Henri stepped up, putting himself between Remy and their father as a playing card appeared in the younger Lebeaus hand. "We're here ta find Remy's _Amie_, not ta go digging up skeletons, the two o' you, ya got stuff ta deal wit' an' dats fine, but Remy, you ain't got time ta get into dat here."

They all waited for a moment, nobody speaking, waiting to see if anyone would.

"What do ya know?" Henri asked at last, "What have ya heard, de bastard been hirein' here in de states."

Jean-Luc sat down, his expression blank but his eyes smoldering, Remy mirrored that expression, his looking all that much angrier because of his eyes. "I haven't heard anythin', smart bastard dat one, he'd make sure not to go anywhere near de thieves."

Remy, having already anticipated this answer, didn't react to the words.

Jean-Luc looked thoughtful for a long moment, and Remy felt himself tensing up. He'd lived with this man long enough to know when he was working his way through a situation to make bend to suit his purposes.

"Ya know . . ." he began slowly, a crocodile impersonating a kitten. "Marcus may know somthin' . . ."

"_Non_." Remy snarled. "I ain't goin' to de assassins fer anythin'."

"Dey'd kill 'em if he tried." Henri agreed.

Jean-Luc wasn't easily deterred, his eyes remained dark, an empty grin possessed his lips. "You go back ta Belledonna, ya fix de mistake ya made when ya ran out on her, on us, an' I'm willin' ta bet de whole hand she knows somethin' an' if she don't, she can find it for ya."

"I don' care what you think dey may or may not know." Remy said dangerously, his eyes flashing fire. "I am not goin' anywhere near dat witch."

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to say something else when Remy gasped, pitching forward to the floor, grabbing his head in his hands, the two men standing near him barely had time to move when Remy lost his awareness of them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Darkness . . .

It was everywhere . . .

_Remy?_

"Rogue!" He spun around, confused but still angry as hell by his fathers suggestion.

_Remy where's the prof . . . Ah ain't got time . . . _

"Where are ya _chere?_"

_Ah don't know . . . Ah need the prof . . . he could follow my psych back . . . _

Remy's chest twisted painfully at how weak she sounded. "He ain't here . . . but I'll find ya _chere_, I swear to ya, I'll do whatever it takes, jus' stay strong fer me, don't let him break ya."

_He's coming. _

Remy didn't have to ask who she meant, "Rogue, fight him!"

The ghostly image of a girl appeared in front of him, she had Rogue's eyes. _It's hard . . . this power . . . draining . . . He's tryin' ta pull me back . . . _

"De others, they're doin' everythin' they can Rogue, we're close now."

She shook her head, _You're in New Orleans? _

It wasn't really a question.

_Too late . . . my only chance . . ._

"_Chere?_"

. . . _Can't hold it . . . he's better then me . . . goodbye Remy . . . I don't blame ya . . . s'not your fault . . . _

He didn't understand, what she meant but the defeat in her voice made him feel cold.

_M'sorry. . . _

"I'll find ya Rogue!" He shouted, reaching out to grab her, only to go through her. "I'll do everythin' I can!"

A look of intense pain flitted across her ghostly translucent features, Remy felt it echo through the link. Sinister had found her again.

_Damn it . . ._ she growled, looking and sounding irritated, then she faded a little more, she opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was cut off as she disappeared altogether.

_A disturbing turn of events I hadn't foreseen._

Remy spun on the cold clinical voice. He'd recognize it anywhere. "You Bastard." He snarled. "Give her back!"

_This link is most ingenious . . . how did you ever construct it . . . no, no that won't work. _

Remy spun again, the voice echoed around him, coming from nowhere, and everywhere all in the same instant. "Get out of my mind."

_You're link to her can't last forever Gambit, sooner or later I will break it, when I break her, I promise that. _

_Let's see if you feel the same way towards each other when she's nothing but an extension of my will and you're lifeless corpse is sprawled beneath our feet. _

The normally collected voice sounded frazzled, heated.

Remy felt similar, and very much afraid for Rogue, then it hit him, why Sinister sounded that way.

He couldn't break the link.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remyblinked and found himself on the floor of his fathers study, with bothhim and his brother leaning over him looking surprised and concerned.

He got to his feet in an instant, moving to the doors without a word, but stopping before actually stepping through.

Remy was a man who fought hard and dirty to win whatever freedom he could from his past, a man willing to fight to the death to keep that freedom from being taken from him.

But Rogue deserved it more then he did.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes burning. "Set up de meetin' wit' Belle."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here! Okay, sorry for the time it took to get this out, unlike the other times when I actually had real reasons behind the lateness, this time I simply kept putting other stuff first, when I shouldn't have. I have not lost interest in the story, to put your minds at ease, I've merely hit a point where I have difficulty deciding what needs to happen in the chapters, and how it should happen, and in what order, and why. Things get a bit more, uh, complicated for me from here on out, what with all the side stories and stuff.

Better late then never though right?

Anyway, you know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned this franchise, but alas, we can't all be so fortunate.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Nineteen, It's been a while since I updated last, I realize this, if I ever let it go this long again, please feel free to send me an e-mail and then proceed to yell at me. : )

Anyway, here ya go, next chapter, a couple shout outs at the bottom and other then that nothing new to report or important enough to comment on.

Enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**I am convinced that a light supper, a good night's sleep, and a fine morning, have sometimes made a hero of the same man, who, by an indigestion, a restless night, and rainy morning, would have proved a coward. **_

**_Lord Chesterfield_**

_**No one remains quite what he was when he recognizes himself. Thomas Mann**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue sat with her back against the cold grey stones that had become her prison, staring straight ahead at the other wall, if it wasn't for the continual rising and falling of her chest as she breathed and the raw emotion making her eyes seem unusually vibrant against the drabness of her little world anyone looking into the cell might think her dead or comatose.

Reaching out to Remy was her only, greatest, chance at escaping this complex and leaving Sinister behind. Now she had nothing, at least nothing she could think of. The psyches were quiet, murmuring with varying degrees of urgency, the shiny silver collar around her neck no doubt suppressing their ability to terrorize as they normally did. That, after all, was a task reserved for Sinister now.

When she'd woken up after touching Remy's mind she'd found herself back in this room, her normal clothes gone, replaced with a pair of black loose fitting pants that reminded her of a karate gi, and a dark green sports bra. She tried not to think of who had dressed her. The collar, as promised, negated her powers, and while she could still internalize herself, she couldn't do anything in her mindscape, she couldn't touch any aspect of her power or anyone else's, she couldn't even rebuild her shields. Not that it mattered, the collar seemed to have a draining effect on the psyches, keeping them if not controlled, then at least docile, though memories and emotions bled through the weakening shields, she was afraid of what this might do her in the end.

Her eyes burned, but it was dry, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her eyes water, let alone a single tear. If this was it for her, if she died here she would not go gently into that dark night.

The false-wall hissed and slid away revealing Sinister and an armed guard.

Rogue felt naked with so much skin exposed, but didn't move, didn't even acknowledge their presence, forcing the guard to physically pull her to her feet and push her through the doorway, stun gun trained on her the entire time. Powers or no powers they weren't going to underestimate her again. A detail that brought her fierce satisfaction.

"I trust you slept well?"

Rogue ignored Sinister, though she noted his tone. He was still pissed about the link between her and Remy, he'd _interrogated_ her for hours to find out how they'd constructed it, how to deconstruct it, but since that had been the first time she'd learned it even existed she was a great deal less then helpful on the topic. Which in a way was a very cruel irony because now she wanted to know just as bad how it was made and what exactly it meant to her and her Cajun friend.

She winced slightly thinking of him, hoping Sinister hadn't noticed, she hadn't thought she'd miss him this much. That brief moment in his mind had reawakened all those emotions she'd been sealing off since absorbing everyone, since she kissed him.

But now that her ability to control her emotions via walls and shields was gone it was impossible to deny it anymore, that he felt more then friendship for her, that she felt more then friendship for him, and equally impossible to do anything about it. Even if she were free.

"Don't look so depressed my dear." Sinister purred, misinterpreting her look, "We are not taking you back the experimental wing, but the recreation rooms." Rogue looked up, confused. "I would have thought you thought more of my intelligence. Lab rats are only good me if they are healthy, and the best way to keep them healthy is through interaction with other lab rats, a place where they can exorcise, as well as good food and water. You know there are others here, you've seen some of them within those individual cells, now you will meet them."

A day ago Rogue would have considered this good news, but she just wasn't in the mood today, all she wanted was to be alone with her misery, thinking of the what ifs and letting herself slide away with every slow wave of stolen memory and emotion.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty tried to keep her temper under control, so when counting to ten failed to accomplish this task she determined to just keep going.

So far she was at Six-thousand-four-hundred-and-seventy-two.

Rogue and Kurt were her two best friends, people she loved more then anything else in the world. The woman sitting in the drivers seat next to her was the person responsible for every bad thing that ever happened to them, the one who started it all, the one that used and abused them, and while Kurt lucked out with his family in Germany, Kitty was afraid that Rogue would never really recover from Mystiques influence in her life.

Because of this she was still cursing Professor Xavier for partnering her with the damn witch. Jean would have been a much better choice, Kitty herself was too much of a pacifist to even pretend she could attempt to confront the women, let alone control her should Mystique try something.

"You can stop glaring at me now." Mystique said suddenly, giving Kitty cause to jump, her tone was amused. "I'm not going to bite you."

Kitty thought that just remained to be seen, but didn't say anything, choosing instead to turn her smoldering gaze out the window at whatever innocent trees they happened to pass.

_Six-thousand-four-hundred-and-seventy-three . . ._

_Six-thousand-four-hundred-and-seventy-four . . ._

It was going to be a long, _long_ drive.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wolverine sat at the bar, sipping casually from a tall glass of whisky, Barney, the bar tender, was still pretending to be cleaning that dirty glass with his dirty rag, five of the six thugs were sprawled in various positions of unconscious pain and scattered randomly amongst broken tables and chairs. The sixth thug, the one Logan figured for the closest thing to a boss, was currently hyperventilating from his position sitting on the floor next to Logan, three razor sharp adamantium claws pressed with an almost careless attitude against the thin skin of his throat.

"Alright bub," Logan growled, setting the glass down to glare at his captive audience. "I know you know something about the guy that hired you. And I know that you're gonna tell me what you know, because we both know what I'm gonna do to ya if you don't."

The man threw a pleading look at Barney, begging for help. Barney shrugged, looking as stern as ever, and pointed to the scar running from his left eye across his nose and to his lip. "I crossed that man once before, a long time ago, I'm not stupid enough to do it again."

"Come on Bub, you really don't wanna waste my time right now, see, I'm an impatient man, and I got a schedule to keep. If you're still holding those lips together by the time I get bored with this." His placed just a tiny bit more pressure with his claws against the mans throat, a bead of blood blossomed at middle point, leaving a crimson trail behind it as it slowly, casually even, slid from his Adams apple to disappear within his shirt.

The man shuddered, more droplets of blood began forming, running slowly as the first one did down his neck.

"Essex!" The man screamed, "God, his name's Essex! He hired us to kill you, Oh God! I don't know nothing beyond it, I swear!"

Wolverine gave the man a disgusted look as he dissolved into sobs, alternately begging for his life from Logan and praying for God to save him.

Wolverine slammed him in the side of his head with a fist, sending the man instantly into unconsciousness, putting him out of both their misery.

"Sorry 'bout the mess Barney." He grunted, throwing a few big bills onto the counter to cover himself. "But I can't stick around to clean it up, yours ain't the only place I got to check out today."

Barney nodded, not saying anything, as wolverine finished off his whiskey and walked calmly out of the bar. Then just as calmly palmed the bills and pocketed them. Insurance would cover the damages, they both knew it, the money was for silence.

Then, for what may have been the first time years, they man who went by the handle of Barney smiled. It would be nice, he thought, reflecting on the wolverine of the past, and the wolverine of the now, to be working with proper criminals again.

He glanced disdainfully at the unconscious men around him, particularly the boss thug. The black-ops had really gone to seed since Weapon X left the game.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue sat in the corner of the large "recreation room" which was basically a very big very empty white-washed room similar to asylums she'd seen on television. There were a couple treadmills and random cardio machines in a corner, a basket ball net in the one next to it where a small groups of boys were playing, chairs and couches scattered throughout, a few bookshelves on the other side of the room with a couple chess boards set up. There were about twenty other people in there with her, most around her age, a few older, a few younger, seemed to be a pretty even number of girls to boys. What was most surprising was that, aside from a few of the faces she'd seen, no one appeared to be suffering. They all appeared to be, at least somewhat, content.

Rogue wasn't sure if this was comforting or horrifying, but she supposed that if most of them were stolen from the streets then maybe this was a more desirable life. Another disturbing thought. When she made it back . . . if she made it back, she would have to have some words with Xavier about finding these people before people like Sinister did.

It wasn't long before she felt someone watching her, it took an equally short time for her to pick him out from the crowd. Whether it was from Logan's training, his psych in her head, or just simple paranoia she wasn't sure but it was accurate nonetheless. The guy was big, not just big though, he was tall, at least six feet, and built like a wrestler, he practically bulged with muscles, five other guys flanked him and were also staring at her with only partially veiled expressions, but they didn't concern her. The big guy was the obvious ringleader, the one with the real interest in her, the others were simply the sheep to his shepherd, following his example, she wondered absently if she'd have to fight one or all of them before the day ended.

She hated people like that.

"He calls himself Psychostorm, I'm assuming it's because of his powers."

Rogue managed to stop herself from jumping at the sudden voice on her left and tore her gaze away from 'Psychostorm' to look at the young woman who had spoken to her, surprised she had gotten so close without her noticing, but maybe it because all her attention had been on determining whether or not she was being threatened. "His powers?"

"Apparently he can give people seizers, something like making them see their deepest fears, send them into fits, if they don't just feint that is." The young woman held her hand out. "Name's Shift, animal possession, I'm going to assume you're Rogue?"

Rogue looked at the hand, then at girl, not moving. They looked to be the same age, or close to. "What makes ya assume that?"

The hand dropped, the girl grinned, tucking a long strand of curly red hair behind an ear. "Well, that Sinister freak likes to talk, he's mentioned a girl named Rogue, that we're all nothing, she is the prize, blah blah crazy ranting blah. You've probably heard a similar story. You simple fit into that picture. Plus, Declan remembers, uh, meeting you."

Declan, Rogue remembered him as well, the one with the long distance telepathy power that had been used to contact her, that she had stolen to contact Remy. "So what do you want." She snapped, not at all interested in company at the moment.

"To help of course. I can tell you how things are run here, not only the inmates either, I've been watching the guards too, we work together, maybe we can help each other get out."

"What makes you think Ah can help at all?"

Brown eyes glinted dangerously, desperately. "Because, you're a God."

Rogue snarled a few rather colourful opinions at her, colourful enough to impress even Wolverine, she didn't want to hear anymore about Gods from anyone. She'd already heard more then enough on the subject. The girl, Shift, seemed to take the hint, and walked away, though she didn't look defeated. Rogue watched her go, knowing she'd be back, and noticed that Psychostorm wasn't the only shepherd, and _everybody_ else was a sheep.

She looked around again, looked careful, seeing what there was just below the clinical appearances of the people around her, beneath the strategic set up of the room.

Two groups dominated here, on the one side Psychostorm and his group of, she noted, mostly guys, all looking big and buff. They had claimed the basketball court and treadmills as their territory. On the other side was Shift, who seemed to have adopted everyone else, well most of them didn't look like they could go head to head with any of Psychostorms crew the ones that circled her, the obvious lackeys, looked lean, definitely fighters. They moved to fluidly not to be. The only one who didn't move like a fighter, was surprisingly, Shift herself.

Mr. Macoy, she knew, would have loved this. It was like a culture in a bottle, they'd all developed their own little world in here, their own primitive society, she wondered how long it would be before the inevitable war for domination. Shift was still watching her, speaking quietly with her people, Psychostorm was her mirror on the other side of the room.

Rogue felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, only half-human instincts began whispering to her of the joy of the fight, the taste of blood, of being the one in charge. The moment passed, she frowned at herself. Memories, that was all. Not her. Never her.

This time she noticed when someone approached her, and was glad for the distraction. He walked from Shift's side though she assumed from the kids youth that he didn't really belong to either group, but was most likely ignored as being unable to help, to little to be of use.

He kept his head down as he approached but she thought he looked maybe seven or eight, there was something familiar about him but she couldn't place it. His mutation was obviously a physical one, his head was disproportionate to his body, maybe some kind of telepathy as well.

As he got closer she felt her heart cringe in sympathy as recognition dawned on her. "Leech!"

The boy looked up as she leapt up from her chair and fell to her knees in front of him, placing her hand under his chin to get him to look her in the eyes. "Poor kid, what're ya doin' here Leech?" It didn't make sense, they only took mutants that were homeless, that didn't have family, so why . . .

Leech was a morlock, not many knew they existed below the city, he must have gone topside by himself and they must have assumed . . .

"Are you really a God?" He asked, his voice small. Rogue was aware of every set of eyes within that place, and probably no few of the guards watching behind the two way mirrors, trained on her, waiting for something to happen. She ignored them, turning her attention to Leech.

"No, Ah'm no God hun, Sinister's jus' insane."

"I'm scared Rogue. We're never going home are we? We're gonna die here . . ."

"Hey now!" Rogue snapped, looking him straight in the eyes. "None of that, Apocalypse was one hell of a lot stronger an' smarter then Sinister will ever be! And we fought him didn't we? We beat him, me an' you, we'll beat this too."

Leech smiled at her, but doubt still swam in his eyes. Another girl came up to the two, about eleven, maybe twelve, couldn't be much older. She had hair cropped short like a boy, reddish in colour, not as bright as Shifts, nor as defined at Rogue's own auburn. She placed a hand on Leech's shoulder. "Go on and play Leech." She said, he nodded and walked back to where he had been with another young girl near his age. These three had to be the youngest in here.

The girl then turned a neutral expression onto Rogue, her eyes flashing with what Rogue thought was anger but couldn't be sure. "Rogue right? Spike told us about you, I'm called Marrow. I thought you were supposed to be some kind of powerhouse, a real unstoppable." She glared at Rogue now, and the older teen had no trouble interpreting the emotion this time. "Guess you're not as special as you thought huh?" Then she turned away and walked back to join Leech.

Rogue chose not to react to the words. Marrow was angry, that was clear enough, but not at anyone specifically, Rogue was just the scapegoat, someone to vent at, and she was okay with that. Sometimes a person needed a dose of their own medicine, she'd attacked plenty of people unfairly over her stay at Xavier's.

When no one else came foreword, and everyone returned to what they had been doing Rogue sat down again, closing her eyes, letting her mind drift. And once again found it settling on Remy. She couldn't get him out of her mind, she kept thinking about her fantasy kiss with him, and then the real thing before she took off. His emotions, his thoughts, she'd pushed them away instantly, sealing them up as fast as she ever had before. But she got enough, knew enough to recognize similar thoughts and feeling within herself. And now that her shields were failing, and she couldn't fix them, all those emotions, all those memories, were leaking into her own.

If she didn't get out of this collar soon, if she didn't separate what was wholly her from what was the psyches, before long she wouldn't be able to anymore.

And she knew, without any hints or evidence or anything, that Sinister knew this would happen. He was killing her, or at least, everything non-physical that was her, everything that would have fought him and won. Her personality, her individuality, her dreams, her nightmares, everything.

He was going to let the psyches assimilate her into their permanent state of only half-being.

The collar was killing her . . .

And there was nothing she could do about it . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

Chapter twenty will probably concentrate on Remy, and by association, Belle. It should be fun. And don't worry, Rogue isn't giving up, she's just having a down moment. I can't wait to write what I've got planned for her . . .

In other news, Wow, talk about hiatus, like I said above, I let it go this long again and send me an e-mail, be as angry as you like.

Time for shout outs from chapter eighteen! I hope you remember what you wrote :)

**Silverbells** – I'm glad I could surprise some of you with Belle like that, I love surprising readers, it's one of the reasons I love writing. I'm also very glad that you like how I'm blending in the other characters, I wasn't sure if those parts were coming off exactly right and it's glad to know I'm not failing.

**Ishandahalf** – I'm very proud of my Remy/Sinister/connection thing. It's one of the few things I actually planned at the beginning of this story so I'm happy it all worked out nicely, and no, Rogue doesn't blame him, after what happened with her and Apocalypse she can relate to that kind of situation, he didn't know after all. And about Belle, I couldn't resist, I'm happy I was able to surprise you, but honestly, I was just as surprised, I had no idea she was coming into this story until Remy told me himself in the rough draft. And then it just seemed to make sense. And you have no idea how heart wrenching I plan to make things for them evil grin but that won't come until later, still plenty of Romy to write before any of that happens.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – This update was very far from ASAP, does this mean I'm cursed? Ah well, I'll try to make it up to you, this chapter is a little dry but next chapter will be really juicy, lots of spice, just a hint of poison. I've got Logan back in, introduced Kitty, hopefully I can address more of the side-stories next chapter but my main priority is Remy so I'm not sure how many of the others I'll write, but yes, you'll be seeing Belle in chapter twenty.

**Roguechere** – I'm glad you liked the ending, and the reason that I feel more sympathy for Remy is because he is literally having to face every single one of his demons in this story, Sinister, Sabertooth, Belladonna, his father, and himself. Rogue's got a lot of demons to face now as well though, I've decided to do more with her psyches and the collar so this should be a proper hell for her too. Who knows, I might change my opinion in the next few chapters, a lot of this I make as I go.

**EarthGurdian** – I hope this chapter wasn't too late for you, I'm honestly trying to get them out faster, but the more I try then more I fall behind. Murphy's law I suppose, but yes, sorry. And yes Sinister really needs to have his creepy ass beat on, just wait for it though, I've got something special planned for him in later chapters.

You know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men, in any way shape or form, all I can lay claim to is authorship of this particular story about the X-men.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty, and before I go any farther there's one thing I have to say.

I introduced a random character last chapter named Shift, but she isn't me, I actually completely forgot that Shift is my alias until someone brought it up in a review. I laughed at myself for that little slip in memory. Shift is actually I character I created a few years ago when me and a friend made our own X-men cahracters and wrote a story for them, I forgot where I got my own author name from, but yeah. I'm not that character, just thought I'd clear that up, I just borrowed her name because I liked it and threw her into the story becasue I needed some random mutants for it.

Oh, and don't worry about any OC character taking the limelight away from our heroes, they won't, I just needed a few different people for what I've got planned for Rogue, they don't become main.

Other then that, not much to say : )

Enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Often I have found that the one thing that can save, is the thing which appears most to threaten...one has to go down into what one most fears and of that a saving flicker of light and energy that, even if it does not produce the courage of a hero, at any rate enables a trembling mortal to take one step further. **_

—_**Laurens Van Der Post—**_

_**He who fights with monsters should be careful lest he thereby become a monster. Friedrich Nietzsche**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The mutant known as Destiny shifted restlessly in her sleep, trapped in a nightmare vision of the future about her once was foster daughter.

Like most visions involving the girl however this one seemed to hint at multiple outcomes, most of them less then reassuring.

There was more at work here then she had at first anticipated, and now Time was running out. . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In another part of the south Remy Lebeau also twisted restlessly, trapped in a similar nightmare, this one not of the future but of the present, it wasn't only about Rogue, it was Rogue. The link between them was still open, her emotions were erratic, hinting at a kind of mental anguish Remy couldn't understand. Something was happening to her.

Sinister was doing something to her.

He had to find her before Time ran out . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The man who had once called himself Nathaniel Essex stood outside her cell, looking in, glad that she could not look out and see him. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit a certain obsessive attraction to the girl, her mind was so deliciously complex, her soul so enchantingly deep.

She was frowning while she slept, her brow knitted together from what he could sense was someone else's nightmare, muttering to herself.

It would be such a shame when there was nothing left of her. He rather enjoyed her vitality, the bulldogged stubbornness that made her such a worthy adversary.

But sacrifices must be made for the greater dream.

Sinister understood Rogue and her psyches better then even Charles Xavier, he was sure of it, but even he was in the dark about the girl, she was an enigma, which only made him love her all the more, the scientist in him would enjoy finding what answers he could before the inevitable happened.

The psyches were integrating her faster then he had expected.

He only hoped he had enough time to find out . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy jerked awake, covered in a cold sweat like a second skin panting deeply. "Rogue." He groaned, trying to shield himself from the link they shared.

"Remy mate, you okay?"

The Cajun blinked, clearing the last remnants of sleep from his mind, he regarded John carefully, debating his answer. "Fine. Jus' a bad dream."

"What's happening to her?"

Remy sighed, not surprised that John had figured it out, the man was as close to insane as Remy had ever seen them get, it didn't mean he wasn't as sharp. "Somethin' bad, I don't know what, but we don't got a very big window of opportunity here."

"What if Belladonna doesn't know anything?"

"Then we'll look somewhere else."

John wisely chose that moment to shut up.

Remy only had to wait about ten minutes before Johns even breathing told him the fiery aussie had fallen back to sleep, then carefully, with a noiseless precision trained into him as a child, he left the small room above Mercy's café, having preferred sleeping there then in the comforts of his fathers mansion.

He made his way downstairs into the kitchen proper, glancing at the antique grandfather clock sitting dusty and unappreciated in the corner for time. Close to three AM. Nobody would be arriving here for another couple hours at least.

He wondered vaguely where Rogue was, if she was even in this time zone, if it was midnight to her, or maybe dawn. He was sure she was still on this continent at least. His heart twisted, sending a painful lance of emotion through his chest and spine to settle uncomfortably in the back of his mind.

He had never felt this miserable, this powerless before in his life.

He looked around the kitchen, distorted in the darkness into something far more menacing then it really was, and his gaze rested on a shelf devoted to various types and brands of hard liquor.

Remy knew he shouldn't, that it wasn't healthy, but he didn't care anymore. She was suffering. He grabbed the bottle closest to him, Captain Morgan stared reproachfully back. "Sorry Cap'." He said gruffly, twisting off the lid and taking a long swallow from it, cringing slightly at the taste, it had been a while since he'd gotten drunk, Xavier frowned on that kind of behaviour, but he really needed the numbing effect of alcohol right now, he needed to sleep without having his dreams haunted by the echoes of pain from another's waking nightmare.

When did things start to get so complicated?

The question came to him as he took another drink, the answer came just as quickly.

She had been crying, and he had wanted to help . . .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue twisted as she slept, seeing things, and people and places that didn't come from her own mind, memories, fear, she wasn't sure anymore which was which, it didn't matter. She was tired, so tired, it was getting harder to fight them, she was drowning in a sea of other lives and she couldn't tread water, it was strange. She stood apart from it, apart from herself sometimes, for long moments, just watching herself fight, watching herself die.

So tired . . .

The scene changed then, shifting from labs and the Paris sky-line to an inky black nothingness, arms grabbed her from behind, pulled her down deeper into her mind, deeper into her subconscious, below normal thought, below the psyches and the turmoil.

Below the collar. . .

Surreal, that was the best ay to describe it, surreal but welcome. The strain on her mind eased, the pain ebbed away to a tolerable throb in the background, outside her physical body sighed and stilled finally finding rest.

"Rogue?"

She immediately spun on the voice. "Remy?"

For a long second neither did anything, they only stared slack jawed at each other, surprisingly enough, to both of them, it was Rogue who acted first, she threw her arms around his neck in a frantic embrace, Remy immediately wrapped his own arms around her waist.

And they both stood there, too relieved to say or do anything.

Rogue felt no shame or embarrassment at this blatant show of affection . . . friendship, she corrected instantly, why should she? The last time she dreamed of him they'd been kissing in a thunder storm this was tame by comparison, and her relief at being in a dream like this, a dream that was hers, was enough to make her giddy all on its own.

"What's he done to you _chere_?" the question was quiet, comforting.

The last thing Remy remembered was Captain Morgan and a shot glass with flashing lights in it that had been amazingly amusing as he became more and more indisposed. Now suddenly here he was, with Rogue, had he passed out? Was this a dream? He'd never dreamt while drunk before, it was the reason he use to seek out alcoholic comforts so often prior to being an X-man, it was good to forget sometimes.

"The collar." Rogue answered, "It stops mah powers, stops the psyches too, but it can't stop memories, it can't stop emotion, it can only stop whatever telepathic tricks Ah picked up to keep them all organized and contained."

He didn't need the link to hear the blind seething anger in her voice, nor to see the fear in her eyes. Then, more quietly. "He's killing me Remy. The psyches, Ah'm gonna become like them, less then them, there ain't gonna be none of me left if Ah don't get my shields back up . ."

"I'll get you out of there before that happens, my word on it Rogue."

Rogue squeezed her eyes shut, taking a step back, fighting to keep her composure. "Remy . . . Ah need you ta promise me somethin'."

"Anythin' _chere_." He said instantly.

"If . . . if ya'all don't find me in time. . ."

"We will!"

"If you don't, Remy, there's somethin' that has ta be done . . . and Ah hate ta ask you, of all people, but you're the only one who'll be able ta do it . . ."

Remy felt suddenly cold all over, sensing where this conversation was going. "Rogue . . ."

"No! Remy it has ta be done, Ah'm dangerous, if Ah'm not strong enough," her voice caught here, wavering for a second, "If Sinister gets control of me, of mah powers . . . Remy I can't live if that happens. It's what's best for everyone "

"No Rogue, no, he ain't gonna have ya long enough for it to get that far! We'll find you, I swear it Rogue! Xavier can help, he'll find you if you lose yourself in the psyches, he can-"

"No Remy, he can't. If Sinister's collar works like it's suppose to . . . even if you find me, the best Ah can hope for is a canister like Juggernaut. Ah'd rather be dead then live like that . . ."

Remy didn't say anything for a long time, he couldn't bring himself to. He'd have asked the same of her if the situation was reversed. "Rogue . . . _Chere,"_ he said at last. "I'm not strong enough ta do that . . ."

Rogue stepped forward again, placing one hand in a comforting way on his arm, "Hey, ya might still find me in time . . . and Ah know you Remy, you are strong enough, you understan' me, Ah'd rather be dead then let the psyches have control, Ah'm a liability otherwise, it wouldn't be me anymore, it would be somethin' else, soemthin' dark. . . please?"

Remy shut his eyes against her face, against the desperation in her eyes, but he could still feel her hand on his arm. He wanted to scream at her, accuse her of weakness that she would talk like this, he wanted to grab her and shake her until she saw sense, his entire being recoiled from the thought of what she was asking him to do, the image brought along with that thought made him feel sick, his stomach twisting in disgust.

But the smaller, stronger part of himself, reached out to her, wanting to give her comfort, it knew the kind of hell she spoke of, and it knew the humane thing to do, the right thing to do, would be to honour her wishes.

"Yes." He heard himself say, disconnected and thick as if someone else had said it. "Alright, if, _IF, _I don't get there in time, if ya lose control completely, I'll do what I can . . . ta end the fight fer you."

Rogue sighed, reassured, and Remy wrapped his arms around her again. "Dis had better be a dream," he added, sulky, if it was dream he wouldn't be bound to keep his promise.

"Ah'm pretty sure it is." She said, letting him hold her, enjoying what comfort she could take from it, well aware of what she'd be facing when she woke up.

But even as they spoke they acknowledged, silently, subconsciously, that this was somehow more real then anything they'd experience before.

A moment later they felt themselves being pulled else ware, away from each other. And all too soon Remy found himself laying on the floor of the kitchen, hugging a bottle of Morgan like it was a lifeline with mercy's pale and angry face hovering above him, and Rogue found herself back in the stone prison, the metal of the collar cold against her skin, a harsh reminder of her captivity.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Belladonna Boudreaux was not a woman to be taken lightly, as dangerous as she was beautiful with her platinum blond hair and piercing blue eyes this Cajun bombshell was the heiress to the entire Assassin empire, her fathers second-in-command.

Ever since she was a baby she'd been trained in the art of war, in the art of killing, of death. Which explained her sociopathic tendencies. She'd exterminated her emotions long ago, at least, the emotions that didn't serve her well, Anger she kept, and Hate, even Patience had served her well.

But Love? No. Love was unnecessary, even burdensome, too many people made stupid mistakes in the name of love, and in this business those mistakes often ended in the morgue.

Which is why Remy Lebeau completely blindsided her. Sure they'd known each other as children, but despite the fact of living in the same city and for the underworld of the same society the two came from completely different worlds.

She thought she had loved him, she had even been happy when her father and his decided they would marry and unite the guilds.

She thought he had been happy too, she thought the emotions between them had been mutual, she'd thought he understood her.

And then he had left her at the altar, and she remembered why she killed those emotions in the first place.

They were weakness.

And what weakness an enemy saw, they exploited.

Then she found out that not only had he abandoned her, he'd fled his family, fled the state, no one knew where. Rumours were all they heard.

In a way this had made her feel better, to know that it wasn't only her.

But the pain of betrayal had a strange way about it, it always stuck with a person, she thought she had put it behind her, never forgotten, never forgiven, but rather stored away in case it ever came up again.

So when Jean-Luc Lebeau had contacted her through her father, she felt all that anger and resentment boil back to the surface, not as sharp but just as strong.

She'd agreed to it an instant.

She was even looking forward to it. It would be nice seeing Remy again, the two of them were the future of their respective guilds, he was the only person who didn't expect anything of her.

She didn't love him. She knew that now, but she wanted him, wanted him to fulfill his promise to her, wanted him to suffer for breaking it the first time, wanted him for a hundred different things.

But never for love.

She was Belladonna Boudreaux.

And she was surprised to find herself smiling.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Christ Remy." Mercy said, for something like the thirteenth time.

Remy held the palm of his left hand against his forehead, Captain Morgan was a horrible friend. "I know, I know." He grumbled. "Can we drop it? I couldn't sleep, figured that'd knock me out is all."

"Knock you out! That much Rum! Of course it knocked you out! Knocked you flat on your ass!" Mercy continued, Remy winced as her voice got louder. "You're lucky you didn't get alcohol poisoning you son of a bitch! Do you have any idea how worried I was! Do you have any idea how much you drank! You're liver's gotta be just about ready to keel over from shock!"

Remy tuned her out, she was working herself up now, on a roll, and he was wise enough in the way of women to know there was nothing he could do to stop her without making it worse. He felt horrible enough as it was, but he wondered which was making him feel worse, the hangover, the dream, or the fact that he was on his way to meet with Belladonna.

They'd chosen a nice little café on bourbon street, very public, neutral territory. He knew she'd have lackey's hidden casually in the crowd, but that was fine with him because he knew Henry and Lapin and a couple others were doing similar. They'd both played this game before, nothing would happen.

"There it is, _L'etroile_, nice place, been there a couple times, but this is where I break off. You take care now hun, it wouldn't be polite to go getting' yourself killed on your second day back."

Remy didn't offer a reply and Mercy faded into the tourists and general activity of New Orleans. Remy kept walking, spotting her instantly, she hadn't changed much over the few years since he'd been gone, got a little taller maybe, but her hair was just as perfect as he'd seen it last, her body just as lean, her eyes just as cold.

She stood as he approached, not out of some kind of social etiquette, but rather so that they could both see the other was unarmed, size each other up in an almost animalistic ritual. But they both knew that they both were armed in one way or another. More games. They sat down.

God Remy hated this.

"'Lo Belle."

"_Bonjour_ Remy. Long time no see, you find what you were lookin' for out there?"

"Yeah. You head of the guild yet?"

Belladonna preened a little, "Not yet, but I do more den Daddy so most take my orders anyway."

Silence descended, uncomfortable and heavy, into the air around them.

"So what's this about Remy?"

Remy seemed to ponder this for a while as a waiter poured him a glass of water, not asking for orders or reading specials or anything to draw attention to himself, maybe he was with the guild, or maybe he could tell this wasn't a discussion for pleasure but Remy almost wished for the interruption.

"Truth Belle?" He said, sighing, "I need help, I was hopin' you might be able ta give it."

"My services are rarely cheap Remy . . . unless that is, you wanna put another offer on the table?"

"Hear me out first, then we can sort out de details."

She waved one manicured hand out towards him, inviting him to tell on, but his trained eyes could see that the delicacy was an act, calluses rested just beneath the surface, as hard and trained as their mistress, these were hands use to fighting, to killing.

Remy turned his gaze back onto her own, a challenge and plea all in one, then he told her a carefully edited story about Sinister and about Rogue, downplaying her importance to him, making it sound like simply an X-man mission he was a part of.

Belladonna waited patiently, reminding him of cat, her half lidded eyes looking sleepy and pensive, but he knew it was an act, cats were good at this deception, peaceful one moment, pouncing the next.

". . . so I was hopin' you could help me with findin' Sinister, or someone who knows where he is."

Belle nodded slowly. "Tell me again about this Rogue."

Remy swallowed, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head and repeated a brief description of her as well as her powers.

Belle nodded again, "Julian met her once, when you brought her here ta save yer Daddy from him. But that ain't what I meant, what's dis girl mean to you Remy? That you come crawlin' back here like a dog with its tail between its legs. She must be a pretty good lay to have gotten you, of all people, concerned for her safety."

Remy didn't say anything, and unfortunately for him Belle interpreted it correctly.

"So ya do feel for her . . ."

"Belle . . ."

"Shut up Remy, don't use dat tone with me. Tell me why I should help you? Give me one reason why I should help you, _lover_, run to de arms of another woman?"

A flicker of shame flew through his expression and Belle felt a swell of pleasure at it. _Good_, she thought, _let him feel guilty._

"Please Belle . . ." Remy said, sounding defeated, and suddenly Belle didn't feel quite so smug. "I've got no one else to go to, you're my best, only chance at findin' her."

Belle schooled her expression into an emotionless mask and considered him.

Love. The concept was disgusting to her now. She had thought Remy immune, as immune as she herself was, whatever they'd had those years ago was infatuation at best, could he really be in love with this Rogue girl?

Did she want to help him find her?

No. Probably to both.

She really didn't, she couldn't care less if Rogue died, rotted away in whatever prison Sinister devised for her.

But Sinister . . .

He was worrying. He _had_ approached the Assassins about a contract deal, but she'd heard too many stories, too many rumours not to know that there had to be some truth to them. She had turned them down, as had a couple others if she understood correctly, that is until he reached STRIKE.

Remy was betting his whole hand that she would know some tidbit of information, a name, or a place that might lead him to the next clue and his eventual goal.

He had always been lucky in the regard, but he had no idea how much she knew.

For instance, she knew how to reach STRIKE's captain, a military man whose last name, and thus the name he was addressed by, was Hart. She thought it only smart to have someone who could keep tabs on Sinister for her, lest her unease about him turn out to be founded.

Hart was easily intimidated, easily bought.

Easily contacted.

She felt no inclination to help Remy or save his little _chere amie_, but if she did help him, he and the X-men would take down Sinisters entire operation for her, she wouldn't have to waste resources or men on a man well equipped to meet such a siege.

Honestly, from what she'd heard of the X-men, they were perhaps the only ones capable of stopping Sinister.

Remy stayed patient, sipping his water while she considered all the angles, this is the way the game was played, he may have been off the field for a few years but he was still the player she remembered him being.

They had been bred for it, the both of them, raised to take center in it, to love it, to become it, to die for it.

They game was her life, and it had been his. You don't forget something like that.

"I'll think about it Remy. Sinister did approach me, I turned him down, but I know someone who might know where he is." She dangled that sentence in front of him like bait, just enough to make him Hope. "We'll meet again in a couple days and I'll tell ya what I decided."

"A couple days! _Merde_ Belle, if ya know somethin' tell me, she don't got a couple days."

"Patience Remy. I waited over a year for you to come back, you can wait a couple days for me, because without me you will _never_ find her."

Remy took another sip of his water, calming himself down, cursing himself for the slip up, and blaming the hangover. "Alright den, a couple days."

As he got up and walked away she fingered the gun secured to the bottom of the table, enjoying the feel of the cold metal against her skin.

Just like planned a tourist ran into her use-to-be lover, dropping a bag of random touristy trinkets in front of him, and Remy predictably stopped while the man was crouched in front of him picking them up, more people were crowded around him preventing him from stepping around. All of them Assassins.

He was right in the sights of her gun, the whole thing having been set up the day before in anticipation. The plan had gone off flawlessly.

If she decided she could just put in a call to this Xavier guy herself, tell him what she knew and let them deal with the Sinister issue, then two problems would be corrected with little difficulty on her part.

Her finger ever so gently put pressure on the trigger.

It wasn't even personal anymore.

He hadn't wanted her she could deal with that.

But she didn't want anyone else to have him.

As the gunshot shattered the air around her she smiled.

Parting was such sweet sorrow.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

Surprise!

I love cliffhangers, if only because I can picture your reaction to it, and all those unanswered questions left around it. Such fun.

Well here ya go, chapter twenty, out on time, I've actually reached a deadline, go me! I really should have used this time to study for my philosophy exam tomorrow but (shrug) this is so much more entertaining. : )

I hope you all liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, cliff hangers are always great to write and I haven't really had that many insofar.

But yes, the next chapter might be late, I've had a sudden flood of things I have to do that require horrible amounts of time which will limit my writing ability. Or I'll get it out quickly because I like to procrastinate and writing is my main form of it, so rather then do those things I'll do this.

It could go either way so I won't promise anything.

But yes, chapter twenty dead and gone, what you can hope to see in chapter twenty-one is more Rogue, I've got something planned for her and those twenty or so other people in there with her. This chapter should also be fun to write.

I'm also hoping to get Kitty and Mystique handled, maybe revisit Kurt and Xavier briefly.

And of course Belladonna and Remy, I won't leave you hanging that long.

No shout outs today, but I gotta say I love you all and your reviews, if it wasn't for having people read this story and actually like it I probably would have stopped writing it after the first few chapters. So cheers to you! (Raises a glass and tips her hat)

**To the reviewers!**

**Long may you read!**

You know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Disclaimer:** please see chapters one through twenty.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-One, out with all possible haste, I figured, one more chapter before I hit the grindstone of uninteresting, unimportant, time consuming work wouldn't hurt anything.

Also, a couple chapters ago I introduced Shift, but it is proving entirely too weird to have a character in the story with my name, so from now on I'll be addressing her as Rune. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone.

So here you go!

Enjoy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**Through the jungle very softly flits a shadow and a sigh – He is Fear, O little hunter, he is Fear! – Rudyard Kipling**_

_**When you get into a tight place and everything goes against you, till it seems as though you could not hang on a minute longer, never give up then, for that is just the place and time that the tide will turn. Harriet Beecher Stowe**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue was shoved with little ceremony into the recreation room, affectionately dubbed 'The Pit' by its occupants. Sinister had not come, as she was sure he would, when she woke up. She was further perplexed when the guards didn't take her to the experimentation wing, he was waiting for something, and she knew it, she just didn't know what. Probably though, he was waiting for her to lose her mind.

The room was full, a couple more faces then there had been before, apparently nobody was scheduled for experimentation today. Leech waved to her but remained where he was, playing with the other two younger kids. Psychostorm's glare felt hot on the back of her head but she refused to acknowledge him, Rune was talking about something to a decent sized audience of her people and had not yet noticed Rogue's presence.

Rogue herself, despite having actually gotten rest that night, felt drained and exhausted and moved immediately for an unoccupied armchair. Once seated she closed her eyes, trying to figure out some kind of course of action she could take, something she could do to free herself but any and all ideas escaped her.

"Hi."

The voice was masculine, but soft, sensual even, and Rogue knew it well enough, having absorbed its owner. It was guilt from this more then anything else that made her open her eyes and give him her attention where she would have ignored all others.

"Declan." She said in greeting, he nodded.

"You don't have to feel guilty or anything you know, about absorbing me, I know why you did it, I only feel bad that it didn't work the way you wanted."

Rogue nodded uncertainly, already wanting this conversation to end.

"I just thought you might want to know, my powers, when you touched me, it kinda went both ways." He seemed to struggle for a moment, "I . . . I can touch your mind, the collar doesn't block it, I don't know why but it doesn't. I've been careful though, if Sinister noticed my powers growth . . ." he let that thought hang in the air between them for a long moment.

"Touch mah mind?" Rogue finally said, still looking more or less uninterested. "How?"

He shifted uncomfortably, moving from foot to foot, "well . . . when you dream it's stronger . . . but I can see your mind, like a telepath. I tried to help you, but I can't build walls like you, my telepathy didn't evolve with a need to . . . then I saw the link . . . the collar couldn't stop it, I didn't know what it was at first, I brought you to it." He seemed to struggle again, "Then _he_ came, I'm not sure how, so I left again. Give you privacy . . ." he mumbled that last part, letting it die off.

Rogue was now staring openly at him, she recalled feeling someone else pull her to the link, she'd assumed it was Remy, or his Psyche, but Declan?

"I thought," Declan continued, dropping his gaze away from her own, "I thought this new growth might help, you know, to escape. We can talk whenever we want, maybe with others too, if we're careful, at night, I can pull your psyche beneath the collar and we can plan something, if anyone can do it, it would be you."

The hopeful look he gave her as he finished stating the obvious reason to his approaching her, almost made her heart break. She had no clue what Sinister or his guards had been saying about her, but everyone seemed to think her at least some form of demi-God if not a fully fledged one. How could she make these people understand that she was just a person, like them, no more special then that. "Maybe." She said, the finality in her tone telling him that the conversation was now over while not crushing his hopes completely. He smiled shyly at her and walked away, slowly, as though the movement caused him pain. She recalled, through his psyche, that he had never been healthy, even as a child.

She watched him leave, her gaze drifting over to Rune and her followers, then across the room to Psychostorm and his lackeys, but rested longer on the two leaders then on any of the others. Perhaps there was a use in this.

She remembered thinking once that she'd need an army to have any hope of getting out of here alive. . .

Maybe she needed to stop looking beyond her prison for a miracle, and start looking to _make_ one within it.

It wasn't quite the army she had wanted, but it would be a start.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty walked with deceptive cheerfulness into the large immaculate building, it seemed an almost hybrid between warehouse and research facility and instantly brought to mind all kinds of horror movies about viruses and zombies Kurt had made her watch. She walked bravely up to the front desk where a pretty woman with black hair and white lab coat sat at a polished chrome desk filing her nails. The phone next to her was ringing but she apparently didn't want to answer it. Kitty figured she was one of those secretaries hired on looks rather then aptitude. "Good morning!" she chirped as she walked up to it, placing her hands on the top of the smooth metal, it was a pretty tall desk.

The woman rolled blue eyes and put her nail file down, looking irritated. Kitty immediately disliked her. "Can I help you Ma'am?"

"Yes actually, I wanted to apply for a job."

"We currently have no positions open but I hear McDonalds is hiring, you might want to try there."

Biting her tongue to stop herself from verbally attacking the woman Kitty just smiled brighter. "I heard that the Scientist who runs this place was looking for subjects in an experiment, and that it pays good money. I thought to apply for that."

The woman looked at her critically, "You eighteen?"

"Yes." Kitty said, slipping across a driver license supplied by Mystique, Kitty was actually seventeen.

"You a mutant?"

Kitty phased her arm through the desk.

The woman _humphed_ and pressed a button on the phone, which had thankfully stopped its annoying beeping. "Doctor, you've got another guinea pig here." Kitty bristled at the words but managed to hide it.

Silence. Then, "Excellent, please bring her up Kristy, and show her to my office, I'll be there presently."

Giving Kitty one final disgusted look the woman, 'Kristy' stood from the desk and led Kitty through the large empty hallway to an elevator, everything was extremely high tech, so much so that Kitty was amazed. Some of it even matched Xaviers tech, but it didn't matter, there wasn't a program she'd come across she couldn't hack. As the elevator rose slowly higher Kitty felt the beginnings of anxiety and fear, what if this didn't work? She had no desire to be experimented on, it was true that she'd heard this guy was looking for mutants, but she'd also heard hardly any who applied ever lived to get their paycheck.

What if Mystique was overestimating her ability to control this situation? Worse, what if Kitty was overestimated her own abilities? This could all go horribly, horribly wrong, incredibly fast if even one thing went only a little wrong.

Even as she began to envision horrible fates and nightmarish occurrences happening in the near future Kristy interrupted her. "Your bag is moving." She commented dryly.

Kitty looked down and winced. She forgot to unzip the bag, Mystique was going to flip! She moved quickly to rectify the situation, phasing her hand into the control panel below the buttons on the wall and finding the cord that led to the camera in the corner, thus killing its feed while opening the bag with the other hand. Kristy looked about to yell at her when a black cat leapt lightly from Kitty's overlarge and (she thought to herself) very tacky brown bag, hissing at the X-man as it did so.

"What do you think you're doing! Pet's aren't allowed in here!"

Kristy didn't get a chance to say anything else, in the next instant Mystique had resumed her own form, knocked out the annoying receptionist with a sharp two fingered jab to her neck and chest and adopted _her_ body. "I expected more of Logan." She commented in Kristy's annoying voice. "You better stop daydreaming and get in the game kid, or you'll get both of us killed and probably Rogue too."

Kitty looked a little shamefaced but met the shape shifted glare with one of her own. "If the schematics I pulled from buildings mainframe are correct," Kitty went on as if she hadn't heard a thing, "There's a storage room just down the hall from where we're stopping, we can shove Barbie in there." She pulled a laptop from her bag and quickly pulled open the control panel cover and used a black cord to connect the two, typing faster then even Mystiques eyes could follow. The elevator slowed immediately, buying them precious seconds. "The cameras on the thirteenth floor," the floor they were going to, "and the elevator are all looping now, we're effectively invisible to the electronic eye."

Mystique grunted, impressed despite herself. "Xavier teach you that? I hardly thought hacking an agreeable subject to the oh-so-holy mutant high."

Kitty frowned, determined not to let the woman get to her, "I taught myself. I have a knack for it."

"You ever get tired of playing the goody goody give me a call."

"Yeah, right."

Kitty pulled the cord out and carefully slid the cover back over the panel, glad she'd spent so long the day before hacking through the impressive security features. The core of the buildings tech, the veritable holy grail and her entire purpose for being here, proved impossible to penetrate from an outside source, she was hoping that this doctors personal computer was hooked into it directly, and that he was arrogant enough to think all hacking attempts impossible and not have similar defenses placed on the interior of the building. If not then this would most likely be a wasted trip.

As they both stood, watching the glowing numbers slowly climb higher and higher they tensed themselves, getting ready, once they stepped off this elevator there was no room for mistakes, and Kitty was beginning to realize, no room for emotions.

With a start of surprise as the number reached twelve Kitty realized she was tensing up in anticipation, she was actually looking forward to this! Of doing something as an X-men that didn't require hiding from sight or a straight up brawl. The details of this assignment were attractive to her, the planning needed, the timing involved. It shouldn't have surprised this much though, she'd always been a better spy then a fighter, she was just glad that she was useful, that her defensive powers and her skill with computers could be sued in a subtly aggressive manner to achieve her ends. Even if she had to work with Mystique, even if these were the same reasons why Mystique loved doing what she did, Kitty was sure it didn't make her like Mystique, she could never be that cold, that heartless. Could she? Maybe if she was in the game long enough, did Mystique start out like Kitty? Just wanting to help someone? Would Kitty end up like Mystique?

She didn't have time to brood over these unsettling questions any longer, the number switched to thirteen, she pushed the thoughts away, she pushed her emotions as best as she could back with them. _Here goes everything . . ._

The door slid opened.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kurt paced Xaviers office like a caged thing, his tail lashing out from side to side in agitation. Xavier was still locked in Cerebro, Scott had gone to contact Jean, Storm, and Beast and tell them about the morlocks in case Xaviers Scottish friend could help locating them, hoping against hope it would be easier then locating Rogue.

He stared hatefully at his communicator, sitting on Xaviers desk as though abandoned, willing it to crackle to life with news from either Kitty or Remy. He fought the urge to contact them himself, but Xavier had told him that both were more then likely involved at the moment in something risky and his abuse of the communicator would either alert potential enemies to their presence and duplicity, or cause a major distraction at a time when concentration is key to success.

He snarled, animalistic, feeling as though he was going mad with worry. Rogue was still MIA having God knows what done to her, Kitty was with Mystique, a woman who proved her untrustworthiness time and time again and probably wouldn't hesitate to kill the valley girl any other day, only the threat to Rogue was keeping her on the metaphorical leash, but he still worried for Kitty's welfare. He had no clue what the hell Remy was doing, but knowing what sparse details he did about the former acolytes past he doubted it was a walk in the park.

And here he was, Rogues brother for Gods sake, doing nothing. Pacing safe in the institute, useless and –

"Oy! Anyone there! Pick up mate, it's Pyro."

Kurt pounced the second the Aussie began speaking through the device on Xaviers desk. "Yes! What have you found! This is Kurt! Where's Remy?"

"Hey, am I not good enough or something?"

"John, this isn't the time, what do you know?"

"Eh, not much, Belladonna, Remy's Ex if ya didn't know, head of the assassins guild, nasty buggers those lot, did you know they-"

"John!"

"Right, right, sorry. She knows something, more then she's lettin' on anyway, knows someone, she says, that knows Sinister but we all think she knows more, it's just getting her to tell us how much she knows that's-"

"John!" Kurt all but moaned.

"Right, sorry again mate, Remy's working out a way to find out, figure a good all fashioned breaking and entering, finding her paper trail, if she's in contact with someone the number's gotta be written somewhere, the name too, Remy's plan is basically to find it if he can't make her talk."

"John, give Remy the communicator."

"Can't do that mate, Remy's, uh, a little indisposed at the moment."

"Indisposed how?"

"Well, he kinda got shot."

"What?"

"Funny story actually, see he was-"

"JOHN!"

Kurt could hear the sounds of a struggle on the other end and waited impatiently for it to end, then a woman's voice crackled through the device. "Kurt was it? This is Remy's sister-in-law, Mercy, Remy's fine, had a meetin' with Belle and she shot him, but he knew her well enough to wear a bullet proof vest under his shirt, he's got a really deep bruise from it though."

"If he's fine," Kurt started, struggling with himself to keep his voice even, "Why'd john say he was indisposed."

"Well, he spent the better part of this morning drowning his sorrow in hard liquor, apparently getting shot in addition to his hangover and whatever it was eatin' him up last night was enough ta knock him out cold."

"But you have a lead?" He hated how desperate he sounded, "You can find Rogue?"

"You're her brother right?" Mercy's voice was suddenly much more gentle, much more emotional, "We're gonna do out best, me and Henry're helping as much as we can, Jean-Luc too . . . in his own way. You just keep hope, we'll keep you posted."

More sounds of a struggle through which he thought he heard John saying "Wait I wanna talk some more!" and the device died into silence.

He sighed in relief, and then felt his worry double, praying against all odds that Remy find her, so far, this was the only real lead they had, everyone else was chasing theories with the possible exception of Logan, but he hadn't contacted the institute since he left so there was no way for Kurt to know.

Not knowing what else to do, Kurt began pacing again, waiting for Either Scott or Xavier to return to the office so he could relay his conversation to them.

After another few minutes passed and nothing happened, Kurt felt himself getting closer to snapping, he sat down in one of the large chairs in front of Xaviers desk and pulled his knees up to his chest his tail wrapping itself around his feet and tried to calm himself down. Then he folded his hands together and prayed, not knowing where else to turn.

And for the first time in his life, it didn't make him feel any better.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue hadn't been surprised when Guards came for her, carting her off, their guns as always aimed on her lest she try anything, but she proved to be a very docile prisoner this time, not even gracing them with her usual withering glare. Her mind was too caught up in thought, working her way through the sketchy plan she was beginning to formulate. There was a lot of things wrong with it, a lot of things that could go wrong, she might wind up getting more then herself killed if she actually made it through the first part. But she doubted it would matter, a lot of people, the important people, in the pit would prefer death to imprisonment and the ones that wouldn't _would_ prefer to die fighting then to die a guinea pig in some mentally unbalanced sideshows' science project.

Her chances were horrible, more then horrible, but she had to try, it was all she had anymore.

The psyches chose that moment to begin acting up, she felt more of her shield erode, a wave of alien thoughts, feelings and memories swarmed around her, chasing the beginnings of what could be her only shot at salvation far from her conscious mind. In a way she found entirely too ironic for her liking, the collar might actually work to her benefit. As long as her mind was a writhing mass of chaos Sinister wouldn't be able to pick her idea from her mind as he otherwise might, and thus, she may be able to take him by surprise if nothing else.

Her steps faltered, the guards grip on her arms tightened, she shut her eyes against the pain and confused agony that came along with her psych, the core of her being, being pulled in multiple directions at the same time.

She managed to pull herself out again relatively quickly, hissing at the effort while her body broke out into a cold sweat. A soul crushing depression settled over her when she could think again, crushing what hope she had managed to scavenge from her fledgling battle plan.

She didn't have enough time . . .

She'd never have enough time to work it out, to set it up, the psyches . . .

She was integrating too fast, she'd be dead soon as far as she was concerned, Sinister would use her to attack and most likely kill her friends, to destroy Xavier's dream, a dream she'd been fighting for . . .

One last thought seemed to echo in her mind as she was led to the doors she knew Sinister was waiting behind, another round of experiments, another bit of herself chipped away, one step closer to bringing about the destruction of everything and everyone she loved.

_Forgive me . . ._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here, chapter twenty one, twenty-two you may have to wait for, all that work mentioned last chapter, yeah, I haven't done it all yet . . . I haven't done most of it yet actually, and now I've officially reached the last minute.

Not quite what I wanted to write, but when are they ever? Remy was suppose to be in this chapter, he wasn't, Rogue was suppose to dominate this chapter, but she didn't, I hope Kurt and Kitty came off alright, next chapter there will definitely be Remy, I'm hoping to get Wolverine in there as well, and of course, Rogue, you'll be seeing some of this 'Plan' of hers next chapter, I'm till hammering out the details of it myself so it may not seem so polished but will hopefully get more refined as the story progresses.

Alrighty then, I'm gonna throw a few shout-outs out now and hope you liked this chapter.

**Friend to All – **You're sweet, you're review left me smiling for hours after reading it, I can't tell how happy I am to hear that I'm keeping all the characters true to form, I try to make sure and avoid any OOCness, I'm also absurdly pleased that you like the length of my chapters and the quested I put at the beginning of each one, it's actually kind of hard finding quotes suited to each chapter, I try to make them match, sometimes they don't but the effort is there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest of them, thanks again for the review.

**The Past**** – **Belladonna really is a great baddie, right below Sinister, and yes, I must give you cliff hangers, their just too much fun to write not to have at least a few in there ;) I'm hoping for Belladonna to become a more involved baddie, but I'm kinda playing with ideas at the moment so I'm not sure how much of her I'll be using outside of the next couple chapters.

**Thriller – **LOL, thanks, I need that laugh, it's been a tough week, and as much as it pains you I completely agree, cliff hangers are wonderful tools to use to keep people reading ;) and so much fun to write. On the plus side I've only had what, like four cliffies in twenty-one chapters? But now that thing's are heating up there will probably be more ;)

**Ishandahalf**** – **I'm glad you enjoyed that cliffhanger, and I'm really glad I'm able to catch you by surprise with some of the stiff I have the characters do, I enjoy making people feel like it's going good and then pulling the carpet out from under their feet, it's really fun. I'm glad you like that dream scene thing because there will be more of them and that link is going to become pretty damn important in upcoming chapters ;) hope this update was fast enough for you!

That's about all I have time for at the moment, once again, I hope this chapter stood up to your collective standards as the readers, and you know the drill.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Disclaimer:** please see chapters one through twenty one.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Two, for all you people frustrated at how badly I'm treating Rogue this one's for you, I'll be shedding some light on her plan and she's actually going to catch a break in this chapter, just not the way you're probably thinking.

Anyway, on with the show!

Enjoy

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**For all sad words of tongue and pen, The saddest are these, "It might have been".**_

_**Desperation is the raw material of drastic change. Only those who can leave behind **_

_**everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape. William S Burroughs**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue stood proudly before Sinister, hoping he couldn't see how much she was suffering through his thrice damned collar making its presence known through the cold pressure on her her neck.

"My dear sweet Rogue," he began, his voice sugary and fake, a light covering of some deeper emotion and meaning. "I am so pleased that you have yet to disappoint me, you have surpassed already my greatest expectations despite your defiance." He placed a hand on the small of her back, she cringed at the contact, once again painfully aware of how exposed she was in the black slacks and sports bra. Then he shoved her towards a door. "Here again you have a chance to impress me, and maybe even rebuild your walls.

It took a few minutes, as if it was a difficult task, for the thick door to swung open so Sinister shoved her into the room, "Don't disappoint me." And it groaned closed again.

It was dark in the room, dark and cold, Rogue heard a quiet hiss and suddenly the collar wasn't so tight on her neck. Reaching up slowly she grasp it and pulled it, and cried out in pain as dozens of thin wires were ripped from her throat to slither almost lifelike into the collar itself and disappear.

She was overcome immediately, the psyches, freed from whatever hold the collar had on them, became a massive howling force of presence in Rogue's mind, a force she found herself a part of rather then separate, she wasn't sure whether to consider it a good thing or not.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sinister chuckled to himself as he watched through monitors Rogue fight with herself in the room, constructed from Adamantium so that even a creature such as herself could not break through. Red beams exploded from her eyes, bone claws erupted from her hands, she took the form of different people, she flew into the air.

All the powers she expressed were not hers, but they were what he wanted. The collar, his _coup de grace_, the truest expression of his genius, used technology that he doubted even Xavier could boast having. Sensors, the wires Rogue had noticed, pierced the wearers skin and attached themselves to the spinal cord, two wormed their way into the brain itself. One of these Two special wires went into the Medulla Oblongata, the control center for automatic human functions, heartbeat, and breathing. The second attaches itself to the Frontal lobe, specifically the part of the frontal lobe which controls emotions.

Through his studies Sinister had manage to determine a set of triggers within the mind that indicated active Mutant ability, his collar effectively targeted the specific areas of the brain that activated the chain reaction and prevented the signals from getting through.

Rogue was a special case though, he had no idea how she would react to the collar, well, he had theories, he knew it would make her containment of the psyches impossible. But he had not expected a buildup in energy. Her mind, under such an enormous amount of distress, had gone into defensive overdrive sending out signals for her powers to kick in, or rather, for her stolen telepathy to rebuild her shields. When this did not occur, and what he had hoped for, her mind triggered the psyches as well. The result was an increasingly rapid breakdown of Rogue's mental defenses, which led to another spike in her minds trigger output.

Just looking at the readings from the collar was enough to make Sinister giddy.

And here was the proof he needed.

He looked again at Rogue in the room, she was fighting that was for sure, she was not out of control. Her use of the powers was exact, precise, guided, _conscious_, she was the one at the forefront of this fit. She was using the powers deliberately, of her own free will, controlling them, using them, using their energy, expending her energy to relieve her mind from the stress of the forced buildup.

Sinister felt like a child wanting to steal a cookie while his mothers back was turned. He wanted to desperately to reach out with his mind, to see through a telepaths perspective what her mind was like right now, the raw power contained within it.

But he knew better, he was smarter. If he were to try and touch her mind she would pull him in, Xavier was no fool and he was somewhere in there, Sinister didn't doubt that if he attempted that she could and would destroy him with a brutal efficiency even he had to respect. This was why he had developed the collar, just for her, to control her.

Even if through some miracle her precious X-men found her, even if she tried to escape, only he could release the collar from her neck, if anyone else tried they would kill her.

And he knew the codes. . .

One simple sequence of commands into his computer and the collar, when attached, would kill its wearer.

The scientist sitting at the keyboard next to him flinched as Sinister began to laugh again.

He just loved it when everything went according to plan.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue threw everything she had into beating the hell out of the walls, hoping Sinister was somewhere outside them, watching her, she hoped he was afraid. The power, the sheer force of it, it was intoxicating, terrifying, but Rogue revelled in it! The psyches weren't fighting for domination, even if it wasn't mental harmony it was the closest thing to it she'd had since she was a kid!

The powers began to wane, the psyches began to slide back, away from the forefront of her thoughts, panting from the effort Rogue turned her attention inwards, throwing what was left of her energy into pushing all those memories and emotions back behind their barriers, pushing the walls back between her and the psyches, who she noticed were still humming with pent up energy. It was only Rogue's physical self getting tired. Remy's psych floated up to her, circled her, flew off. Rogue switched her mindscape from corporeal to the metaphorical, the shimmery golden link was still there, it was feeding her somehow, extending its energy to mesh with the psyches, she dug deeper throwing herself into healing as much of the damage as she could, there'd be time to think about that later.

With her shields back up, however imperfectly, she had more time, maybe even time enough to talk to Declan and see what they could do about this forced captivity.

Maybe enough time.

The edges of her vision began to fray away into darkness, she was blacking out again, like she did every other time the psyches broke free from her will.

Pain, sharp and throbbing, in her neck?

Torn from her mindscape she found herself on hands and knees, Sinister was standing over her, smiling like a shark in a seal colony.

"Excellent," he breathed. "Truly impressive, and just as I'd hoped."

Rogue felt herself slipping into the darkness, but before collapsing entirely she snarled and lashed out with her legs to hit him behind his knees, sending him to the ground with a loud undignified thump. She was pleased to hear him curse as she lost consciousness completely.

She didn't care if he punished her, all she cared about was that her shields, if not fully constructed, were at least enough keep her herself for a little while longer.

She wasn't lost.

Not yet.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy sat on a stool at the bar while Mercy shoved him full of food to absorb the last effects of his little binge the night before. In between lectures of course. Pyro had blissfully informed him of contacting Kurt, and then proceeded to laugh at him through his hangover.

Remy took it all silently, not in the mood to argue or fight or defend himself in any way. They'd get bored of it soon enough when it didn't get a rise out of him. He had hoped, after passing out from Belladonnas little stunt, that he would find Rogue again, no such luck, but he did feel a little less fatalistic when he regained consciousness, and a bit drained, like he had spent a lot of energy at something he couldn't remember, Rogue's mood was a much less fatalistic now, he guessed his energy drain was somehow involved and knew they'd been granted more time, he wasn't sure how, but he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it..

"So how exactly do ya plan on getting into th' assassin head quarters?" Mercy asked after Remy declared himself full. "Ever since dat last time you came home ta break your daddy out they've done some pretty high tech upgrades to the grounds."

Remy had already thought of this, he was professional after all, and nodded. "I know enough to admit when I need help." He said by way of reply. "We need the X-men, and if she's really as good as she says she is, we need Kitty." He would have said Mystique, given her power and experience, but he didn't trust her enough. She seemed genuine in her desire to help Rogue, but he wondered how much of it stemmed from a desire to help herself. It was with Mystique like it was with own father, help never comes cheap and the costs are usually more then Rogue or himself were ever willing to pay. It as only Henry's interference that was keeping his fathers ambition where his younger son was concerned in check this time around.

The only problem was that Kitty was currently half way across the country, not that that meant anything given the X-men's modes of transportation, on another job. One she couldn't exactly just abandon. He hoped it wouldn't take her long to complete it, but he had to hope for the best and plan for the worst. It was the thieves way.

"But de X-men that coulda helped are otherwise occupied and we can't afford de time it would take for dem to get down here." he said, taking on an authoritative tone. "We can't count on help from de others, we need to figure out we can do with what we have right here."

"Well," John began, Remy groaned as if he already knew what John was going to say. "We could throw you, Remy, to the psycho bitch, and while she's busy handing your ass to you on a plate me and Mercy here can slip in, grab the goods, and slip out."

"No, John, Bad. Go Lie down."

"Well what's wrong with it!"

"Fer starters," Remy began, "Sure dat may distract Belladonna who will at this point be expectin' anythin', it will not distract all those other professionally trained assassins with the big gun and sharp knives and state of de art security from goin' after you. Also, you have no idea what yer lookin' for, and we need time enough to look around without bein' caught. And finally, I won't distract Belladonna for long, if she wants me dead she ain't gonna do it slow and gradually for your convenience, she'll just kill me."

"Well sure, if you put it that way . . ."

Remy looked at Mercy, "Where's Henry anyway?"

She coughed quietly into her hand, "He's, uh, wit' yer father."

Remy's expression darkened. "Why."

"Well, Marcus seems inclined ta believe that unitin' the guilds is still a good idea . . . they're both willin' ta forget Belle's little stunt this morning and she swears she knew you were wearin' a vest. She was just havin' some fun."

Remy gaped at her for a few minutes.

"Don' shoot the messenger hun. Yer brother said he'd deal with it. I wasn't suppose to tell ya."

Both Mercy and John watched his expression change fromsurprise to angerto defeated, but it was John who interpreted it first. "Remy you can't be thinking' . . . but you and Rogue . . ."

"Shut up John." Remy snapped, suddenly wanting to drink himself stupid again. "It's the fastest way ta get at de information."

Mercy gasped, catching on. "Remy you can't! We'll think o' something' else, give us a chance!"

"_Non_, I'm not puttin' de theives into open warefare, and we need that information, we get that and we'll know where Sinister is, _exactly_ where Sinister is. And that's where Rogue'll be."

"Remy mate, come on, I know you're still a bit hung over but you're smarter then this, you'll think of something else."

"Please Remy, one day, just give yourself, give us, one day to figure dis thing out." Mercy said gently, "Please?"

Remy sighed, "Fine. One day, but if we haven't solved it by den Belle's gonna give me de information we need, as a weddin' gift."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue, true to habit, came awake all at once, though she remained groggy and weak despite having regained the ability for coherent thought.

It was this ability that kept her from panicking when she realized that she was neither in her cell nor the recreation room. She was laying across a very plush couch, obviously antique, in a room of similar tasteful but expensive things.

Sinister sat with his back to her at a black grand piano playing, what Rogue knew to be Beethoven's seventh symphony. It seemed an eerily appropriate choice.

"Do you enjoy the classics my dear?" he asked, never turning to face her, his voice sounding distracted by the notes. "I much admire Beethoven. Deaf. Mute. Yet still able to compose such examples of musical beauty. No one knows how he did it, only that he did. Sometimes I feel as though I too exist in such a manner, I see you and mutation the way he heard music, in a way no one can understand. Perhaps some day I shall be praised for it." The notes filled the air between them, Rogue was content to let them, she was busy looking at the door.

"Do you wish to leave my dear?" Sinister asked. "You have been given a privilege being brought here, no other has seen my private quarters." His hands left the ivory keys and he stood, turning to face her in one swift movement.

The sudden absence of piano chords was harsh and Rogue felt herself tense as Sinister stepped towards her. The silence was horrible.

"No witty repartee, no barbaric insults? Not even that growl that has become a permanent part of your vocalization? Pitty, I was so looking forward to you customary banter."

"Fuck you."

"There's the Rogue I know and love. You'll be pleased to know that you are progressing ahead of schedule. Hopefully your somewhat repaired shields will slow it down some for us, it's hard to truly understand the data unless one has sufficient time to study it don't you agree my dear?"

Rogue glared at him.

"Your mind is truly impressive Rogue, I feel like Columbus embarking upon the new world, it would be better to examine it while your awake mind you, but I wanted to be thorough and didn't feel like putting up with your ill planned attempts to stop me, the psyches it would appear prefer you to me but only give me trouble when your conscious and thus in control."

Rogue felt her glare harden, so that's what she was doing here, he was raping her mind again, the bastard.

Sinister just smiled at her expression and moved towards the door, opening it and hailing a guard positioned outside. "Take her to the recreation room we're done for today."

Rogue, eager to leave that vile mans presence, didn't fight the guard as he led her away, though he looked a bit nervous being that close to her. She guessed that he had been a witness to her temporary release from the collar, he was now aware of just what it was she capable of. She was tempted to say 'Boo' and see if he jumped but was still feeling weak and shaky and decided against it.

She paid little to no attention to her surrounding as they walked through the labyrinth of hallways, her mind was wandering, wondering, but strangely calm. She wondered if Sinister had done something to her, but doubted it, playing with her mind would undermine his precious experiments and skew the results. No, but she couldn't really explain why she was so calm, she usually only felt this way before a fight, it was strange.

As she reached the recreation room doors the calm inside of her swelled for a moment in anticipation, then returned back to the first. She was expecting a fight. She had an idea of what Declan was planning, that was why she was calm, she knew somehow that she was going to have to fight someone, maybe multiple someone's, probably now while her shields were at their strongest despite her temporary weakness.

She grinned suddenly, and the guard next to her broke out in a sweat, as he shoved her through the doors. Finally, she was going to do something about it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Declan, weak and feverish, pushed his way through the others and moved towards the door that Rogue had just been shoved through. There was a change in her, he could tale through his gift, he hoped for the better, she looked like him, weak and feverish, but felt somehow stronger then she had been. It took it as a good omen.

"Declan." She greeted as he approached her. "I wanna hear more 'bout this idea o' yours." she said quietly, her gaze drifting around the room. A lot of people were staring at her, some sceptically, some with open hostility. "But first tell me why the air's so thick with tension in here."

He coughed almost apologetically into his hand. "Well . . ." he began, "I was in your mind right, and saw some things about you, about your personality, and shared then with Rune, as well as my idea on hoe to get ourselves out of here, Rune took to the idea started preaching it to others, spread to Psychostorm over there and his boys, and uh, well . . . It's kind of complicated."

Rogue sighed. "What's the readers digest version?"

"Run'es been telling everyone that you really are some kind of God and not just a mutant and that you're going to be the saviour of mutant kind and Psychostorm is itching to prove them wrong. The whole group is kind of split. A quarter believe you are some kind of saviour, including Rune, a quarter think they're wrong and want to kill you to prove it, and half are undecided."

"Brilliant. Wanna tell me 'bout this plan now so I know what Ah may be dyin' fer?"

"Well basically, I wanted to get everyone in here, there's about twenty in her at any given time but I think there are more of us in the complex, maybe even as high as fifty, I want us all to work together, to become, well, to become an army really, at least a militia, I want you to train us, to lead us, and don't say you can't I've been in your mind you've been being cultivated for leadership since you were a kid." Declan paused at Rogue glare but continued when she didn't comment. "You've been trained, Rogue, trained to fight, trained to kill, trained for just this kind of situation. You can train us too, they'll follow you, solidly, where they won't follow any other. All you have to do is show them what you're capable of and they'll die for you."

Rogue stared at him, incredulous, Scott was a leader, Xavier was leader, even Mystique in her own twisted way was a leader. Rogue was a follower, she took orders she didn't give them she didn't want anyone dying for her! "Listen, Ah don't know what it is you think you saw in my mind but it wasn't me, Ah can't do this!"

"Yes you can. Maybe you never actually finished your lessons but your friends did, the X-men did, and they're all in there, everything you need is in your mind, all you need to do is call it up. You might find this hard to believe Rogue but the psyches want to be controlled, and I can help you do it."

Rogue sat down in a chair and thought about it, Declan remained politely silent while she mulled it over. She hated the idea of being a leader, she hated that these poor saps believed she was a saviour, let alone a God. But it was a good idea. She knew ways to train them that the guards wouldn't notice, she knew infighting as well as Mystique and could fight just as down and dirty as Logan if provoked. She could show them, they could be an army powers or no powers the guards would never see it coming and once they took down the guards immediately in in their area they'd be armed and armoured, at least of them. But the collars, Sinister controlled the collars, the collar controlled the inmates she doubted he would stand by and let them revolt and she knew he had to have placed some kind of fail safe into the hardware for just such an occasion.

She would have to be the one to deal with that though, to deal with him.

It would take time though, to train them, to organise them, to prepare them. She was vetran but she doubted any of them had ever been in any kind of fight let alone a pitched one with such high stakes.

It would take time to figure out a way around the collars, to figure out a way around Sinister.

_One step at a time_, she reminded herself. She had to be a leader before she could lead. "How do I get control of the pit?" she asked, using the nick name the prisoners had assigned to the recreation room.

Declan smiled. "All you have to do is take down psycho storm, prove you're the biggest dog in the pack, and I doubt there'll be any willing to question it again."

"Only." Rogue grumbled looking over at said person with his muscle bound friends. She sighed, and stood up swaying a little. "No time like the present I suppose."

Declan looked about to say something, probably tell her to rest first, gather her strength and try it tomorrow. Rogue didn't give him a chance, she began walking towards psycho storm, she figured she probably should have waited, but she impatient, and frankly, she'd taken down bigger badder men before, even without her powers, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Psychostorm saw her coming and said something to one of his lackey, who nodded and began moving to meet her halfway. It was aimed at an insult she knew, that he felt she was beneath his time, but she just grinned as the guy stalked forward, cocky and self assured. He was, perhaps, just as formidable looking at psycho storm, just as arrogant anyway but Rogue didn't care anymore.

That calm had descended again, she guessed that maybe it was a trait of Wolverines, maybe even Mystiques. There was only two thing Rogue was aware of now, her opponent, and what she was going to do to win.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

Once again, very sorry for the lateness of this update, It's been a bit over a month since my last update and I am mad at myself for letting it go that long.

Anyway, not much to say, the next chapter may not be out until after the Christmas holidays into the second week of January, but I may get one out early, an extra long chapter to say merry Christmas but only if time permits, Christmas for my family is a very busy time of year and since the computer in in the play room I tend not to go on often if at all (nothing kills the writing mood like kids with ADD trapped in the room with you) which is one of the reasons why this one is so late.

So **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR** to everyone out there, or **HAPPY HANUKAH** or **HAPPY KWANZAA** or **HAPPY WINTER SOLTICE**

What other holidays are there this time of year . . . I hope I got them all and didn't leave anyone out

See you in the new year and I hope you liked this chapter (the next chapter should be very exciting)

You know the drill

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the X-men, they own me.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Three, so long overdue its ridiculous but at long last here it is! Extra long and ready for anything!

I'm back! Finally! But I won't bore you with the details of my absence and won't make you wait any longer, here it is, for your pleasure.

Enjoy.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"**_The strongest and the fiercest spirit That fought in heaven, now fiercer by despair."—John Milton, Paradise Lost_**

_**I am more afraid of an army of one hundred sheep led by a lion than an army of one hundred lions led by a sheep. Charles Maurice**_

**_Don't hit at all if it is honorably possible to avoid hitting; but never hit soft.  
_****_- Theodore Roosevelt_**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Nathanial Essex was a patient man, it was a virtue he'd trained into himself since he was a child sitting in his front yard with a handful of seeds, scarcely moving for hours on end as he waited for a bird to come. Those had been innocent days, long before he felt called to this higher purpose. Back when most knew him as Nathaniel.

But those days were over, the man he had been died the day that Sinister was born. But he felt no regret about this, only anticipation.

There was only one thing capable of overpowering his patience, sometimes even his common sense, the only thing he was willing to consider as much a weakness as it was a strength, and it was his curiosity.

He was having a one-sided inner battle with it now, dismissing any misgivings as paranoid speculation, he felt _that_ confident in the answer to his questions. He was eager to indulge this baser emotion, if only this once.

"Mr. Creed, Ms. Danvers." He greeted as the soft hiss of the door announced the arrival of his two prized employees. "I have a job for the two of you."

And against his will his lips split into a ferocious smile.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty kept her imitation smile in place trying to look excited and air headed, deliberately making her valley accent thicker just so no one would suspect her of the intelligence required to hack into a five star system. She was constantly looking around as though awed by the grandness of the building, but her eyes were identifying every exit, empty rooms, hiding places and the like should shit hit the fan before they were safely out of the building. Mystique, as Kristy, led her down the clearly labeled hall to the waiting room.

This was perhaps the most dangerous part of the plan as far as Kitty was concerned because they had no idea what this doctor was doing to the volunteer mutants, and once she stepped through the door she was committed whether she liked it or not to finding out the answer.

"Remember," Mystique hissed, nodding to an important looking man as they passed each other. "One hour and the good doctor leaves for his board meeting, one more hour to get what we need and get out."

Kitty nodded her eyes fixed with a steely expression on the approaching door.

"Here you are miss," Mystique/Kristy said loud enough for the people in the room to hear. "Just wait in here with the others." And then much quieter. "Don't screw up."

Kitty resisted the urge to give her the finger as the older woman walked away and instead took a deep breath, fixed her smile in place and turned the handle.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue's opponent was large with a wrestler's build and the air of a school yard bully. By this alone she thought she could safely assume his fighting style to mostly involve his fists and using his greater mass and height to intimidate and simply overpower his opponents. For a usual opponent it would work too, it was one of the things that made powerhouses like Blob and Colossus such formidable sparring partners if not the outright enemies as they once-upon-a-time were, one or two hits from this particular bruiser and anyone would go down.

Rogue, however, was anything but a usual opponent and far from just being anyone.

When the combatants were within two arms lengths of each other they stopped, the calm before the storm as they sized each other up, he practically radiated with confidence and violence while she remained acutely aware of every other person watching them, almost hungrily, animalistic in the way they seemed to circle the approaching fight waiting to pounce on the loser. The war for dominance was starting, and at the risk of sounding corny, Rogue knew there could be only one, this place just wasn't big enough for the two of them.

"People 'round here seem to think you're all the shit." He said casually, flexing his muscles. "Me? I don't think you'll last ten seconds, Psychostorm over there," he jerked a beefy neck towards his overlord, watching with a bemused smile, "He thinks I'm wrong, he doesn't think you'll last five."

Rogue's responding grin was anything but friendly. "I didn' come here ta gossip sweet heart, if ya'all don't wanna fight me fine, stand aside and let a man step up to the plate."

With a frown the bruiser (Caine she assumed his name was since it was the name his crew began chanting) launched a fist at her face, the distance between them forcing him to throw himself forward rather then just swing. Rogue had anticipated it though, glad her assumption on his particular fighting style was correct.

She was quick, moving like a dancer down and around to stand behind him while he moved more like a bear trying to recover from his overbalance and turn to meet her for a second try.

Rogue had no intention of letting this drag out, which was probably what he was aiming for, it was standard strategy for the slower and thicker fighters to simply throw punches against a smaller faster opponent who would have to jump and dodge and twist and roll. Then the bruiser just has to wait for the smaller guy to get tired from expending so much energy while he himself had been more or less stationary, the dancers' reaction time would slow, and one good punch would end it.

He may be big, sure, slower then her and using that technique but he was severely underestimating her training and her endurance, even still suffering from a psyche reaction as she was she felt pretty strongly in her own favour.

It was a game of strategy now, of timing and feints, of making him think he had her overmatched and on the ropes. All she had to do would be to wait for an opening, a few pressure points, an exposed vulnerability something she could target and exploit.

Unfortunately, it was the waiting that was dangerous, she had to keep him close so she could hit him when it counted, but his reach was longer then hers, she had to keep it close but not too close, fast but not too fast, she had to act out of her depth, but not that far out or he'd know it for what it was. Logan's training hummed through the back of her mind while she dropped and dodged and jumped to avoid Caine's advances, but it was only a humming, it was Mystiques voice, and Mystiques training from her life before the X-men that took the forefront. The kind of delicate detailed infighting of assassins and spy's, the kind Rogue was currently most suited to.

Then Caine switched everything. He must have realized that the bruiser thing wasn't going to work against her, must have seen through her act of only just barely keeping up with him. Because all of a sudden Rogue found herself on the receiveing end of her own tactics, sidestepping an expecting punch only to step into a sharp roundhouse that left her gasping, stunned for one second too long. Caine pressed his advantage of catching her off guard, throwing himself into his art with a speed and grace that would have left Rogue more stunned had she not been so busy trying to put some space between them with dodges and blocks so she could have a second to rethink her own tactics.

The grin on Caines face was more eloquent then words. Rogue was slowing down, that one kick had been enough to do enough damage to put the odds suddenly severely in his favour, and everyone knew it.

There was only one way to win this, if speed and precision wasn't going to work anymore, she'd have to use the psyches. Maybe she couldn't access their powers, but their minds were still all there, whispering promises of violence. She could risk it, she ahd to, they'd been behaving since Sinister happened, willing to work with her in their common goal of destroying him.

All she had to do was pick the one (she only dared release one) most likely to get the job done in the shortest amount of time.

It really wasn't a question at all, she already knew the perfect candidate.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy was only nominally aware of someone shouting his name as he was consumed with a kind of rage so complete and undiluted that the small part of his mind capable of differentiating himself from it was terrified for the only half remembered people near him, the desire to hurt and kill was so strong, the link he shared with Rogue burned with it, only it wasn't hers, at least, it was only hers around the edges, the center of it belonged to someone else, and had the distinct feel of Sabertooth to it, like a bad aftertaste.

His psych, Remy realized, was at the forefront of her mind, but the feel of her emotions seemed to suggest that she was in control, or rather, supervising Sabertooths control.

"Remy!"

That was Mercy, she sounded panicked, with a titanic effort Remy grabbed ahold of his empathy and fought it into submission, fought the link as closed as he could make it go, and felt every muscle of his body relax from the bow string tightness that had griped it with the emotional attack. Mercy and John were staring at him, wide eyed. He was on his knees, one hand on the floor, the other hanging onto a stool like it was a lifeline, a stool glowing an odd mixture of crimson and maroon.

"Shit." His voice came out strained and thick even to his own ears as he pulled his power back to himself and watched with a sigh of relief as the stool returned to its normal colouring.

"No offense mate," John said, helping him to his feet. "But what the fuck!"

"S'nothin'," Was Remy's terse reply, "We got more important things ta worry about here. Like gettin' dat name offa Belle."

Mercy sighed, giving Remy a desperate look, "I don't suppose you've thought of somethin' yet hun?" she asked. Remy shook his head. "Well, yer brother'll be here soon enough, maybe he can help."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, Mercy excused herself a moment later to cook them all something to eat. Pyro gave his southern friend a pointed look.

"Shut up." Remy muttered, concentrating on the link to find out what the hell was happening.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty waited, hoping against all hope that none of her nervousness was displayed on her face, the other people in the room with her looked almost, eager, for whatever it was this Doctor was doing to them. This did nothing to soothe her fears, in fact, it only made them worse but she did her best to mimic their expressions.

"So, uh . . ." she began, the other seven people in the room turned to look at her. "What exactly do they . . . uh . . . do?"

"They're going to cure us, didn't you know?" A young man said.

Kitty felt cold all over. "Cure us?"

"Of our mutations," another girl supplied, "They're going to make us normal." The electric energy of anticipation grew at the girls words and they began to chat excitedly with each other.

Kitty thought she might be sick.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Caine hit the ground with a loud and undignified thud, groaning even as his eyes closed. Rogue, or at least Rogue's mental self, looked on with a indifferent stare, reigning in Sabertooths psyche so it wouldn't go so far as to kill the guy. She could feel her reaction headache through the psyche, being separate from it at the moment, she could also feel a fever growing in intensity, weakening her.

Heavy footsteps behind her told her that the fight wasn't over yet and she directed Sabertooth to the guards now pounding towards her across the Pit.

She couldn't beat them, she knew that long before the first taser shot her shoulder, but she could make them afraid of her. Sabertooth growled consent, images of blood and chaos and the joy of the hunt, of the kill raced across her memory. As the second taser hit she sprung, hitting the first guard square in the chest with her feet and sending him flying. The collar would stop her powers, but Sabertooths fighting skill and ferocity had nothing to do with mutation and she was using it now.

The third taser hit as she slammed a second guard into a third, darkness frayed the edges of her vision, as the fourth and fifth tasers hit her she fell, halfway through a leap at next guard in a seemingly endless supply of men to vent her rage upon.

Darkness claimed her then, but not before she saw Sinister, not before she'd heard the other inmates cheering her name, not until after she'd turned only half human eyes to the creature that had trapped her in this prison and gave him her best snarl.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue winced as her eyes opened, back in one of Sinisters experimentation rooms, this time held in the airin a cruel parody of crucifixion by a strange machine wrapped around her arms up to the elbow and her legs up to the knee. Her head was pounding but it was tolerable, she had more important things to worry about, she knew she was still fevered and the psyches seemed to be excited by it. More importantly Sinister and three of his lab cronies were standing in front of her.

"Good," he purred, "She's finally decided to grace us with her presence. I must say Rogue, I am impressed. You're progress is coming along better then I'd expected, or perhaps the primitive desire for psychical freedom exceeds the psyches instinctual desire for mental freedom, but I digress. You see, we're ready to begin phase two of your, shall we shall, incarceration." He stalked forward a few steps, a predatory action, until he stood right in front of her, then reached up and touched her face with one hand. "Be a good girl," he whispered, "Try not to scream."

Rogue wanted to snarl at him, to shoot out some biting comment about his mental capacity or his probable heritage, but the headache and the fever were making it hard to concentrate and she found herself incapable of even glaring at him.

Sinister turned with a slight frown, waved one hand imperiously towards the scientists and left. The three men immediately began to type and toy with a number of high tech machines all around the room, Rogue looked from one face to the next but there were no friends here, after all, to these men, she wasn't even human.

She let herself drift away from the conscious world again, the headache faded as she found herself once again falling in darkness, but the fever followed her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy only became aware of the fact he had passed out as he was waking up, Mercy, Pyro and Henry were talking next to the table he'd been laid on.

"Well well, looks who's finally decided to grace us with his presence." Pyro joked, Mercy sighed in what Remy thought was relief, Henry frowned at him.

"You can't go makin' dis a habit Remy." Was all he said.

"How long've I been out?" Remy sat up rubbing his head.

"A few hours now," Mercy supplied, "Care to tell us why?"

"S'complicated."

"He and Rogue have some kind of link thingy between them so Remy can feel what happens to her and sometimes what happens to her happens to him too if it's big enough." Pyro grinned.

"Apparently not that complicated," Remy growled, shooting Pyro a dangerous look, Pyro just shrugged, grinning madly.

Mercy and Henry regarded him carefully for a long moment, their faces trained into a perfect thief's mask of impassiveness, which indicated to Remy that they were both deeply affected by this revelation.

Mercy shoved a plate of food towards Remy as Henry began to tell him about what had been happening in the meetings and about Jean-Luc.

"And we've got a bit of good news for ya mate!" Pyro added brightly as Henry finished. "We think we may've found a way to get that info without you tying the knot!" Pyro grinned, waiting for Remy's response, only to frown at Remy's unconscious form. "Dammit!" he shouted before throwing an orange at him, "He did it again!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty Nearly jumped when the door slammed open revealing a very good looking blond man in a long white lab coat. He smiled brightly at them and the two other girls in the room sighed, Kitty was too well trained for that though, she could recognize a threat when she saw one, no matter how pretty a package it came in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Doctor Percy Whimble, but please call me Percy, and if you'll follow me we can get started."

They all rose and followed him from the waiting room and further down the hall, Kitty looked at her watch, she still had to wait half an hour before he'd be called off and she could slip away and hack his system.

Thirty minutes.

It seemed like such a long time to her now as they were marched towards a set of double automatic sliding doors, bold black letters spelling "Authorized Personnel Only" painted across it with a small yellow warning label of some kind on each corner.

Thirty minutes, she slowed her pace, allowing the other guinea pigs to go ahead of her, _curing_ mutants were they? Kitty debated the pros and cons of ditching out early and chancing to hack it now.

She'd wait a little longer, like her namesake her curiosity was driving her to see what was behind those closed doors. She had to know what was happening to these 'volunteers' and this was her only to chance to find out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wolverine strolled down the street with such an air of purpose that his very presence seemed to command respect and deference from the people around him on the very crowded sidewalks of the street he now found himself on, because the crowd parted before him and closed behind in what to him was an almost unconscious regression to the days before humans had evolved, when the weaker gave way to the strong in any animal community.

He found it amusing, but he didn't smile, maybe he would have before all this trouble started, but he doubted he would again until after it was all over. He sniffed casually at the air, the scent was faint but Wolverine was no amateur and his nose was better then most predators, it was still enough to track even among all the other exotic and powerful scents wafting from very person and tumbling from every open doorway and window.

This city was alive and seemed to celebrate its own patented form of chaos and the more sensual and secret aspects of peoples lives, New Orleans seemed proud to define itself by it, or at least Bourbon street did. This was no Mardi Gras, but it was still thick with tourists and vibrant with activity.

But Wolverine had no eyes for the strange and exciting sights around him, he had no ears for the music or the language or the laughter, and no nose for the smells of the food or the incense. His eyes, his ears, and his nose were trained forward, and only forward, following the invisible and almost completely faded trail that marked his path for him like a restless specter of some alien shore.

He was here for one purpose, and one purpose only. To find Rogue, and after chasing down his sources, beating men bloody, hitting dead ends and having to start over he'd finally gotten something useful, the next clue in this horrible slow moving mystery, all his hope now rested on a tiny scrap of paper folded in his pocket,on the one name written across it,and his instincts told him this would be the one to crack the case, this name that had led him here to the French quarter in search of one cocky card-charging Cajun because that one name he needed just happened to be;

Jean-Luc Lebeau.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit that he sometimes slipped into, Rogue sat calmly before him in the strange not-place where their unconscious minds could meet within the link.

She had just explained to him what she had done, with the psyches, what she planned to do with the inmates, and what she could only guess Sinister was now going to do to her. The part of her psyche that was still connected to the body burned dully with a throbbing pain, but it more an annoyance then an actual hurt, a distinction that would go violently in the opposite direction once she returned to her body. The pain, she knew, when that happened would be bad, but she didn't tell Remy this.

"How goes the search?" she said at last, but her tone told him that she already guessed it wasn't going at all.

He stood a little straighter, poker face applying itself instinctually as his thoughts turned to Belladonna. "Better actually," he said, "We found someone who knows somethin', we jus' gotta get it from dem now, an' fer such a talented man like me, piece o' cake."

She punched him in the shoulder lightly and even offered him a slight grin. This felt almost . . . normal, as if they were back at the institute bickering over their morning coffee. It was an act at best though, they were both preoccupied, they were both keeping secrets, and they both knew it.

Remy couldn't help but notice the space between them, last time they had hugged, last time there had been a closeness among them that seemed only right within the link they shared. This time the panic and the fear weren't so sharp in them as they had been the first time, and they were uncomfortable with what closeness the link already represented. To do anything now would be to admit that the link existed and accept the implications, and neither wanted to be the first to do that, besides, if there was ever a wrong-place-and-time for love (mutual affection he told himself sternly) this was defiantly it, he in a lab somewhere having God-knows-what done to her and him in Louisiana probably about to marry his ex-fiancée who he hated.

"Wonder why Sinister ain't pulled ya out yet," Remy said allowed, more to end the silence between them then anything else.

Rogue's eyes clouded for only a second but Remy still noticed. "He's distracted."

Remy felt cold, giving her a hard look until she continued.

"My, uh, lettin' the psyche out, an; controllin' it . . . it's what he's been wantin', an' now that he's seen Ah can do it he's trying ta speed things up." Rogue didn't look him in the eye, but he noticed that her fingers were squeezing her arms harder where she had them crossed over her chest, the stab of anger and fear through the link wasn't exactly subtle either. Remy didn't say anything though, she didn't want to speculate on what Sinister may or may not do, and truth to tell, neither did he. He thought briefly of Belladonna, did he really want to risk waiting a few days for them to find a way around it? She was the fastest road to Rogue, maybe he should just accept his fate and marry the witch, for Rogue's sake.

Rogue gave him an odd look, head tilted slightly to the side. "Remy?" she questioned, and he realized that she must be feeling some of his own emotion through the link, he clamped down on his side of it and offered her a grin.

"_Oui ma chere?_"

Rogue sighed, looking away again. "This thing between us . . ." she began, Remy moved closer to her, close enough to touch. "This link as ya call it," she pasued, unsure how to continue.

"It doesn't have to change anythin' _chere_," Remy supplied, guessing her unease accuratly.

"That's the thing Remy." She met his eyes with her own, her expression sad, on instinct Remy put one arm around her in a comforting half-hug and let his head res agaisnt hers. "It already has."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pyro was playing with a deck of cards, taken from Remy's pocket, while Mercy and Henry had busied themselves serving customers and stuff, just waiting for Remy to wake up, again.

Pyro himself was bored, very bored, so bored he thought that he might have to do something stupid or dangerous, and yes, he might have to do something crazy if only just to offer himself some entertainment. The fact that he was a guest of Remy's family and in their Café managed to restrain him more then anything else, after all, when in the center of the thief's guild, a whole god damn mafia-esque family thing with heavy firepower and spies and shadow-trade training, one didn't go around making enemies, especially when the one person in any kind of power to protect you from the consequences of your action was off in dream land leaving you on your own.

That was when he heard a loud crash, and a roar, and the screams and running feet of dozen of people trying desperately to get the hell away from something.

Pyro grinned, dropping the cards and pulling out his favorite lighter.

He loved it when crazy stupid and dangerous just came to him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What the hell is that thing!" Mercy screamed, pulling out a hidden compartment beneath the counter filled with hand held automatic weapons, she and Henry both grabbed two, the other kitchen staff and a few of the customers which were also thieves had already begun raiding the other weapon caches all around the joint.

Her and Henry ducked behind the counter as Sabertooth threw a table at them, hitting the wall display of liquors showering them in shards of glass and strong smelling alcohols. Then he turned his attention to three others who had opened fire and rushed them, not even noticing the bullets or the smell of his own blood as the thrill of the fight surged through his system.

"Quite playing around flea-bag!" a blond woman yelled, floating above the ground, the bullets just bouncing off of her, "We got a job to do remember?"

Sabertooth ignored her. He worked for Sinister right now, and he was not going to take orders from some hot shot super human upstart.

Swearing colorfully at him the girl floated past, letting him deal with the opposition, after all,might not actually be a bad idea, she'd find the mutant and with any luck these so called thieves would kill her partner.

Her name was Carol Danvers, at least it use to be,recently she'd come to answer only to the handle of Ms. Marvel. She wasn't one of those filthy unnatural mutants, but a true super human, and once she'd worked off her debt with Sinister she figured she'd go into a more heroic line of work. Until then she was willing to do as she was told, whether it was kidnapping, murder, or just grunt work, she didn't care, every job she pulled was one more closer to freedom.

She floated past the mayhem that Sabertooth was creating and headed for the door leading into the back rooms and the kitchen when suddenly there was someone in her way, another women, blond like herself with hate filled eyes and a semi-automatic pointed at Carols own face.

"Get the hell out o' my bar." Macy snarled though inside she was trembling, this woman could fly and was bullet proof and who knew what else she was capable of, but right now only she and Henry stood between her and Remy, which they seemed to understand on some instinctual level was what she was after.

Suddenly fire erupted from under the door and at Ms.Marvel, who flew backwards with a cry of surprise.

Mercy felt herself grin. Well, maybe not _only_ her and Henry stood between them...

The door opened and Pyro came out, his eyes burning as bright as whatever unfortunate tables had been in the way. "Well now, if it ain't Sabertooth the big bad kitty cat, and what's this! He actually found himself a girl!" John laughed, quite maniacally, "Well, she must either be a whore or blind, so which is it sheilah? Are ya easy or disabled?"

Sabertooth snarled and dove at John who was throwing his fire around as a weapon and shielding himself with it at the same time. Ms. Marvel stayed back, her face red, but whether it was from the heat or from rage Mercy couldn't tell, she was shouting at her people to get the hell out while the getting was good, this wasn't a battle they could fight with only guns and guts, then she ran back to Remy, if she could wake him up maybe they'd have a chance.

Pyro held Sabertooth off as best he could, the might be able to heal quickly from any wound, but it didn't stop them from hurting, and burning alive, continuously, was an experience Sabertooth obviously wanted to avoid because he had yet to jump through the white hot flames Pyro had circled himself with and was expanding.

The only thing that broke through Pyro's fire and made him feel cold was the smile on his formal team mates face, as if he had already won.

"You must be John." A voice purred from behind him.

Pyro spun around to face the blond woman again, She was standing just behind him, in the flames! Her civilian clothes had long since burned away, but whatever uniform she was wearing now that had been underneath had to be some kind of fire proof, it was only melted a little around her arms, legs, and the collar around her neck. The woman herself was immune, even her hair didn't appear touched by the fire hungrily eating everything else within the café.

"Where's Gambit." She demanded, her voice cold.

John was still gaping at her invulnerability.

Then he got a first hand experience of her final gift as she lifted a hand, enragingly cool, to his cheek and tapped him.

John was only vaguely aware that she had probably broken his jaw for a second, because the next thing he knew he had busted through a wall and was laying in the street, out cold.

The fires inside immediately lost some of their intensity but there was enough wood and liquor to feed off that they continued to rage uncontrolled. Sabertooth stalked forward and destroyed the door in one punch. "Knock knock, he called out.

Mercy stood, Henry beside her. In front of Remy, who wouldn't wake up, the sun streaming through the window behind him outlining his brother and sister-in-law as Sabertooth appeared in the doorway, Ms. Marvel next to him.

"Well well," Sabertooth growled, "I was wondering why the runt never came out to fight," he laughed, "and here I was hoping for a real fight."

Then the wall with the window seemed to explode in a shower of splinters and glass and Wolverine, all claws extended, was standing in front of the prone mutant and his kin, his snarl so fierce and animalistic that even Sabertooth seemed at a loss of how to react.

"Wish granted."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here, finally, after such a long long _long_ hiatus.

Half of it wasn't my fault though, real life circumstances and Murphy's law conspired against me, and the other half was a mix of laziness and exhaustion caused by those circumstances and that law.

In the end, I am unbelievably sorry, and in the attempt to make it up to you I have written a very long chapter, twice the length of my usual chapters (or almost twice the length) and now that I'm back, rested, and have dealt with most of those issues will once again begin to update at least once every two weeks, but will try to make it once a week.

Hopefully I haven't lost too many readers, and to the ones who stayed with me in my absence thank you from the very depths of this poor writers soul. I hope to earn you're loyalty in the coming chapters.

Other then that you know the drill

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Disclaimer:** I own two goldfish named KiwiDemetri and Mango, and they don't own X-men either.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Four, and trust me I'm beating myself up over neglecting it all summer so much I've got bruises like you wouldn't believe.

Summer has been hectic beyond normal for me, but it's almost over and while I'm sure I'm probably the only one happy about this I wish you all a happy return to September. There are review responses at the bottom and I've kept you waiting long enough so Enjoy.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"**_"It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience." - Julius Caesar_**

_**I believe it is the nature of people to be heroes, given the chance.--James A. Autry **_

_**Suffering has been stronger than all other teaching, and has taught me to understand what your heart used to be. I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape. --Charles Dickens**_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue kept her eyes trained on him, memorizing the lines of his face, the curve of his body, the way his eyes said everything his mouth wouldn't. She wanted to remember him as he was now, wanted that image in her mind for whatever was to come. The X-men would find her, eventually; she had no more doubts about it, she just wasn't sure anymore if she'd be here when they arrived.

She didn't know what would happen, when it would happen, but she knew she wanted to remember him, she had to remember him, she had to take that memory with her to remind her who she was.

She wouldn't be able to say goodbye…

She wanted to, so desperately it hurt her, but she couldn't, if he knew what she thought … if he knew anything, she was afraid he'd do something drastic. Something like jumping off a cliff … something like kissing her … and if he did that she knew she'd fall, and she'd fall hard, too hard to protect him from what she knew was coming …

She could feel it, at the edges of her awareness, she was waking up, from this semi-real dream into her waking nightmare.

She could handle it though, she could get through anything.

As long as she remembered him.

As long as she could keep her family safe …

Keep him safe …

Remy could feel himself being pulled back to his body, could feel Rogue being forced back to her own.

"Remy." Her voice sounded desperate, sad, panicked all in the same moment and he grabbed her into his arms and held her against himself. She was scaring him, her emotions were turbulent, hard to sort out, all he knew was that they were dark, darker then they had been, what was happening to her? What was she planning?

"It'll be okay _chere_, I'll find you, jus' hold on, you're strong enough ta do it, ta fight him, just don't give up _chere_." They began to fade, becoming hauntingly ghost-like apparitions of themselves. She opened her mouth to say something, he thought it might have been an apology, and then she was gone, like a candle in the wind leaving him alone in the absence of her light.

"You touch her Sinister and I'll _kill_ you!" He snarled into the now empty air around him.

The last thing Remy was aware of was laughter echoing from somewhere far off, cold and sardonic, and then he too opened his eyes in the physical world.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wolverine smirked at the two mutants in front of him. Sabertooth got over his surprise quickly enough, the girl though still looked as if he'd slapped her with a two by four.

"Picking on a downed target? Tsk tsk." He mocked, "You so weak now you can't handle someone conscious?"

Sabertooth growled and took a step forward, but the girl put a hand out, stopping him with a glance. Wolverine felt the smirk fade from his face at the sight of some woman, a girl really, controlling Sabertooth.

The girl stepped forward, cracking her knuckles in a way meant to be threatening but Wolverine disregarded it, what worried him was Sabertooths grin standing behind her.

"So you're the infamous weapon X eh?" she said casually. "You're suppose to be unbeatable, but I gotta say from your reputation, I expected you to be taller."

Wolverine tensed his whole body, getting ready for anything she could throw at him. That was when two things happened, first the girl began to float above the ground, second the two people standing just behind him but still in front of Remy opened fire only to have their bullets bounce harmlessly off her and whatever bullets managed to hit Sabertooth he ignored, shielding only his head letting his mutation take care of everything else.

"Stop it!" Logan snarled at then, "Get Gumbo there and get the hell out, you ain't a match for these two."

"And you are?" The woman demanded sending another volley of bullets at the two, Sabertooth stepped back, using the doorframe as partial cover while the woman began to walk forward.

"No." Wolverine said honestly, "But all I gotta do is keep 'em busy." That said he tossed a thin black device at her and threw himself at the women.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Xavier concentrated and felt his power amplified a hundred fold through cerebro.

_X-men, you are needed in New Orleans. _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy twitched as his eyes opened once again to the familiar sights of the backrooms of Mercy's café. Only it wasn't as familiar as it should have been, the door was gone, there were scorch marks everywhere and he could hear what sounded like a huge brawl happening in the other room. Mercy and Henry were gone, presumably fighting, John too judging by the burns. A breeze brushed against his back, and with a groan he pushed himself to a kneel, noticing the gaping whole in the wall and scattered debris for the first time.

There was no way in hell any of this could equal to something good.

Shaking his head to clear it he stood up, shakily at first, but it only took a few deep breaths before he felt like himself again. A fan of playing cards appeared in both hands, glowing menacingly. Whether it was Sinister or Belle attacking his friends he no longer cared. He was tired of playing by someone else's rules.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wolverine hit the counter with all the force of an eighteen wheeler, reducing it to rubble on contact, he could feel bones break and tendons tear but he had more then one lifetime under his belt to teach him how to ignore pain, his mutation ensuring that nothing was ever lasting damage.

Still though, that girl sure could pack a punch.

Sabertooth so far had simply stood back and watched, though every now and again he'd twitch as if desperate to jump in and hurt Wolverine on his own. For whatever reason though, and for the first time in Wolverines long memory, Creed seemed to be able to control the desire to beat the living shit out of his once was team mate and current arch rival.

Snarling against the fires of pain as bones spontaneously set themselves and knitted together Wolverine stood up again, cracking his knuckles.

"You're a tough one," the young woman, Danvers he thought he'd heard Sabertooth call her, said. "Tougher then I expected, though with a healing mutation I guess I shouldn't have been surprised."

"You just gotta know the right buttons to push to make him feral." Sabertooth supplied, and pulled a simple black backless glove from his belt. "Some protector he turned out to be though." He spoke to Danvers, but Wolverine knew the words were for him alone, Creed after all knew which buttons to push. "I bet he didn't know his precious little whelp was a screamer, I thought he'd of trained them better, made them stronger, but she didn't last very long at all did she." He took a long deep sniff of the glove, turning his eyes to Logan, "She won't last much longer, by the time you see her again she won't be your precious Rogue, just another slave."

Wolverine didn't have to smell the glove to know who it belonged to, and he felt the animalistic rage building in his mind before letting a deep throated snarl escape his throat.

"Shut up Creed." Danvers snapped, Wolverine thought she looked a little nervous, eyeing his adamantium claws, "I thought I told you to get the Cajun."

"The Cajun's out cold, and I wanted to see Wolverine get pummelled, why do you care anyway," Sabertooth grinned, like a lion watching a kill, "You're not afraid o' him going nuts are ya? I thought I heard ya tell the boss you could handle anything."

Danvers didn't answer, only shot him a glare. Sabertooth threw the glove at Wovlerine, it wasn't just Rogue's scent that hung to the fabric, it was Rogue's blood. Sabertooth took a step towards the back room.

Wolverine released the animal inside, if rational fighting wasn't gonna work here maybe uncontrolled ferocity would.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy climbed through the hole in the wall, deciding that the element of surprise would be better used if he entered the fight through the opposite side of the building where no one would expect him to come from. At the front of the building he found Mercy kneeling next to a prone and bloody John trying to help him as best as she could, Henry was no where to be seen.

"Mercy!"

She looked up, blue eyes brimming with tears, "Oh God Remy! You're okay! Your X-men friend's in there now fighting with two other freaks, I came out here to check on John. He'll be fine." She added at Remy's concerned look. Then seemed to notice the charged cards in his hands and the peculiar brightness of his eyes. "Remy they're here for you, you need to run before they realize yer gone! Get out of the city!"

"_Non_, Dis time I'm fightin'. It's a pretty safe bet they're workin' fer Sinister, and I'm sick of waitin' around fer him an' fer Belle, I'm tired o' bein' de only one without any control in dis." He took a deep breath, and Mercy thought he looked somehow more alive then he had upon his arrival in the Big Easy.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Remy moved quickly and was inside the shadows of the building before she could get it out.

Remy for his part had the small beginnings of a plan, not a good plan, not a safe plan, it was a plan that would most likely make everything worse, but it was a plan. It was something he could actually do, no more waiting, no more desperately trying to find someone who knew something or think of something better.

He slipped into the ruins that were so drastically and horrifically different from the café he had been in only a mere score of minutes earlier, it was like walking into a war, bullet casings littered the ground with the broken and splintered remains of tables and stools, the ground was slick and in the dim light he could imagine it to be blood but knew from the odour and the veritable carpet of glass shards that were everywhere that the pools of liquid were various forms of alcohol. He shook his head at the shameful waste.

The battle had apparently shifted away from the front tables and bar, back behind the shell shocked room and into the café kitchen and the storage rooms where it had begun. There was no subtlety to this battle, none of the skills and tricks that were Remy's trademarks and specialties. This was a battle of brawn, one primal and primitive force against another in a fight for dominance. All he had to do was follow the sounds of destruction to his intended target and make himself known, and he was known for his entrances.

With the café proper behind him he followed the telltale sounds of animalistic snarls and breaking things into the kitchen, and allowed himself to wince thinking off all the shiny sharp things contained within it and how many interesting holes they would make in his body should his grand plan fail.

Deciding a single hand wasn't good enough for whatever lay before, he wanted to up the ante and raise the stakes in this game if he wanted to get the appropriate attention from the others players at the table. So he charged two whole spread decks, one for each hand and failed to suppress a grin. Xavier could preach and lecture and train all he wanted, when push came to shove Remy Lebeau would always be Gambit.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wolverine struggled to his feet after receiving his latest battering at the hands of this slip of a blond girl. Superstrength, invulnerability, and he was beginning to suspect flight as well. This girl was the closest he'd ever seen to indestructible, and considering all the mutants he'd fought and met and seen, that was saying more then just a little something. His healing power was having trouble catching up with all of the injuries he was sustaining at her hands while Sabertooth stood back and watched with an unhidden boyish glee in his eyes. All in all Wolverine was starting to get seriously pissed.

That was when the wall, fortunately not the one he was standing in front of and unfortunately not the one Creed was standing in front of, imploded with a lot of fire and noise. It even threw little miss superman back from the sheer force of the blow. Then, like something out of a cheap old gangster movie, a man stepped like a spectre out of the smoke and over the debris.

"_Bonjour_." Gambit said, his voice somewhere between a purr and a growl, "You got somethin' o' mine, an' I want it back."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty surveyed the medical room before her with a disgust and horror she would have usually reserved for a cockroach that somehow found its way into her breakfast. It looked like some kind warehouse compared to the shiny newness and artistic architecture of the rest of the building. There were no windows and the unforgiving grey floor was lined with chairs and tables all of a highly polished and gleaming chrome. She felt cold contemplating what would happen to her and the others in those chairs, she dreaded the vials and instruments that were cluttered on the tables.

"Well here we are in the treatment room," _Percy_ announced, smiling broadly and waving his hand out as if the room were really a magnificent sight to behold, and Kitty could see in the eyes of her fellow 'volunteers' that they really though It was. It was all just so wrong. "Are there any final questions you'd like to share before we get started?"

Kitty raised her hand, trying to think of some way to hack the system and try and save her friend and also save these poor souls in the process.

Whimble's smile faltered for a second and Kitty thought she saw not just a little bit of anger and threat in his eyes. But a second later the smile was as strong as ever and his eyes returned to their unaffected gaze. "Yes young lady?" he asked.

Kitty felt herself smile and hoped he didn't notice that the expression didn't quite make it to her eyes. "Yes, um, I was just wondering, if you have a cure and all wouldn't we have heard about it? I mean other then on the street, I can't help but think that if a cure for mutation was out there people would be singing it from the rooftops and it'd be on Oprah or something." Kitty almost didn't want the answer, if he'd been doing this for as long as he seemed to be hinting she knew the world would have noticed, Xavier would have known for sure. And yet there was nothing, nadda, and this told her only one thing, either they weren't here to be cured and this experiment was for something else entirely, or the lab rats that had come before her were somehow prevented from leaving. She wasn't quite willing to think that they'd been killed, but that shadow was now in her mind nonetheless.

"Well, as I've said the cure is still only in the experimental stage right now which is why you're all volunteers here, and the ones who were cured before you agreed to keep it to themselves, which I'm sure you can sympathize with. Afterall, to say you have been cured to is to admit you've been afflicted." More then most nodded at this statement.

Kitty winced, it was plausible, she'd never had to hide it from her family, but she had hid her mutations at school and knew what it was like. Could she just be jumping at shadows and coming to the wrong conclusions? Maybe the cure was legit?

"Are there anymore questions?" Whimble asked. Kitty stayed silent, the rest were already impatient for their miracles.

No. She decided. She wasn't wrong. Even if the previous mutants did simple walk away with the secret, which she doubted, this guy and this place were off. There was something a great deal more sinister then well meaning and misguided science going on here. Hidden behind the fancy doors and expensive décor, somewhere beneath the fake smiles and declared desired to help, somewhere in this room and in his personal computer, there was a secret they'd gone to a lot of trouble to hide. And she was going to find it out.

Kitty blinked and found everyone to be looking at her oddly. Then she realized that while she'd been lost in thought her body had of its own volition taken a few steps backward towards the door.

"Miss?" The good doctor Whimble questioned.

Kitty, never being one to doubt the internal instincts that made her tick, shook her head and said in a feigned panicky voice. "I can't, I'm sorry."

Whimble took a step towards her, throwing a glance to his right at a nurse which Kitty realized could have passed as a middleweight wrestling champion. Her theory that no one leaves the treatment center was suddenly looking so very real.

But then, Shadowcats specialty was getting out of tough situations. "Can't you see it!" she shouted at the other young, scared, mutants staring at her with a wide eyed fascination. "You're not sick! You don't have a disease! I don't know what game he's playing but he's not trying to cure you," lying was never something Kitty was good at, but she found herself without another option, the others looked doubtful but there were hints of distrust in their expressions. The thought of a trap had already crossed some of their minds. "I'm an empath!" she declared, knowing that he'd probably have some sort of block to avoid telepathy. "I feel what he feels and he isn't trying to help us! He wants to hurt us!"

Whimble shouted something at the 'nurse' probably his name but Kitty was beyond hearing him now, the thug dove for her, a large and full syringe in his right hand. That was all the other mutants needed. If there was ever a reason for a person to use their powers this was it, and they didn't disappoint her. All excitement was gone now, replaced only with blind and primal terror. Kitty knew from experience that this would only fuel their powers, by the time the nurse reached her no one was paying attention anymore. The mutants were tearing the place apart and making exits in floors ceilings and walls where there were none before. No one, not even Whimble noticed the instigator of this little riot simple phase through the large burly man that had thrown himself at her, nor did they notice her neatly knock the man out and phased through the door. It was early, she knew, but hopefully this little mishap would keep Whimble distracted enough that she'd have time to hack his computer before he regained control and felt a need to return to his office.

She thought back to Mystiques threat if she screwed this up and then dismissed it. She was the brains behind this whole set up, she was the one taking the risks and making all the big decisions. So far Mystique was only there as a bodyguard. Kitty no longer cared about the womans threats. This was her mission, her specialty, and her friend on the line. And whatever the real reasons hid behind Mystiques sudden show of maternal compassion Kitty was the one who would be calling the shots.

It took very little time for her to reach Whimbles office, she found herself once again thanking God for her gift, and wasted none getting her tech in place and sitting herself in his seat at his keyboard. This would be the trickiest and more time consuming part, hacking through the computers protection and getting into the system. Pulling a cord from her bag she plugged a small black device into the USB port on the back of the computers tower. Beast had given it to her on behalf of a certain seventies-teen-tech-inclined mutant she knew, it was designed to look like an MP3 player so no one would really bat an eye should her bags have been checked upon entrance, luckily they weren't, it would record anything she told it to and had a vastly impressive memory store for such a small bit of tech. Next she hooked her laptop into the tower as well, preparing for whenever she hacked through the initial defences. Which however irritating would be cake compared to that time she tried to hack into Cerebro, she failed in that but she made it pretty far.

Once the primary blocks were overcome she would engage an algorithm for determining something like a personal password, it was a program Kitty had developed on her own in secret, afraid of what her team mates might think if they found out one of their own was doing something so potentially illegal. Her laptop ran the program, and while it was incomplete she was hoping it would still be effective. Basically she would simply type anything and everything she thought might possibly be the password, algorithm or no algorithm she'd be overjoyed to stumble across it with pure dumb luck, and her laptop would narrow it down, eliminating the wrong letters from the wrong number in the sequence and announcing when it believed it had identified the right one. Kitty hoped Whimble would choose a short word for his password so the sequences number would be five or six, anymore and her program would be in trouble. So the first thing to do would be to determine the sequence number.

Taking a deep breath Kitty went into hacker mode, her eyes glued to the screen before her, her fingers flying over her own keyboard fast enough to put even the most eager secretary to shame. This was it. The rush, the high, Kitty had never felt more alive knowing that at any second the door would slam open to reveal an army of wrestling nurses waiting to cut her open and see what makes her tick.

Using her laptop her world became an unending wall of ones and zeros and program code, she dug and skimmed and tore through it so quickly she was afraid she might have missed what she was looking for. This would not tell her the password, only the number of letters in it.

After ten minutes she found it.

Five.

A simple command set the algorithm in motion and this time her hands flew across the doctors keyboard, still hoping for luck. By now the situation she had created was neatly cleaned up, the mutants escaped and the doctor storming his way back to his office.

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect_

- - - U -

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

"Come on."

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

- - - U E

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

- O - U E

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

_BREEP. Password incorrect. _

Kitty gasped, her hands flying to her mouth, eyes wide and uncomprehending as it hit her, her whole body felt cold.

_BREEP. Password incorrect_

_BREEP. Password incorrect_

_BREEP. Password incorrect_

_DING. Password Correct_

The word before Kitty made her want to celebrate and cry at the same time, Whimbles password was R O G U E.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"'bout damn time you got off your lazy ass and helped," Wolverine snarled at his southern sometimes team-mate.

"Shut up." Gambit growled back, managing to surprise the Canadian X-man, then he turned his full attention back to the two standing across the room from him. "You're workin' fer Essex?"

Sabertooth growled, the woman only grinned. "What's it matter to you?"

"You come here ta collect me?"

"Dead or alive."

"Well, here I am." He dropped his cards to the floor, holding his hands up in the universally recognized 'I surrender' way.

"What the hell are you doin' Gumbo!" Wolverine barked, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back, Gambit broke his grip easily and glared at the man with two smouldering red eyes.

"Dey know where Rogue is, and now dey're gonna take me to her."

"And then Sinister has two X-men instead of one? Yeah, great plan, cause having to rescue two people is really taking a step forward at this point!"

Remy's only answer was a confident smirk, but Wolverine had been around long enough to recognize apprehension when he saw it.

"… c'mon kid, there are other ways."

Sabertooth punched the wall next to him leaving a fist sized hole, "I'm getting' bored over here. Danvers, just grab the whelp and lets get out of here."

"As the man says." Floating a foot or two off the ground Ms. Marvel gave Remy her best shit eating grin she could and balled her hands into fists. "Nothing personal kid, I'm just doing my job."

Remy was ready to shoot off some one liner about it always being personal when a very dangerous chuckle sounded behind him and Wovlerine. "Come on now _Chere_, we bot' know dere ain't nothin' 'bout dis dat ain't some kind o' personal."

Sabertooth and Danvers both opened their mouths but never got a chance to say anything before high powered energy weapons blasted them through the wall behind them and out into the street. Six men bolted after them, still firing the weapons.

Stepping into what light was offered from the various hole in the building and small fires burning sullenly in random corners Belladonna Boudreaux fixed Remy with a scalding glare. "Now now lover," she purred much to Wolverines continued surprise. "Ya didn' think I'd let ya git away dat easy did ya?"

"Belle, dis ain't de time."

"Oh but it is _mon cher amour_, ya see, dis," she waved a hand to indicate the ruins of Mercy's café, but Remy got the feeling she meant him, "makes me angry, I don't like it when other people invade my territory wit'out proper permission, I feel de need to punish 'em for it. I'll give you my contact Remy, but as soon as you save your …_ friend_, you come back here ta me or de world won' be a big enough place for you to hide."

"Why wait," Remy snarled, bitterly desperate. "Why not make me marry you today an' give me th' name tomorrow."

Belladonna smiled, a predators smile, it made Remy's blood go cold. "Because I want your new friends to be there, I want this Rogue to be there, and watch you give yourself to me of your own free will so I won' have ta deal wit' some kinda rescue plan later fer leadin' you astray."

Wolverine stalked towards the newest hole made in the foundation and looked through, the men that had come along with Belladonna were flanked out and looked ready for anything. Creed and Danvers were no where to be seen. "No offence meant kid, but Gambit ain't the marryin' type." He growled getting angry again as his healing mutation finally caught up to his abuse. "And hidin' ain't Gumbo's style, now why don't you two help me save Rogue and then have your lovers spat some other time."

Belladonna smirked, "pleasant man." She noted, turning her glare on Logan, she snapped her fingers and suddenly all the men that had chased off Sinisters pets appeared with their new improved weapons pointed at him, "but I don' t'ink he wants ta hear my rebuttal."

Wolverine crouched as if getting ready to pounce, and given his expression Remy was ready to put his money on the Canadian, but chose to interfere instead. "I give you my word, an' you give me th' contact? Jus' like dat?"

Belle grinned again, a crocodile just biding its time, "dat's de deal. I trust ya Remy, if not yer word then at least de fact dat ya understand the consequences of runnin' out on me again."

Remy did nothing for a long moment, merely stood there and looked at her, passionate red meeting icy blue, if he said yes he'd know where Rogue was and gather the cavalry for an all-out assault and rescue, if he said no the could waste a lot of time trying to find her out on their own. There was a chance Kitty had found something, there was a chance Xavier or Scott or Ororo had found something, but there was no way he could know for sure without losing his chance.

The rubble around him, the fires, the city itself seemed to take in a breath around him, desperate to know his choice, it was win-lose no matter which way he cut the deck, it was just a matter of decided what he was willing to lose and how much he wanted to win.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue screamed as the laser bit into her skin, leaving a trail of crimson behind it as it wound its way across her arm, it wasn't a scream of pain or defeat, it was an animalistic snarl, a ferocious vocal last stand against a known threat and the overwhelming feel of her own mortality. This was Sinisters favourite test, by simply exposing her to flashes of something that would trigger a psyches memory, for instance a specific lab, that psych would rise to the surface and Rogue would gain access to its specific power. This was a test for her control over the psyche of weapon X, more recently called Wolverine.

Once he was sure the psyche had risen he would engage the machinery to test its limits, by injuring her in various ways he could record how long it took her to heal to what wound and how long it lasted before the psyche or Rogue would become exhausted and the mutation slip back to her subconscious. He hoped that by subjecting her to this she might learn control, in her desire to not feel pain she would simple take the power from the psyche and utilise it herself without external stimuli. Her progress in this was slow but at a rate he had already anticipated and approved. He had seen her potential, now he simply had to muzzle the bestial instincts that drove her and chain that formidable mind to his own will.

"Sir." The scientist at his right said, "the provisional mutation is decreasing in efficiency, there is a marked increase in scar tissue not fully healed."

Sinister watched her, watched her pain, her tears, her rage, for another moment before saying anything. "End the procedure." The high pitched whine of machinery announced his orders as the robotic adamantium arms moved away from the girl suspended before them held in place by more adamantium machinery and restraints. Expensive, but once he was finished they would be more then necessary. "Bring in the test subject and ready the observational specifications. I want full cranial and physiological read-outs in addition to the brain waves and times. Have it run for twenty seconds."

The scientist nodded and stroked over a number of keys until a door at the end of the protected room opened and another prisoner was brought in, also suspended on another vertical restraint system like Rogue's. The scientist seemed to wait for something, one finger hovering over the enter key like an eager vulture waiting for some dying animal to fall. Sinister watched as Rogue's head rose, panting and pushed almost to her limit, he saw her eyes glance to the left, where the other subject was moving slowly towards her through the mechanical arms. A look of recognition and horror swept across her features and the restraints became tight against her skin as she tried in vain to pull away. He couldn't hear her but knew instinctually that she was apologizing for what she knew was coming. "Engage." The scientists finger fell down, hitting the key and the machines whirred back into action, moving Rogue closer to the other, a young girl that had been a part of Rune's crew. A moment later they're bare arms were forced to touch, Rogue gritted her teeth against the onslaught of her power and personality even as the other girls head rolled to the front, fully unconscious. The twenty seconds passed quickly, and Sinister turned to the read outs as the unconscious mutant was pulled away and taken from the room. "Excellent, inform me how long it takes for the tes subject to regain conscious and use of its powers. Now, let us test Rogue's control over this new power while it is still fresh and under only her control. Begin the process."

"Yes Sir."

…

"Uh… Sir?"

"What is it?" Sinister demanded, not looking up from the read outs.

"Agents Creed and Danvers have returned Sir … uh … empty handed."

Sinister frowned, the two stars of his hired force had been gone for almost a day, to return after so long from what should have been a simple matter of retrieval was unacceptable. But perhaps it was best that they failed, perhaps it was a sign that his curiosity was better left unsatisfied until after his project was ready for a field test. "Tell them to report to observation room B, and tell Creed that…" Sinister smiled, looking once more at Rogue, almost fondly, "tell him that the tests are going well, and there is only one more that needs to be done today."

The scientist hesitated, also looking at Rogue, but fear was ever a powerful motivator, and he relayed the message trying not to look at Sinister at all as he engaged the new set of mutation limit tests. There was nothing he was willing to do anyway, so why bother himself with any thoughts to the otherwise.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty grabbed her communicator out of her pocket, "Get Out." Was all she said in a harsh whisper as she slammed her laptop closed and ran to the door, only to have it open in on her pushing her to stand hidden behind it as whoever entered stormed towards their desk followed by a frightened looking blond woman taking frantic notes.

"… I don't care about technical problems with the cameras, find me someone who can tell me what the hell happened here and how that … that -_girl-_ could do this to me! We've got fire departments and police crawling everywhere demanding to know what happened and no story to tell them! News choppers are circling the area and have vans at every entrance and the community up in arms because of rumoured testings on humans!" he spun on her, arm lashing out as if he meant to strike her, "GET OUT OF HERE! USELESS WOMAN!"

Kitty couldn't suppress a grin as the high and might Dr. Whimble lost control, and phased through the wall as the poor hysterical secretary fled the room shutting the door behind her. Instinct and common sense told her to run now while the running was good, but she had many of her namesakes' vices and curiosity forced her to stand still in the empty hallway, phasing her head partially through the wall in a place she knew would be heavy with shadow. She wanted to know what he would do now that he had lost control and had no where to turn or run to himself.

He turned on his computer and set to work, suddenly the large flat screen TV set into the left wall of the room flashed into life. "This had better be good." A harsh voice demanded, Kitty felt chills.

Whimble sighed, and his voice took on a whiny tone that reminded Kitty of a nature documentary she'd seen of how wild dogs would grovel and roll over before their superiors in the pack. It was hard to see the TV from her location but she didn't dare move, from what she could see Whimbles boss was in a lab of some kind. She heard a scream in the background and had to stop herself from crying out in return, she knew who's voice it was.

Whimble started blubbering about the mutant test subjects and the fight and the annoying girl that brought it all upon them and Kitty pulled herself from the room, phasing down floor after floor, managing through some kind of luck to only terrify two people in the process until she reached ground level. The second she did a cop grabbed her, one she recognized from her temporary stint with the Sirens. "What took so long," the woman snarled, her eyes flashing a momentary yellow.

Kitty grimaced. "There were complications, you seemed to handle the changes in plan well enough though."

"Don't sound so disappointed."

Kitty stopped listening as Mystique spoke with an officer for a minute or two before leading her back to their car and tossing her in the back seat. As they pulled away and silence replaced the media and siren filled air Mystique looked at Kitty through the rear-view mirror. "Well?" she asked. And if Kitty didn't know any better she'd have said there was real concern in Mystiques voice.

"You're never going to believe this …"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

Yes, I know, this update ahs been months overdue and there's nothing I can say beyond I'm sorry for it, my head is honestly hung in shame. So here is the late but extra long chapter to make it up to you, I'm not going to promise to never do this again, because I did that last time and we all know how well it worked out for me. Needless to say life happens, so while I'll try to keep up with it and keep the updates closer together I may not always succeed, though my hope is that now that I'm going back to school I will get back into a writing routine that will make it easier. Just know that this fic will be a completed one eventually, I will not abandon it even if I neglect it from time to time.

Kay then, that said, I'm having some plot related issues, some things I had planned in the beginning just aren't going to work but since I've already laid the foundation I'm trying to figure out a way to get around what I've started without having to change anything, so far its tricky but I'm hoping to have them fixed up really soon.

Review response time, because you guys deserve it and hopefully haven't given up on me yet, not completely anyway.

**Mint Dragon** – Sorry, I thought it was longer but once I went back it really wasn't that much longer, my bad, this one though is longer by at least five pages so I hope to make up for that, and yeah, the plot has hit snags and even I am finding it tedious, I tried to slow things down to make up for moving too fast but slowed it too far so this chapter will be the end of that, next chapter will be much more fast paced and things will take a leap forward, sorry to have disappointed and will try to make up for it : )

**Thriller** – glad you liked it and hopefully won't make you wait for such long intervals anymore, I'm rather fond of John and will be doing more with him ;) and next Chapter should be almost all about Rogue (she wasn't really in this one much but I have to tie up some loose threads) I kind of took the lazy way out and didn't really detail the fights in this chapter, fight scenes aren't my forte, but next chapter I will be giving you more.

**Animechix666** – as I said somewhere else above I think, I will not abandon this story, it will be completed eventually, so no worries, and well this isn't a really speedy update I hope you'll stick with me and keep reading

**Marajade963** – I'm glad you're enjoying it so much, if I can keep you up til 3AM I must be doing something right ;) and if you hate Belle now just wait for it, she's not done yet.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café** – You're so energetic, I love it, and yeah sorry that my whole update every couple weeks plan failed so completely, I'm just as disappointed in myself as you must be I hope you like this chapter and the plot will start moving faster now that all those little substories are mostly out of the way.

**Ishandahalf**- I love your reviews, they always make me smile, I want to hug john too, while this isn't quick as the bunny on crack I hope you still liked this chapter, I kind of rushed through it but hope it didn't show too much, and if you thought they were screwed last chapter just wait for some of the stuff coming up!

**Rogue87** – lol no offence taken, I can only hope you don't hate me for making you so long for this one too! As for the Rogue/Remy link interactions, they're both still in a lot of denial, but don't worry they will be getting over that ;) I can promise you, to honour your request (I hadn't actually realised I'd been avoiding what's happening to Rogue) I included a scene for you of some of the experiments, and there will be more next chapter too, thanks for drawing my attention to it.

**TO EVERYONE!**

Once again, so unbelievably sorry, hopefully I haven't lost any readers over the summer, though I don't blame them if I did, anyway, I will try to make it up to all you in coming chapters, and thanks to everyone who's still there, I don't deserve you :P anyway, like I said somewhere before, now that schools starting up again and I'll have my own personal space again I'm gonna try to get back into a routine and try not to leave you hanging so long. Other then that, thanks again and see you next chapter!

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my shame and regret at having neglected this for so very long.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Five... *crickets chirp* yeah I know, a few years overdue and words cannot express the apology you deserve. At this point I figure I've lost most of my original readers, it's my own fault and I deserve worse then I've gotten, which is miraculously enough new readers.

I will finish this story. There are really only a few chapters left, back then I put it off because, as mentioned before, this was originally a one-shot. I had no plans, I was making it up as I went along which meant that inevitably I wrote myself into corners. I led into things I couldn't finish, I reached a point where I had no idea what was supposed to happen next. I panicked. I procrastinated while I tried to figure it out. Eventually so long had passed that I felt embarrassed, and then more time passed and I felt like it was too late to come back to it.

So the rest of this story is dedicated to _**sharky237**_ who really wanted me to finish, reminding me of my promise in earlier chapters that I wouldn't abandon it until it was done, against all evidence to the contrary.

Nothing more to say beyond Sorry, so forgive me if I'm rusty (I had to reread the whole thing too) it was harder then I thought to figure out what I had originally intended and I have largely decided that I am and was an idiot. I'm going to do what I can and hope it turns out alright in the end, maybe once I finish I will devote my time to rewriting the whole damn thing into something a little more together.

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

He who knows when he can fight and when he cannot, will be victorious.  
**Sun Tzu**

Emotion turning back on itself, and not leading on to thought or action, is the element of madness. ~John Sterling

When dealing with people, remember you are not dealing with creatures of logic, but creatures of emotion. ~Dale Carnegie

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Declan paced uncomfortably across the Pit, eyes darting to and fro, skin slick with sweat from being so fevered. There wasn't going to be time. Rogue's physical state was deteriorating too fast. She wasn't going to be able to train them, she was too often and too long in the hands of Sinister. She was getting sicker. He could recognize it in her, from personal experience. He wondered belatedly if he was somehow at fault, if her fever was his own, transferred along with his power. Whatever the reason was he needed to think of something and quickly. Psychostorm was still a problem, but Caine had been taking a lot of grief from the man, Declan could see rebellion there, could see an opportunity. Rune was still solidly in Rogues camp, but was a little too intense to entirely be trusted as leader. Not everyone would follow her.

Thoughts and ideas circled his mind in a frantic flurry. Sinister had barely touched any of them since Rogue had been brought in. He was too distracted, too sure of his own supremacy to notice them anymore now that he had his new play thing. Declans power had grown and Sinister had no idea, it had become stronger, taking a new direction. Ironically it had been Sinisters own abuse of his power in attaching to Rogues mind that had forced it to expend, that had made his precious collar mostly useless. Declan sat in one of the seats, brooding about everything.

He had to do something.

Nobody else could.

He surveyed the mutants trapped with him. He'd wanted Rogue to train them, that wouldn't happen now, but was it necessary? How many people in here were already fighters? Psychostorm and his lot certainly. Most of Runes' circle. Only the youngest amongst them hadn't in one way or another been forced into combat by the very nature of what they were. To be a mutant in this society was to soldier up or die young. Cruel but true. A mutant that didn't fight was a mutant that didn't defend themselves. A mutant that didn't defend themselves was a mutant that would die.

In desperation Declan had begun to abuse his own power, in the interest of the greater good, testing its limits and limitations by invading those around him. He'd touched the dreams and subconscious of almost everyone in the room and Sinister had never noticed. He'd even gone into the dreams of the guards. Half of them were sympathetic, held obedient only through fear. The Captain was regretting ever taking the contract with Sinister. There might be some use in there but no real time to devote to the idea, there were too many other things to consider and prepare. First he had to turn a harder eye onto his fellow prisoners. Some were fully realized in their powers, others (like himself) seemed to have been prematurely collared, seemed capable of further growth. Maybe he could force their powers to expand.

The powers here in the Pit were an odd assortment, mostly of the more common types. There were a few with super strength, Caine amongst them, a couple forms of telepathy, but none that were particularly powerful. There was only a few people who would be considered level three or greater. Declan, psychostorm and a little boy named Leech. Leech could shut down power. Not only mutant power but machines as well. If Declan could pull that boy under his collar, if he could get his power to evolve further they could, ostensibly, remove the collars. Closing his eyes Declan concentrated on his breathing. Meditating himself into the place where dreams are born from the chaos of the subconscious. He'd always hated his powers, ignoring them and what they could do, wishing he was a normal person. For all the pain and humiliation he'd been brought by Sinister, Sinister had done one thing to help Declan because now he was proud, he was proud and he was focused and he was confident in the fact that Sinister couldn't stop him. He was proud, he was powerful and he was very angry. He had grown entirely out of external control.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue was left alone, finally. Panting against the exertion of trying to break herself out of the machine holding her between the floor and ceiling. Sinister wasn't done for the day, only for the moment and that thought spurred her past pain and mental nausea into that calm state that comes before a fight. Reflecting on the latest battery of psyche-limitation tests Rogue made a mental note to ask Logan how he could act like it never hurt. She never saw the man react to pain. She knew he felt it, intimately, she wished she were strong enough not to let it show.

The psyches were calm now at least (drained as she was) but it hardly mattered, her head was full of swarming chaos in the form of thoughts, memories and emotions. She grimaced, an ironic expression, at the thought that for once in her life the churning presence of the psyches was a comfort to her. As long as she could tell herself apart from them she figured she still had a shot. Small though it may be.

And he'd left the collar off.

Pulling herself together Rogue threw what little energy she had into repairing her shields, to tired to properly internalize herself she stared unseeing at the wall ahead of her. She had to seal them as best she could, after everything else the memories were almost too much to deal with, Logan's understandably at the forefront, but she could feel Storm there too. Claustrophobia at being so constrained; trapped in the small sterile room. Pushing those anxieties back she sighed against the effort of investigating her mindscape. The link to Remy was still operating at full capacity; nothing seemed to affect it at this point. Curious, Rogue reached out for it, eyes widening as she got a clear image of his emotional state, a whisper of his thoughts. Without really meaning too Rogue was pulled into his psyche and after a moments panic pushed everything away that wasn't about his powers. She hadn't thought of it before, but suddenly the link seemed to present her with an opportunity. She closed her eyes in her physical body so nobody would notice them turning red and threw herself deeper inward taking from Remy's memories everything he knew about empathy.

With Remy's knowledge in her mind and a silent apology for what she suspected might be in a moral grey area she reached into the link, siphoning off the energy. Success was hers, flushing her with new strength, burning away the exhaustion like a caffeine high. She could use the energy of the link. She really was a catalyst.

Mindscapes, she knew, were like metaphors. With a little effort she built a small metaphysical box. She had a bad feeling Sinister wasn't going to let her go back to the Pit. There wasn't going to be an escape for her, not unless the X-men came in time. What she planned, she wasn't even sure if it was possible, but knowing Sinister couldn't break the link, couldn't touch it, was an edge against him. Pure emotion. Like the psyches. Like power.

If she was right, she almost afraid to hope, but if she was right then this would buy her the time she needed. Or backfire horrifically. Fifty fifty either way. It was a gambit she had to take.

It was hard, she was already stretched thin between the psyches preparing herself for Sinister, but she had to try to reach him one last time...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy hesitated, the choice swinging through his mind like a pendulum. He should say yes. It was that simple. He had to save Rogue. Rogue deserved freedom more than he did. Even if Belle killed him (and he knew she'd try) Rogue was still worth it. Hadn't he proved that to himself already? He'd thrown himself off of one cliff for her, was this all that different?

"Well?" The queen of the assassins asked.

"I want a pre-nup."

Belle's grin was less then friendly, "_Bien_." She all but purred.

Logan turned a growl on Remy, "You know what you're doing Gumbo?" He asked, eyeing Belle with distrust. "Not that I'm fond of you or anything, but this is a little extreme and something tells me you stand to get in a lot of trouble with certain people."

"D'ere _is_ a reason dey call me Gambit." Remy grinned, but his eyes were dark. Logan held his gaze for a long minute before turning away. If there was a faster way... but there might not be. Not yet. They had to make do with opportunities as they arose. Hard choices always demand a sacrifice. Even the best plans needed back-ups.

Eyeing Belladonna carefully Logan opened his mouth to say something else when Remy gasped, pressing a hand against his head. Confusion played across his features for only a few seconds before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed entirely. Mercy, one of the thieves as far as Logan could tell, swore and began to spout off a angry tirade of French giving Logan the impression that this falling down thing had become a habit in the X-thief.

Belle turned to Logan. "Guess I'm dealin' wit' you den." She shrugged, unconcerned. "Meet me at _L'Etroile_ in de morning, Mercy knows de place, I'll have your information den." snapping her fingers the assassins walk away, like good puppies, fading into the town. Belladonna walked out of the ruins after them, passing bullet casings, fires and giant, gapping, debris filled holes where walls use to be like there wasn't a thing wrong with it. Sirens in the distance marked the end of their privacy. Logan grabbed Remy, swinging his limp body up and over his shoulder.

"Come on then," he growled at Mercy. "Get your people and the fire bug and get us somewhere safe where we can talk about what the hell just happened. When we get that information we've got to be ready to move. The cavalry's on the way." Mercy obeyed, shouting orders as more people appeared, other thieves. Logan followed her instructions to a waiting van, tossing Gambit inside with little care for his comfort and bruises. Things were not going well, that much was certain and as long as Remy was gonna be useless Logan saw no reason not to rough him up a little. If nothing else it made Logan feel better.

The X-men were coming, that was certain and likely to be pretty immediate. They were still waiting on word from Kitty and Mystique, but Logan was pretty sure their trail was already leading them here too. His trail led him here after all, to Jean-Luc Lebeau, who had probably been the one to point Remy at the Assassins who did in fact seem to know something, but how much? The thieves and the assassins, both groups as far as he was concerned, couldn't be trusted. Remy was still on Logans watch-list but given even the little wolverine knew the boy had turned out a hell of a lot more normal then he'd any right to. Even if he could be a blind idiot prone to idiot things.

And if all arrows were pointing south it had to mean only one thing.

Sinister was in the south too.

Logan wanted to know where his old base and what exactly Sinister was like, it would make it easier to predict his moves and motives was and the unconscious Remy was the only one who could tell him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Scott switched the communicator off and turned to face Kurt with Storm behind him flying the blackbird. "Kitty says she and Mystique will meet us there instead of taking us out of our way for a pick-up. She says they'll get there faster this way."

"How?" Kurt asked, honestly perplexed.

Scott shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, looking torn. "I'm guessing Mystique has her methods." He managed, grudgingly, to suggest uncomfortable with the thoughts of _that woman's_ influence on one of his team. Kurt nodded, Mystiques methods were likely some combination of violence, fraud and grand theft auto, or plane. It only made sense really and while he did not condone the methods he would look the other way this time.

Glancing around at the others crowding the X-men's main form of transportation Kurt wondered what they'd be up against when they found Sinister, how best they should arrange themselves and combine their powers. Everyone except the new recruits were enlisted, although Bobby had been graduated into an active role for this mission. Colossus and the Scarlett Witch looked the most impressive of the lot of them if only because they didn't look like this was something new to them and therefore somewhat frightening.

Xavier hadn't spared many details and now Kurt was afraid he was getting his hopes up. Logan needed help, he knew that much, meaning Gambit and Pyro did too since they were all in New Orleans presumably together. It didn't mean they'd found her. Hope fluttered in his chest anyway. It had to mean something.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Caine was rapidly running out of patience. Bruised and battered after the beating he'd taken from the Rogue, when he'd been returned from the infirmary he'd started getting it from his crew too. Like any of them would do better against her. Hell, he'd had her on the ropes until she went all ape-shit-crazy on him! If she was what _they_ thought she was, and he thought she was now, he was lucky to be breathing. How many tasers had it taken to take her down? He tried to remember, but it seemed like with every retelling the number grew. It was all anyone could take about. And still he'd been taking abuse from his side of the Pit! Psychostorm was just a little too happy with Caine's disgrace. The bastard must have known the girl was the real deal, he'd set Caine up to secure his own position at the head of the table. A few days ago Caine could have taken that spot easy! Psychostorm wasn't making the cut anymore, he wasn't even trying. Acting like sitting in this damn cage and letting themselves be dragged off for whatever the hell was just peachy with him.

Caine should have acted when he'd had the chance, now no one was going to back him, him who got beat by a girl. Moving himself to the edge of the center line of the room Caine brooded. He was tired, he was pissed and he was ready to do something about it. Listening to the other prisoners was making him think like escape might actually be a possibility. But how? That was when he saw him. The skinny kid, pale and sweaty, watching him from the chairs. He was the one who spoke to Rogue, he was the only one she seemed to want to speak to. Straightening his back he walked towards Declan, cowards react, his father had once told him, great men act, and there is an immense difference between the two. He was tired of reacting to the circumstances around him. He wanted more. Even if they shot him down like a dog for the effort he would go down on his own terms, no more of this lay down and roll over bullshit.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue waited.

What choice did she really have after all? It was agony, this thread of a hope, fragile and frayed. She'd taken more then she'd meant from the link, managing to cut the siphon when she felt it weaken and begin to recoil. Energy, pure and simple. Energy Sinister couldn't harness or touch. She hoped it would be enough to protect her.

The doors slid open and Sinister reemerged, a scorched and sooty Sabertooth and flanking him sullenly. They reminded Rogue of students sent to the principal's office and Sinisters stormy expression suggested that punishments had already been decided and doled out.

"I had hoped for more time to study your reactions." Sinister started. "But circumstance is forcing my hand. You've already met Ms. Danvers I believe," he indicated Marvel, "While incomplete my research is adequate to move on to the next phase of my intentions. It had been my hope that the increased mental strain and the pent up energy of the psyches, as you call them, would assimilate your mind into a similar more docile state. A suggestive state. Removing your sense of self, after all, would also remove any desire to disobey." Rogue scowled at him, unsurprised that her guess was right. "Now it seems I must do it myself." Before Rogue could wonder what he meant his own formidable telepathy assaulted her still weakened mindscape, shredding it into nothing but a ragged tapestry of fractured minds. Rogue's last cohesive thought was recognizing that the shrieking agonized voice was her own.

Sinister released her a moment later, what was left of her anyway. He really did regret having had to resort to such brutal tactics. The girl that was Rogue blinked owlishly at him, dull-eyed and devoid of emotion or concern. An empty puppet. "Creed." The word almost sounds like a question coming from his cold lips, but everyone in the room recognizes it as an order. Danvers glances at her partner, suspicious, and rightly so as he grabs her neck, snapping a collar into place before she can bring her super strength into play. She punches him anyway, gasping as pain blossoms in her fist and Creed laughs. Sighing against the waste Sinister exits the room, leaving Creed to subdue and contain Danvers.

He's still angry with them both. He had thought it would be simple enough for the two to procure Gambit. Having Wolverine show up so unexpectedly was annoying. It meant that the X-men were closer then he thought they'd be, a lot faster then he thought they could get there too. He may have underestimated their resourcefulness. It was likely they would find his facility soon, for a man so composed of logic and reason it was difficult for Sinister to understand or accept the existence of pure dumb luck. No matter, he would be ready for them when they came, and so would his Rogue.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy drifted through the empty space he'd come to associate with Rogue and the link only this time Rogue wasn't there. He could feel her, but it was like an afterthought, like the link was breaking down. At once he could tell she'd used it, taking his energy for what he couldn't begin to know, but he assumed it was to rebuild her shields. Where was she? What was happening to her now?

"Remy?" The voice is thin but unmistakable, he spins on it, facing a thin and frail looking Rogue. Her image is nearly translucent. "Damn, not enough time... I've gotta do this, I'm sorry, I've gotta.." she's cut off, her eyes fluttering shut for a second. "I think I've figured a way to come out of this, but if it doesn't work remember yer promise.. you gotta save th'others here..." Remy hesitates in front of her, hands out as if to touch her but holding back in case that touch is enough to fracture the image and send it flying away. "Find me..."

"I will Rogue." He promises, she gives him the ghost of a smile and shudders once before the image collapses. For a second nothing else happens, then Remy feels a pressure in his chest and head, like absorption but in reverse. All at once he's torn from the empty place and finds himself bolting upright in the back of a van, shouting out against the pain of the link he shared with Rogue imploding in on itself.

"Gambit!" Wolverines' voice. "Dammit Cajun pull yourself together!"

The red that seemed to superimpose itself over Remy's vision fades, he's in a van. He's in a van with Logan and Mercy and a few other thieves. He's in a van with a spreading ripple of fuchsia light edging into everything. Taking a breath to calm himself Remy realizes he's shaking, but not so badly he can't pull the power back to himself and decharge the vehicle. Wolverine is talking. Mercy is talking. The others are talking. They're all talking to him, but he ignores them. She said she was trying something. It must have failed.

He can't feel her.

The link is gone.

He's too late.

She's gone.

He's too late to save her.

Taking one last breath and holding it Remy looks up to survey the people around him. "Take me to Belle." He whispers, his voice rough and so heavy with threat that nobody can say anything.

"Calm down Gumbo." Logan manages. "The rest will be here soon, we've got to regroup and figure out the best way to approach this."

"She's dead." He grinds out. Breathing becomes easier once he's said it, though his vision tints red again. He's too late to save her. Not too late for revenge. "Now take me to Belle."

Logan tenses, the thieves move away from him too. The driver slows down just in case they have to jump. "You don't know that." He growls, clenching and unclenching his fists, they can all see the claws underneath the skin, impatient and eager.

Mercy whispers a prayer in french, of everyone in the van she's the only one who knows about Remys link to Rogue. If he says she's dead, Mercy must believe it's true and knows her brother in law well enough to dread the consequences for any who had a hand in the deed.

Tired of talking Remy charges the door, blasting it out into the street before jumping after it. Belle had the information and he was tired of playing her games to get it. It was time to end this, if he had to start a war with the assassins to do it then fine. Someone had to pay and if Belle wouldn't give him Sinister she was sacrificing herself and any of her people who got in his way.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

New Orleans.

Those two words circle Kitty's mind like a mantra. She remembered Remy saying Sinister had bases all over the place. She remembered him saying Sinister wouldn't be in the one down south, so then why was Whimbles personal computer indicating otherwise. For a moment she's mad at Remy. Had he even checked? I mean, sure he hadn't really had a lot of time but given his family you think somebody would be keeping tabs.

The more she thought about it the more she calmed down. Of course they were keeping tabs. Sinister wouldn't have gone to the same base, but what if he had two in New Orleans? Even though Remy went there to find Rogue he was really looking to find her somewhere else. Nobody was looking in that state. It was a high risk high reward gamble and Sinister had won. He'd had her right under their noses the whole time. But how was he keeping her? Why couldn't cerebro locate her? It was maddening.

So lost in thought Kitty almost misses him. Tall and dangerous, trench coat full of nasty surprises for anyone who gets too close, anyone he holds no kind of affection for. She hopes she still qualifies. Xavier wouldn't say what was wrong with him, only that Mystique and Kitty should intercept and keep him from any truly regrettable idiocies. Not exactly his words, but Kitty was paraphrasing Mystique's interpretation of Xavier's cryptic instructions. She pushed away from the alley she'd been waiting in to take step beside him, he doesn't acknowledge her with anything other than a shifting of his eyes towards and away from her.

"Fin' anythin'?" He asks.

"She's here Remy." Kitty answers, quiet and pleading. "She's in New Orleans, somewhere."

"De base is abandoned." He tells her.

"He must have another."

Remy doesn't slow down, doesn't react beyond his inscrutable expression though she thinks this is more like that moment of stillness before a dog attacks. Intensity doesn't quite do it justice.

"Remy you're scaring me." Kitty doesn't mean to say it, she just can't stop herself. She needs something to start making sense, she needs optimism and assurance that they're getting close.

"D'you know where?" He asks, still deadly calm.

"Where?"

"Where in N'awlins de second base is."

"No. We were hoping you'd have an idea." Silence. "Do you?"

"_Non_."

"Where are you going?"

"To get one."

"Remy what's wrong?" Her voice is steady and firm, but her hands are starting to shake, to shake because she's afraid she already knows the answer.

"She's gone Kitty." He tells her, like ripping off the band aid, like a slap to the face. She stumbles next to him, her breath catches and doesn't release. Eyes wide and distant Kitty's expression suddenly turns as hard as his own, her face a study of defiance or denial, he can't tell.

"You're wrong."

He doesn't say anything. The man known as Gambit is past reaction. Up ahead he can see it, an assassin safe house, as they approach he pulls a couple hands of cards from his pockets and lights them up. He wants them to see him coming. He wants them to fight him.

He wants to hurt people until it feels better or until they tell him what he wants to know.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Declan stares at the doors to the recreation room with alarming steadiness. Something's happened. Something bad. He can't find Rogue, no trace of her psyche seems to exist at all within the complex. There are only two reasons for that that he can think of, death and escape, and since escape is usually heralded by sirens and bars and such he feels his throat catch on the alternative.

No. It can't be. Sinister would never do something like that, not after all the ranting and the raving and the scheming and the plotting just to get her here. It had to be something else. There had to be a third door in this twisted game he was playing. Declan had to trust in that and found it wasn't that hard. He had other, more pressing concerns. Leech had been more than willing to submit himself to Declan for experimentation, no matter how much disgust that word could generate in him Declan couldn't find a more appropriate description for what he was doing. For the first time Declan felt more than a desperate hope for this plan to work, he actually felt confidant. It was _working_. Present tense. Whatever had happened out there was a gift, a distraction, Sinister may be scary smart but even he couldn't be everywhere at once. There was too much going on, his concentration was tied into Rogue, as long as trouble seemed content to find him with her he wasn't going to notice trouble building in what he believed to be passive and powerless lab rats. This was going to work!

Caine stands next to him, tall and imposing and absolutely savage in his decision to help. Declan had been right about that too. The air of purpose was heavy in the room, everyone had noticed it. After so long being led to and fro, used and abused, held as willing prisoners they had purpose again. They were electric with it, energized and anxious to get their shot. Caine was the turning point and he knew it, he was proud of it. Getting beaten by Rogue, from being his downfall had become the pillar holding him above everybody else, because they had all been told what she could do and he had been the only one to challenge her anyway. Psychostorm was losing favour in his corner and without his power there was no way for him to get it back.

Somehow he'd taken charge and gotten things organized. Rune's circle followed her. Caine's old crew would follow him. Rune and Caine were following Declan. Leech was almost ready to test his new control, to test just how much power his collar could intercept. Caine's collar would come off first, with the other strength based powers, but soon they would all be free again and the guards would never know what hit them. From there it would be a matter of time before they either found a way out or took control of the base. Either outcome was fine by him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Captain Hart was so startled he actually jumped, ducking his head involuntarily, but it was only his cell phone breaking the train of his thoughts and raising his blood pressure. A glance at the I.D. gave him pause for concern. She had some nerve calling him here, where anyone might hear him, where Sinister could be watching. He debated answering at all, but liked the idea of suddenly having enemies everywhere less than the idea of making a few in here. His contract was up soon anyway, it wasn't his intention to stick around.

"Yeah?" He demands. Nobody answers him. "Who is this?" still silence, but he thinks he hears something. He hangs up, unnerved. All he wants is a good strong drink right now. When the phone rings a second time he jumps again, swearing. "What!" He shouts. The silence persists. He doesn't hang up this time, he waits, certain that something will eventually happen if he does.

"Found you." The voice is young, feminine and hangs up immediately after speaking. He grabs his com at his shoulder.

"Thomson?"

"Sir?"

"Get ready to bug-out, I want radio silence and full discretion."

"How much time?"

"Unknown, prepare for immediacy."

"Sir."

The com dies and Hart flicks his own off as well. He should have listened to his instinct when he was offered this job and wanted to run. He wasn't going to make that mistake twice. He didn't know who was on the other end of his phone, but knowing even what little he did about the people Sinister was pissing off who weren't going to care that he was just following orders was enough to make his blood cold. The second they had tried for that girl on the cliff he had known it was going to get really personal really fast for someone out there, and he had no desire to stick around and be a target. STRIKE was officially off-duty effective immediately. Contract be damned.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy, much to his credit and Johns disappointment, did not in fact lose consciousness at any point during or after his little exertion with the assassins. The assassins safe house, however, did not fare so well, if it could really be called a house anymore since most of it was blown to debris over the course of Remy's temper. It hadn't taken Belle long to show up, pissed as all hell and ready to bust some heads herself. She probably would have been tempted too, her whole family against one lone Remy, until the Blackbird fell out of the sky and Wolverine caught up with them, leading an armed band of thieves. Belle had a choice, give them the information now or have all out war with the thieves and the X-men in the middle of the city.

She'd given them the contact number for Hart, captain of STRIKE. Mystique was the one who handed it to Kitty before Scott could touch it. Kitty, to her credit, hadn't blushed at the collective confusion from her friends. Her hacking skills were not well known, but Mystique knew, and Kitty knew she could trace the call from her laptop.

"Remember _Cher_," Belladonna had purred afterwards, placing a hand against Remy's face. "You owe me a wedding."

That had gotten the X-mens attention, Remy turned away from her, but assent was clear enough in his lack of refusal. John had woken up not long before this, jaw remarkably _not _broken and after getting caught up was a great deal less then pleased himself.

Rogue dead.

The news hung over them like a shroud. Kurt hadn't reacted at the news, he'd frozen. Disbelief was his battle standard. He would never believe she was gone, not unless he saw her body with his own eyes.

It took surprisingly little time for Kitty to get coordinates. Belladonna and her assassins had already faded into the falling night. The thieves had begun to disperse as well, they didn't want to be anywhere near their temporary allies when bell sounded.

The X-men were angry and someone was going to suffer for it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here, after so very long an absence.

Once again a shout out to _**sharky237**_, for reminding me why I started writing this story in the first place, because someone wanted me to keep going. I still can't believe I have readers left, whether old or new and again I am so sorry to have let you all down for so long. This time at least I have a plan coming in, it should make writing the last few chapters easier. It should help me maintain a deadline which I will likely keep to sometime on Fridays (probably Friday night though)

So yeah, thanks again, Sharky237 hopefully I manage to fulfill your expectations of myself and of the story.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah don't own blah.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Six... sorry guys, guess I should have warned you or something of my intentions for Rogue, but don't worry too much, believe me I've got a plan this time around and it's not what you think.

Yes, so with all possible haste and the hope that I can maintain the momentum now that I know where I'm going the next chapter is up! Last chapter moved pretty quickly, rushing through things that maybe should have been drawn out a little longer, and I do apologize for that, but coming back to the story after so long I was faced with the same problem I was back then, there was no clean and easy way to move forward so I had to throw myself through it and hope for the best. Anyway, I hope this chapter pleases you and hope to have the next up within a week. Though again it will be two weeks at the latest.

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dreams are excursions into the limbo of things, a semi-deliverance from the human prison. ~Henri Amiel

Jumping at several small opportunities may get us there more quickly than waiting for one big one to come along. ~Hugh Allen

There is only one way in which a person acquires a new idea: by the combination or association of two or more ideas he already has into a new juxtaposition in such a manner as to discover a relationship among them of which he was not previously aware. ~Francis A. Cartier

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The young woman who was Rogue watches without reaction or thought as the woman who is Carole Danvers is hooked into a set-up much like her own, suspended between the floor and ceiling, immobilized. Danvers swears and struggles and threatens all manner of creative and fatal consequences against Sabertooth and Sinister and Rogue herself.

The young woman who was Rogue does not care. She is void of the sense of self necessary to care. With no personality, no independent thought her only function now is obedience. She is tabula rasa, a clean slate.

This doesn't mean the young woman who was Rogue can't have a secret.

It only means that she can't remember.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Declan drags a hand across his forehead, but this time it's exertion and not fever making him sweat. Nobody knows how long they have, eventually the guards will come to lead them back to their cells. Caine and two of Rune's fastest, fiercest fighters are already flanking the door, pretending to play basketball. They have to be ready whenever that door opens.

Psychostorm, while not actively aggressive towards Declan and his uprising, is insulting in his passivity. He still dominates Caine's old crew, but only just, once the fighting starts Declan knows most if not all will join in and Caine will take charge of them. Psychostorm won't be a problem until it's over, but by then he will have hopefully lost all support and once it's over there's little he can do anyway. They certainly won't remove his collar only to have him turn his ability (which makes people hallucinate their greatest fears) against the entire group. He can stay in his collar, like the good dog he wants to be, until he can find someone else capable of removing it.

Leech begins to tremble, swaying a little against the effort of using his power so consistently after Declan managed to help it expand from simply making an area unaffected by power to specific items and people, allowing him to subvert and ruin his own collar. Declan wishes he could let the kid rest, but there's still too much to do. Deactivating the collars is tricky, but it has to be done. Not for everyone, but for most and until they have enough collective power to be able to pull this off Leech wasn't allowed to stop. Already a good number of mutants were once again able to access the full spectrum of their powers, others wait their turns patiently, after Leech's initial success with his own and then Caine's collar Cain had to beat a few inmates close to senseless to stop any kind of riot for the privilege and inadvertently inform the guards exactly what was going on. It was a close thing, Between Caine and Rune's circle only one or two people were permitted to approach Leech at a time, everyone else was under strict orders to act natural, punishment was swift and sever, it had to be for them to maintain control and not create a mob.

How much time before someone notices anyway?

If the guards have some way of knowing whether or not the collars have been tampered with, and they pretty much have to have such a basic fail-safe, then when they come through those doors they'll come ready for a fight. Declan can't predict how such a situation would play out, but the odds wouldn't be in the inmates favour. Right now they were locked in a whole lot of maybe. Every thought or plan he tried to think through inevitably went along the lines of _if this then that... if that then this... if, if, if_. What he wouldn't give for a little certainty.

So far they were lucky. Luckier than they had any right to be, but how long could luck hold out?

Frowning at himself Declan let that train of thought derail, it would only drive him crazy. He had to focus on the immediate, when those doors opened, no matter what was waiting behind them he would know what to do. Attack. Capture. Arm themselves and take control. Broken down and free from details this was the plan. Once they were through those doors they could adapt. Until then he would concentrate on what he could do now.

"You're doing great Leech, keep it up."

The guards wouldn't notice. They had enough tricks on their side for that.

Behind Declan another young man stood, eyes unfocused and unresponsive to everything around them. His name was Kyle, his gift was telepathy, it would never be strong but it was useful enough. Between them they were keeping the Pit passably shielded, so long as nobody looked too closely everything would look normal in the Pit. So long as a telepath didn't give it more than a passing sweep they would be safe, passive and powerless to the telepathic eye. As long as Sinister stayed absorbed in Rogue and whatever the hell was going on outside those doors...

Rogue.

Declan turned his thoughts towards her. For a second he'd thought he'd managed to touch her mind again, or maybe she had touched his it was hard to tell sometimes with his dream-telepathy. Whatever it was it was gone too fast for him to know for sure. All he knew was that now when he closed his eyes for some reason the image of a blue Cheshire cat shuffling a deck of cards would flash before him. It had to mean something, he was almost certain it wasn't coming from his own mind but was planted there by Rogue using his own powers against him. He could make it go away easily enough, but had chosen not to. If it came from Rogue it had come right before she disappeared, it had to be a message of some kind, but what? He couldn't figure it out...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Glances. That was all they would give him. Every few seconds they'd look at him and then away. Remy didn't care, barely noticed, he stood hunched in his trench coat as if he was cold, cards appearing and disappearing through his fingers the way a normal man might fidget with his keys. His eyes kept the distant look of a person seeing something else.

Rogue.

It was his fault. He'd been playing along, following Belle's lead and letting her lead him. He should have taken the offensive right from the start. None of this waiting for a meeting, waiting for an answer, taking his time while Rogue ran out of hers. He wouldn't forgive himself. Not for this. Of all the things he wasn't proud of, of all the terrible things he'd ever done this alone damned him, there wasn't going to be any redemption, not this time.

Wolverines glance lingered on the younger man. He recognized the look on his face, the set of his shoulders. It was the same look Rogue had before letting herself be taken, the same look Logan had seen in the mirror more often then he liked to remember. It was a single-minded intensity that bordered on the suicidal. Whatever was waiting for them when they found Sinister, it didn't look like Remy was planning on coming back out again.

As if summoned by his thoughts Mystique walks up, her eyes also watching the Cajun.

"What do you think?" Logan asks her, they both come from the same backgrounds, black-ops and shadow trades. She would recognize Remy's look too.

"I think you're doing a poor job training these children Logan." She all but growls. "You never should have let them get attached."

Logan doesn't have to ask to know she means Rogue and Gambit, doesn't feel like sharing the fact he hadn't known they'd been close, hell, judging by what he knew of the two southern X-men he doubted they had even known they were getting close.

"Is he going to be trouble?" Logan tries again.

Mystiques lip twists up in a small, silent snarl. "Yes. He's going to be trouble. We won't be able to rely on him in there, whatever we find is going to break him and his is not a power I would wish to suddenly find uncontrolled."

"So what's the protocol." Logan already knows, he's waiting to see how prepared Mystique is.

In answer the shape shifter opens the lights jacket she'd donned after arriving in New Orleans, black like the rest of her suit. Inside, carefully protected, are six syringes filled with a clear liquid.

Tranquilizers, powerful ones, they'd have to be - Logan's pretty sure she's brought them along with Rogue in mind.

"You don't think she's gone, do you?"

"I think it's in Sinisters best interest that she isn't, not to mention the interest of every person whose name I have found to have any connection with him." Mystique walks away, ending the conversation, Kurt and Kitty are watching from a polite distance. Everyone hopes and Logan finds himself hoping their right. Logan has already had too much experience losing people he cares about. That experience is the only thing letting him keep his game face on, he wonders if Mystique brought so many darts not only for Gambit and possibly Rogue, but with the rest of the team in mind as well.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sinister glared at the proximity alarm and the image of the X-men somewhere above him being their usual brash and brawny selves, needlessly destroying a harmless cover facility.

Luck. What a disgusting concept, though he is almost willing to admit that it did, in fact, exist and that it may actually have the potential to overcome even the best laid plans, the highest degrees of intelligence. It was aggravating to have aspects of his overall timeline ruined, to have to skip steps and hurry himself along because some little twist of fate, some quirk of the universe, a random collection of individually harmless variables had come together to create a situation he could not have anticipated. He would have to accept the loss of this base, and likely a good many of the resources and personnel he had invested in it, but such was an acceptable (if still aggravating) loss. He had other bases, he could find more people willing to throw themselves away for something so crass as money. In the ashes of this situation he found himself with a small favour, however rushed he had been he had been successful, Rogue was no more, at least, those parts of herself that gave her an identity were no more. With the X-men banging on his door and Danvers contained he could complete the experiment and test his new, improved version of the young woman before him against her former team-mates.

_Luck_ would not change the fact that the X-men were too late. With no trace of her left in her mindscape, no fragment of her mind telepathy could find she was beyond salvage. Though he imaged they might still try, hoping for some outcome other then what Sinister had so carefully cultivated. He would, however, have to stall them for a little while, just until she was ready for her new life.

"Sabertooth," his voice is pleasant enough but nevertheless his frustration is almost palpable. "Gather your team and meet with our visitors." Sabertooth grunts assent and leaves, eager for a rematch despite disappointment that he can't watch as Danvers restraints slide her along the wall towards Rogue, their exposed arms on a contact course for each other. As if realizing Sinisters intention Denvers renews her struggle, the glass between them blocking all sound, though by her expression and lips they can tell her language bounces between pleading and a colourful array of curses. They don't have to hear her to know how loud she must be.

"Sir." The technician at his side says, a little shaky.

"What is it?"

"One of the guards on the recreation room has expressed some concern, Sir, that the subjects are getting restive, maybe organised."

Scowling at yet another example of incompetence Sinister investigated the recroom on a telepathic level, just a brush so he might also continue monitoring the altering brainwaves and mindscape as the two woman in the room before him finally make contact, Rogue turns away, expression uncertain and afraid. Frowning he makes a stronger telepathic investigation of Rogue's mindscape, only lightly brushing the other subjects and finding them to be no more troublesome than usual. "The guards are armed, the subjects powerless, tell them that if they cannot control a pack of worthless children then they will be added to their numbers. I will tolerate no further interruptions!"

Sweating through his lab coat the technician relayed the message.

It took a little effort for Sinister to calm himself down again. Concentrating on Rogue, but still finding nothing, a void space where the mindscape should be. Physical memory, he decides, must be the reason behind her display. A life lived in isolation, a life spent avoiding contact, fearing touch, might make some habits more than conscious, imbedded not in the mind but in the body as well. He would watch, but he felt confidant, he was foremost among the earth's telepaths, there was nothing Rogue could have done against such a psychic onslaught. He had won. It takes surprisingly little time for Danvers eyes to roll back and her body to fall limply into her constraints. Sinister had thought, being a super human and not a mutant, she might have lasted longer. The technician moves to enter the order to have the machines pull apart again but Sinister stops him with a glance. Invulnerability, strength, flight and the vampiric touch capable of taking more. A catalyst with limitless storage capabilities. Entirely under his control. She would be an army unto herself and she was his. Once her absorption stopped, when there would be simply nothing more to take, the transference of power would be permanent.

Luck, it was the only thing the X-men had, and it was about to run out.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was a warehouse of some kind, tucked away at the outskirts of the city, the vegetation of the bayou slowly crawling out to engulf it. It was shiny, new-looking, there were cars in the parking lot giving the illusion of the presence of people, but as far as they could tell there weren't any. Breaking the lock on the fence would be simple, kicking in the door even more so. The X-men weren't looking to be polite anymore, since they knew the cover for what it was. What they could see of the interior of the building was furnished. One floor only, offices along the front and behind them rows of shelves holding empty boxes and blank paper. To someone not looking too closely it looked legit.

The assembled mutants mill restlessly just beyond the impressive gates and wonder who exactly is going to take the lead and tell them what to do next.

"This is where the call came from." Kitty says defensively, even though no one had doubted her.

"It is." Remy assures her.

"Then what do we do now?" Kurt asks. Instinctively they look at Cyclops.

Remy reaches out, touching the fence, almost immediately his biokinetic energy engulfs it turning it into a large bomb, a large bomb completely encircling the facility. "We knock." He answers them, his voice quiet and entirely too calm. The others don't need his empathy to sense the emotions boiling over under his stoic exterior, Scott looks ready to protest but instead backs down. Even the clueless can see how deeply Remy's been affected by Rogue's loss.

Wanda walks up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder while her other hand begins to glow with her own particular power. The ground begins to writhe and burst apart, tearing itself up to let them see what's underneath, by the time the fence blows, making a crater in the ground beneath it and blasting in the windows and doors of the building behind it, everyone is far enough from the chaos to be safe and close enough to see anything that might tell them what they want to know.

They don't waste time, rushing in to do a proper investigation, but the searching turns up nothing. Lots and lots of nothing. Without waiting for an order Remy charges up some playing cards and throws them at the floor, shattering tile and breaking apart concrete. Kitty throws herself forward, phasing through the floor to see if there's anything worth finding and comes up almost at once.

"There's a tunnel down there!" She announces, excited, "But I can't phase through it!"

Combining their powers the floor really doesn't stand much of a chance, peeling back and falling apart like cheap paper. They all see it now, a metal sheet, wide as a docking bay, hidden underneath the building. A secret entrance to somewhere else. "Stand back." Cyclops warns, putting his visor to full power before he blasts the thing, but when the dust settles there isn't even a dent. Wanda tries her powers and doesn't even get rust to show for the trouble. "What is it?"

Wolverine steps forward, dragging a claw down the shiny surface, it takes effort but he manages to scratch it. "Some kind of Adamantium hybrid," he thinks out loud. He couldn't have marked real adamantium, even if there was enough of it to make such a thing. "Blast around it, I want to know how deep this goes." He doesn't have to ask twice.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Are we ready for this?" The question comes unbidden from Declans mouth. Rune stands next to him, ready and willing for the first move, the order to charge.

"We have to be." Rune tells him, but she sounds confident, hungry even. She's eager to fight, so is Caine, so are all of them. Declan seems to be the only one with doubts. The only one hesitating and then the door opens, Caine and the two fighters perk up, tensing and then relaxing again so as not to give themselves away. They need the door wholly open, they need the guards inside the Pit. Jumping too soon means the guards have time to close the doors again and they all know there won't be a second chance.

The guards look nervous, but otherwise in the dark. Maybe it's some kind of animal instinct, maybe they can somehow sense it, the building storm, the sudden threat, the overwhelming power of their captives. They come armed, behind them Declan can just make out more men, they'll empty the Pit slowly, never taking more than five at a time back to their cells. They take two easy steps into the room, pausing at the top of the stairs to survey the crowd watching them. Caine and the two others back up, tossing the ball, except for the hard look in their eyes they're acting normal. Everyone else plays their parts too. Another step brings them deeper into their undoing, Caine forgets to toss the ball back. One more step and silence falls on the room like a hammer. The guards only manage to raise their tasers before Caine is moving, slamming into them like a semi-truck, the two others are up and out the door before those behind can close it, one of them gifted with speed, the other with telekinetic shields. They hold the door long enough for Caine to knock the two guards out and arm the two waiting mutants behind him. He tears the door out of the wall before throwing himself at the guards already massing together and sounding the alarm. It takes only seconds for the Pit to empty itself, roaring with a single voice and a single purpose, surging forward on the momentum of their rage. Declan can't help but grin as he watches, this was going to work. They were going to win.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There were a lot of them.

Numbers had never really mattered much to Wolverine before, but he wasn't alone now, wasn't part of a highly trained team well aware of the realities of war and pain and violent bloody ends.

The kids weren't use to this, most weren't ready. He hadn't expected this, they'd miscalculated and now he was afraid they'd have to pay for it.

Bullets hurt, but the others wouldn't heal like he could.

"Get back!" He shouts, Avalanche and Iceman had already created fox holes and cover, the Witch was making almost all of the bullets miss, between Cyclops and Pyro nobody was getting too close to their vulnerable sides, and with himself and Colossus making pretty decent targets front and center so far they were keeping it together. He could see Sabertooth standing near the once again closed hatch. Jean had only just managed to warn them in time as it had opened, soldiers pouring out of it like they were storming the beaches of Normandy. They had had just enough time to take cover and gunfire had pinned them there. Now it was getting tricky.

Snarling against the bite of a bullet tearing through his arm and into his chest, Wolverine moved like a man possessed, throwing himself at the soldiers, he was trying not to kill anyone but couldn't be sure he was completely successful. They had cover too, and he wasn't willing to divert the kids attention, wasn't willing to leave any openings in their defence by calling the others off to help him punch a hole through the thugs. "Rocky!" The ground under him shook once in warning before large slabs of rock burst through the grass providing him cover, enough time to let his skin knit shut and wipe the blood from his eyes.

_Jean_.

_Logan?_

_Get the others to the jet, get them in and get the hell outta here!_

_But Logan!_

_No buts! Get on the DAMN jet NOW Red!_

He wasn't sure if it was his mental tone or the animalistic snarls that had followed his words, but he heard Cyclops call the retreat. He had been wrong to take them, Charles had been wrong to send them. This wasn't kid stuff anymore, even Magneto had his mercy where casualties were concerned, where kids were concerned. They should have known Sinister wasn't going to care, they should have assumed he wouldn't be aiming to take prisoners. How could they be so stupid! Hadn't Sinister proved this to them already?

"Logan!" Mystique appeared next to him, breathing hard, a gun in either hand with a line of blood cutting a line across one eye and staining her right arm, he's not sure if it's hers. "What's the plan?"

"Retreat." He growls, "Regroup. Rethink our approach."

"What!" She opens her mouth to shout at him when the soldiers suddenly grow a set and try to get around the slab of stone separating them from their targets. Mystique bites her words off and launches a deadly array of kicks and jabs at the one behind Wolverine while Logan slams the head of the one behind her into the rock. "Kurt!"

_Bamf_.

"Take him to the jet! Secure him for questioning!" The blue boy doesn't question, doesn't ask, his eyes are hard, harder then Logan's seen them before, Logan can't be sure he trusts them.

_Bamf_.

"We've gotta get the kids out of here, they're not ready for this, this kind of thing changes a person and not for the better."

"They still have Rogue!"

"If we run now we still have a chance to find her!" _If there's anything to find._

Fire flares out along their sides, rushing forward, the soldiers must have gotten brave again and tried to move in.

"We can hold this position!" Mystique tries again, bullets pound the other side of the rock, chips fly over raining down on them.

"For how long? Pyro was already beat up once today, you think he's got much energy left? The others are running scared, they aren't thinking forward and they're slowing down. Sabertooth hasn't moved yet, and we both know him well enough to know he's got something nasty planned for us. We have no choice! We run."

_Logan, we're almost ready, we'll cover you._

"Get to the jet Mystique."

"Where's Gambit?"

"With the others." Even as he answers he knows he's lying. _Jean, Gambit?_

_I don't know Logan, he's shielded from me._

A sudden thought makes his spine go cold for a second, _Kitty and the Elf?_ He'd just seen Kurt, but he hadn't trusted the look in his eyes. He can feel Jean panic, he gives an order before she loses control. _There's no time! Get the others out! I'll stay and find them!_

_Logan!_

_Cover us and Go!_

Mystiques grin is less then innocent, she hadn't heard his conversation, but she can tell the retreat is off, at least for them, she must know something else. Power erupts around them, the ground seizing, flames bursting from every flammable surface, ice and lightening and optic blasts doing their utmost to damage everything beyond the mutants position. "Where are they going Raven?"

"I saw soldiers in the bayou a short distance from the complex here. They were STRIKE, and it looked like they were retreating. I told Gambit to look into it."

"Take me there."

They moved quickly, hoping the general chaos and debris would shield their passage from the enemy soldiers. Logan didn't want them following, though he doubted they would, their orders were likely to defend the entrance, even when the jet left they had to know it would be back with reinforcements. Mystique ran silently next to him, pointing the way before turning into her namesake to lead. As soon as they hit the tree line and the obscurity of the moss and the branches Logan leapt from the path and into the swamp, wading his way forward hoping to confuse Sabertooths scent trail, the soldiers may not follow but orders or no he knew Creed would.

He moved faster, spurred on by the thought of STRIKE running home. If it was true then that meant there was a back door to whatever underground lair Sinister had made for himself. It meant another way in.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The guards were not trained for this. The prisoners were beyond control, beyond control and beyond the collars. Tasers only worked on a small percentage of the population, and severely pissed off all the rest. Calling frantically for back-up did nothing, where the hell were the soldiers! This was their job! This was their whole purpose for being here in the first place!

Somebody had managed to hit the general alarm, but the lights only flashed for a second, the siren itself never came on. Left and right guards were dropping their weapons and trying to hide as the mob overtook them, flowing like an angry sea through the hallways, tearing apart every room and everything that came across its path.

"I've got the system." It's a woman who says it, talking to a tall thin and ill looking young man. "The alarm didn't get out," here eyes are unfocused, a technophile, she's lost in the self-enclosed computer system connecting every facet of the facility that had been keeping them. "The release codes are encrypted, but I can take them off one at a time with little difficulty, only time."

"What's happening out there? Where are the soldiers? Where are those mutants that work for him? It shouldn't have been this easy..." He glances from side to side, as if expecting trouble to come leaping out of the walls.

"There's a disturbance at the main platform, the cameras are damaged, I can't see, but the rest must be there."

"Rogue?"

"I know where she is but can't access the computers or the cameras. It's too encrypted, I'm not that good."

"It's okay, you've done a lot already. Start getting the collars off and find us the armoury and the exits."

"Yes sir."

He winces at the title, but can't help a little rush of pride as well. He wonders about Rogue, about the Cheshire cat and the playing cards and then it hits him.

Alice in Wonderland. Where the girl falls into a dream and gets lost. That man, the one that'd had a link in her mind using empathy...

Sinister was one of the worlds most powerful telepaths, but his was a closed power. He had needed Declan to get to Rogue because he didn't have the ability to access the _sub_conscious, the parts of the mind not connected to thought and intellect. Sinsiter hadn't been able to touch the link between Rogue and that guy, it had been a construction of empathy, something else Sinister had no ability for, something he couldn't feel or touch or affect himself.

Rogue must have forced herself into a coma, cutting her own consciousness away, hiding her core in the one place Sinister wouldn't be able to look for it, using the one thing Sinister couldn't affect.

The Cheshire cat and the playing cards. She wanted Declan to find her, Declan was the only one who could go there, but she needed the other man to bring her back again.

She wasn't gone, only lost.

But how was Declan supposed to get to him? The empath with the cards, Declan didn't even know where he was...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

The next chapter up and out and hopefully meeting standards.

Thanks to everyone for the support I so do not deserve, especially those who've been following the story since the start.

Where would a writer be without you? Probably still hiding under a blanket of guilt and failure :P have a good weekend guys!

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Disclaimer:** No. Just, no.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Seven...

I know it's late, and I won't bore you with excuses only ply you with the intention to never let it happen again.

This chapter was notoriously difficult to put to paper, I'm so bad at building up to a fight, I never know how to say what needs saying without saying too little or too much in the process.

Hopefully it isn't as bad I imagine.

We're starting to wrap it up now, it's pretty much action after this chapter until the end. Three or four more I think.

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

The poker player learns that sometimes both science and common sense are wrong; that the bumblebee can fly; that, perhaps, one should never trust an expert; that there are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of by those with an academic bent. ~David Mamet

That some good can be derived from every event is a better proposition than that everything happens for the best, which it assuredly does not. ~James K. Feibleman

Adversity is like a strong wind. It tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn, so that we see ourselves as we really are. ~Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Talk." The order is hard and cold, the eyes of the man giving it anything but.

"You're Gambit." The man begins, talking slowly, calmly, the way one might address an aggressive dog who hasn't yet decided whether or not it bites. He glances towards the two mutants flanking the infamous x-thief. "Shadowcat, Nightcrawler. X-men. You all have social relationships with the target, Rogue." Gambit shakes him, once, hard, he feels the trunk of the tree behind him strike his head and grimaces. "My name is Hart, I'm the captain of STRIKE." Gambit Shakes him again, his name and bars are clearly visible on his shoulder this is all information they already know. Fuchsia light flickers around his fingers, bleeding into Harts jacket and out of it again nobody knows if it's an intentional threat or loss of control, either way it's terrifying. He takes a deep breath to steady himself. How had he gotten into this mess?

"How do we get in?" The girl, Shadowcat, demands glaring at the half hidden shack behind them, rotted wood and the decrepit look of the long abandoned hiding a shiny state of the art transport ramp inside. "Why don't our powers work on it, or on the one back there," she jerks her head in the direction of the main entrance, he can see the orange glow of fire and thick black smoke weeping into the cloudy sky above the trees separating them from the action. Explosions and gunfire can be heard from that direction as well.

"Mr. Sinister, he's got all kinds of tech designed specifically for the dampening of mutant powers. Some kind of electromagnetic pulse in the metal combined with nearly invisible pores releasing some kind of chemical that confuses power generation on contact. The effects only last for a couple seconds, or as long as contact with the surface is maintained." Clinical. That's how to keep control of himself. Stick to the facts. Tell it like a recital.

"Telepaths?" Kitty asks, because Jean and the Professor using cerebro couldn't find a trace of Rogue or anyone here at all.

"Something about the way it's made, the shape and some internal properties underneath the shielding layer." Meaning the adamantium. Kitty exchanged a look with the two boys, they were all thinking of Magneto's helmet. It wasn't impossible to block telepathy, they already knew that they just hadn't thought of it on such a scale. Blocking one person sure, but an entire community?

So the adamantium made any kind of range attack useless, the chemical warfare negated anyone with super strength or touch based mutations like Kitty and the whole thing was a Psion negative area. If nothing else Sinister had done his homework.

"Why are you running?" Kurt asks, "don't you work for _him_?"

"Do employees usually sneak out the back door while everyone else is fighting?" He growls, and has to take a deep breath to calm himself. Clinical, he reminds himself, stay in control. Remy narrows his eyes and Hart quickly has to compos himself again. "We're quitting. This whole mess, it wasn't what we signed up for."

"_Non_," Remy purrs, fists tighten in Harts collar. "You heroes jus' signed up ta kidnap a girl and let her be tortured. An' how many kids before her did you and yer heroes take? How many people did you hand over to that sadist on his orders!"

"Remy!"

Kitty's voice is sharp, sharp enough to cut through the rage and give Remy the seconds he needed to push it back down. Harts coat was beginning to ripple with kinetic energy again, Remy pulled that back too. Hart was starting to sweat.

"I can open the door!" He all but begs, "I can open that door for you without setting off alarms! I can rig it not to close again so your friends can follow! All you have to do is let me go! You're right about me, I'm nobodies hero, I'm nothing but a grunt, a coward, I take my orders and my pay and screw everything in between, but you're not like me. You _are_ a hero, you can still save them, there's time, not a lot, but there's still time. Let me go and go do what you came to do."

"Remy he's right, we don't have time to play here, let him run, let's get the door open and end this thing." Kitty is watching the trees, the explosions have stopped, the gunfire too, whatever they did they had to do it soon, standing still was only going to make them targets, eventually someone was going to come looking for them and eventually someone would find them, she wanted to be in a position to defend herself when that happened.

"Open de door."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We're clear." Scott announced. With a sigh of relief Jean dropped the telekinetic shields she'd been holding around the blackbird.

"Who's missing?" Storm asked, flipping the jet over to auto-pilot so she could turn to face the collective students.

"Gambit, Shadowcat, Nightrawler, Mystique and Wolverine."

"Who saw that coming?" John raised his own hand, "oh come on! No one else saw that coming? I mean, there was a chance Kitty and Kurt wouldn't have, good little soldiers and all, but there was no way Remy was getting back on this jet, we all know Mystique has her own agenda and as long as that's a fact Wolverine pretty much has to babysit her!" He looks from face to face, "Nobody?" Incredulous that they could be so blind. Bobby, slowly, like he was second guessing the wisdom of siding with Pyro, raised his hand. "You don't count, Bobby." John informed him, "because your power offends me."

Scott began to ignore them as the conversation degenerated into a name-fight. "Jean?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find them." She informed him, eyes glazed and distant.

"I'll call Charles and tell him what's happened."

"Won't he know?"

"Yes. But telepathy can only express so many details, a firsthand account would be preferable I believe. It will also give us an opportunity to decide our next step." Storm explained.

"I found them, for a second at least, Remy, Kitty and Kurt disappeared. They found a way in."

"Why wouldn't they call us?"

"It would take too long for us to get there, and we're too noticeable, they didn't want us bringing the soldiers down on them."

"Wolverine and Mystique?"

"They're tracking them."

"Why do look like that? Like it's about to go wrong?"

"Sabertooth... he's tracking them too..."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The hallway is empty, not entirely unexpected, being the back door and all and with such excitement at the front it stood to reason that there wouldn't be a lot of security, but Remy had assumed there'd at least be some.

"Kitty, can you access the security feed?"

"Easy, just find me a port for my lap top."

Walking was easy. Pulling a job was easy. This was a job. Remy repeated this to himself, remembering all the trickiest capers he'd pulled off, the most prestigious, the heists that named him the prince of thieves. Distraction was necessary. He had to keep himself together, at least until he found out where Sinister was, then he had to lose Kurt and Kitty, they weren't ready to face something like that. Remy, for all his good intentions with the X-men, had never really walked on the side of angels. He had been living breathing and eating crime since his earliest days as a pickpocket in the mean streets of New Orleans. He knew what people were capable of, he had seen men without any trace of humanity in them, monsters and rabid dogs, the darkest avenue of human nature. They were too new at this, too naive to understand that Sinister was playing for keeps. He had to keep them out of it. He was already responsible for losing Rogue, he would not be the one to lose her best friend and her brother in the same nightmare.

It wouldn't be difficult. Naivety had its uses in that way. Once he found out where to go he'd tell them to stay put and let him scout ahead a little. By the time they realized he wasn't coming back it'd be too late to follow him. He had to assume some of the X-men were following them, the rest would be in as soon as it was safe to do so. He hoped they were smart enough to turn to the thieves, the thieves owed them and while the X-men wouldn't understand the code his family lived by his family would be honour bound to come to their defence. The X-men may be ill suited to a firefight, but the thieves were no strangers to open warfare. Remy didn't care how many soldiers Sinister had, the thieves were capable of withstanding a siege and capable of occupying a small country with their weaponry. He grinned despite himself. It was almost a shame to miss the party. He wondered briefly what Rogue would have thought of it, she'd probably enjoy it, after apocalypse and alternate dimensions and all the other weird day-to-day adventures of her merry band of mutants a gun fight had to look downright ordinary. No wonder the X-men hadn't anticipated it.

Rogue.

His expression darkened again. He'd almost forgotten, he didn't understand how such a thing was possible, but for a second he'd forgotten he'd never be able to bring her back to New Orleans for a proper introduction to the city. Never be able to take her anywhere, or introduce her to his brother and Mercy. Never make her laugh or fight with her.

She was gone.

He had to accept that, he had to burn it into himself until it hurt and then throw it all back on Sinister.

"Gambit?" Kurts voice, slow and weary.

Remy came back to himself, he'd stopped walking, Kitty and Kurt were both ahead of him in the sparsely lit hallway, illuminated by a humming florescent light, from his position in the shadows between the bulbs Remy wondered if he looked half as evil as he could be.

"M'fine." Little more then a growl. "Keep movin'. We should reach something soon." He waited for the two to exchange a worried glance and then turn forward to continue their trek before following after them. "_Keep it togeth'r Gambit,_" he's not sure if he'll listen to himself but hearing his own voice grounds him, brings him back to the present, back to the hallway, damp and poorly lit and endlessly long and narrow. He had to stay here, in the moment, in reality. That was the best he could do. At least for now.

"I think I see something," Remy resisted the urge to chastise Kitty for needless volume, they were sneaking in after all, but realized if there was anyone to hear them they would have already been seen (long narrow hallways didn't exactly offer a lot of cover or camouflage) and met with some resistance. Up ahead he could see it too, what looked like a window set into a door which marked the end of the back way in.

"S'it locked?" He asked her as they approached, wondering how hard it would be to pick.

"Kinda." Kitty admitted, the door itself had no handle, it could only be opened from the inside.

"Hart did not mention this." Kurt observed.

"Yer powers work yet _Petite_?"

Shrugging Kitty put both hands, palms flat, against the cold concrete of the door, pushing forward. Nothing happened. "_Dammit_." She pulled her hands back, cupping her eyes instead while peering through the thick glass in its center. "I can see a console, but no people."

"My turn _mes amies_, you jus' let Gambit worry 'bout getting us in. Somethin' the X-men never did seem to learn, there's a lot o' things you don' need power to do." It had been a while since Remy had broken into anything, turning a new leaf and all, but it was like riding a bike, you never lost the edge or the ability, only the confidence and Remy hadn't even lost that.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Declan!"

Startled Declan nearly fell out of the rolling chair he'd claimed at the center of 'The Hub' which, from what they could tell, served as the command center of the facility. Two adjacent walls covered in screens showing them live feeds of whatever camera they wanted, computers underneath, dossiers on every inmate taken, frightening details of their lives printed out in black and white and made public property. A third wall held a giant map of the facility, they'd traced in blue every room and hallway in their possession, everything else was given red. He had Rune and a few others sifting through the papers for relevance, keeping anything that might be helpful (floor plans, blueprints of the collars and other gadgetry they may need to overcome) and destroying everything else. Caine and only the fighters he felt trustworthy whom Declan approved of were in the armoury distributing armour and weaponry to every able bodied inmate. He had two groups (from Rune's camp) slipping through the red hallways to see what was there. Another group, from Cains, stood guard over their prisoners, who'd been placed in the Pit with Psychostorm. Eventually Sinister was going to notice and soldiers would come to quell the resistance, so everyone else was making the blue areas either more defensible or trapped to be deadly.

"Declan!"

Pulled from his reflection by the second cry Declan spun on his chief of security, the techophile named Surge. "What is it? Are they coming?" Every eye was now watching the woman and Declan, waiting for the order to ready themselves to fight again.

"Someone's hacked into the system..." awe and irritation all in one. "They're good Declan, shit, they're really good, I can't keep them out." Three of the screens on the wall went black and Declan swore as well, wishing he'd had the sense to look at them and see what was coming. Surge would have brought up a live feed of whatever camera was closest to the hacks source. "I can't keep them out..." Surge repeats. "They're better then me..."

"But you're a technophile! How can they be better then you?"

"I don't know computers Declan! I'm sorry but I don't, this person does! I can tell a computer what to do and if it can it does it, I don't need to know the details and I don't, this person knows code! Hell they're rewriting it!"

"That shouldn't matter, can't you tell the computer to ignore them?"

"I'm trying! You think I'm not trying! I can't keep up, I need time to catch up, I need time to figure out what the hell they've done, I'm sorry..." Declan was close enough to see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Shit, I'm sorry Surge, I know, do what you can, It'll be enough." Turning to catch Rune's eye he nods, once, sharp and full of meaning. Without a word she rises, snaps her fingers at two others and leaves, two six shooters strapped to her waist. Rune wasn't much of a fighter, Declan remembered wondering how she could lead a group of them without any of their seemingly innate ability, but she was a hell of a shot. "We'll take care of it, just tell us where they are." Surge sighed, taking in a deep breath to calm herself, it was hard to remember how young they all were and how much they'd all been through already.

"They're at the D-Exit foyer. I don't know how many, they cut the feed and ruined the history."

Pressing a finger against the device in his ear Declan left Surge to her job and stood before the screens, watching Rune and her team advance. "Rune, come in, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Boss."

"D-Exit, you know where it is?" Her image on the screen consults a small handheld device, an electronic map.

"Not a problem."

"I'm sending another team to back you up, don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Wouldn't dare Boss."

"I mean it Rune, consider it an order." She doesn't respond, merely flips a sarcastic two fingered solute to the next camera she passes. He trusts her, even if he has to remind himself he trusts her, he trusts her. She might be reckless, but she was a good strategist. She'd only do something risky if she was reasonably certain she could pull it off.

"Caine. Do you read?" The phrases are cliché, stolen from various action movies throughout his life, but he honestly can't think of anything better to say while using the comms they'd commandeered from their guards (after Surge made sure no one else could listen in).

"Time to dance?" Comes the savage reply. Already itching for a chance at the soldiers and the mutant task force Sinister commanded Caine was less then patient with the waiting game. He had wanted to rush out and hit them from behind while whatever it was keeping them occupied was keeping them occupied. _We could crush them,_ he's argued when Declan had said no, _we could crush them and disappear back into the real world, free._ Declan had been tempted, sorely tempted, but of the inmate population only a handful were capable fighters. More then a risky shot at freedom through a hail of bullets and a sociopath team of mutants. They needed armour, they needed ranged weapons and they needed a place to make a stand. They had two back exits on standby already, if they needed to make a run for it, in the meantime they had all agreed to make a try for Rogue. Admittedly only some out of concern for the young woman, most were still after revenge, but either way they had all remained.

"Not yet, but soon, we've got a hacker near D-Exit, not sure how many or what they're looking for all we know for sure is that they're not ours and I don't think they're Sinisters."

"What makes you say that?"

"They're sneaking in, for one thing, and for another they're working hard to make themselves invisible. They aren't raising an alarm or trying to call the others back in."

"Why break in? What do they want?"

"Rune's on her way to find out, I want you to send a few more to back her up if it comes to a fight."

"I'll go myself."

"No." The word is bitten and does not invite argument, he can practically hear Caine tense up, like a dog pulling at a leash, testing its limits. "Caine we need someone with seniority in the Armoury keeping everyone else in line. You're the only one everyone will follow and we're still too disorganised for you to lead from a distance or over the comms. Send two people you can spare, but you _will_ remain at your post. There's going to be plenty of fighting for everyone soon enough, Sinister won't go much longer before noticing something's wrong, and I need you ready and waiting where you are. Understand?"

Silence stretches between the two of them for long enough that Declan can almost feel whatever tenuous strand of control he had breaking like the illusion it was, glad Caine couldn't see his hands shake at his attempt to be dominant and commanding.

"Understood." Sullen, but resigned.

"Good. Pick your men and tell them to hustle."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

John couldn't help flinching at every other step, his whole body ached, his face was still throbbing despite the painkillers and if he was being perfectly honest with himself he wasn't sure he had very much fight left in him before he'd pretty much tip over and fall asleep. Maybe after a week's rest and rejuvenation he'd be able to come back and help his mates storm the castle to avenge the princess, but he didn't have to ask to know that he wasn't going back today. Storm wasn't going to let him, with Logan gone and her the most senior officer in this little rag-tag army she was taking the role seriously. He wasn't sure if she'd let many of them go back, if any, after how badly the first attempt went. Not unless John could do something to try and even the field a little.

X-men weren't supposed to run after all, it set a bad precedent.

Storm walked imposing and silent next to him, the others were waiting with the jet, he'd wanted to come alone, through Remy he would at least be recognised, he wasn't sure if the X-men would be given a chance since Remy was AWOL to act as liaison. Storm had refused to let him go alone, injuries notwithstanding, making some cryptic comment about past connections to the world Remy had been born to. John didn't pry, didn't feel it would be polite given the circumstances. One did not get all snoopy or snippy with goddesses after all. Bad for one's health and longevity.

"It appears you were not exaggerating." The African weather witch comments, voice a little too even.

The still smoking ribs of the cafe walls are visible, everything else is ash and memory. "M'hurt you doubted my sincerity." The grin probably made the sentence seem less authentic in the Aussies mouth.

"You said you knew how to find the Theives from here." Storm reminds him. "We haven't the time for reflection. How might we locate them?"

In answer John turned from the charred remains and walked a block down the road to the next storefront, opening the door and giving a quick survey of the inhabitants. "Mercy? Henry? Any Lebeaus here at all? Thieves? No? Thanks mates, spread the word I'm looking."

"You cannot be serious."

"I get told that way too often love, but I promise I am. This street is thick in Thief territory, it only stands to reason the cafe won't be the only little hidey hole they got lining the boardwalk."

Breathing deep Storm ran her fingers through her hair, looking left and right down the road. Was pyro really the best shot they had at calling in the cavalry? She hated to admit it that his idea, while ludicrous, would likely work. Even if none of these stores were a Thief safe house there were bound to be some thieves on it, they'd know the X-men were looking for them and like Gambits impromptu and destructive invitation to the assassins, she was almost sure they'd answer such an inquiry efficiently.

This didn't stop the former weather Goddess from getting impatient, the wind picking up and dying down in fierce little eddies around her as she fought to maintain her poise. Reluctant and hopeful she followed behind Pyro as he entered and exited every door he passed, calling out for the Thieves. She began making plans.

If the thieves answered and came to their aid Pyro would have no part in the fight, injured as he was, Collussus she would take with her, impervious to damage she could include him without fearing for his physical safety. Jean would have to come, with Sinister working against them they would need their own telepath to shield them from his powers, telekinetic shielding would also keep Jean from coming to any misfortune. She wondered if she'd be able to keep Scott on the blackbird, perhaps playing the leadership and responsibility card might keep him with the others, useful though his powers were he had no defence against a well aimed bullet. Blob, also impervious to harm, but too inexperienced would be best served remaining on the jet. She didn't think he'd object to it though. Avalanche would be useful, their quarry being underground and all, but she wasn't sure if he should be included. Wanda would be useful, her powers would be able to keep her safe enough, safer than most of the others and luck at this point was just about the only thing working with the X-men.

"Dammit John! What the hell do you mean going off like this on a public street!"

"Mercy!" John called, pulling Storm from her budding strategies. Blinking away the reveries Storm could see a number of people on the street with herself and John, none of them looked civilian.

A blond woman who seemed to speak for the group glanced around, taking note of Storm and Pyro, seemingly looking for more. "Where's Remy?"

"We kinda lost track of the boy, part of the reason we're here actually, see Sinister had himself a bit of an army guarding the front doors, we think Gambit found himself a back way in but we can't go back there unless we got something keeping the grunts busy enough that they don't notice us."

"You lookin' for help?"

"In a word? Yeah."

"That's a lot of resources yer askin' for John, a lot of men risking themselves for you and yours, why should the thieves get involved? We've got no war with Sinister."

"Us and ours, sure, but yours too, you know Remy better then anyone in the X-men, even if he was looking to come out of there do you think Sinister will let him? Murdering Remy is grounds for war isn't it? You've kept a watch on his old base to make sure he doesn't go back, banned anyone with any connections to you from taking jobs from him or having anything to do with him and you say you've got no war? Now we all find out he's back in the South, in a new base with a new bunch of kids for fodder to his experiments and you're okay with that? We know where he is, we've seen the firepower he's carrying and we're out matched. After everything you've done to keep Sinister out of the South are you just gonna let him sit pretty and leave your brother in his hands?" John glared at the blond woman, pain forgotten in a moment of rage, it was a good thing for the thieves the fires had long since burned out at the cafe down the street or he wasn't sure he'd stop himself from adding a little pyrotechnics to the speech.

"You're not a thief John, even if you make a good point Jean-luc won't listen to you. What makes you think you should be heard by the guild?"

"John may not be a thief, but at one point I was. You may not be familiar with my story, but Jean-luc will hear me."

John tilted his head at Storm, like a confused puppy. Mercy grinned, lifting a phone hidden in her palm up to her ear. "Hear that? What's the order? Yeah... okay, you too."

Storm glanced around at the other thieves, they were less then subtle in their own observations of her, most looked young, like Remy, and like Remy she wondered just how old life had already made them. This was a collection of hard lives, of survivors. Looking at them she was amazed that Remy could fit in so well at the mansion, wondered just how much of it was a facade.

"Good news bad news time kiddies," Mercy flipped the phone closed, slipping it into her sleeve and likely one hidden pocket or another. "Good news is, we already got clearance from Jean-luc to help you out if you requested it. Bad news is we can't act as a guild, this is volunteer only and on a personal level. I know it may seem strange to you but like it or not Sinister walks in the same circles the guild does, he has friends and funds enough that we seriously can't afford a war with him." She lifted her arms, outstretching them to her sides to indicate all the people gathered around her. "These are the volunteers, friends and relatives of Remy and his brother. People who feel the world would be better off if Sinister wasn't in it anymore. As you can see we're hardly an army, but the good news is that we don't need to be. The bayous are ours, and nobody knows them better. If all these soldiers have on their side is a lot of bullets we can match that easily. Any mutants, like the two who destroyed my cafe, you and yours are gonna have to tackle. We'll keep the other humans busy enough to give you the chance."

"Thank you." Storm sighed, relief and gratitude thick in her voice. "I shall leave a few of ours, as you call them, with your team, they will be able to help you even out the advantage of numbers."

"I'm not a babysitter sister." Mercy snapped, "you brought a bunch of kids with you, all wet behind the ears, and that's on you, I won't be responsible for them or their deaths."

"They can take care of themselves. They will be responsible for themselves, I honestly believe they can help you. Create cover, waylay bullets and attacks, Sabertooth will no longer be with them and the girl wasn't to begin with, a few mutants on your side of the line can only be beneficial to your own actions and prevent any of your own deaths." Mercy still looked unconvinced, "You've seen what we can do, some of us, do you really want to be the person who turned down an advantage like this?"

Storm expected her to relent, she honestly did not mean it as babysitting, her students were well trained, just lacked experience, with others, people they would see as civilians (despite the arsenal of weaponry and bloodthirsty eagerness for the fight) the students would regain their composure and begin to think and act rather then wait and react to any given situation. Scott would see to it there be a standing order and strategy and if it went bad and exit plan.

"Alright, but you better make sure they understand that I'm in charge, we don't take orders from civilians, even freaky ones in spandex, they get in our way and they better get gone."

"They will understand, Cyclops, whom you will meet soon, will be Lead in my absence, the X-men are his to command, he will consult with you on how best to use our collective talents."

"Get ready boys," Mercy called back to her volunteers, "Remy's gonna owe us all big time for this and I intend to drag his ass home to pay up!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hey dreamer,"

Declan actually cringed at the mockery in her voice, "Rune, I told you not to call me that. It makes me sound like a my little pony." Laughter was his only response.

"We got the interlopers you wanted, they don't belong to Sinister, in fact they claim they belong to Rogue. What should I do with them?"

Rune waited for the response, the three young adults in front of her glowering at her with surprising intensity, especially the one with the red eyes, she felt a lot better with him all safely contained in a psionic shield. Even with that she had the suspicion it was only the imminent threat she posed to the other two keeping him in line. Both of them were sporting shiny new collars, courtesy of Surge, they wouldn't last for long, not on a person they weren't intimately designed for, the invasive wires having been removed, but the tech would make the strange mutants manageable until they decided whether or not to take them off or put them down. She felt nervous leaving the red-eyed without one, but wasn't willing to let her soldier break the shield long enough to snap one on. Surprise wasn't going to be enough to collar him, not like it had been for the girl, and she wasn't sure the threat against his friends would make him hesitate a second time or bring him to heel like the blue one. His expression was entirely too violent, entirely too committed to whatever they were up to.

Declan's continued silence didn't concern her, he was probably dream walking into their subconscious's, at least as much as he could with the subjects being awake. She grinned a little too savagely at the thought of knocking the three strangers out, to help the cause of course.

"Bring them in, they're telling the truth. They're here to save us, kind of, and to stop Sinister. I think they think she's dead..."

Rune knew who he was referring to. She gave the red-eyed another careful look, little pieces of the bigger outside puzzle clicking together. "What would you like me to tell them about our situation?"

"Just tell them we're friends, bring them to me and I'll tell them the rest, and Rune,"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a man among them, with playing cards?"

Rune raised an eyebrow, the prisoner/friends pockets had been emptied, the girl had a laptop, the blue demonic looking person hadn't had anything. "You could say that." She glanced at the pile of twenty four decks of playing cards, in addition to ball bearings, a weird telescopic staff, lock picks and (ludicrously enough) Mardi gras beads that had been scoured from his pockets. She even had the suspicion that there were more, hidden more cleverly about his person.

"Rune we must be just about the luckiest bastards that ever walked, hurry and bring them here, we may actually win this thing before Sinister figures out we're in the game!"

Rune grinned again, Declan disappeared from the com, off making plans and organising the troops, but he was happy. Happy was good, none of the ones trapped here were really the glass half full type but even among the pessimists Declan had a particular talent for doom-saying. So happy was good, hell, she already felt like she'd won. "Alright you three, I've been told by The Dream King," Declans unofficial title as far as she was concerned, "that we're to roll out the red carpet and welcome you as brother to our merry little uprising. We don't work for Sinister, rest assured of that, and we know you're working against him yourselves. We're gonna take you to the King and he'll fill you in on what's gonna happen from here on out. You and us, we're gonna help each other finish this thing."

"Does that mean you're gonna take these collars off?" The girl hissed, evidently Rune's good word was not enough to sway their interpretations of circumstances.

"Not yet. Something tells me you lot need to hear the whole story before we let you go, otherwise you might do something stupid like run and wind up starting something before we're ready to meet it. For now you stay contained, but only for now, soon you're gonna understand."

Secretly Remy doubted it, Kitty and Kurt were watching him, waiting for a sign, waiting for him to step in and lead them. He had never been leader material, but he nodded, ever so slightly, the two relaxed and let themselves be pulled to their feet and lead down the hallway. Remy let himself be lead as well, eyeing the kid keeping him shielded. He'd wait for the right opportunity and he'd make a break for it. The kid might be able to stop him from using his kinetic energy, but the kid was a novice, one good empathetic push and he could get those shields down. He just had to wait for their guards to get complacent, to trust the good intentions of their apparent captives. The girl had been telling the truth, they didn't really mean them harm, this might be the best bet for getting away without Kurt and Kitty to complicate matters.

_Fortune favours the bold_, he couldn't remember where he'd learned the proverb, but he'd been living it his whole life. If there was one thing Remy Lebeau excelled at it was taking risks and reaping the reward.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sinister scowled at the screen before him, not actually seeing the words across it. One of his technicians, whether bold or idiotic had yet to be determined, expressed concern at the continued silence of the guards. Evidently he had attempted to contact them and met nothing but static from the communicators.

Sinister had debated debilitating the man but, given his opponents habit of miraculously tripping into the right place and right time to upset Sinisters plans, he decided to double check. This was no brushing over the minds of the people and prisoners trapped in his compound, this was a real investigation.

Illusions, shields, the guards unconscious and incapacitated, the prisoners in command of almost the entire facility baring only the section Sinister himself was currently occupying. The shields were strong enough that Sinister could not access any individual mind to glean specific arrangements and preparations, not so strong that he couldn't break them, with time.

Rage was not a word sufficient in its ability to describe the emotion coursing through Sinister. Only with effort could he push it back so as not to impair his higher intellectual functions. This was not the time to be sloppy.

"Contact Mr. Creed, Captain Hart, and Major Corum. I want Creed and Hart and their respective teams inside the facility to handle those... children. Corum is to maintain his defence of the entryway. The X-men will take any opportunity offered by a sudden division of firepower. Authorize live ammunition to be used within the building, I have been too lenient and that will end now."

Two of the technicians began frantically pressing buttons on their computers, leaning into the microphones.

"Sir. Major Corum responds affirmative."

"Sir, Sabertooth has, um, indicated he has something else to do. Uh... he says the rest of his team will, um, babysit in his place... or something to that effect..."

"Sir there is no response from Captain Hart."

"Mercenaries." Sinister scoffed, he was not entirely surprised, Hart was a coward at his core, a miserable example of humanity. His absence and that of his team would make things difficult, but Sinister felt even this obstacle could be overcome. He turned to Rogue, penetrating her now defenceless mind and, once again to his relief, finding nothing. "Release her."

"Sir?"

"Release the machines holding her in place. She is controlled. I think it's time we gave her a test run." He smiled. Tearing apart the prisoners, however satisfying, was a poor use of his time and energy, he would send Rogue out to help clean up the... _infection_ of variables playing king of the castle at the center of the facility. Once she was finished and they were eliminated he would find out how they got out of their collars without him knowing and deal with the information appropriately.

The machines whirred and buzzed and moved lower along the wall before snapping open after a moment of hissing and spouted steam. Rogue fell the remaining foot to the ground, landing lightly and perfectly balanced on her feet. No mind, but still possessed of the instincts of a well trained and maintained body. Like a domesticated animal, she would obey the commands of her master and reveal to his enemies just how primal she could be.

It was nice to feel himself back in control of the situation.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

The end, finally, I hate how some chapters can be so easy to write and others so painstakingly difficult, but it's done and next chapter we see some action and the Return of Rogue, the x-men get to find out she's not dead and Remy will get the opportunity to save her! Hurray, after so much time apart I finally get to write some actual Romy again.

Anyway, you know the drill,

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Disclaimer:**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Eight... a few days late, again I apologise but I've been sick as a dog this week and generally drugged up when I wasn't sleeping and then working in the times between. I hate being sick, but I do feel it should allow me the couple days grace I needed to finish/recover.

So, as per usual, this chapter is not what I had intended it to be when I first began to write it. It doesn't mean I hate it, it's a little rough maybe, but as you all are already aware I've always had trouble smoothing things out. Sometimes the writing flows and sometimes it has to be forced.

Not really the Romy I had anticipated, it took longer than I thought to get everything in place for the fight/dream sequence. I had a lot of fun writing Kitty and Kurt in this chapter, I hope they came across okay, I'm worried I may have messed it up somehow, let me know.

Anyway, that is all for the Authors Note introduction to the chapter, so

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

I never knew until that moment how bad it could hurt to lose something you never really had. ~From the television show _The Wonder Years_

Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. ~J.K. Rowling

Failure and success seem to have been allotted to men by their stars. But they retain the power of wriggling, of fighting with their star or against it, and in the whole universe the only really interesting movement is this wriggle. ~E.M. Forester

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Declan we've got a problem."

Happiness was so short lived, Declan should have known better then to laugh, then to be positive, it was one thing to test fate it was another to laugh at murphy's law.

"We've got two unknowns in the hangar." The largest, emptiest room the facility could claim, it actually wasn't very far from where the hub was. "And nobody can get The Pit on the comms."

"Shit. Tobby, take Rosa and check out The Pit, don't act just see what's going on and come right back." The two nodded, tense now, not with anticipation but with concern.

"Bring up an image for me Surge." The young woman nodded and soon a large live image overtook one of their video walls. There were just two of them, a man a woman, the man looked like he had pink hair, everything else was obscured by a purple trench coat, the woman was wearing a mini dress that looked stolen from the seventies. "What do we know?" When nobody answered he looked at the group pouring themselves over the papers they'd confiscated along with everything else. "well?"

"We don't know." One shaky boy answered, "the files they have are on us, there aren't any on these mutants. I don't think any of us have seen them before." Nods all around. Cursing again he pressed a finger against his earpiece, "Rune, what's your ETA, we've got trouble brewing."

"We're not exactly running through the daisies here either boss!" came the snarled reply, "your special little pet with the cards just jumped Nate and took off, we've still got the other two and we're almost at the door."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Figured you had other things to worry about, besides we own this place, if we can't find him we'll just tell him what he needs to know over the PA."

Declan wanted to swear some more, wanted to throw something heavy and hard against the video walls and turn over the table before screaming into the PA for every last soul in the building to make for the exits. But that wasn't an option anymore. Things had been going so well, every little turn and twist of circumstance had seemed to be working with them, it was inevitable that the luck would end, they had to fall or stand on their own feet now. All he could do was hope that their run of luck had managed to level out the playing field before it ran out.

"I just got into the feed in The Pit, Declan, you're not gonna like it."

"Just tell me."

"It was psychostorm. He must be working with Sinister, his collar's still on but he used his power on our people down there, he and the captured gaurds are heading for the Hangar."

Pressing his earpiece again Declan took a deep breath and got his leader voice ready. Very slowly and very calmly he said "Everybody to the rendezvous, if you're anywhere near the hangar avoid it and get here as fast as you can."

"Boss?" Caines voice, "Is it starting?"

"It looks that way. Tell your boys to be ready, we need the best offensive powers we have ready for anything."

The door blowing open made everyone jump, Rune, sporting a singed top and a spreading red welt where something had hit her across the face looked about ready to chew nails and spit fire. The two who'd went with her looked terrified, the two who'd gone to back them up stood a few feet back, unmarked, evidently they had not arrived in time to be useful.

The two captives were shoved unceremoniously to their knees before Declan. "Here you go, two puppies fresh from the mill. Now what the hell is going on everywhere else?"

Holding up a hand to stall her questions he turned his attention to the two on the floor. "What are your names?"

The girl glared at him, "why should we tell you anything?"

"Look at what we're wearing," he demanded, "do we look like paid soldiers? Guards? Scientists? No, we look like inmates, and that's what we were, we managed to break out and stage a partial take over and now we need your help. My name is Declan, I was, kind of, a friend of Rogue's, I already know you're x-men, I've seen her dreams and you were in them, I may not know your names but I know you're her friends, that he's her brother, somehow, I know what that other guy meant to her. Now where would he go? If we're gonna get her back we need him, so please, help us."

"Get her back?" the blue kid, eyes bright, exchanging a suspicious glance with the other, "she isn't..." but he can't bring himself to say it out loud, his expression twisting at the thought.

"No."

"Kitty," he turns to look at her, looking for her reaction. She surprises them both, remaining stony and cold towards Declan and his people.

"Why should we believe you. We have it from a reliable source, he would have known if she were alive, I know he would have."

"From the man with the cards?" Declan asked. "His link to her wasn't complete, she'd absorbed enough psychics to close it off." He sighs knowing they won't understand what he means by that. "My power is dream walking, it's kind of like telepathy but I can only access a persons subconscious, I can't read thoughts, I can't take control of people's minds, I can only glimpse who they are at the core of things. I'm the reason Sinister got to Rogue in the first place." He held out a hand to indicate the rest of the inmates, present or otherwise, "she came to save us, we know that much. When she closed herself off the backlash would have been awful, so of course he'd think the worst, she was just suddenly gone. A moment of pain and then nothing. I don't know what Sinister did to her but she hid herself deep in her subconscious, so deep she won't be able to get out again, not without the man with the cards. We need you to help us, and we need him to help her. Please." He repeated, the doors opened, more of the inmates arrived, frightened and confused. So far Sinisters' henchmen hadn't left the hangar.

Kitty chewed on the words, it made sense, the same way Xavier and Jean not being able to affect Rogue's emotions because their shields had no empathy. Maybe the same was true for Remy, his empathy couldn't find her because it wasn't strong enough to be subconscious. How many kinds of telepathy were similar? How many powers were similar but not quite the same? Enough to make Kitty doubt, enough to let her hope for better. How many had Rogue absorbed? She probably had a more complete understanding of mutation than anyone else in the world, and all that knowledge was subconscious through the psyches. If anyone could do it, could hide their own psyche so completely from a telepath, Rogue had to be the only one. She eyed the boy, Declan, again. Maybe it was naive but she believed him, she had to. These kids were obviously not soldiers or guards, his story had to be true. They saw an opportunity and they took it and now they were over their heads.

"I'll help you." Kurt said while Kitty continued to think. "If there's any chance, I owe it to her, and if there isn't she gave herself to save you, I would never be able to think of her again if I weren't willing to give the same. I'm an X-man. If this isn't what they're training me for what is?" The speech felt formal in his mouth, but he wanted them to understand his sincerity. For the first time Kurt felt old, felt the burden of responsibility on his shoulders, felt the weight of all the lives of these captives on his conscious. He'd always thought rites of passage should feel good, that feeling like a man would be liberating, but it wasn't. He was feeling resolute, he was feeling self righteous with anger and compassion against Sinister and for the kids he'd taken. He was also feeling afraid. At once too young and suddenly too old.

"I'll help too." Kitty added, still a little suspicious, though this time of what these kids were capable of. "But you need to answer to us. We say jump you jump, we say run you run, we aren't one of your people, if you agree to let us help you can be one of ours. We've had training, and if we haven't fought these guys before we've fought others like them."

"Agreed." Declan answered, looking at Rune who nodded assent before removing their collars and cutting their bonds.

"Kurt get a list of every inmate they have in here, their ages, powers and fighting ability. Who's your hacker?" Kitty demanded. Surge, almost too afraid to answer, raised her hand. "I want a map of the compound, schematics of the whole thing, every air duct, every crawl space, every camera location and whatever passes for electronic security that you have."

"Where's all the other captives?" Kurt asked, looking at Declan.

"On their way."

"How many can't fight?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but some are too young, others too frightened."

"I want anyone who can't or can't be trusted in a fight evacuated now. How many exits are there? It might be best if we don't use the one we entered by again." He said, wondering if the soldiers the X-men had fought had made it that far yet, even if they hadn't stray bullets and crocodiles were probably more than these kids could handle right now. He could feel his emotions levelling out, replaced by the calm certainty that there were things to do and he had to do them.

"Are you sure? I mean, there's fifty of us, that's not a lot to begin with considering Sinisters' resources. We might need everyone, regardless."

"The X-men are coming, believe me they'll find a way in eventually, and numbers mean nothing if they're tripping over themselves or freeze up once the fighting starts. Evacuate the civilians." Kurt had never growled before, but Declan looked ready to argue the point, whether it was the growl or Kurts rather unique visage the King, as he had been called, seemed to suddenly remember he'd given up the crown. He swallowed his words and nodded.

"Oh shit! Declan! Everyone!"

The panicked scream came form a petite blond boy pointing frantically at one of the screens while practically vibrating with agitation, "shit!" he said again. All eyes turned to the monitor. It was a hallway, one of the halls leading towards the Hangar coming out of the side of the compound still occupied by Sinister.

It was a single person, almost tall and almost too thin, skin too pale and more exposed then Kurt or Kitty had ever seen before in the track pants and sports bra, but the auburn hair and the white strands framing her face were unmistakable even if her eyes were dim and unfocused.

"Rogue," Kitty gasped. There was obviously something wrong with her, a moment later it became apparent, Sinister strolled a few yards behind her, reading some kind of hand held screen. She was obviously not under her own control.

Kurt was the first to come back to himself, heart lurching painfully in his chest, spinning on Declan, "you said we needed Gambit to help her?"

"Yes, I can take him into her mind, I can get him close enough for his empathy to give him access, if he can find her he can bring her back."

"Kitty, find Gambit!" Kurt noticed the earpiece Declan had acquired and took it, "you have maps for your people?" Declan nodded, handing him one of the electronic maps. Kitty was already trying, fingers flying across one of the keyboards, the images on the screens flickering faster and faster. Every hall had a camera and Remy didn't know where he was going. Statistically speaking, with so little places to hide and so little oportuinty to skulk Remy had to be spotted by a camera every thirty seconds, nobody was good enough to avoid them all, not in this place. Finally one seemed to notice something out of place and the computer program alerted Kitty as, almost entirely obscured by shadows, Remy had been forced to sprint through a lighted section of corridor where two halls intersected, it was enough for the computers to track him and offere a location.

"Got him."

"Where?" A light appeared on Kurts map in answer, without waiting he grabbed Declan and ported, startling everyone but Kitty.

"Surge keep going with the security report, everyone else get back to work! Rune was it? I need that list of fighters and civilians, everyone has to be accounted for, I also want to know what you have for weapons and what you've already done to make yourselves secure. Declan and yourself seem to be recognized as authorities, is there anyone else who can help?"

"That would be me." Caine said coming through the door with most of the rest of the inmates behind him. "Now who the hell are you? And where's the King?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy moved carefully, which meant slowly, through the seemingly abandoned hallways. Like that initial tunnel which led him and the others in there was little by way of cover, the floors and walls clear of anything he could have used to conceal himself from the cameras that seemed so numerous. This meant he needed more then a little creativity to avoid being seen. If those other mutants had been telling the truth, that they'd taken over and were thus friends then that meant soon enough Kitty would be looking for him. If they were lying then he certainly didn't want them to find him any time soon. Either way he wanted to remain as unseen as he could for as long as possible. He'd picked his way at random, not being familiar with the territory and all, and paused only when he reached a crossroads. Well lit and in full view of a stationary camera. There was no way to get across without being seen, using his powers to blow the thing would likely set off an alarm and at the very least alert whoever was watching to exactly where he was, he'd have to take a chance that they wouldn't notice, that they'd be looking somewhere else in the second it would take to cross. That or go back the way he came and try to find an alternate route.

Going back was pointless, a waste of the time tick-tick-tocking away from him until something decidedly unfriendly found him. No going back, hadn't he decided that already? He took a deep breath, trusting some internal mechanism to guide him, and launched himself across the space between his hallway and the one across from it.

Done. There was no way to know if he'd been spotted, not unless he waited around to see if anything started chasing him, best to just move forward and hope he had more time to be careful before he had to get reckless.

The effort, while tense, was pretty mundane, allowing Remy to let his thoughts wander, his emotions to boil up near the surface.

He tried not to remember her, tried to think of anything else, but like a river all thoughts flowed south, following the Mississippi and the Bayou.

He was in love with that girl.

He could admit it now, if only to himself, he doubted he'd ever get to heaven without her but he didn't care anymore, he couldn't go back to the X-men, go back to the mansion and the city where he'd met her. Go back to the memories that would chip away at him bit by bit until all that was left was the guilt and the regret. How long had it taken him to look close enough to actually see her? He was an empath for crying out loud! How had it taken him so long to see the pressure the psyches were building in her, to see the ways she had to hide and punish herself just to maintain composure, control. He owed her everything, hadn't he been the same? Broken inside, beyond redemption, beyond caring one way or the other how it all ended. It was cliché, it was impossible, it was all those things he had never thought existed outside of Hollywood but it was true, she made him a better person. She made him want to be the kind of person she could respect, he had been on the path of redemption reflexively, more an act of rebellion then intention, she actually made him want to work for it. She made him believe it would all be okay in the end. And now she was gone and it was his fault because he'd been to self obsessed to pay closer attention. He'd been too afraid of how she made him feel.

He was an idiot.

_Bamf_

"_Merde!_" Remy actually jumped, cards in his hand and ready on reflex, half crouched, body tensed to sprint away or to attack, waiting only for the mental command, when Remy realized who it was he let his guard down in relief, Kurt took the opening and gave the Cajun an uppercut that sent the man staggering to the other side of the hallway.

Kurt immediately spouted off in fast and angry German, jabbing a still stunned Remy with a finger to emphasize his points, whatever they were. "Bastard!" He finished in English, "Selfish, arrogant, idiotic, self-righteous, obstinate bastard! Are you truly so self absorbed? Did you think you were the only one who lost her? The only one suffering? Or did you just think your suffering was somehow more important?" Remy blinked, back against the wall, he didn't have any words to answer inadvertantly letting Kurt continue. "She's not dead Gambit! She's not dead and there's a way to get her back that needs your empathy. If you had stayed with us you would have known, if you'd stayed with us we wouldn't have had to chase you down, why do you think me and Kitty came with you? You think we didn't know what you were planning? Did you even think about us and the others? You're an X-man, that means not having to fight alone, that means fighting even when you don't want to if it's for the right reason, it means protecting others, protecting each other. The others may forgive you for turning your back on that, for throwing yourself into this private suicide, I never will!" He took a breath, panting a little before physically forcing himself to calm down.

"This man is Declan, he'll explain to you what you have to do to find Rogue." Then in a clipped and careful tone, "There are fifty kids with me and Kitty, they're scared and they're not ready for this. We need to protect them, we need to get them out. Now that you know you share the responsibility. The rest of the X-men aren't here yet and we have to handle things until they are, of the three of us yours' is the only offensive power that's trained and ranged, you are the only person expertly trained in hand to hand combat. We need you if we want to stand a chance. Turn your back on us and like I said, the others may forgive you, turn your back on them, the ones Rogue went to save, and _she_ never will." Too angry with the X-thief to say anything else without hitting him again Kurt grabbed his arm.

_Bamf_

"Holy shit." Declan managed. Kurts rant had taken only seconds, fury and frantic energy spurring his words to a speed almost too fast to follow. He dropped them in a room, indicated on his electronic map, only a few corridors away from The Hub, dark and empty.

_Bamf_

Gone again. Back to Kitty and to figuring out how to stop the possessed Rogue, Sinisiter, the two mutants in the Hangar and not to mention the hundred other things that could make or break them in the interim.

Remy couldn't do anything at first, only stare at the empty place Kurt had been. The blue boy had a point, a lot of points. He was a coward. How could an empath be the one person unable to deal with emotion? Rogue would never... Rogue...

Grabbing the mutant, Declan, by the collar of his shirt Remy was suddenly focused, humming with energy and intention beyond vengeance and self-loathing. "Rogue's alive?"

"Yes, she used both our powers and that link you two had to hide herself. It's like she's trapped in a dream, so deep inside herself she can't wake up. I can take you there, you're the only one who can bring her back."

"How?"

"Empathy," Declan answered, and then looked away, embarrassed. "Empathy and that connection that you have. I tried to bring her back myself, but her defences attack me and she moves further away. I think they'd attack anything resembling any kind psyche, anything not originating within herself. Basically, I think, everything but you would be viewed as a threat."

"A dream?" Remy questioned, ignoring the other implications, he'd already accepted them hadn't he? In the privacy of his own thoughts.

"The subconscious is massive. Like Freud's ice berg only bigger, not just the ice but the rest of the ocean too. Telepaths travel the surface, the powerful ones can even travel the ice underneath, but if they let go of the ice they couldn't stay in the water, they'd float back to the top." Declan tried to explain. "Rogue's in the water, deep in the water, it's like she's built a little world on top of a turtle. It's always moving, swimming deeper and further away from the ice and the surface. A telepath would never be able to find her. I can take you into the water, once you're there I think she'll be drawn to you, unconsciously, you'll be able to get into whatever dream she's constructed, from there you only have to find her to wake her up."

"Take me to her and tell me how."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Logan! We don't have time for this!" Raven Darkholme, most widely known as the mutant Mystique, was not known for her patient and understanding nature.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Came the snarled response from Wolverine, his own nature less then patient and understanding itself. Mystique was standing near the door to a decrepit old shack, inside was where the scent trail of their AWOL students had led, a back door to Sinisters' lair.

"What's a little time between old friends," Sabertooth grinned, excessively sharp teeth and claws adding an element of horror to the expression, at least it would have were the two witnessing it weren't so desensitized to such things.

"We were never friends Victor, no matter how our paths crossed in the past it was over a long time ago." It's not quite a lie, they all know it, but neither of the former project-X soldiers feel like dealing with the consequences of pointing it out to her. They had been more for a time, but people change, they were no more the people they had been then then they could be anyone else now.

"I've never understood this little pet obsession you have for the girl Raven," Sabertooth told her, eyeing Logan, they both had the same button in common and Creed was not above pushing it. "You were never the motherly type. Course, now that Sinisters had his way with her she's not really any type anymore." He chuckled, a dark sound coming out of that animal grin. "Are you proud that she fought him, or only disappointed that she lost."

"Logan!" Suddenly Mystique is between the two, a gun in each hand, a muzzle pointed at each of the combatants. "Let me say it slower." She suggests, the edge in her voice promising violence if she has to say it one more time. Sabertooth debates lunging, bullets won't kill him but they'll hurt, they won't stop him but they'll slow him down. "We. Don't. Have. Time for this." Each word is bitten. "If he had back up coming it would have been here by now, as it stands he can't take us both,"

"You think," Creed grunted.

"He can't take us both." Mystique repeated, swinging the second gone around so that both faced the blond sociopath. "Get in the tunnel, we'll seal it behind us."

"That'll only slow him down Mystique, you really want to fight him in a rabbit warren?" Logan flexed his hands, letting his knuckles pop, feeling the metal claws glinting in the humid air. He wasn't really Logan right now at all, he was entirely Wolverine and he wanted Creeds blood. Nothing else was going to satisfy him. "You go, I'll take care of this." Words mostly hidden beneath a growl.

"Loath though I am loath to admit it Logan," she growled right back, begin to move almost casually backwards, forcing Wolverine towards the door. "I like my odds in there better with you then without."

"Why's that?"

"They don't trust me." Meaning the students, "She won't let me close without you." Meaning Rogue, assuming Mystique was right and she was still there somehow to be found.

Sabertooth flexed his own hands, "bored now," he announced, Mystique opened fire even as he leapt at her, one bullet hit his side, he could feel another shatter his left hip, the velocity of the projectiles strong enough to stop him mid jump and bring him hard to the ground. Mystique, well acquainted with his tenacity, fired four more bullets, peppering his body. Before he'd even hit the dirt she was spinning, not bothering to see where she'd hit, grabbing Wolveirne and pulling him towards the shack. "I had that ammunition specially made, they're laced with horse grade tranquilizers, a lot of it, as you said it will only slow him down but it gives us a generous head start. Now get in there and do what you can with all that testosterone to seal the door!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy stood in complete darkness. He could see himself well enough, and Declan beside him, but everywhere else he looked there was nothing, an immense and all encompasing nothing.

"What now?" He asked. Uncertain.

"We wait, Either I find her or she finds us."

"And then?"

"I can't go any further, once we get there you'll see why, her defences target any kind of telepath with extreme prejudice. Just remember, she's not just unconscious, she's buried herself in the subconcious. She won't be aware of you, you can get in but it doesn't mean whatever dreamscape she has protecting her won't attack you too."

"How will I know where to find her?"

"It's a dream Gambit, everything is a metaphor for something. There are two primary types of dreams, the kind that pursue pleasure, things that make us feel good, and the kind that avoid pain, things that frighten or disturb us. She's probably got an equal share of both." meaning a half nice and half nightmare world. Declan rubbed his head grimacing with effort, in the distance Remy could almost see something, a golden sheen. "If you know this girl well enough you should be able to find her, she'll have left clues."

"Anything else?" Remy squinted, it was definitely getting closer.

"Probably, but I'm still getting used to this."

Remy opened his mouth to ask something else but the question was forgotten as a pack of white dogs with red ears erupted from the whatever in the distance heading towards them. Tall and wraithlike their thin bodies looked like something unreal from a Tim Burton movie, snapping and slavering and setting up a chorus of whining cries. "_Merde!"_

"Hurry! Well I've got them distracted!" Declan shouted, a sword and shield appearing in his hand, as he'd assumed the dogs ignored Remy, launching themselves at what they viewed to be a bigger telepathic threat.

Remy was at a loss, he didn't know how to get there, he'd never wanted to be anywhere so badly, he could feel her, the steady thrum of a quiet heartbeat against the back of his mind. The golden shield, it was the same energy that had become the link he'd shared with her. "Rogue," he all but moaned as he tried to figure out how to do what he knew he should be doing.

A moment later he landed on a beach, coughing sand out of his mouth which had been open in surprise when he'd suddenly found himself pulled _elseware_. The gentle crash of the surf and the warm breeze against his forehead felt real. He stood, brushing himself off. The sand felt real, the forest only a few yards from where he was looked real. The laws of physics apparently applied here. This was a dream imitating reality. In a way this was a huge relief. Considering the way some dreams could be so unstable. But then, he had to remind himself, this wasn't really a dream, that was just the closest example to whatever it was Rogue had built. An idea, Declan had said, Rogue had planted herself here somehow and this little self-contained and defensively adaptable world had grown around her. The subconscious had apparently taken Rogues' conscious idea and made it something a great deal more.

The center. Remy knew instinctively. He had to head for the center of it all, he was sure he'd find her there. He couldn't manipulate this place the way Declan could have (were he able to get in) which meant he'd have to improvise. No matter what was thrown at him. He took stock of what he had to work with. His pockets were empty, his powers didn't work. Just himself.

"Everything's a metaphor." He repeated to himself. Not one given to hesitation he strode forward, hoping to seem as unthreatening as he could, letting the large trees hide him in their shadows. Ravens lined the branches of most. Watching him. He could hear other things in the foliage around him. So far nothing was getting close. He wondered if these yellow eyed Ravens were a symbol for the Raven in the waking world. Always watching. How was he supposed to know which symbols were significant? He wasn't sure what the clues were going to look like so he stuck with what he felt was common sense.

Head to the center.

"Hey!"

Remy spun, putting his back to a tree, half crouched and ready for a fight. The Ravens launched themselves skyward, a cacophony of noise raining black feathers down and around him like unnatural rain.

Thoughts stopped there.

Standing not far from him, dressed in black jeans, a green tank and a brown leather jacket was a young green eyed, auburn haired woman with her hands on her hips and a suspicious scowl on her white framed face.

"What're ya doin' here?" She demanded, the southern lilt of her voice the same as it had ever been, half amused and half annoyed.

"Rogue!" Before she could react Remy was up and across the space between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. She froze as their lips connected, but succumbed to the desperate embrace after only a token resistance. Warmth replaced the cold that had become Remy since the link had been severed, she was alive. He'd been told, he had beleived because what other choice did a desperate man have? But for the first time heactually felt it, could feel her phsycially against him, he'd never let her go again, never let another person hurt her.

Remy broke the contact first, laughing because he couldn't help himself, he could barely recognize the emotions flowing through him after so much tight lipped repression. Rogue! He had her back, he was never going to let anything like this happen again. If he had to take her far away from everything that might expose her to such a risk he would, god he'd missed her.

_I'm in love with this girl_, he allowed himself to think for a second time. Rogue forced his arms away from around her, stepping back with a slightly baffled expression. "Rogue?" She questioned. "Is that mah name?"

Remy took an involuntary step away from her, a cold tremor passing through his core, not psuhing the warmth away but making its presence known regardless.

"Judgin' by that greeting Ah'm guessin' we're pretty friendly so why don't you start by telling me yer name and then we can figure out the rest."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here! As per usual this chapter is nothing like the chapter I had originally intended it to be. Maybe it was being sick and drugged, I don't know, it just took me a lot longer to set up for the big fight then I thought. And of course I realized I'd forgotten entirely about Logan and Mystique, I had to have something about their positions in there.

Now that Kurt and Kitty get to have some lime light as X-leaders and Remy is finally where he needs to be Declan will kind of fade away from being so important. You know when I first made him he wasn't supposed to be anything but a cameo sentence, he was just gonna be 'that mutant whose power Sinister used to get to Rogue' I'm really kind of floored at what he became.

Anyway, next chapter should be fun, Kitty and Kurt get to fight Rogue and Remy gets to flirt with/find her. Other things will happen too those are just gonna be the best parts.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

**Disclaimer: **I beleive we are far enough in our relationship that no words are needed for this.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Twenty-Nine

On time! Huzzah! And on a holiday weekend too! (for my non Canadian readers in Canada this weekend is thanksgiving) not much to say otherwise, just a general shout out of affection to all my reviewers, honestly, you guys are a degree of awsome words cannot describe.

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Man is never alone. Acknowledged or unacknowledged, that which dreams through him is always there to support him from within. ~Laurence van der Post

The words "I am" are potent words; be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you're claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you. ~A.L. Kitselman

I am accustomed to sleep and in my dreams to imagine the same things that lunatics imagine when awake. ~Rene Descartes

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty watched as Rogue entered the Hangar with the two strange mutants, Sinister did not follow her in, instead entering a hidden elevator into a viewing deck just above the large empty room. It made Kitty feel cold, cold and disgusted. He had seen them coming. He had been prepared for this fight to happen.

"Surge you stay here and stay in contact with me. Rune and Caine, gather up your best fighters. I want everyone else taken to the exit Declan chose to be the escape route, have them settle in and wait. If we win we'll all leave together, if we don't Surge and I should be able to initiate a self destruct, they'll hear the alarms and have time to clear the area."

On the screen a third unknown mutant entered through a side door, identified as Psychostorm by the inmates he entered alone. Kitty flew through surveillance to find the guards he had been accompanied by, they had flooded a few of the labs, it looked like they were trying to burn copies from the information stored on the computers. Kitty wished them luck, having fried most of the servers herself and unleashed a virus into the ones she hadn't. Unfound it would infect any computer creating a copy of the hard drive and send it to Kitty's own. It might prove useful, depending on what Sinister had been up too.

"So are we starting this thing or what?" Caine asked, behind him a few of the more savage looking body builders from his crew echoed his impatience.

"No."

"What do you mean No?"

"Believe me, you can't handle her."

"I almost took her once." Caine boasted, "all of us together, she won't last long."

"Wrong." Kurt growled at him, "the Rogue you fought pulled her punches, this Rogue is being controlled by a madman. She isn't wearing a collar, one touch and you don't just go down you give her all your power too." Kurt looked at them all critically, tee shirts and tank tops and the same sports bra Rogue wore met his scrutiny, there was entirely too much exposed skin for any of them, especially the physically powered ones, to even try fighting Rogue.

"So what do we do? Stand here and stare at her waiting for the dream King to bring her back?"

"Subconscious time moves a lot faster than real time," Surge reminded them, "Maybe it won't take very long for them to bring her back."

"We can't wait. Kurt and I will fight her. Rune, I want you and the two with ranged powers to cover us," Kitty began, adding a silent _please try not to hit us_, "Caine, I want you and the physically based powers to wait, Psychostorm and the other two aren't likely to wait forever. If they move take them down, who are my telepath powers again?" Three hands went up, the one with psionic shields, a weak actual telepath and an illusionist. "You three concentrate on Psychostorm if he starts using his power. Do what you can to subdue or stop it." She didn't expect miracles, but a power exposing a persons deepest fears could decimate whatever token resistance this group of untrained and frightened kids could manage. They needed the X-men, they needed more time and they needed Rogue on their side and not against it.

"Rune." Kurt began, his voice heavy with the weight of the words responsibility demanded he say. "Don't hold back. Rogue is too dangerous like this for us to pull our punches. There's no guarantee Gambit will succeed. If Kitty and I can't stop her don't shoot to wound."

All eyes turned, wide with surprise, to look at both Kitty and Kurt. Rogue was the person they were all here trying to save, the person who made the resistance possible. She was Kitty and Kurts' friend, their family, they couldn't be serious.

Kitty squeezed her eyes closed, clenching her fists against an onslaught of emotion. When she opened them again her eyes were hard, hollow, her voice resolute. "Kurt's right. We can't risk it, not with this many people needing us. We have to treat this situation the way it is now and not the way we hope it might be soon. If there are signs of anyone other than Sinister guiding her movement hold back, otherwise we have to fight for keeps."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Does everyone understand what they're doing?" everyone nodded, the non-combatants had already begun moving towards the designated exit/waiting area.

"Surge?" Kitty asked.

"I have the code." The girl answered, the code that would initiate the self destruct.

"Then let's go." Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand and ported them to their entrance into the hangar, the battlefield. "Can we really do this Kurt?" she asked before the others could arrive to hear her doubt. "We can't beat her, not like this, can we really kill her if it comes to that?"

"We have to." Kurt answered, but he was afraid the real answer was No.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wow, that's more of a story then Ah was expectin'." Rogue deadpanned, staring off at the distance in what Remy hoped was acceptance. Having decided to tell her everything about her recent waking circumstance the more words that left his mouth the more unbelievable it all sounded; loss of control, attempted kidnapping, psychic possession and blackmail, actual kidnapping (by a mad scientist no less), everything spinning around everything else into something that could only happen to someone with X emblazoned on their clothes.

"I know it's a lot _chere_," Remy spoke when the silence stretched into the uncomfortable. "I know you got no reason ta trust me, but it's de truth." He couldn't meet her eyes, he'd told her about the link too, he should've told her about it back when it first developed, but he couldn't help feeling... he wasn't even sure, embarrassed? Guilty? Kurt was more right then the German boy could guess, Remy had been handling this whole thing wrong from the beginning.

"What choice have Ah got but ta believe ya?" Rogue answered after another moment. "It sounds a ways past crazy, but it doesn't sound wrong." She looked him up and down, appraising him now that the initial surprise and uncertainty had passed. Remy knew the look well enough and couldn't stop himself from grinning, Rogue would probably deny this moment the rest of her life, acting like a girl and all. "Gahd," she drawled letting a slow slide of a grin pull at her own lips. "Ah must have done a number on you."

"_Excuse moi?_"

"Look at ya! Ah can't remember anything before this little dream world and even Ah can spot you for an arrogant, narcissist snake in the grass. When Ah do get my memories back, from what you've told me 'bout mahself, I can already see a handful of places in that story that're probably gonna make me a couple kinds of pissed off. And yet here you are, confessing everything, leaving nothin' out. So what was it that made ya fall fer me? Did Ah ignore ya? Did Ah like someone else? Did it drive yer glory hound to puppy love?"

"De only thing you got right _Chere_ was implying that you were hard ta get along with. Never met a woman so moody 'fore you, made every day dangerous that's fer sure." Remy retorted, his pride stung at her interpretation of his part in all the drama. Rogue looked torn between temper and passivity so Remy continued before she could settle, knowing which way she'd cast the die if he gave her the chance. "It wasn' the challenge _chere_, we have our differences, a lot of 'em actually, but it ain't the challenge sending me after you. I'm no glory hound, and this isn't puppy love neither. I don't think either of us really knows what it is, but it isn't nothin'." He almost glared at her, knowing she couldn't remember him and being irrationally mad at her for it.

"Ah'm sorry Remy." Rogue looked away, her words soft, "It's all a lot ta take in, Ah was tryin' ta lighten the mood, didn't mean ta make it personal. Didn't mean ta tease at something still sensitive, Ah'm sorry."

"S'okay _chere_, jus' been a long day."

"So this is mah mind?" She asked, changing the subject as subtly as she could, which wasn't very. "Man, Ah must be some kinda fucked up."

"Think it's kinda nice, little more woodsy den I pegged you for," Remy argued, looking at the trees and taking in the cool breeze and blue sky, a guttural caw drew his attention into the branches, some of the Ravens remained, watching the two darkly. "What's wit' de birds?" He asked. Rogue shrugged.

"Beats me, since yer the one who actually knows me right now seems you should have the better idea. All Ah know is that they're nice enough till the sun sets." As soon as she finished the sentence her eyes widened, mouth parting in a panicked gasp. "Oh god what time is it?" Her head whipped up and then down, checking first the sun and then the shadows of the trees at her feet. "We gotta move." She grabbed Remy's arm and began to pull him away, picking up speed quickly. There was no trail that Remy could see, no markers indicating some kind of destination, but Rogue seemed to know what she was doing and where she was going.

"What is it?" Remy demanded, an unpleasant emotion spiking his adrenaline as he paced her, nipping at his heels while the shadows elongated a lot faster then they should have, the sky moving from blue to pink as if Rogue's attention had called for the change.

"We gotta get to the train! You wanna know why it's so easy for me ta believe this is all some kinda of dream, weird stuff happens at night Remy, somethin's in here with us and it's like this dream is only mine when it's light out."

The handful of ravens were flying above them, in the air high above the trees he could the rest, hundreds of them, but it was like their forms were changing, melting together, in the resulting ink stain against the sky Remy saw a monster.

"It's not far," Rogue shouted to him, he ran faster, up ahead he could see the ground sloping down into a valley, at the lowest point he could see a train, it wasn't moving but he could hear machinery starting to work, see the wheels starting to turn pulling the sanctuary away. He grabbed her hand, pulling her after him as he picked up more speed. He didn't need Rogue to tell him that the train only ran at night. If they didn't get on it now they'd be left in this forest with whatever it was Rogue was so afraid of.

He really didn't want to find out what it was.

The shadows grew, snaking and writhing towards the two southerners like living things, the pink sky was too quickly being bled through with purple, Gambit could already see true darkness creeping up the wall of the sky behind the trees.

"Run!" Rogue shouted, redundant and needless but fear was not a rational creature, it demanded expression and only Remy's tightly clenched teeth were keeping him silent. They were almost there, the incline of the hill spurring their momentum forwards, the train was starting to crawl now, it wouldn't take long before it was fast enough that they'd miss their chance. It was a long machine, but there was only one open boxcar.

Sounds from the trees whispered at Remy's thieves training. There were other things running out there. He couldn't call them human, it didn't sound like human running, but there was more then one.

When they reached the train there was only a token stain of colour left in the sky, they didn't slow down, running parallel to the train, running towards the shadows and the horrors within it, the open boxcar gaining steadily on their position. Remy held his breath unintentionally. If he miscalculated anything it was all over. "Now!" He scream, Rogue jumped as Remy threw her, the open boxcar inviting and safe.

"Remy!" Rogue shrieked, he threw himself at the opening rapidly passing him by, hitting the edge of the doorway and losing his balance. He caught a glimpse of eyes and the hungry maw of something unintentional attempting to close on his leg when Rogue's hands buried themselves in his trench coat, throwing all her weight into pulling him inside. The snap of an empty muzzle outside heralded the realization of nightfall.

Momentum and balance well beyond their control the two fell in a tangled embrace to the floor of the boxcar. Gasping for breath.

"_Merci ma chere, je vous dois_."

"M'happy, get off me now."

Chuckling Remy complied, rolling off of her and onto his back. Rogue didn't move any further away, still in the process of catching her breath, trying to pretend she had not come so close to whatever it was that waited out there when it got dark.

"I told you what's been happenin' out dere," he waved a hand to indicate the waking world. "I t'ink maybe it's time you tell me what's been happenin' in here."

"Wish Ah knew Cajun," Rogue answered, voice still a little hollow from fear, her limited available memory could explain nothing of this world that she had apparently created, however subconsciously. "Understan' now why Ah said if this was mah world Ah must be fucked up."

"Even if that's true, an' its not, you got good reasons for your darkness." She didn't respond which worked out well, images assaulted Remy to a point where he wouldn't have heard her anyway. Rogue growing up with Mystique, being taught to fear herself and everyone else, Rogue growing up being told over and over not to let anyone get too close; Rogue with the X-men, met with suspicion and distrust for her initial stint with the brotherhood. Rogue hiding herself behind hostility and apathy because it was easier then trusting the wrong person, again.

Always careful. Always being watched. Watched for the next break down, for the next mistake, for the next opportunity to be kidnapped/betrayed/tricked/abandoned.

She had her reasons all right. He turned his head to look at her, she had an arm over her eyes, still processing, still breathing hard. She was... lighter here, without her memories reminding her of her early training, reminding her why it was easier to hide then it was to hurt, holding her down and holding her back.

Her name was Rogue. He wondered if she could remember a time when she was known by something else. The person beside him was who she was at the core of things, a little more punch and a little less poison.

"I told ya 'bout yer powers," Remy started slowly, not sure where he was going with this.

"Absorption," Rogue supplied, to prove she'd been listening, it had been a long story.

"Time to tell ya the rest of it. Yer powers Rogue, you can't turn 'em off." She moved her arm, regarding him cautiously with vibrant green eyes. "Whatever it is dat happens at dark, I don't think it comes from you... I think it's the psyches."

"Psyches?"

Remy sighed, pulling himself to his feet, his need to shuffle a deck of cards not in his metaphysical pockets making him antsy. This wasn't likely to be an easy conversation. He leaned against the opening, staring out into a world too dark to make out details, a world he was sure even now was staring back. Hank had quoted someone to Remy once, a philosopher he was sure, maybe Nietzche; _when you look into the abyss, the abyss looks into you_. Turning away from the scenery he moved further in again, hearing the echo of those teeth so close to his body, leaning against a random crate in the corner. Rogue by this time was sitting up as well, back against the wall opposite of the doorway, watching him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"Yer a complicated girl _chere_." Remy said ruefully. "dere's no easy way into dis."

His accent seemed thicker while his thoughts drifted further away.

"Take yer time." Rogue suggested, looking significantly outside. "Ah got all night."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Storm stood, stoic and still, while those students selected to continue the fight milled restlessly around her. The thieves had been truly masterful in their talent for mayhem. The soldiers at the entrance were well and truly too busy to notice a few unarmed enemies slip away.

The building ahead of them, shining brightly in the waning sunlight, stood out in the swamp like a road flare on a moonless night. The debris scattered around the indestructible form suggested there had recently been some form of cover to disguise it.

"It's no use." Jean finally voiced what they all knew. There would be no side-entrance for the rest of the team, something was keeping the door from being opened. Meanwhile Kurt, Kitty, Gambit and Logan were on their own against any number of terrible situations.

"Jean," Storm began, her eyes white and her tone demanding respect, if not outright fear, from any who heard it. "Contact Scott," who had been left behind with Wanda and Bobby to provide cover for the thieves, "Tell him to get everybody to move back, but keep Sinisters soldiers from moving forward."

"Storm," Jean began slowly, like a person trying to talk a wild horse into calming down, but Storm was not a wild animal, she was a force of nature, platitudes were beyond her care.

"I'm sorry Jean, I have been charged with the care of you students, but I am beginning to think that the thieves and Wolverine may be right in their desired courses." Everybody noticed she'd said Wolverine and not Logan. "The professor will forgive me, given time and the return of our missing friends I will also forgive myself."

"Storm, please, this isn't the way the X-men do things, this isn't what we stand for!" Jean tried to argue. Storm floated into the air, past her patience and afraid with every passing second that the chances of recovery were slipping away. If she lost any of her students today it was not going to be because she did less then she was capable. "Storm!" Jean tried again.

"They will run Jean," Storm told her calmly. "I am certain they will run." Certain, but not sure. A subtle yet immense difference floated between the two words. Storm left Jean behind, frantically relaying what she'd seen of Storm's intentions to Scott. By the time Storm was above the battlefield, too high to be in range of guns, she was sure that Jean had succeeded and all innocents were out of the danger zone. Behind her the clouds gathered.

"Storms," she intoned, "wind and ice and fury, take the obstacles from our paths." Lighting tore the sky behind her, arcing down, violent and deadly and while not deliberately seeking out living victims it was not being careful not to either.

Storm had been a teacher when this started. She had stayed with her students, protecting them. When the soldiers proved to be ready for them she had lead the retreat. She had to protect them. She had been holding back, aware of her own destructive capabilities.

Somewhere in that facility were four of her students. Four of her students and one of her friends.

She had been a fool, as they all had, to think they could face this challenge using the same rules and guidelines that had dictated all the others.

Sinister was a madman. A monster.

She loved Charles dearly, and truly believed in his dream, but the thought was now plaguing her that if they had been more aggressive from the beginning Rogue would be safe and the open warfare beneath her may have been avoided. After this there would truly be little innocence left to any of her children.

Sinister needed to know. Any who sided with or worked for Sinister needed to know.

The X-men should never be provoked beyond their ideals.

Storm closed her eyes, feeling the Storm raging around her, maintaining only enough control to keep it from spreading to the wrong side of the field.

She couldn't bare the thought that she might be responsible for the deaths of any men below her, but the thought of losing even one of her students was enough to keep her from holding anything back. If those men were smart they would be running soon, dropping their weapons and fleeing into a full and permanent retreat.

Guilty though it made her feel she knew also that if they had presence of mind enough to seal the doorway behind them she would hunt them down one by one until she found someone that could open it again.

She thought almost longingly of Logan, wishing he was there to tell her how she could know something was the only way and not be so affected by the necessary choice.

She wished the students were back in New York.

She wished a lot of things that wouldn't happen.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Shadowcat and Nightcrawler, if I'm not mistaken," Sinister's voice filled the room, transmitted from the observation deck, metallic and cold, like a snake in your ear. He didn't acknowledge the inmate mutants filing in behind the two uniformed X-men. "These three waiting here are Psychostorm, Vertigo and George. I believe you are already familiar with Rogue."

"What'd you do to her you bastard." Kitty hissed. Rogue showed no sign of recognizing the two, no sign of anything, her eyes remained dull and unfocused, looking at nothing, seeing nothing.

"Only what was necessary I assure you, I have allowed no permanent harm to come to her on a physical level." His words made both X-men tense, rage and concern fighting for dominance. "I'm pleased that the two of you were the ones to get so far, your powers should prove a very interesting challenge for her despite her own limitless capabilities. Though I am surprised that Mr. Lebeau in not amongst you, I had thought the two were close."

_He doesn't know_, Kitty thought, schooling her face into a mask of apathy. Whatever paltry telepathic defences the rag-tag group of captives could put together was working. Which meant one of two things, either Sinister had too much of his power wrapped up in controlling Rogue to break the shielding down or he had already been using so much that he was tired, his powers weakened as a result.

"Rogue," Sinister all but purred, tired of talking with those beneath him. "Kill them, if you please."

Rogue didn't speak, didn't look as though she'd heard, but she obeyed regardless. Kitty and Kurt got ready, taking defensive stances, mouths opening in surprise as their former friend began to float off of the ground, hands curling into fists. Without warning she was suddenly airborn and only a foot away when Kitty had the presence of mind to phase herself through Rogue instead of getting of hit. The inmates scattered as Rogue struck the floor, leaving the rippling hole of a crater as she stood and turned, looking for her target.

"Oh my god!" Kitty managed to gasp, looking at the damage that could have been her. Rune and two others opened fire, their bullets impacting with dull thuds and bouncing harmlessly away. Rogue moved forward, floating again, unharmed and out of reach.

Kitty and Kurt exchanged a glance, this was beyond what they could handle, at least for long. Declan had said that time moved faster in dreams. They would go as long as they could, but escape was now the priority.

"Retreat!" Kurt shouted at the still mostly stunned gathering of mutants.

"George, Vertigo, Psychostorm, if you please." Came Sinisters response. Kurt and Kitty tried to intervene, to stop the three opponents so the others could get out but Rogue was fast, and too powerful they couldn't afford to split their focus. Not with Rogue being suddenly super strong and invulnerable on top of her already familiar absorption.

As the three mutants rushed forward a wave of the inmates met them, half throwing themselves into the fray while the other half ran. Sinister watched with a spreading grin as the two battles unfolded before him, concentrating mostly on Rogue.

It wouldn't take long, he knew, the two X-men had only minutes left to live. If the others managed to get in Rogue would make short work of them as well.

Content with the carnage he had orchestrated Sinister watched and reflected on his work.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue took a deep breath to center herself, still staring outside to the dark world beyond. "So that's the _good reason _fer mah darkness?"

"One o' many _chere_."

She laughed, a forced sound, "Don't think Ah can take any more tonight." She answered truthfully, "s'alot ta take in."

"M'sorry _chere_," Remy told her, "but it makes sense, the psyches, fer some reason, hated Sinister, makes sense you'd bring whatever edge ya could in here wit' ya ta fight him off if he ever came."

"So why're they attackin' me?" She asked.

Remy shrugged. "Dunno, maybe dey feel like dey gotta attack somethin', and since Sinister ain't here..." he let that hang, the blank space was easy enough to fill.

"Maybe." She answered.

"So what now? We wait for daylight? And den what, wander the forest, wait with de train?"

"Ah don't see very many other options." Rogue growled a little.

"Dere should be clues..."

"What swamp rat? Speak up."

"Declan, de one with de dream powers, he said there'd be clues, telling us what to do and where to look."

"How do we find them?"

Remy shrugged again. "Don't know. He said I should recognize them, since I know you I would know what was important, was what significant."

"Do you?"

Helplessly he shrugged again. "Haven't seen anything so far. M'plan was to head for the center o' de island, figure I'll find something there."

"There's no way to make it there and back to the train before nightfall." Rogue ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Ah've tried."

Remy grinned, suddenly thinking of the darkness, of the horrible potency of the fear it had invoked. "Me an' you _chere_, we can do more together." He began, "m'powers ain't worked since I got here, and yours neither, but it don't mean they ain't here somewhere. What's in those woods that we haven't faced before? We've already faced worse today!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Empathy." He explained, standing once again at the open door, staring out into a night that suddenly looked more familiar.

He was Gambit for crying out loud. He was Remy Lebeau. He wasn't afraid of the night, hell, he was raised in it. He wasn't afraid of noises in the shadows or some unnamed threat. Neither was Rogue. The two of them were headstrong and stubborn, enough pride between them to topple a church. So why were they afraid to miss the train? Why were they afraid to leave its random sanctuary.

"Think about it _chere_, what're you afraid of."

"Gettin' ripped to pieces and eaten by a god damn monster." She deadpanned, "Ah dunno, it just seemed reasonable."

"It's empathy _chere_, my empathy. Yer only scarin' yourself. We're trained fighters Rogue, trained by de best o' de best, we fight worse than fairy tales every day, and sometimes we think it's boring. So what're you afraid of?"

Rogue didn't answer, staring out into the night, there was a full moon, if the light in the boxcar wasn't on ruining their night-sight they'd probably have a pretty good view of everything. She was afraid of something out there waiting for her.

So why hadn't she been afraid of Remy? She found some strange guy in the woods and she challenged him. Daylight had nothing to do with it, so what was she afraid of out there if not a stranger of unknown origin with unknown intention? Suddenly the thought of missing the train wasn't overwhelming. The thought of travelling further then the train tracks would allow didn't set off a panic attack.

Just like that the spell was broken. She didn't know what she was afraid of, but she knew for damn certain what she didn't want; to be stuck in this limbo forever.

"Damn Cajun, Ah'm beginning to see why Ah like you so much."

"You got a crush on me _chere_?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, eliciting a laugh.

"Like you didn' know, but don't get too eager ya lech, a crush ain't nothin' more then friendship excited."

Remy laughed, "I always knew we would get along, given the chance," he told her.

"Remy." He stood a little straighter, looking at her, her tone suddenly serious.

"Yeah _Chere_?"

"Promise me somethin' okay?"

"Anythin'."

"If this is a dream then that means there's a chance Ah won't remember it when Ah wake up," Remy nodded slowly, he hadn't thought of that. "Promise me if that happens that you'll tell me everythin' that happened in here. Even if Ah get mad, even if Ah act cold and distant Ah don't mean it. Ah'm probably gonna try ta push you away again, promise not ta let me."

"Rogue, do you remember?" Her tone was too familiar, too informed.

"No," she answered truthfully, "but when ya made me realise the fear wasn' comin' from us, Ah dunno... it was weird, like lookin' in a mirror in yer mind, Ah could see me without really being me." She bit her lip, looking away. "Ah sound crazy."

Remy moved towards her, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "_Non_ _chere_, ya sound like we're on the right track." Neither said anything for a while until Rogue started to doze, her head dropping slowly until it was resting against Gambit."

"Swamp rat," she said, letting her eyes close now that there was someone else to watch her back so she could rest. "Please be here when Ah wake up."

"_Toujours ma chere._"

"Also if ya tell anyone 'bout any o' this other then me, Ah'll beat you back to sunday."

Remy couldn't help but laugh.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here! Whew, the beginning of the end, finally all the prep work is done!

I hope you all liked this chapter, I hope the scene with Storm worked well and didn't make her seem OOC or anything, scenes like that are hard and it was really the fastest, cleanest way to get past that point. (Honestly past me, next time make a god damn outline so future you doesn't have to try to make sense of your chaos and turn it into something rational).

I also hope the Rogue scenes are okay, again, not exactly the Romy we all love, but I just can't be blatant, I am incapable, I just hope it wasn't too subtle and didn't annoy you.

Look at me all updating on the right day! (it counts so long as I haven't gone to bed yet)

I believe somebody promised me a cookie ;)

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Disclaimer:**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Thirty

Very late, believe me I know, but I'm not sorry. This chapter wasn't coming together, and while I regret having taken so long about it it was necessary. I needed time to get my head into it is all. Hopefully the next update won't be so long coming, I will try to return to my two week deadlines but can't promise.

Thank you so much for your patience! I'm trying guys, I really am.

In the meantime Merry ChrisHannukkahmas and a Happy RamaKwanzadan

There will be a couple Review Replies after the chapter.

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

War does not determine who is right - only who is left. ~Bertrand Russell

It's not who you are that holds you back, it's who you think you're not. ~Author Unknown

There is nothing worse than a sharp image of a fuzzy concept. ~Ansel Adams

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Logan loped along behind Mystique. They'd done their best to break the doorway, sealing it against Sabertooth and any other who might follow, including the X-men. He scowled at the thought, but they had to get Creed off their trail somehow. Any other option would have lost them too much time. The X-men were resourceful, they'd find another way.

"Logan?" Mystique pulled his attention out of its reverie and back to the task at hand, half annoyed and half compliant.

"Don't worry we're still on the right track, all three came through here, but it looks like someone got the drop on them." They stood in a room just past the initial hallway into the facility, "three of them."

"Three on three? And your students lost?" The disbelief was evident in her voice, Kitty and Kurt were designed by nature to be experts at avoidance, nobody should have been able to catch them. Gambit alone could take almost anyone, any time, any place. His powers, his past, his passion and his tendency to forget Xaviers ideals and societies laws when it suited him made him formidable even on a bad day.

Logan walked a quick circuit of the limited space; no trace of drugs or other people that his heightened senses could detect. His claws popped out and in, the scars healing over instantly. Nothing was inhibiting his powers. So what was it that could have stopped them in a situation where they'd be at their most paranoid, their most alert and aggressive?

"Leverage." He said out loud, answering himself. Mystique turned to regard him from where she was inspecting some exposed wiring near a computer hub. "It must have been mutants that jumped them, not soldiers. It's the only way they'd lose, if another mutant had a power that could trump their own. They'd only need to grab one and put a knife to their throat for the other two to fall in line. They weren't beaten, they surrendered." His proof was circumstantial at best; there was no trace of blood anywhere, no sign of a prolonged struggle, no sign anyone had been dragged away. They must have walked out willingly, which meant they must have surrendered.

"Sinister does have mutants working for him." Mystique began thoughtfully, but she shook her head a second later. "If he hired mutants like Creed though there would be more of a struggle. Sinister isn't interested in taking hostages anymore, Creed is evidence enough of that."

"So a third party managed to join this thing then, and get inside without us knowing about it, or coming across them?"

"Sinister threatened Rogue with the lives of others..."

"You think his hostages are working with him?"

"Maybe, or maybe they're working against him. They wouldn't know who the X-men were and look here," she moved against the far wall, tapping a section near the floor, someone had put a bullet into the concrete. "A warning shot. Whoever they were they wanted your students, my son, to know they were serious, but reasonable. If they worked for Sinister I still believe they would have killed them. Obviously they were armed and therefore capable."

Wolverine scratched his chin, it was a jump, but the more he thought about it the more certain he was that it'd taken them to the right conclusion. "Let's keep moving, the scent is still fresh, we'll follow it right to them."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The forest showed no sign of whatever it was Remy had witnessed the night before. No tracks, no trails, absolutely nothing. "Which way?" He asked Rogue, holding a hand up to help her out of the boxcar, which had stopped with the train right where it had started from.

Rogue looked at his hand as if debating her choices, but took it in the end to steady herself as she leapt lightly out of the boxcar and back to the ground. The valley around them looked peaceful, shining in the early morning dew. It reminded Remy of a post card or a painting, and he wondered briefly if it had been inspired by something similar, being a dream and all. "We'll head this way," Rogue announced, pointing in what Remy guessed was a Northerly route. "Shouldn't be much to trouble us until the sun sets."

"_Alley-vous_."

The two walked in silence for a time. Looking off into the trees and into the canopy for traces of sky or ravens. How much time had passed? Remy wondered, back in the real world time was moving slowly. He'd already passed a night and part of a day here, had the others started fighting yet? Or had they already won? Lost? Too many questions, too many questions and he could drive himself crazy thinking of possible answers. The best thing he could do for them was move forward. Head for the center. Save Rogue. He'd let them walk for a time, it would be a decent enough warm up, but then they'd run, run as far as they could before the sun set, run until they reached the center.

Once he'd accomplished these things he could worry about all the other things.

The oh-so-many other things.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty dodged another attack from her possessed friend, thanking whatever Gods were watching that whatever Sinister had done to her (while giving her strength and invulnerability) had lessened her speed and natural instincts. Every movement seemed to require time to get from intention to action, not a lot, but just enough that Rogue was broadcasting her moves, giving Kitty the warning she needed to either phase or dodge. Even with this advantage though, Kitty and Kurt would lose if they didn't start something on the offensive soon. Kitty was already winded, she doubted Kurt fared much better.

Kitty threw a glance back towards the inmates and their own struggle. They were losing. She could tell in an instant. Their psychics were too young and untrained to ward of Psychostorms vicious power, half of those who'd stayed to fight had already fled. Those left were losing ground, fast.

Kurt kept porting in and out of Rogue's personal space, a risky move but he was well covered and it seemed to disorient her. Buying time for Kitty to catch her breath. Quickly she took stock of her own body; her lungs hurt, she could feel her legs starting to shake a little from exertion. None of them could hold out much longer. Not if they all wanted to live anyway. The inmates needed help. But she and Kurt together were only just managing to keep ahead of Rogue. Neither could leave to back them up without leaving the other X-man entirely too defenceless.

They _were_ going to lose.

The realization struck her like a blow, knocking the wind from her for a long cold moment. She had known it was a possibility, but somehow she hadn't believed it. They'd never lost before. No matter what the odds, no matter who the opponent the X-men had never lost.

"Kitty!" Kurt's panicked scream broke her anxiety; Rogue was practically on top of her. Throwing her hands over her face Kitty barely had time to brace for impact before Kurt was suddenly in the way, Rogue slamming into him with all the force of a battering ram. The blue boy flew across the room as Kitty regained presence of mind enough to phase out and protect herself. He landed roughly, first skidding and then rolling across the concrete floor, coming to a heart wrenching stop near the other side of the room.

"Kurt!" Kitty shrieked, but her friend didn't move, she couldn't tell if he was even breathing. Panic gripped her again, Panic and rage, rage against Sinister and Rogue and even herself. Irrational, unreasonable and altogether uncontrollable.

Rogue advanced on her and Kitty turned to face her, knowing full well she wasn't going to walk away from this anymore then Kurt would.

They were going to lose.

Rage and agony tearing through her at the loss of her friends, of herself.

They had already lost.

That was when something else came from nowhere, ramming into Rogue the same way she had Kurt, but only succeeding in pushing her a few yards away. It was still more then Kitty or Kurt had managed.

_Snikt._

"Overtime darlin'." Wolverine growled, claws out, body tense and crouched, ready to either launch an attack or roll out a dodge, all his attention focused on Rogue's body. "Endgame." It was a promise.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Shit!" Not the most eloquent word to sum up the situation, but accurate regardless. Rogue spun, snaring something unintelligible to one of the half a dozen creatures snarling and snapping and throwing themselves at her and Remy. The creature shot past her, a last minute twist to the left pulling Rogue out of its way just in time. Its momentum too great for it to stop or turn and continue the attack creature skidded to a halt a few yards away, turning back as soon as it could. A second leapt in right away, Rogue throwing down an arm in a low block to stop the kidney shot from the wicked claws adorning each finger of the hand-like paw the creature had, using her free arm to throw a vicious uppercut against its muzzle before it could dodge. Yelping in pain the creature fell back, jaw broken, to fade into nothingness.

Remy wasn't aware of any of this, his own monstrous opponents disinclined to give him time to let his mind and eyes wander further then his own all encompassing brawl. Two of the creatures were staying on top of him, forcing him further and further away from Rogue. They were keeping him on the defensive and he was struggling to keep up with their quick jabs and lunges into and out of his strike range while the third circled around them all.

He and Rogue might actually lose if this kept up.

They were so close, he could feel it, so close to the center of the island, some kind of answer or clue and now they were trapped. The strange werewolf-like creatures were faster than them, running wouldn't do anything but leave their backs open to attack and outnumbered as they were the idea of beating them off or keeping them back until sunrise was looking pretty grim.

Remy focused sharply on the third coming up behind him, lunging, mouth open at an awkward angle to close on Remy's neck. Remy threw himself to the side, palms flat to the ground right leg lashing out in a sharp kick to the side of the creatures head, it went down hard and vanished. The other two moved in now that Remy appeared at a disadvantage, posed as he was against the ground. He came up fast though, thieves training pulling through again, in his hands a long branch, reminiscent of his staff. Crying out in pain the first jumped away, one nightmarish paw pressed against its face, the other circled warily. Remy risked a glance at Rogue. One of hers was down as well, she herself a flurry of movement forcing the remaining two further away from her, unable or unwilling to risk getting any closer. She was being as aggressive with her creatures as Remy's were being with him. She was definitely committed to the offensive, throwing herself at the creatures that didn't have time for anything other than defence. It was a good plan now that she had enough momentum to keep the creatures unbalanced, clearing herself some breathing room, but she couldn't maintain it for long. She'd tire out long before they did if she continued this way. She risked a glance back at him, moving slowly in his direction. Her intentions echoing his own; make some room and see how the other fared.

One of his, whether smart or merely opportunistic, turned away from him and started advancing on the other southern fighter making Remy swear under his breath. "Rogue!" Her head snapped sharply back to him, hand coming up instinctively to catch the branch he'd thrown as her monsters took advantage of the momentary distraction to go back on the attack. The one remaining with Remy leapt forward as well, connecting with enough force to roll them both to the ground.

Hand against paw Remy kept his fingers between those of the creature, the awkward angle keeping the claws away from his skin, he'd also managed to pull one knee up as the thing hit, which was now the only thing keeping its body far enough away that the slavering jaws were snapping on the empty air just in front of Remy's cheek, unable to reach. Rolling across the grass and struggling against the creature Remy was essentially pinned. The one on top of him may not have been able to do anything against him, but it still had the advantage against him, and from the corner of his eye Remy could see his second creature coming back, mouth open, fangs gleaming in the bright moonlight. Trapped as he was Remy suddenly wasn't aware of anything other than his own death rushing towards him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Logan!" Kitty shouted as her teacher stalked forward, "She's got someone's power! She can fly, and she's super strong and-"

"Bullet-proof, yeah I know," Wolverine growled, thinking of the blond woman, Danvers, from Mercy's bar. Evidently Sinister hadn't been pleased when she and Creed returned empty-handed, usefulness ended he'd made her fodder, just like Rogue, to feed his insanity. "Help the others," he barked back, but Kitty was already on her way. Mystique was somewhere behind him, taking care of Kurt.

Rogue stayed back, caution slipping through her expression. He wondered how much of the person fighting him was actually his student, how much was Danvers, and how much was Sinister. He also wondered why she'd shown restraint now, with him. He hadn't seen any when he'd burst into the room and she was coming down on the other two.

Come to think of it, Danvers had done the same thing at the bar. Not one to wait patiently and not really in a frame of mind for lengthy internal monologue Wolverine snarled and leapt at her, putting those thoughts away until he had time for them.

She blocked one of his arms as he came at her, turning the other aside she twisted out of the way. Logan spun with her, striking out again, crouching low and pulling back often to keep out of reach. An expression of rage floated across her features, the first expression of emotion he'd seen from her, spinning sharply on her left leg she lashed out into a roundhouse with her right, hitting him in the side and sending him flying away from her, but not before one claw managed to cut through her pants, tearing a thin red line across her skin, the scent of blood a revelation.

Impervious to bullets, _not_ to adamantium.

Wolverine snarled again as he skidded to a stand, feeling his cracked ribs snap back together, the pain sharp for only a moment as his healing factor caught up with the damage. _Shit_, he thought before thoughts failed him. The threat against himself and the kids behind him pushing him past reason and into a rage tinted red around the edges. She wasn't Rogue right now and he wasn't Logan.

With renewed vigour The Wolverine launched himself across the distance between them, Rogue rose from the ground and rushed to meet him. Both of them intent on nothing more than the kill.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"STOP!"

The shriek is Rogue's. High pitched and desperate, more emotion then she can express filling the word as she stretches one hand out towards Remy, as if the distance between them would suddenly disappear, as if the beast closing in on him would care enough to listen.

But miraculously it did. They all did. Freezing in place, canine ears falling back against their skulls, backing away from her, submission written all over their body language. The two on Remy back off as well, the one pinning him releasing him and backing up, whining piteously in its throat. The one about to close its impressive jaws on his neck hesitates a moment and then pulls away despondently.

Panting, Remy isn't sure he believes in what just happened. He stays on the ground, his face turned away from the creatures and from Rogue, trying to understand what just happened, and why he isn't dead.

"Whoa." Rogue whispers, walking backwards towards Remy.

Her voice, frightened and confused, makes him turn and roll over, pushing himself to his feet to face whatever else he had to. Rogue is only a few feet away, the stick in her hand replaced with a sword, long and double edged with a thin blade and grip, it sits comfortably in her hand, perfectly balanced and deadly.

The creatures back further away. Rogue swings the sword experimentally and turns a suspicious glare at the monsters watching her. "Leave us," she tells them, testing her authority, "harass any others." They bow and then fade away into the trees, hunting for someone else, anyone else. She's pretty sure there is no one else here, but better safe...

"Rogue?"

"Guess it really is mah dream." She laughs, shaking enough that she's pretty sure she and Remy both know it's partially from hysterics. "Shit Rem, I thought we were done for there, I really did."

"Me too," Remy agreed, rubbing his throat with a grimace, he could still feel the things breath, hot and wet against his skin. Cutting it close didn't begin to cover it. They both stared off into the trees for a minute, listening to their own heaving breathing and whatever night-sounds the forest can offer.

Too close. That was too close.

"What'ya think happens," Rogue breaks the silence, gaze shifting North again, tone careful "if we die in here I mean."

"Don't wanna think 'bout that _chere_," he answered truthfully, reaching out to inspect the sword, "let's jus' keep movin' an' put it behind us."

Taking a deep breath Rogue silently agreed, handing the weapon over to him. As Remy lifted it up to inspect it it changed again, the blade shrinking, the pommel and hilt twisting into an ornate display of metal, both precious and practical.

The rapier felt good in his hand, it was an impressive weapon. Naturally this didn't stop Rogue from laughing at him, since hers had been bigger and his was all showy. Remy didn't necessarily share the amusement, but couldn't begrudge her the mockery, he recognized it as mostly nerves anyway. A necessary distraction but her previous thoughts.

He glanced around as Rogue had before settling on staring North. They couldn't stall, they'd already lost a lot of time fighting. "If it's all right with you _chere_, I'll take the sword fer now." His was lighter and smaller sure, less of a burden. Hers was heavy and she was already tired, they both were. He'd carry it for her until she needed it again.

Rogue shrugged, "Suit yerself Cajun." She answered, then frowned and met his eyes. "Look, we gotta keep moving right, but if you wanna get back I understand, I can go the rest on my own."

Remy threw an arm over her shoulders, grinning like the joker he was, rapier held over his shoulder. "Now _chere_, you tryin' to get rid o' me so soon?"

"No joking Remy, this is serious. We're getting close, something tells me they," she waved out to indicate where the creatures had been, "aren't the only things in here with us. Maybe I can't stop what comes next. The others probably need you right now."

"M'not leavin' you Rogue." He takes his arm from around her shoulder, turning her to face him directly. "No joking. We do this together, no matter what's waiting."

Rogue met his gaze, holding it for a moment, testing him for sincerity or intention. Finally sighing and looking away in defeat and relief. As much as she didn't want to drag him down with her if anything happened, she was glad he was staying. "Come on then," she said, instead of thanks, letting the awkward and emotionally charged moment pass them. "Let's go then, time's wastin'."

It wasn't long before the trees broke apart and stopped coming, marking the end of the forest. Once past the tree line Remy groaned, Rogue next to him sighed, deeply.

It was a damn mountain, or at the very least a very tall, very steep hill.

"Do we really have ta go up there?" Rogue pleaded. "Maybe we can find something walking around to th'other side?"

Remy hung his head for a moment, wanting to agree, it was still quite dark, but edging towards morning by the weird nature of the dreamworld. He was tired, and Rogue was tired, and both were still pretty bruised and battered by their little romp with the locals. But the hill was the center, he was sure what they needed would be at the summit. It had to be.

"Let's go," he answered, glumly, grabbing her hand to drag her forward with him, "soonest we start this thing the sooner we'll be done with it."

Rogue followed silently, not noticing when he forgot to take his hand back.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kurt bolted upright, immediately regretting it as pain shot through his body kick-starting a lung hurting cough. His desire to curl back into the fetal position and let the darkness have him beaten back by the sudden memory of what had happened and where he was and who was counting on him.

"Kurt!" The voice is familiar, he recoils on instinct to turn towards it. Mystique stares back, looking so relieved Kurt can almost forget the horrible things she'd done. _She's an ally in this,_ he reminds himself, picturing her sitting in the war room while plans where debated and settled on. _She can be trusted, for now._

"Mystique," he says, his voice rough and dry. "What're you... how did you..."

"Logan and myself found the same back door you did, we followed you in."

Kurt stood, a little shakily at first, and pressed a hand experimentally against his side, wincing at the throbbing pain.

"Nothing broken, the way you ported and the angle on your bodies, the hit was hard but it wasn't full force. Badly bruised with mild concussion, really you came out much better than anyone could have predicted."

The X-men, Kurt reflected, had always been fortunate in their misfortunes. "Where's Kitty?"

"Fighting Sinisters mercenaries."

"Rogue?"

"Logan is taking care of it."

Her tone went hard then, cold, the voice of a stranger. Kurt stiffened and looked around, figuring out who needed more help. He avoiding looking at Logan and Rogue, knowing his own earlier words to be echoed in Mystiques tone. They didn't have the time to wait for her. Logan would kill her if he could. She was too dangerous...

Guilt welled up inside making his eyes burn, but he pushed it back resolutely, there were others that needed him now, he could fall apart some other time.

"Where are you going?" Mystique demanded, harsh with surprise and concern.

"They need me."

"You should retreat, recover."

"No!" Kurt snapped, stretching his arms slowly to make sure the only damage was along his side. His arms and legs seemed fine, more than capable of fighting. "I am an X-man, I won't leave them to fight alone if I can help it, at the very least I can cover their full retreat."

Mystique opened her mouth to argue when he ported, reappearing in the heat of the battle between the inmates and the minions, pulling one out of harm's way and reappearing near another to attack the brightly dressed Vertigo.

Mystique stood, frozen in her place outside of both battles. Her glance darting back and forth from Rogue to Kurt, from Wolverine to the horde of others. She pulled the syringes from her jacket, not knowing what to do with them. Take out Sinisters dogs, or try to stop Rogue before the option was taken away.

She couldn't move. Any choice she made seemed like the wrong one.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kitty raced to the aid of the psychic mutants and the few who stood with them against Psychostorm. Whatever they were seeing was so distracting that even those who made it close enough to fight couldn't fight well, he was beating them back at every turn.

Kitty reached for and felt that cold rage rise up and fill her. She couldn't help Rogue. She couldn't help Kurt. She couldn't do anything, the only thing she was good at was running away, was avoiding the trouble. Unshed tears burned in her eyes as she focused on the large muscular young man forcing his way through any defenders towards the few terrified and untrained psychics. Apparently they were effective enough to annoy him, effective enough to keep the worst of his ability at bay. Kitty would make sure he never reached them.

The inmates fell back as she approached, only Caine staying close, sweating with wide white rimmed eyes as he fought psychostorms visions. Kitty thanked him silently, understanding his intentions to back her up if needed.

Psychostorm turned to face her as she got closer, grinning, oozing over confidence and arrogance. Kitty could feel it as she stalked forward, could feel the irritated and cold sensation of fear against the back of her mind, but she couldn't see anything other than him. Other then the target of her frustrations. Anger trumped fear. His cocky grin faltered when her steps, instead of slowing, began to come faster. He barely got his hands up fast enough to block her when her walk became a running leap and an attack.

"You think you can frighten me!" Kitty screamed at him, "You think you can do anything to make me want to turn and run! You're nothing but a puppy, whining and crying and snapping at your own tail!" Psychostorm took a step away Kitty spun and fell, bracing her body with her hands to lash out with a back kick aimed high at his chest. He managed to get out of the way, but she was back on her feet faster than he could react, hitting the pressure point in the hollow at the base of his neck where his chest started. Gasping against the sudden pain of a crushed windpipe he fell back, clutching at his throat while struggling to get enough air in.

"Bitch!" He managed to snarl, getting breath back in big wheezing gulps, pulling himself back to his feet. Rage spread across his features, as intent on Kitty as she was on him.

Kitty let him put a few more feet between them while he recovered, sliding her feet into a fighting stance. "Woof woof." She taunted, voice hard and promising more pain where that surprise had come from.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here! And after such a long hiatus, I know. There are a couple reviews in particular I feel require/deserve a response from me but of course I value all the reviews and reviewers. You have no idea of happy it makes me to get new reviews, so even if I don't respond to all of you I am grateful to all of you!

No Storm in this one, but she and the others will be back (hopefully) in the next chapter, in addition to Remy and Rogue finally reaching the center of the island and whatever surprises it holds ;) .

I hope the Kitty scenes in this one were okay, I must have rewritten them five times.

Onto the reviews...

**Divine Divinity** – Lol yeah, the grammar thing has been a constant struggle for me in all walks of life, just ask my professors (one of whom actually gave me a crash course in commas). I have been trying to be better in that area and hope it isn't as horrible now as it was in earlier chapters.

The last few chapters were, admittedly, not what I wanted them to be. I don't know if it's because I started this story without any plan (as far as plot and such went) and then disappeared for a couple years before coming back to it, but I do have trouble sometimes keeping track of everything and pulling it together in a way that flows. I'm not sure if I can fix that though in this or the next chapter, I've written myself into corners in some places, getting out of those always makes things choppy and forced. Thanks for the advice though, I hope I can do better and make it up to you. I also hope I can return to a speedier update process now. Thanks again for the review and the advice. I love getting honest feedback about these things.

**Sharky237 **– You weren't number 400 unfortunately, you were, I believe, 399, but as far as I'm concerned you still get the prestige! I'm sorry to you in particular that this chapter took so long, since you're the one that brought me back to it after so long, the story just wasn't coming together though and the more frustrated I got the longer it took to write anything. I'll do my best though to keep the rest coming! Thanks again for being such a good fan and faithful reviewer.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

Disclaimer:

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Thirty-One

At this point I think the apologies for lateness are pretty much inherent in every chapter. Believe it or not I do try, but this one has no legitimate excuse. I could have gotten it out sooner I just let myself get distracted by other things – books, movies, something shiny, etc. Other writers may grudgingly nod their heads in guilty recognition, I think these kinds of moods are pretty common amongst us. It's like ADD in a lot of ways, only with self-loathing inspired ice-cream binges. I still maintain my promise to those who've stuck with me and to those who've only recently joined that I will finish this story, I just can't maintain any kind of deadline. I'm sorry for this, I really am, so updates will continue to be sporadic, but at least this is the homestretch.

Anyway, nothing else to say so here we go!

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Man cannot remake himself without suffering, for he is both the marble and the sculptor. ~Dr. Alexis Carrel

I know well what I am fleeing from but not what I am in search of. ~Michel de Montaigne

You cannot dream yourself into a character; you must hammer and forge yourself one. ~James A. Froude

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sinister frowned.

Rogue was somehow still cognizant of her struggle. That pleasant void of thought and intentions, that soothing psychic white noise telling him his control was absolute, telling him she would obey his every direction because she is capable of nothing else was starting to pulse. There was some aspect of herself left, some personal colour underneath his layer of grey. His psychic cleansing had failed, but to what degree?

What bothered him was the familiar tint of that colour of maintained control. Gambit. Somehow even without the Link he had constructed between them Gambit had found a way back in. Sinister wasn't sure if he alone would be capable of finding her, but could feel another presence in there as well either way. Despite the vague familiarity he couldn't quite place it.

It hardly mattered at this point. Whatever little core of herself that remained was trapped beneath his power. She wasn't a psychic, there was no way she could get herself out, even if she was conscious and not simply in a coma as he suspected. As he hoped.

With a concentrated push of his powers he sent another wave through her mind, to cleanse her of whoever it was trying to ruin her future. It may have been enough to destroy them, but he was reasonably sure it wouldn't, only forcefully eject them from her mind. Then he would put stronger psychic barriers over her to prevent it happening again.

He would deal with her continued mental existence later. After he'd cleaned up this mess. Wolverine and Mystique were not supposed to be here so early, and where were the rest of the X-fools? No matter. His Marauders and Rogue would be enough. The foolish ideals the X-men fought for would be enough to ensure their defeat. They had rules, they had good intentions.

Sinister had so much more.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue was gasping by the time they made it to _almost_ the top of the hill. "Damn." She managed to say, "the way you describe me, Ah didn' think mountain climber was a goal of mine."

"Ain't." Remy panted.

"Then why the hell would I be doin' this ta myself here?"

Remy chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Yer somethin' of a martyr chere, always punishin' yerself for things outside o' yer control."

"You should talk ta me about that when we get out'a here." She suggested, "tell me ta cut it out."

He chuckled again. "Come on Chere, we're almost there." Despite the words neither moved for another minute, still catching their breaths from the gruelling hike. Remy finally managed to start, pulling one leg up and reaching out with a hand to steady himself on the incline. There was nothing to stop him if he fell, he would simply roll right back to the bottom. He could hear Rogue moving behind him, but they only made it another few feet when Remy felt a strange pressure stirring around him, inside him. He stopped again, moving quickly from confused to alarmed as the pressure built.

"Remy?" Rogue asked, coming up beside him. "You okay Sug'?" She waved a hand in front of his eyes.

Remy swore, he knew what this was, what this meant. "Keep goin' Rogue. You gotta get to the top, you gotta figure out how to come back to yourself."

"Remy what's wrong?"

He couldn't answer, he tried, his mouth opening and closing but no words followed the movements. He didn't have to see himself to know he was starting to fade out the way Rogue had in those dreams when she was waking up. Her expression told him clearly enough.

"Remy!" Her shout is nothing but high-pitched panic, she throws her arms out, almost losing balance to try and grab him, to hold him back, but he's gone in an instant. Leaving her alone again. "Shit."

Remy blinked and Rogue was gone, he was back in that endless emptiness, Declan beside him looking more than a little exhausted. "He's noticed us," the boy says, his voice shaking, "I'm taking us out before he can do anything permanent about it."

"_Non_ you have to take me back! Rogue's so close, I know she is, I have ta-"

Shooting into a sitting position Remy felt as though the real world around him was reeling. Coughing like he'd been half-drowned he managed to roll over and press himself firmly against the floor until it stopped lurching and bucking beneath him, his vision clearing slowly, the nausea abating even slower.

Back in the real world.

Back in the cramped storage space Kurt had taken them to to hide their prone (and therefore vulnerable) bodies from anyone who might be looking to hurt them, and there were many.

"Dammit Declan!" He began.

"No." The younger man barked shaking his head to clear it. "Sinister is more than capable of killing us there. I told you that, this all rested on him not noticing anything going on. If we'd stayed any longer than our teams would have lost the both of us on top of Rogue. I waited as long as I could, but I could feel him getting closer."

"What if she can't do it on her own?"

"Rogue?" Declan asked, incredulous, "You have met the girl right?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Shit." Rogue breathed, looking around as if Remy had simply stepped aside instead of out of the world entirely. "Now what?" The answer was obvious, disconcerting as it was having him as suddenly gone as he had arrived, it didn't change anything about her being here. Who she was and what she was currently involved in out there in the real world remained an ever-present problem even in this half-world. The sword was on the ground, hers again, not the rapier that it had been in Remy's hand. What's the significance she wondered, sitting down to catch her breath.

She had to keep moving. She had to reach the top and hope to whatever she believed in that the answers were waiting there for her.

She could admit being afraid to herself. She could admit the appeal of staying here for a while, exercising her power over this strange island to see how far it went. What was she even doing? Why should she believe the phantom that was Remy? Holding the sword out in front of her she tilted it back and forth, watching the light catch on the blade and the hilt she felt like she could almost remember.

The racquet of ravens snapped her from her thoughts, it was coming from the summit of the hill.

What the hell was wrong with her? Had she really just been debating forgetting this whole thing, turning back and leaving the world outside to whatever might happen?

What was she doing? She was making it to the top of the damn hill, that's was she was doing. She was figuring out what she was still missing from herself because Remy needed her to do this and not just for herself either. Anger burned away the strange absence of intention. Pushing herself back to her feet she forced herself onward and upward, using the sword like a walking stick to keep her footing sure.

"It's because he's gone." She told herself out loud. His presence had kept her here and present, kept her interested and invested in the outcome. The only question was whether or not this apathy was coming from her own defences not recognising her and trying to turn her back or from Sinister's interference.

_Empathy_. Remy had said it was his own power, or more likely whatever remnant of it his psyche had that had kept her fear-bound at the train, too scared to go any further into the island. Maybe this was just more of it, maybe his presence had somehow lessened its effect. Well screw that! She was Rogue! She couldn't really remember who she was or what she was like but she knew who she was in here and there was no way she was going to let this weird world beat her! She could fight. She could force herself forward. Then she could get the hell out of here and prove to everybody else out there fighting her fights that she wasn't anybody's victim, that when it came right down to it there was nothing anybody could do to change that. No more hiding, no more compromise, no more trying to fit a mould that was only holding her back.

She was Rogue dammit. And from what she was hearing it was about damn time she started acting like it again.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Storm couldn't hide her relief when word came back from the thieves that nobody had been so caught up in her hurricane to be unable to escape it. The soldiers were gone, fled or captured it hardly mattered and they either hadn't been thinking clearly or didn't care enough to seal the entrance behind them. Wide and inviting the opening was finally clear with nothing more serious than treatable injuries on both sides. No life lost.

"Jean." The young redheaded woman stepped forward, "I need you to let us know if there is anyone coming, we no longer have the time to move cautiously through whatever labyrinth is waiting."

"Of course."

"Is everyone ready?"

The assembled X-men nodded, looking grim but no less determined. The thieves nodded too, more than a little awed by her display of power. They were going to guard the entrance now, in case soldiers returned, and cover the retreat when Storm and the others came out again.

"Then let us reclaim all those Sinister has taken."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kurt figured out pretty quickly that the best way to avoid the worst of Vertigo's power was to port, a lot. Never longer then a second in one place before appearing in another, while not entirely line-of-sight her ability definitely seemed to have a greater effect on those directly in front of her then those behind or to the sides. Using it against her was the clear strategy, porting in behind her or beside her or above her with a quick jab or kick to her ankles or knees to keep her unbalanced and confused. It was successful to a degree, the distraction allowed some of the inmates to shake off the worst of the world-bending dizziness and stagger a safe distance away to recover. Kurt couldn't keep it up though, his hits were light at best, more of an annoyance for her then an actual attack. He needed a new strategy, if only he could port her somewhere else, but he was too unfamiliar with the base and he didn't know where the other inmates, the non-combatants, were exactly. It would be just his luck to drop her on a bunch of kids, or find himself suddenly in the middle of a room full of guards or something. Anywhere he took her now would only buy them the minute it would take for her to come back in. If push came to shove he would have to and hope she couldn't somehow use her familiarity of the base to use it to her advantage.

He needed a psychic or someone with ranged powers to cover him and overwhelm her. Every few seconds he risked a quick look around, keeping tabs on how everyone else was faring. Logan and Rogue remained locked and intent on each other, neither looked to be winning exactly, both showed signs of injury. Kitty had Psychostorm on the ropes, forcing him further and further away from the inmates, the larger of them, Caine he remembered, diving in to help her whenever Psychostorm was too distracted to maintain his abilities. A group of the inmates were handling the thug called George, the amazing human silly-putty. They seemed to be doing okay, superior numbers balancing out their lack of experience. Mystique hadn't moved from where he'd left her. Sinister hadn't moved either, but he didn't look half as smug as he had earlier, Kurt had to take that as a positive sign, a turn in their favour. Maybe they were doing better than they looked. Maybe Remy was succeeding somewhere in Rogue's mind.

The world around him jerked suddenly, twisting and oozing like a sick thing in a fever. Too long, he'd paused too long, she had him in her sights again. Desperate, he ported, but in his distorted mind he'd only managed to move an inch away. Blackness began to fray away at the edge of his vision, fighting the impending black-out he almost missed the explosion that saved him, that shocked the world back into its proper, solid shape. Blinking to further clear his mind and collect himself, he had no problem seeing the second projectile sizzle over his head landing in front of the Marauder, the new explosion knocking her from her feet and further away.

Remy marched past the German X-man, a full hand of playing cards burning like a promise in his hands. "_Ca va?"_

It took Kurt a moment to realize Remy was speaking to him, another moment to scratch at half remembered high-school French classes to understand what he was asking. "_Ja,_ I'm fine, thank you. Rogue?"

Remy didn't answer, instead he threw the remaining cards at Vertigo and darted for Wolverine and Rogue herself. Declan walked up behind Kurt, helping him back to his feet while the last of Vertigo's powers wore off. "She's on her own now." He answered instead, "but she'll make it."

"Can you handle her?" Indicating Virtigo who was also getting back to her feet, a little shaken, but not out yet.

"My powers don't work that way, I'm sorry, but maybe they can help." He turned to look behind them, towards the hangar doors they'd first come in from. Kurt followed his gaze and offered up a quick prayer of thanks in German, standing in the brighter lights of the hallway behind them were the X-men, Storm at their front, taking in the battle before her. He could see her mouth moving, could see the others jumping into action, splitting into smaller teams and dividing themselves amongst the enemy mutants. They could still win this, God they could still win!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue had to all but drag herself up the last mile of the hill, each step hard won, hands dirt-stained from clawing at the earth for a better grip to pull herself forward, the sword making it more awkward then it should be. Frustration and impatience had brought her temper to a low boil in the back of her mind, but physical exertion was keeping it from building. Between the panting and catching her breath she maintained an impressive litany of quietly snarled curses and tirades against her abnormal life.

When she finally managed to haul her sweat soaked body over the edge of the summit she couldn't do anything for a long time other than lay flat on her back and stare at the sky. God she was tired!

_Come on girl,_ she told herself darkly, _gotta keep movin.'_

Groaning she managed to turn herself over and rise with her hands braced against her knees, looking around to see what was waiting for her.

Mirrors.

Everywhere, like a funhouse, a maze of glass looked back at her with her own eyes. Involuntarily she shivered, standing fully now to dust herself off and consider her options.

Option 1: Walk into the mirror maze.

Option 2: Walk away from the mirror maze.

But walk where exactly?

Rogue looked around, there was really only the ledge and the maze here; back down the hill was pretty much the only other place she could go, but the mirrors made her nervous. She recognized herself in the reflections she could see, but at the same time she understood that they weren't her. Some of them moved subtly while she stood perfectly still. Unnatural. Disturbing. She knew without knowing how that this place, this new bit of strange was dangerous for her. What if she went in there and one of those reflections came out again? What would happen to her?

"Dammit!" She snarled, shaking herself out, clenching and unclenching her fists. She was Rogue. She told herself again. _She was Rogue!_ Squaring her chin and tilting her head back in challenge she forced herself to walk forward and step through the opening into the hall of mirrors beyond it. She didn't startle when it closed behind her, sealing her exit, she had expected that much, what she hadn't expected was the memories. Like a mist circling her and soaking into her pores, suddenly she had it all back, for a second it was all she could do to stay standing but the feeling passed quickly leaving her to feel restored but altogether altered at the same time. Too much had happened to let her stay the same, after all.

When she could see past her memories again the girl in the mirror across from her had changed, had taken the image of the girl she had been just a short week ago. The dark clothes, the attitude, all of it was a mask, a construct of who she thought she had to be. A girl she had created who suffered from a skin condition, who needed to keep everyone away from her because she had the power to hurt them. She liked dark clothes, true enough, but they weren't the only clothes she liked, how many times had she looked at Kitty or Jean and envied them their colours.

Rogue glared at herself, thinking.

Was it all a game of some kind? Some zen _find yourself_ bullshit? Fine. She would play, if that's what it took, mostly because she was getting a little tired of trying to hide in the background, tired of waiting for someone else to do something useful.

She looked around, there was only one way to go, one hallway leading elseware. So not a maze, like she'd first thought, but a labyrinth leading her to the center of something. Lined with mirrors the entire way.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" She asked her reflection, which smiled while she frowned, sending a small tremor of fear down her spine and making her go cold all over. She waited to see if the reflection would do anything else, like step outside the glass to confront her, isn't that what happened in horror movies? She let the seconds slip past her until she started getting antsy and impatient.

When nothing else happened she started walking, all of her reflections watching her, whispering to each other, making her wonder what the trick was to getting out of here, to figuring out how to wake up again.

_I am Rogue._ She remembered something she told herself when she was still on the hill; _No more hiding, no more compromise, no more trying to fit a mould that was only holding her back._

The mirrors stopped their whispering, stopped doing anything but stare at her as she walked past them, anger and pride and the bulldogged stubbornness that made her such a formidable foe walking with her expression.

Rogue was grinning.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here! After so long a wait here at last is the next chapter! A little shorter then previous but at this point I figured close enough, that you'd rather have a little less then nothing at all for however much longer.

I'm going to stop telling you how I'm trying to be faster and keep to that initial deadline I'd set up, I think we all know that however much I want it to be true and however much I believe myself when I say it I will probably be lying in the end.

I'll get them done, but as previous chapters would prove it will only be done in its own time. However much I want to write them more often then not it's just not working.

So to all the new readers I've somehow managed to get, and all the original readers I've somehow managed to keep, sorry for the wait and thank you so much for your support and encouragement!

I can't tell you what it means to me, however unworthy I may be of it.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Disclaimer: Haven't, don't and will never own the X-men. :(

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Thirty-Two

All the standard apologies for lateness, filled with all the shame and self-loathing of a person taken hostage by their own procrastination.

Despite the wait here is Chapter 32!

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

**It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are. ~e.e. Cummings**

**As long as you keep getting born, it's alright to die some times. ~Orson Scott Card**

"**Fairy tales are more than true. Not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten." ~ G.K. Chesterton**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the beginning of something new.

They could all feel it, every person locked in combat or running for the exits, everyone who feared or hoped or fought for something so much bigger than they could put words to. Something that welled inside of them like a river overflowing, that made them feel strong even while they were losing, like even if they fell here and never got up again that it had all been worth it. Something that deserved the sacrifices offered to it.

If pressed for an answer, for some descriptive word to inform those not caught in the middle of this feeling they might struggle for a moment.

Justice. Some might say, shrugging and looking around, not at all sure if this word was close enough to what they actually meant.

Hope. Another might venture, glancing around nervously to see if anybody might agree, if the sentiment is shared by anyone other than them.

The truth would be closer to a shifting of power and purpose. If life is a chess board and we the pieces then this latest move had finally shifted the power into their favour. They had been a field of pawns, struggling for every step they took, aware of just how little they were capable of. The most they could be was a suicide shield, something to stall the inevitable, something to be picked apart slowly and preyed upon by more powerful pieces.

And now?

Now, though they couldn't quite understand when, or why, or who brought it about, they were filled with a sudden and frantic energy. The game had changed. Somebody, maybe multiple somebodies, had crossed the board. No longer a line of pawns waiting for their inevitable sacrifice, suddenly they were Knights, they were Rooks and Bishops, they were Kings and they were Queens.

They could feel their power, not their mutant abilities but their power of _purpose_, of _identity_ and intention. They could feel themselves as the individual people they were, all their strengths and weaknesses, all their opinions, their memories and their beliefs. Suddenly they weren't just _mutants_, anonymous and hated, amalgamated into some singular Frankenstein community. They were themselves again, the people they were before somebody first called them _mutants_ and refused to recognize them as anything else, as _individuals_.

Maybe that's what it was, not just standing against a stack of odds so high they were going in understanding the impossibility of their situation, but standing against it _anyway_ to suddenly find themselves gaining ground.

All of a sudden they were all so much more than they had been only moments ago.

Maybe it was their humanity that they could feel again. Common opinion, fear, prejudice, bigotry and senseless violence. These things had taken it away from them, had stripped them of what they were, of everyone they could have been. Family and friends had turned their backs, neighbours had suddenly become enemies. At some point between the blame and the accusations, after they had started running and hiding they had also started believing the people calling them monsters. At some point they let themselves be convinced that they weren't human anymore, that on some level they deserved everything that had happened to them, that they deserved worse. At some point deep inside they started to believe that their being alive actually _was_ somehow a terrible thing, a tragic mistake. A crime they should be punished for.

They started believing that they weren't worth the effort to save anymore and they adapted, they forgot themselves and became what the world demanded they be.

This strange feeling of crossing the board, it felt like coming _home_ again. Like waking up from a bad dream of being somebody else to realize, deep down and in all the ways that really mattered, you were still you.

Filled with these subconscious motivations and inspirations the inmates flooded forward and around the X-men, overwhelming their opponents.

Things were clear, for the first time in a long time, things were finally clear for them.

The world owed them nothing.

They owed themselves everything.

If they wanted the world to accept them and understand them, if they wanted their friends and families to see them for the people they were instead of the genetic mutations they possessed they needed to stop hiding. To be heard you have to speak. To _survive_ the impossible you have to _fight_ the impossible and _win_.

If you stopped letting people make your decisions for you then only two things mattered in life;

What you wanted,

And what you were willing to do about it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It didn't take long for Rogue to get tired of the endless walking with endless reflections from the endless mirrors surrounding her. There had to be some trick she was missing, some clue she'd managed to overlook, but what?

She let herself slow down, began to turn a critical eye to all the images of herself. What wasn't she getting here? She made a sound that was half sigh, half snarl and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. She was reasonably sure she didn't have the time for this. God only knew what Sinister was making her do out there, what she'd already done under the power of his puppet-strings. All her various selves also sighed, running their hands through their hair.

All except one, a little further down the hallway, that one tucked a strand of hair behind her ear instead and looked away when Rogue attempted eye contact. Tracking it carefully so she didn't accidently mistake it for another, Rogue made a cautious approach, still half expecting one of her selves to step outside of the glass and try to kill her. The odd-one-out stayed in her mirror though, still not meeting her gaze. "Hm." She said, tracing the outline of the pane carefully. It looked just like all the others, felt just like all the others. Should she break it? She debated that for a second or two when something else caught her eye.

She spun reflexively to stare at the mirror behind her, but it was whole and just the same as all the others, her own confused expression a mild reproach. She stepped up to it and tapped it, assuring herself of its solidity. She turned back to the off-mirror, this time ignoring her off-self completely. Behind her, at least in the reflection, there was a pane missing. In its place there was a doorway. She looked back over her shoulder but once again there was nothing but a mirror. Glaring at the off-mirror once more she watched the open doorway somehow impossibly behind her.

"Son of a bitch," she exclaimed, she'd been so busy paying attention to her reflections she'd been ignoring everything else. How many times had she walked past this same mirror and missed that? Now that she'd finally noticed it it seemed so glaringly obvious she was embarrassed at herself for being so blind. She backed up carefully, not taking her eyes off the mirror where she could see her escape. As she took the last step she was expecting to feel the cold, hard surface of glass press against her, but instead she felt nothing as the sides of the doorways passed by her, freeing her from the fun-house hallway.

Revelling in her sudden success Rogue looked around carefully. She was in another hallway, this one was blessedly free from reflective surfaces, instead every dozen feet or so on either side there was a door. Solid doors, iron, with a small grate at eye level where a person might be able to look in and see what was inside. Curious, but with no small amount of caution Rogue stepped up to the door closest to her, the doorway to the mirrors disappearing behind her as she did so.

"Well… here goes nothin'…"

Pushing herself to stand on her toes Rogue pulled herself to the grate to look inside only for something to strike it, loud and hard, filling the air with a metallic ring and Rogues own short startled scream as she fell away from it.

"Dammit all!" She snarled, standing again to regard the door with fury this time. The howling, violent creature in the room kept up its noisy assault on the uncaring door and walls, but it didn't stop Rogue from stomping up to it anyway, less cautiously this time.

_Sabertooth_!

Sabertooth was the creature going berserk in the cell, only even more of a rabid monster in here then he was in the real world.

"What?"

Rogue looked up and down the hallway again, at all the closed doors and felt cold. She moved to the next one, Kitty sat crouched with her back to Rogue in the corner, rocking and silent. "Kitty?" Rogue called, but the girl didn't respond, didn't seem to hear her at all. Rogue moved to the next door and the next, until she was running from one to the next spiralling into a panic attack.

Jean, Kurt, Xavier, Logan, Magneto, Beast, Cyclops, Mystique… everyone, everyone she'd ever touched; civilian, villain, hero, classmate. A prison in her mind for all those pieces of them that she stole away and couldn't return.

This was her mind, she remembered slowly, some kind of living dream designed to trap anyone entering it. These had to be the psyches. She'd hoped Sinister had torn them away, but apparently she'd taken them with her when she fled here. Why a prison though? If this place was designed to trap people or defeat them why have all the psyches contained? Wouldn't it make more sense to use them as a weapon against anyone trying to access her mind? Unless they'd attack her too… like they usually did… so they were locked up for self defense?

Was that footsteps…?

Rogue froze, her body alternating between warm and cold as fight or flight instincts took over and fought for attention.

She could hear footsteps, free from incarceration and somewhere in the hallway with her…

_Jesus_, they were coming closer, just past the curve of the wall…

Who was in here with her? Was it a psych? Sinister? Had Remy come back?

Was that a shadow against the floor?

Rogue swore silently to herself and started moving, slow enough to avoid making too much noise, not so slow for the other person to catch up.

What now? Fight or flight?

She tightened her grip on her sword to belatedly realize she no longer had it. Hadn't, in fact, had it since walking backwards through the mirror. In her hand now was a silver skeleton key, an ornate X decorating the end.

She could unlock the doors, sick the psyches on who or whatever it was in here with her, but they could turn on her too. She ran her fingers over the slim item, it felt fragile. With the sudden cold certainty of dreams she understood how this would work.

One key. One door.

She had to choose, but which one? The psyches weren't…. _people_, they weren't sentient or intelligent. They were either homicidal or practically catatonic, the former would be just as likely to turn on her and the latter would be more than useless.

There had to be a trick, like with the mirrors, there had to be a clue somewhere that would give her a clear answer! There had to be!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy sprinted through the hangar, dodging around combatants without engaging any of them. He felt a shot of concern and guilt for Kurt, but every second counted and he had to trust the X-man to be able to handle things for himself after Remy bought him a little breathing room. Kurt was trained for this, he knew the risks coming in and Remy had to respect the courage it took for the light-hearted and laid-back teen to take this kind of stand, but Remy had bigger fish in mind and didn't want to waste time and energy on anything else. No matter how the hand played out Remy was _All-In_, one way or another.

Sinister deserved the young thief at his very best.

"Gambit!" Mystique, startled at his sudden appearance, eyes darting between him and the still battling Wolverine and Rogue. "You failed?" It wasn't really a question. Her tone going as hard and cold as it had ever been as she pulled a silver syringe out of her jacket and loaded it into a special gun. She would have to use it on Rogue, it would likely take a couple of shots given her new abilities, but it would make her tractable enough for them to secure her somehow until one of their telepaths could determine the extent of the damage done to her.

Remy paused long enough to take in Mystique, the gun and its trajectory. "Don't." He didn't have time to explain it to her, but how in the hell was Rogue going to drag herself out of limbo with god only knew what drugs dragging her back down again? "Wolverine can handle her," he hoped, "It ain't done yet, help yer son, help de X-men. Leave Rogue to me."

Mystique wanted to argue, but something in his eyes, in his voice stopped her.

Raven Darkholme was a smart woman. A _very_ smart woman and a very dangerous one. She was not a woman accustom to being anything other than in complete control of a situation. A week ago she never would have let him speak to her that way, a week ago she never would have thought she'd be capable of finding herself paralysed in the pivotal moment while _children_ proved themselves to be more decisive, more courageous and more talented then she herself was being.

It was clear to her, even as he continued his sprint to the far side of the hangar, that even if everybody else was making it up as they went along, Remy Lebeau had an endgame. For all their sakes she hoped it was better than his usual gambles.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Shit!_ The second Kitty saw her mistake she was already too late to correct it. She was tired and her reflexes were suffering for it. She misjudged the distance between them, Psychostorm easily leaning out of range from her punch and throwing himself at her before she could stop him, before she could phase or step outside of his range.

She didn't have anything left, no energy, no insights, no last minute end-of-the-line instincts to rush in and save her.

She didn't even have time to close her eyes.

_God_, this was going to hurt…

_CLUNK _

"_SHIT!"_

"Not wise comrade."

Piotr shoved himself between the two mutants, the tall shiny hero of her wildest dreams, taking Psychostorm by surprise as the fist aiming for _Shadowcat_ slammed into the immovable open palm of _Colossus_ causing the traitor inmate to curse the pain of suddenly broken knuckles.

"Tell me," Pitor continued, advancing on the mutant, every enraged and impressively built inch of him (and there were many) ready for this fight to be over, for the X-men, _all_ of the X-men to be safe in New York. "Can you see what I am afraid of?" Psychostorm tried and staggered back, unable to focus on the things that torment others with his own imminent defeat bearing down on him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Cyclops headed for George, the purple-putty-man, hoping the range of his optic beams would be enough to gain the advantage and force the marauder into a retreat. As the X-men split apart to join the separate fights he kept a mental list of who was where and doing what in case he would need to reassign them. Piotr was advancing on Psychostorm while one of the civilian mutants, a large one, helped Kitty back behind the line being held by whatever ranged powers and commandeered guns the civilian mutants had to offer.

Storm had thrown herself to Kurts aid, quickly overpowering the brightly coloured woman who'd been tormenting that half of the room.

The fight would end soon. Kitty and Kurt were capable, but their powers and personalities were not nearly offensive or aggressive enough to handle this alone. If the X-men had been held back even a few more minutes….

As he forced George further back he spared a glance for Rogue and Logan to derail his train of thought, blood stained both of their skins, though Scott knew Rogue was the only one actively bleeding at the moment. How long had they been at it? How much blood had she already lost? Clearly not herself he wondered what combination of psyches and Sinister were currently controlling her body. He wondered how far she could be pushed before…

No.

He couldn't think about how close they had all come. How close they could still come to tragedy. One disaster at a time.

Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Which was about the time the doors at the far end of the hangar opened and more of sinisters mercenaries came pouring in, with Sabertooth leading them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue maintained a quiet, but quick, marching speed through the corridor, ears strained for any hint of pursuit. Running in circles. Why did it always seem to feel like she was running in _circles_.

Her path through the hallway cut back and forth dramatically as she peered through the bars of each and every door trying to select the one that was _right_. There were just so many of them…

Sighing against the tedious nature of her present task, against the loss of time it represented out there in the real world she tried to commit to it anyway, to stay calm and rational.

Her friends, her enemies, her classmates, strangers; hollowed husks of all of them passed by her, imprisoned in this dusty unused corridor of her mind.

Door after door… _god_ had there really been that many?

Passing the point of impatience Rogue almost tripped when a small voice actually called out to her from the bars of a window up ahead. Small hands gripping the iron even though the body attached to them wasn't tall enough to look out or strong enough to pull itself up against them.

Rogue paused, suspicious.

Was it really going to be that easy?

She tilted her head around a little, listening, but could no longer hear anyone else following her through the hallway.

In the end what did she really have to lose?

"Hello?" She asked, approaching the door like she would a coiling snake. Close enough to see but, hopefully, out of range of any kind of attack.

"It's about time!" The voice squeaks.

Rogue took stock of it immediately; young and female with a southern accent.

"Ye jus' gonna stan' there all day or are ya gonna open this door an' _talk ta me_!"

Also impatient, probably a real brat.

"Depends on what ya have to say." Rogue answered cooly, moving a little closer now that she no longer felt especially threatened.

"I can help ya."

"How?"

"Think about it, ya already know."

"Could be a trick my mind is playin' on me, false sense of security and all that."

A laugh, high and chirpy. "If yer mind wanted ya ta feel secure do ya really think it'da sent me? No, it'da sent somebody ya actually liked, or better yet, respected."

Rogue wanted to argue, she did, but she couldn't. The person behind the voice was right.

"This is the door isn't it?"

"It is."

"Why would my mind be helpin' me now? Where was it in the forest, with those creatures? Or the mirrors?"

"Where were you in th' forest with those creatures?" The little girl mocks her, "you couldn' even remember your own name! _Either_ of 'em! If ya don' know yerself how are ya supposed ta help yerself? And you had help with the Mirrors once you were actually lookin' fer it, and how did you find the way out?"

Through her reflection, which in a dream must count as _Self_ helping _Self_.

"You remember the self you named _Rogue_," the girl continues, "not just _things_ that happened to her or around her, you actually remembered _yerself as her_, somethin' you lost somewhere along the way."

"I didn' lose it, I adapted. Life doesn' exactly get easier kid, I hate ta break it to ya, I did what I had to do to survive it."

"Yer not survivin' anythin'!"

"What the hell are ya-"

"_No_! What about the cliff then? What about bowin' down and takin' Sinisters' deal! You can lie to yerself but ya can't lie to me because _Ah'm _who ya are when ya can't help it. You've been takin' the easy way out. You may not want to die, _Rogue_, but you sure as hell don't want to live either."

"What was Ah supposed ta do! Let him kill th' others! Let him come after the X-men!"

"You were supposed ta _fight_!" The little girl snarls, "You were supposed to be stronger then me. Strong enough to protect yerself, yer family! You were supposed to be the one that could take all the hits other people wanted to throw and keep comin' back for more!"

"Fairy tales." Rogue snaps back, "lies I told myself when I was small because it was better to keep lookin' at tomorrow then it was bein' trapped in today. But you know what kid? We grew up! Fairy tales don't cut it in the real world, I tried, okay, _I tried!_"

"Then _keep_ trying, you can still be the hero you always wanted. You're stronger then you give yerself credit for. At least you use to be."

"I'm a different person now, a _lot_ of different people, we never counted on that in those stories did we?"

"Maybe, but you're still just you on the inside aren't you? Isn't that why it hurts so much?"

Rogue stared at the door. She didn't need to unlock it to see who she was talking to. All she had to do was think back and remember being five years old. Auburn hair, pale skin, green eyes and little trust in anyone other than herself. Quick temper, quicker fists (even if they were too small to be effective). All she ever wanted was to be strong, the kind of person who could protect good but weak people from bad but strong people.

"I had to take the deal." She says, like she's threatening the little girl with it, daring her to say something against it. "It wasn't the easy way out. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I had to do it. The X-men could have held him back. I could have run. The only way he'd get me was if I _gave_ myself to him. We _both_ knew it. I had to trust the X-men to find me, I couldn't let those other kids die. There's strength in that too."

"I'm not talkin' about agreein' to leave the Mansion, I'm talkin' about takin' his deal, I'm talkin' about lettin' him _own_ you. What have you done since he's taken you? Had a few daydreams of risin' up, had a few daydreams of other people ridin' to the rescue. You'd already lost in your head, you gave up Rogue. You gave up entirely. All Sinister did was take what you hadn't been willin' to fight for."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"_I Fought Him!"_

"You said it yourself just a second ago, 't_he only way he'd get me was if I gave myself to him'._"

Rogue slammed the thick metal of the door with the palm of her hand, the sharp sound of struck iron ringing in her ears, startling her with the intensity of her reaction. "I fought him." She repeated, her voice quiet with rage.

"You never acted against him, not once, you only ever reacted to what he was already doing. You can't win the game if you don't take a few shots of your own."

"This is a lousy pep talk."

"We were never really peppy."

Rogue leaned her head against the door, it was cold to touch, it felt good against her skin, calming. There was too much truth in the kids words for her to argue without sounding like a fool, she could already see her denial for what it was.

It was all true. She'd been reacting, playing defense only because somebody forced her off the bench. She'd let herself become a spectator in her own life and all the consequences were on her now.

Emotion burned resentfully in her chest and it took her a moment to recognize it as shame.

It was all true. The way she'd been acting, even before all this stuff with Sinister started, she'd been giving ground and losing control for _months_ and why? Did she hate herself that much? Maybe it was this place, maybe it was Remy's shields or the little girls words, but for second she understood it. She was punishing herself. She'd accepted defeat before she even knew she was in a war because at her core she didn't believe she _deserved_ to win.

She had given up in her heart of hearts, in the deepest parts of her mind and didn't that make it more real in the end? Isn't that what made the defeat stick? She had lost a small battle and forfeited the war. She'd done that a lifetime ago, before Apocalypse, before the X-men, maybe even before Mystique. Everything since had just been going through the motions, playing a part, pretending to be the girl they expected her to be before she was afraid who she was would never be good enough or strong enough.

Wear a mask long enough and it starts to wear you back.

"You've had a bad couple of years. It could have broken anybody else, but you didn't let that happen to you. You hid from it, you locked everythin' you could deep inside, away from anythin' that could touch it. You locked yourself somewhere safe and then you lost yourself there. Xavier, Logan, any of the others could have helped you but you were too proud to go to them, to ask for help. It's not too late. You remember now. You've finally recognized that there are parts of you that can't be changed, that won't be corrupted. It's time, time to be the woman that the girl you were wanted to be, it's time to stand up and let the world know that you won't be handled, bought or abused. You make your own choices, you fight your own battles and you will _never_ fall to another tyrant again because for as much time as you have you are _Rogue_ and they will _all_ remember it now."

"_That_ is a much better pep talk."

"I've had a lot of time to practice."

Rogue pushed the silver key into the keyhole and turned, hearing the mechanism inside grind and click.

"I should warn you before you go." The small voice continued, speaking so quietly Rogue could barely make out the words. "You aren't alone in here, and she isn't happy."

"Carole." Rogue whispered back, a name she didn't know, but would soon enough.

"Remember how you said it hasn't been easy? It's about to get harder."

Rogue cringed a little at the promise, but opened the door anyway. A younger version of herself stood before her, glaring defiance and daring Rogue to do what needed to be done with an outstretched hand.

Rogue, without gloves and without hesitation, reached out and took that hand, letting the dream implode around them.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

And I now pronounce the dream sequences over! They went on longer then I had intended, but honestly this was all supposed to be a one-shot story so I can hardly be trusted with my own intentions anymore.

Next chapter Rogue gets her body back, a little bloody and beaten but still good! Remy gets in a little over his head and Sinister starts to rethink some of his life choices. Not really, but he at least realizes that certain actions carry bigger consequences then he can handle.

Lots of love to any still putting up with me!

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Disclaimer: Haven't, don't and will never own the X-men. :(

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Thirty-Three

All the standard apologies for lateness, filled with all the shame and self-loathing of a person taken hostage by their own procrastination.

Despite the wait here is Chapter 33!

Enjoy!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be" Lao Tzu

"Show me a hero, and I will write you a tragedy." F. Scott Fitzgerald"

"Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive." Josephine Hart

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue shuddered back into full control of her body, an angry echo of surprise seemed all that remained of Sinister and his puppet strings. It didn't stop her from freezing, paralysed, as she struggled to grasp where she was and what was happening around her.

A couple of seconds was all she needed, time enough to take a deep breath and look around, take stock of the situation that had abducted her.

Two seconds too many as it turned out, she was already out of time.

_The Wolverine_ didn't notice her stillness, as far as he knew he was still fighting _The Rogue_ and not the teenaged girl he'd helped to train. He wasn't expecting her to freeze, he was expecting her to fight exactly as she had been, he was expecting her to dodge. He was ready to lash out with his left fist to catch her off balance when she sidestepped his right. Only she didn't side step.

She didn't even see it coming.

She was suddenly someone else who'd stepped into his opponents shadow at exactly the wrong time.

She was a person having to face the cold and cruel realty of three razor sharp claws piercing her chest to protrude, bright and bloody, from her back.

Snarling against the pain and confusion Rogue lashed out instinctually, striking the stunned Wolverine in the chest, inadvertently sending him careening across the room to slam into the far wall.

"What?" She managed to get out before another shout behind her distracted her. _Missed the heart_, she thinks absently, still too stunned to feel the full extent of the damage. _Missed the lungs_. Lucky, _bleeding to death, but still _really lucky_._

Chaos. Chaos reigns around her. She can see members of the X-men trying to reach her while simultaneously trying to dodge, duck or take cover against the sudden onslaught of mercenary bullets. The inmates are similarly pinned wherever they took refuge. There weren't enough long range abilities amongst them and they weren't exactly trained professionals with what guns they'd acquired for themselves. Scott and Storm were in the process of stepping up (supported by Jean and Colussus) to take the brunt of the attacks and deal some damage of their own.

Too slow.

Was that an effect of shock? Everything seeming to slow down? Sight sharper, thoughts streaming beyond human capabilities, she was new to this whole situation but she took it in stride. Dropped into it without any prior knowledge she already understood it. She _got it_, in a primal way that was as much in her bones as it was in her head. This had started with her, and it was going to end the same way.

_Rogue!_

She snarls at Sinisters voice in her head, strained and struggling (failing) to force a new connection. She doesn't realize she's floating, flying into the air, spinning around to face him. Time is a luxury she can't afford, heightened and adrenaline fueled abilities be damned. She has to stop him, for good if she can, before things get any worse, she's the only one with a chance at success. That's where it's all been heading anyway right? She sees Remy disappear behind the soldiers, sees Sabertooth follow after him, sees the thick panels closing like a solid wall between them.

_Stop resisting. Defeat is inevitable. The death of those you love avoidable. I know you see this to be true._

"Sinister." She answers, the word is a threat in her mouth, verbalized as much out loud as in her head. She's done giving in to the demands of terrorists. She may love the X-men more than anything else in her world but even the threat against them won't be enough to force her to surrender herself, not this time and _never_ again. Even the threat against Remy won't work. If she goes down this time it'll be fighting. She _won't_ be used again. Not against him, not against anyone. She's done playing the victim.

Her vision narrows, her focus zooms in on Remy and the ghost of Sinister in her head. She forgets everything else. The bullets bruising but otherwise bouncing off of her. The bloody wounds still weeping on her chest. The X-men, the inmates, the mercenaries, the mauraders. Nobody exists anymore. There's only so much a girl can take responsibility for and she'd made her choice.

It was finally time to step up and show Sinister why he never should have tried to force his control on someone called _The Rogue_.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wolverine hit the wall with the force of a semi on the interstate, fractures in the metal and concrete wall webbing out from the point of impact behind his body. He feels the shredded muscle around his unbreakable bones, the ruined organs inside of him shudder once and start to rebuild.

With a groan he also feels himself fall away from the wall to hit the floor again. For a few seconds he stays there, reverently thankful to be horizontal and on firm ground.

_Shit_ that girl could pack a punch when she wanted to.

"Wolverine!"

He can't identify the voice at first, still a little rattled, as he drags himself to his knees and shakes his head to clear the last of the minor case of serious trauma from his thought processes.

"Mystique," he growls in greeting, like it's a typical afternoon. Which, for an X-man, really wasn't that far off the mark anyway.

She's staring, eyes narrowed, at his hand. Logan follows her gaze to the blood staining the adamantium of his claws.

_Rogue_.

He stands and turns just in time to see her disappear behind a solid wall of metal, a telltale trail of red marking the passage of her flight across the floor.

They'd done it! Gambit and that other kid, they got her back...

Just in time for him to…

"_NO!"_

Before he can throw himself at Sinisters' hired goons he feels the cold, sharp pressure of something being jabbed into his neck. He falls to his knees, the world spins around him. _What?_ Another cold, sharp jab and everything goes black.

Mystique stands over his prone, sleeping, form, dropping the empty syringes absentmindedly. Her eyes are still on the wall across the hangar, where she'd last seen Rogue. Her daughter, however complicated the title was. She could see the blood too, she'd seen Wolverine stab her, seen the angry red presence of death on her chest. She knew enough to know what it meant.

They were too late. Just in time and still _too late_ to save her.

Narrowing her eyes she turned her focus onto the mercenaries. Wolverine was too hot headed to be trusted right now. Out of deference to Rogue she'd made sure he couldn't do something stupid, like throw himself to his death against impossible odds out of some ridiculous desire to sacrifice himself and atone. _No_. Logan would live and live with what he'd done. The drugs would only last in his system for a few minutes anyway, but they'd keep him groggy and unsteady a while longer. Hopefully long enough to cool his temper so he might once again be useful to them.

Mystique was just as angry, but twice as intelligent as the burly Canadian (as far as she was concerned anyway). What she lacked in outright ferocity she more than made up for in cunning and viciousness.

Maybe it was too late to save Rogue. She could accept that.

It was never too late for revenge.

And revenge just happened to be her speciality.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy didn't stop or even slow down with the arrival of Sabertooth and the rest of the remaining mercs. He threw himself at them, using his momentum and his Bo staff to launch himself at and then over them too fast for them to get over their initial surprise and stop him. It was Sabertooth himself who went after the Cajun.

"Take care of the X-men!" Barely more than a bark thrown at their backs. The mercs readied their weapons and moved to obey the command. However intimidated they may have been of the group of mutants across from them, they would still prefer moving forward against _them_ rather then turning around to face Sinister and Sabertooth.

Gambit was too intent on his own target to care.

This had all started with him. All of it. It was going to end with him too. Wasn't that where it was heading anyway? He wouldn't give up on Rogue, even if he couldn't kill Sinister he could distract him, he could still stop him here, today. Not just for Rogue and for those kids out there, but for himself. This was a chapter that needed closing and who else but Gambit could do it?

No one.

This was his fight first. His fight to finish. He could feel in his bones. Even if this was the end for him, he could die knowing he'd _stood_ for something better than himself. Maybe it wouldn't atone, not for everything, but it would be a damn good place to start, even if it ended him. Something he could be proud of. Something others would be proud of him for.

"Sinister!" It's more of a challenge then a shout, as dark and destructive as everything else in the damned building. It was time to show Sinister and everyone like him why it was never wise to play any game of chance with a man named _Gambit_!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was falling apart.

In an instant Declan could see it all falling apart all over again. They were scared. They were suddenly remembering that they weren't soldiers, they weren't heroes or warriors, that they were just a bunch of kids.

The X-men were holding their own, but they were overmatched. They'd win, eventually, but not without losing people. At this rate there would be casualties, some of _his people_ were going to die unless more of them were willing to forget their youth, their innocence, and take up the cape and the cowl like the X-men had. Some of them needed to stand up and accept the responsibility, the obligation that would come from that action.

"_Jean!" _He's reasonably sure that's what he'd heard them call her. A telepath. A _powerful_ one. He's rewarded when the red-head throws a glance at him over her shoulder, unwilling to split her focus entirely, but listening. It's a start. "I need you to do something for me! I need you to take me into Psychostorms mind!"

"_What_! Who _are_ you?"

"No time! I can help you end this without anyone getting hurt, please! Trust me!" He couldn't get there on his own, not while his target was awake, but once he got in it wouldn't even be hard to turn those terrifying powers against their owner. Psychostorm, like everyone else who'd been tricked or trapped by Sinister, was underdeveloped and untrained. By tapping the subconscious, Declan could use that against every gun-toting mercenary standing against him and his friends.

He couldn't follow whatever thought process filled the silence between his request and Jeans decision to follow through. All he knew what that one second he was in his own mind, the next he was in Psychostorms, Jeans telepathic presence next to him too bright to look at directly. He wondered if she knew the kind of symbol she manifested to a power like his?

_You'd better be right, kid._

He's not confident enough to say with any kind of conviction that her words aren't a threat, but he doesn't care. Next to Rogue this mindscape was a poorly constructed playground. Only the barest minimum of instinctual defenses. He doesn't even have to _look_, Jonathan _Psychostorm_ James is an open page.

Opening his eyes in his own body without dropping his forced connection to Psychostorms Declan feels without seeing the young man drop, hands clutching at his head, pulling at his own hair while an ear piercing scream shakes the air around him. It's enough to make people stop and look.

This was his chance to rally his people and help the X-men.

Declan knew a stage when he saw one.

"They think they've beaten us!" He shouts it as loud as he can, standing as straight and as proud as he can, hoping nobody's close enough to see his hands shaking where he's curled them into fists. "First when they found us, on the streets, in the gutters. There was nobody looking for us then, nobody cared enough to try!" Pausing, breathing heavily from the effort, he traps Psychostorm in his own nightmare, covers the masks and faces of the mercenaries with images, hallucinations, _waking dreams_ of the things he fears most. Aggressive, cornered, and past the point of rational thought Psychostorm does exactly what Declan hoped he would. He turns every ounce of power and energy he has into a mental assault against his own side. Gunfire intensifies for a moment, aimed at the walls, ceiling and floor. Then screams, sobbing, prayers.

"Then when they brought us, drugged and chained, to this place, to rot! They thought we were beaten, broken, just a bunch of pathetic nobodies who couldn't help themselves if they wanted.

"But we never surrendered! Through everything they did to us, we never once surrendered! We've proven that to them today. Untried and untrained we stood up and struck back and they fell before us! We're the ones who _can't_ be broken. Life's taken everything it could from us, our _homes_, our _friends_, our _families_. They tries to take our bodies, our _identities_, our _freedom_! They failed!

"Now everything we have, everything we are, are those things that _can't_ be taken away! We are stronger then we were a day ago! They want to put us back into the people we were when they first brought us down here. They want to put us down like the animals they think we are!

"But we are the _Unbroken_, the _Unbowed! A_nd we are for _damn_ sure going to make sure nothing like this happens to _anyone_ _else_ _again_!"

Caine and Rune stepped up beside him, grinning like feral creatures and itching to do more than hide behind a shield. Some of the mercenaries seemed to be shaking off the sudden rush of phobic terror, Declan could feel his hold on Psychostorm losing some of its grip. Time to step up and commit.

He wants to shout something inspirational, some perfect word to sum up all the complicated thoughts and emotions spinning through his head. He thinks for a second he may shout _Rogue_, but what comes out of his mouth is just a sound, a roar embraced and returned by dozens of other voices as they surge forward. They're not organised, they're not controlled, but what they lack in discipline they make up in sheer overwhelming _existence_.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy rounded a corner only to be startled by Sinister standing, as calm as could be, at the other end of a wide corridor. Startled enough to skid to a stop, spinning his Bo staff and feeling the reassuring weight of multiple decks of cards scattered throughout his trench in preparation. "Me an' you got some unfinished business _mon gars_. "

"True in ways you cannot possibly understand, but that, dear boy, is for another day. I have business else ware at the moment, so I'm afraid I'll have to remove you from the books for now. Mr. Creed?"

Remy barely had enough time to spin around and pull his staff up to block as Sabertooth slammed him into the wall and attempted to disembowel him.

"We've got some unfinished business ourselves, _pup_."

Remy's response is a much less civilised face full of charged cards expertly flipped from the sleeve of his coat. Not enough time to charge them to do any real damage, but it's enough of a _bang_ to push Creed across the hall and give Gambit some breathing room and time to respond to the next attack.

What happened next surprised both opponents as Rogue shot around the corner closer to the ceiling than the floor.

"Rogue!" Remy shouted, about to question just what version of the girl he was dealing with when the familiar texture of her emotions slid over his empathic ability like water over pebbles. She was herself again. She did it! She brought herself back!

Rogue stopped half way between Remy and Sinister, throwing a cautious glance at Sabertooth. "Y'all right there Gambit?"

He was relieved, elated, overjoyed and so full of the god damn _warm fuzzies_ by her presence in the hall with him he had never been more _all right_ in his life. "Peachy." He answered, was it his imagination or did Sabertooth actually look uncertain about the sudden change in the lineup? "Y'know _chere_, I ran out here to _save_ you. Distract de bad guy, buy de pretty damsel some more time, heroic stuff and all that." He wants to take a closer look at her to make sure she's okay, he thought he saw blood, but knows it probably belonged to someone who got in her way.

"Suicidal stuff ya mean." She snapped, "Yer an idiot Cajun."

Moving cautiously, assuming the stillness in the air between the four of them was simply the calm before the storm, Remy managed to maneuver himself so that he and Rogue were roughly back to back. Lowering his voice so that he hoped only she would hear he added, "You sacred me Rogue, didn' think I'd get you back this time."

"You an' me, Remy, we're gonna have words later about how you deal with grief, in all its forms," Rogue half-heartedly scolded him, leaning back to bump her shoulder against his for reassurance. "And, fer what it's worth, back at ya swamp rat."

Grinning despite himself Remy raised his voice again, "so how'd _you_ deal wit' the grief _chere_?" He asked, readying a full fan of cards, already burning with explosive intention in his hand.

"Ah thought we'd try violence."

"_Bien._"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue launched herself at Sinister even as Sabertooth lost his patience and started his attack on Gambit anew. Gambit laughed and met the psycho head on.

Rogue wanted to help him, but she couldn't. Sinister was the bigger threat and she had to deal with him before she lost too much more blood. In all the surprise and with the bad guys sucking up the attention Remy hadn't noticed her injuries. _Good_. He didn't need the distraction.

"It's over Sinister." She snarled, she could feel him, like the slick, smoky tendrils of oil dripped into water, feeling for a new foothold in her mind. "That trick won't work twice creep."

"I have other _tricks_ my dear. I only wanted to be sure there was no way to salvage the project. Pity. I had such high hopes for you."

"I'm done talkin'!" Rogue was deliberately not thinking about her new abilities or how natural they felt to her, and as the satisfaction of her fist connecting with Sinisters chin set in she really didn't care.

_One. Two. Three. _

She didn't hold back, not an ounce, not for a moment. Every angry thought, every self destructive habit, every time a person or a situation made her feel powerless and weak. She put everything she had into every strike, her vision a haze of red. Sinister fell before her, falling and rising only to be beaten down again, but it didn't feel like winning. Between the hits she landed he was _smiling_. Even around her rage she could tell her punches (strong enough to break concrete now) were barely making a dent on him.

It made her more angry.

It made her blind and predictable.

It made her make mistakes.

She pulled back a fist, ready to lash out again, when Sinister abruptly raise his own arms, shooting some kind of energy beam from his hands to hit her in the center of her chest. It was enough to send her sprawling, enough to remind her body it was damaged, knocking the wind out of her in the process. More than that _it hurt_!

"Damn," she gasped, picking herself up and into a defensive stance. _Looks like Ah'm not the only one with a few new tricks, _she pressed one hand briefly against her chest, it came away bloody from the wound she'd received from Wolverine, made worse by Sinister. It was enough of a wake up call to pull her out of the rage sustaining her. It was enough to put a crack in the desperate energy fueling her, forcing her to recognize just how tired she really was. _I can't take another direct hit like that, not if Ah wanna get back up again. Shit! Well now you've gone and done it _hothead_! No plan, no strategy, figured if Ah hit him enough he'd just have the decency to stay down! Shoulda known it wouldn't be so easy._ "Ah guess it ain't true what they say about old dogs then." She quipped, _Ah can't let him know how much that really hurt._

"My dear you really should know better by now, I always have a contingency plan."

"Yeah well, by my count you must be runnin' low by now."

"Perhaps, but if it comes down to a war of attrition, do you really think you're in any shape to win it?"

"Luck an' hope are all Ah'v ever had Sinister, an' it's already seen me through worse things then _you_. So _yeah_, I gotta say, smart moneys still on me."

"We shall see."

Rogue dodged just in time as Sinister sent another beam at her, she tried to fly up and improve her chances, but she couldn't manage more than a foot. She didn't have the energy anymore, or the focus. Just staying upright was going to be a problem soon as the blood loss completely overran the adrenaline pumping through her body, keeping her going.

_Shitshitshit!_ She reached into her mind, as far as she could without losing outside focus, trying to grab onto a psyche with healing capabilities, trying to tap into the trapped power like Sinister had so diligently been forcing her to do.

"It won't work Rogue. Not now, without my help. You can thank Ms. Danvers for that. Only I can help you now. Come with me child, your friends won't be harmed, I give my word. "

"The word of a madman? Ah think Ah'll pass, thanks all the same." She flicked a glance over her shoulder in time to see Gambit thrown back against the wall, Sabertooth closing in. "Ah got other means t'aquire more power." No gloves, no sleeves, more than enough exposed skin to get the job done on her end, too bad Sabertooth was sporting his full body suit, she'd need to touch his face and make it count. As Sinister raised his hands for another strike she threw herself into the air, one last burst of energy to catch the overgrown psychopath by surprise.

Only it didn't quite work out that way.

Sabertooth saw her coming, managed to grab her arm and use her own momentum to flip her up in an arc, too fast to react, and bring her slamming into the ground at his feet.

Rogue collapsed, gasping, struggling to drag herself out of the pain and onto her knees, the edges of her vision was starting to fray away into nothing. _Not now! Ah can't black out now!_ She could hear Sabertooth chuckling as he stepped away from her, could sense the bright intensity of Sinisters energy beam barreling towards her. She gathered herself to roll aside but her legs wouldn't listen anymore...

"_NO!_"

The brightness replaced itself with the solid form of Remy Lebeau, throwing himself in front of her, pulling her to his chest while the beam hit him squarely in the back.

She blacked out for a second until she's suddenly on the floor much further down the corridor, Remy is a few feet away trying to stand, he's coughing. She can see the blood on his lips. Internal damage, but how bad?

"_Hahaha_! Maybe you have grown, _pup_," Sabertooth advances like the predator he is, grabbing Gambit by the throat, lifting him into the air. "S'cute, sacrificing yourself for a skirt like that, like it changes anything about you and where you've already been. " His eyes burn into Rogue for a second, she manages to sit up, her legs still uncooperative, she's covered in blood now. "You look good in red kid, wish I could stick around and watch Logan find you after you're cold." He turns his attention back to Gambit, "but at least I can watch _you_ watch _her_ die, how's that sound?" Without any warning he pulled back one fist and landed a brutal blow on Gambits stomach, leaving the southern X-man reeling. Then he landed another, and another, laughing while he did so.

"Creed." Sinister barked. "Enough, we're out of time. Those cursed X-men will be through soon and we've lingered long enough." Walking over to kneel in front of Rogue he traced his hand gently down the side of her face. "You had such promise. Another day or so would have made such a difference in every way. I would have loved to retake you and find out just how you managed to survive my mental purge. I hope you know you've cost me years of work and resources. Such a _waste_, such a unique specimen. If you live through this, which is unlikely, we may have to revisit our relationship someday when you're more tractable. Once mine, _always_ mine Rogue dear." He didn't waste any more time before marching away, heading for whatever emergency exit he had included in his _contingency_ _plan_. "Creed, if you wish to escape this facility I suggest you follow me. For all the difficulties inherent in working with you you still have your uses to me."

"Killing these two will just take a second."

"Leave them."

"Boss-"

"_Leave them_!"

Snarling to himself and with no small amount of difficulty Sabertooth complied, dropping Gambit to the floor, giving him one last vicious kick as he walked past following his employer.

Rogue waited until she couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before speaking. "Remy?" Her voice barely sounded like her, thin and reedy, lacking all the substance and volume she could usually command.

"M'alright _chere_." He didn't sound alright. "Bastard broke a few ribs," Rogue didn't like the way his breath was rattling, the way his face was losing all of its colour.

"We messed this up pretty good fer ourselves."

"_C'est vrai, mais…_ s'good to have you back _chere_, you got no idea how good."

Rogue let herself lay down, rolling onto her back she stretched an arm out towards him, he was close enough to take her hand in one of his own. "What were you thinkin' Remy, comin' after him alone?"

"Thought it'd help you _chere_. What were _you_ thinkin?"

"That it had to be me, everyone else was busy and I was the only person he maybe wouldn' kill. 'Sides, you needed the back-up."

"s'good to have you back _chere_." He repeated, his voice thick, his breathing wet.

She could feel the darkness closing in, on both of them, could feel the need to say the things she didn't know how to say.

"You been hidin' so long," Remy continued, "tryin' to be the girl you thought you had to… feel like I've been waitin' my whole life to finally meet _you_ Rogue. M'glad I got to meet you."

Rogue couldn't help but smile, however thin it was, ignoring for a moment all the burns, the blood and the bruises. "Stay wit' me Remy," she could feel her eyes fluttering, felt the absence of pain and the spike of fear because she knew what that meant. She had to know he'd be alright first though, she had to hang on that long. "Promise…"

"_Promise_."

She could feel the link, small and fragile, along the unravelling threads of her mindscape. She pushed everything she could into it, everything she didn't have the words to say about how she felt. All her gratitude, all her pride... her _love_.

She felt him _return_ it.

She sensed more than heard the metal panels making the wall they'd come through grind open, obviously against their will. She thought for second she felt other people suddenly around them, but only for a second, and then she didn't feel anything anymore, she just drifted away into a gold tinged oblivion.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"He's still breathing!" The voice belongs to Kitty Pride, right now playing the part of her alter ego, _Shadowcat,_ as she quickly and deftly checked his pulse, "but he's not in a good way, _stretcher!"_ Her mind races over a dozen different action plans, tries to remember if one of Declans number was a healer, calculate the time it will take to get them to help. Between Kurt and the thieves (who had their own medical personnel and equipment) they should have enough time.

"Logan, she doesn't have a pulse!" That voice belongs to _Nightcrawler_, right now closer to Kurt Wagner, panicked and desperate as he struggles to think of _anything_ that might save his sister, "_Logan!"_

Logan doesn't answer, he's already got her body in his arms, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his forehead against her own, there's still enough drugs in his system that he doesn't realize right away that nothing's happening. She's _not_ absorbing him.

"_Triage_!" Declan shouted, calling for a specific mutant, the inmates that followed him looked around, startled. "Find Triage and bring him here! _NOW_!" Three inmates took off at a sprint. "Do your X-men have any healers?"

"Just him," Kurt answered, Storm knelt down next to where Logan had placed Rogue on the floor before starting CPR, using her cloak as padding to stop the bleeding.

"Kurt." She intoned, using a voice that brooked no argument, "port out of here, get whatever thieves may be useful. _Declan_, this facility has state of the art medical capabilities. Find them, now!"

Startled and ashamed that he hadn't thought of it Declan nodded sharply and began shouting his own orders to the other inmates, grateful to have something to do.

"Shadowcat, how's Gambit?"

"Stable, Storm." Kitty answered, keeping a bead on his pulse while her eyes watched Logan try to get Rogue's heart beating again. "Is she…"

Lightning crackled along Storms hands, they were too late, she could feel it in her bones, but she couldn't let it show. She would do everything in her power, even if Rogue was past help, to keep her young student here a little longer. "No." The lie is dry in her mouth, but it wasn't too late, surely it _couldn't_ be too late, to make it the truth in the end.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

And another chapter done! Damn but it takes me forever to get these out! Hopefully it wasn't too bad and nobody hates me too intensely for it, but at least it's done! Right?

Once again, to any aspiring writers out there, try to have some kind of plan going into a story. Saying "Hey! I'm going to write an angsty little one shot about Rogue and Gambit just for kicks!" and then having that angsty little one shot span over 33 chapters and 300 pages is not a recommended process. One of the reasons I cannot update quickly is because I've made so many mistakes and written myself into so many corners that trying to pull everything together now that I'm in the home stretch has proven incredibly difficult. Changing the story when you're already in the middle of it will give you headaches. True story.

I might attempt a full on re-write once I finish just to try and redeem myself to you.

Anyway, the usual drill still applies,

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

Disclaimer: Haven't, don't and will never own the X-men. :(

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter Thirty-Four

So close I can taste it…

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"We're stronger in the places that we've been broken." - Ernest Hemingway

"I no longer believed in the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. But I was beginning to believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you. Not because he was perfect, or because you were, but because your combined flaws were arranged in a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together." — Lisa Kleypas

"Loneliness leads to nothing good, only detachment. And sometimes the people who most need to reach out, are the people least capable of it." — Adelle DeWitt, Dollhouse

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_Why does everyone I know have t'be so damn noisy all th' time!_ It's the first thing Remy thinks as he wakes up, sorting the voices in his, admittedly, foggy mind. It was hard to think beyond the noise, the voices whispering, the beeping of machines. Time seemed too slow, his thoughts trying to reach each other while wading through mud. For a few moments before he was able to actually open his eyes there was no past, no future, only the omnipresent _now_ and his inability to understand his impatience.

There was something he had to do.

He could feel it, somewhere in those parts of himself that weren't confused or limited by thoughts and consciousness.

He shouldn't be wherever he was, because there was _something he had to do _and he was certain it was somewhere else_._

"I think he's waking up."

The voice reaches out to him, pulling him out of his daze a little faster. He knows that voice. He _knows_ he knows it, but he still can't seem to place it…

"Well it's about damn time! I swear I was about t'start slappin' th' boy if he didn' have th' good sense to start showin' signs of life!"

He _definitely_ knew that voice. _Mercy_, his mind supplies after a few seconds. His sister in law. His name was Remy, he was an X-man, he used to be a Thief. He was trying to save…

"Rogue?" He means to ask them more, at the very least to form a full and coherent sentence, but whatever damage he'd sustained from the less than kind combination of Sabertooth and Sinister added to whatever painkillers he'd likely been doped with made it difficult to remember how to use multiple words at a time.

"She's… _alive_, she's okay Remy, honestly."

_Oh yeah?_ He asks in his head, trying to move and finding it nearly impossible at first, _if she's so okay why'd ya hesitate?_ "_Truth_." He demands, managing to open his eyes at least, blinking them into focus. Mercy, Kitty and a guy he doesn't know (blond, young, not an X-man or a thief) are standing by his bedside. Well, sight was certainly progress, something he could feel good about, but what about the rest of his body? He _almost_ misses the concerned look that passes between his audience, but he doesn't. That can mean only one thing really, whatever news they have isn't good, whatever the words are that make up the truth he asked for were not words he wanted to hear. They were actively in the process of debating how much to tell him without actually saying anything to each other. Not good. There was no way he could trust anything they said to him now, now with that look drifting around in his head. Rogue was alive, and that was just about the best thing he could know at the moment, but from their lengthening silence her condition was likely far from stable, like they might have said she's alive _right now_. That left a lot of room for him to fill in the blanks.

He managed to sit up, the guy protested but Remy didn't grace him with any attention. Moving was still a little… fuzzy, like he'd been drinking for a while, he felt sedated, numbed. He was surprised to find himself strapped (albeit loosely) to the bed. Did he fight when they brought him here? Or did they anticipate him fighting when they tried to _keep_ him here? _Fools,_ either way.

"Where is she?" His voice doesn't even sound like him, as thick and threatening as it was quiet and kind of broken.

"Lay back Remy, let the healer do his business." Mercy nods at Kitty who grabs a little remote on a wire and presses a button. Remy follows the cord to his I.V. Sedatives?

Whatever it is he's not willing to risk slipping back into the darkness, not before he knows what happened. Not before he can see the consequences of his actions, the actions that led them all here. With an easy looking movement that was in fact very hard for him to pull off Remy deftly removed the I.V. from his wrist, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed in the process. He was well bandaged, a little light headed. Blood loss he assumed. The wounds themselves weren't nearly as serious as they had been when he'd first blacked out. Thanks to _the healer_ he assumed, nodding absently to the as yet unknown young man standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Remy…" Kitty that time, trying to reason with him. Both women seemed pretty unsteady dealing with him, but that was fine. That was an advantage Remy sorely needed until he could think clearly again.

"Where. Is. She." He asked again, meeting the eyes of both of them in turn, letting them know that despite his current condition he was not letting them out of an answer.

Another look between them, silently debating once again what they should say.

_Just say it_! He begs them silently. _Tell me how bad she is. Tell me the worst of it. Knowin' can't be any worse than sittin' here wonderin' how bad it is. Do a kindness and put a man outta his misery…_

Better to tear the band aid off and get it over with than take solace in the drugs and the darkness and the ignorance they offered. He _had_ to know, _how bad was she?_

"She's… she's out of the woods Remy," Kitty steps up to take the lead, putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing him back onto the pillows. He's still too weak to stop her. "Logan's with her but her powers aren't working. Beast thinks it's a defence mechanism, the body automatically shuts down anything it considers non-essential to concentrate on protecting the vital organs. The second she turns back _on_ she'll be better than you, but she hasn't done that yet… and she hasn't woken up, she's…"

"She's in a coma Remy." Mercy took over. "According to the scans, both mechanical and psychic, activity is intermittent and weak. Her odds aren't terrible, but they're not good either. She… she may not wake up from this Rem."

He soaked in that information for a few seconds, letting the guilt and worry and denial come to a cozy equilibrium in his brain. "Declan… The Dream King could find her again, we can pull her out like last time, show her the way…"

Kitty sat down on the bed and took his hand into her own, tearing up as she did. "It's not that kind of problem Remy, Declan and Jean have both tried, but it's more physical than mental. It's not a psychic problem anymore. I'm sorry Remy, I really am. We tried so _hard_ and now…" Covering her face with her hands Kitty dissolves into tears. The stress and the worry overtaking her now that the adrenaline of fighting wasn't there to pull her up and keep her going.

Despite everything they'd already done, everything they were still willing to do…

There was nothing left. No action they could take, no plan they could devise. They, the most powerful and determined people they knew of, could do nothing but wait it out.

"You're still pretty banged up too," Mercy cut in, swallowing some tears herself on behalf of Kitty. "Triage here took care of the worst, for both of you, but the blood loss was pretty serious."

"I tried to stop Sabertooth by throwing my chest and kidneys at his fists. Blood loss was expected." Remy cracked instinctually, his default reaction to emotional stress had always been to lighten the mood, to distract himself.

"Yeah and I got a real bone to pick with _you_ over this whole debacle you damn…" Mercy trails off at a not so subtle cough from Triage and pulls her temper back in check. "Another time though, wouldn't want to upset Triage." She meant it too. Remy threw the young healer another look, wondering just what his abilities were beyond healing that was keeping Mercy from heaping the verbal abuse she loved so much on her favourite target. He added it to the list of questions he should ask when he was more inclined to care about the answers.

His eyelids fluttered briefly, his whole body suddenly feeling about two times heavier than it was. Triage gently forced him back against the pillows, speaking to Mercy and Kitty as he did so, but Remy couldn't understand the words. He was slipping out again, back into the dark. He feels them pull the restraints tighter, making it so next time he wouldn't be able to sit up. His only comfort as he drops out completely is knowing how futile an effort it's going to be once he has his strength back.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You didn't say anything about Belladonna." Kitty comments as the two women left the sickroom to let everyone know Remy was okay. She practically sneers the name and isn't sorry or embarrassed about it. She doesn't care if it's childish.

"That's a conversation I'll save for when he's stronger."

"I still can't believe he agreed to it."

"Sure you can. What wouldn't that boy do for that girl?"

"I'm still having trouble believing that too. They just… fell so _hard_, so fast. I mean, sure circumstances helped, but still. A few weeks ago nobody would have guessed." _Except for me, kinda._ "If he marries th_at woman_, then what? He rabbits? She kills him? Somebody else kills him? Or her? Secret civil war all across New Orleans? I don't know anything about anything going on here between all you people and even I know that there's no way this ends well for _anybody_ so how can _anybody_ think this is a good idea?"

"Nobody does."

"Then why?! Why are none of your people stopping it, why is Belladonna forcing the issue?"

"Because she wants to. She wants to see how far she can push, it's not about love or marriage, it's not about the Thieves and the Assassins. This is all about Belladonna and Remy. It's personal, too personal for either of them to see the effect it'll have on anybody else. It doesn't help that their fathers still think it's a good idea."

"It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, the girl _is_ closer to crazy than makes no nevermind."

"Why would Remy go along with it?"

"Well, the boy ain't exactly sane himself, strictly speaking."

"You're not making this any clearer for me."

"Never said I was going to try. Trust me kid, just let it go for now. We can make up our minds about it once the guns are drawn and the dust has settled."

"Do you think somebodies going to start something?"

"Given enough time somebody always does. Hundreds of years of _civil war_, as you put it, can't be maintained without a little effort, on both sides."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Remy watches her quietly, letting his eyes drift from her hair to her face to the array of machines hooked into arms, chest and head. Reading her vitals and brain activity, diligently reporting every minutia of her physical health to any set of curious eyes capable of understanding the information. Remy could, for the most part, put it together for himself. Even if he didn't already know, the word would have been in his head now regardless; coma.

He had her back. Briefly.

Now he may have lost her again, only this time there was nothing he could do about it.

He ginned, berating himself for thinking like that. Rogue was a strong person, stronger than most. She'd wake up eventually.

She volunteered to go to hell to save a bunch of kids she'd never met. She fought, the entire time, threw wrenches into Sinisters plans at every opportunity. She'd been down and defeated, angry and embittered, but she never gave up. She outmanoeuvered one of the most brilliant minds in the world (however evil and crazy), and pulled herself up from the dust into freedom, a victor. What did he do? Panic, self-destruct and make poor choices, mostly. He showed her where the road was when she got a little lost, but she'd walked the damn thing herself in the end.

So yeah, maybe there was nothing he could do about her coma, but it's not like she needed him to be anything more than there for her anyway. She'd wake up, he was confident in that fact, and he'd be waiting, in whatever way he could.

Tomorrow morning he'd marry Belladonna, as per the letter of their agreement, tomorrow afternoon… well, with the X-men in town who could really predict?

Funny how a thing that seemed so final, so terrible, a few days ago would now seem so insubstantial.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Rogue let herself sleep the deep sleep of healing. Maybe it was an echo of Declan's power in her head but she knew she was sleeping and she was deliberately keeping herself there. Deep enough that she could feel the telepaths probing the waters of her mind for a reaction without feeling any real inclination to give one.

She needed this. Her mind needed it as much or more than her body. Comforting as the cool dark waters were, she knew she wasn't alone in them. It wasn't only psyches swimming around like so many fish, there was something bigger too, some_one_ more substantial, but still foreign to her.

Carol Danvers.

The girl Rogue had touched under Sinisters control. The girl she'd touched too long.

She'd need Xavier to deal with that. She couldn't on her own. She had trouble enough with the psyches and they were nothing but skinny shadows next to Ms. Marvel.

Ms. Marvel. Who was actually an Avenger initiate. Ms. Marvel who went deep under cover to smoke Sinister out and prove herself, but she'd been overconfident and reckless. Ms. Marvel who, like Rogue, went willingly enough to save others, but hadn't been properly prepared to deal with Sinister, hadn't been able to withstand his telepathic tampering. She'd fought him anyway, as much as she could, in any way she could. She was a hero. An honest to god, government sanctioned, nationally celebrated hero.

And Rogue had as good as killed her.

This just was not her best month ever.

But that would all keep for another time. Right now she rested. Right now she settled into the fact that she was Rogue, rejoiced in it, let it soak through her body and soul to rebuild the things that were broken, the things _she'd_ broken in her misguided attempts to be normal. She was finally Free. In control (of her body if not her power). Recovering.

She couldn't deny that she was also stalling for time and that she knew exactly why she was stalling. She didn't know what was waiting for her out there in the real world. She didn't know how the X-men were going to react to everything that had happened. She didn't know what had happened to Remy. She didn't know what would happened when the Avengers found out what had happened to Carol and came calling for some answers. Wolverine knew a lot about them, even without interrogating his psyche she had enough of an impression of the group to know that she was in some potentially serious trouble. She didn't know if there were casualties. She didn't know if her friends would ever be able to look her in the eyes again. She didn't know a lot. And in the absence of knowledge was the fear of knowledge. Of knowing answers that she didn't want.

So she stayed asleep, she gave herself more time to steel herself for the inevitable conflicts while simultaneously berating herself for needing it.

When she finally felt like she couldn't stay under any longer she let herself drift slowly back into the waking world. One sense at a time. After the strange absence of sensation offered to her from her stubbornly maintained coma, feeling her body (real and physical) around her was odd. Even before she opened her eyes she felt herself subtly twitching her feet and flexing her fingers, getting used to the feel, testing for any lingering or potentially permanent damage.

She seemed to be whole. She knew she was probably doped up with painkillers but all of her limbs and organs seemed to be present and accounted for. It was bright, she knew that before she opened her eyes too, whatever room she was in was filled with natural light, but she still couldn't guess at the time.

She was alone, she could that much out without help. There was nobody in the room with her, the insistent beeping of a machine next to the bed was the only sound, no footsteps or voices in range.

Safe enough then to stretch and collect her thoughts before deciding on a course of action before one was decided for her. Whatever was coming, whether conversation or confrontation, she wanted to be the initiator. If Sinister taught her anything it was the danger in being a passenger of your own life.

Blinking and squinting while her eyes adjusted Rogue cautiously sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She felt normal, still tired despite her prolonged convalescence and a little fuzzy around the edges due to meds, but otherwise she felt better than she expected to feel.

Clearly she was not fully healed, her various injuries, despite whatever mutant healing she must have been given, were still tight and unhappy with her. She cringed as she pushed herself to stand and supported her own weight with a body still feeling more than a little abused by recent events. She pressed a hand against her chest, could feel the slightly raised skin that was the scars that _had been_ the ugly red wounds left by Wolverines claws.

Her powers must not have been working. Otherwise Logan would have healed her instantly and completely. Were they working now she wondered? She didn't know and wasn't about to find someone to test them on.

She couldn't have been out that long. For one thing she was still in the South, if she'd been out for more than a couple days the X-men would have moved her back to Xaviers by now.

Why stay at all? If she'd been in really bad shape they may have had to keep her here until she stabilised, until whatever healing she'd received really took hold and started catching up to the damage done. Meds and trauma weakened her shields, she knew without actually knowing that one of the inmates was a healer and would have been the one to help her. She quizzed her mind for the answers, she would have touched him at some point in time, Sinister was thorough in her exorcises. _Triage,_ she thought triumphantly, a touch based healer, but he could only do it in spurts. His power was enough to keep someone alive but not so strong that he could do more than triage the worst of the damage. His power was a bandage, in other words, and not a cure. It could stop the bleeding, but left the scar, could also transfer the pain of one person to another, temporarily of course. She was so unbelievably glad he was close enough to make a difference for her.

Now where was everyone? She let that question distract her as she pulled on a pair of scrubs someone had thoughtfully left folded on a chair in lieu of the paper hospital gown she'd initially been wearing. Bruising was very evident all over her body but already fading for the most part, only where Sinister had shot her was still large and purplish and ugly. The bandage wrapped tightly around her chest was hiding the worst testament to the damage she'd taken. Any other marks left from her fights and failures were smaller things, and she was content to ignore them.

Moving felt good, she decided as she walked to the door and peered out into the hallway. She didn't think she was in a hospital, not a real one anyway, and since she wasn't back in New York either she assumed that she was probably in some kind of Thief safe house.

Surely the X-men would have kept at least one of their own number with her though, just in case. Even if they didn't the thieves would have had guards on the property. So where was everyone?

Was there another emergency? Did Sinister return to finish the fight?

Was she still asleep?

She felt cold all over and thought hard as she walked, slow and limping, down the hallway, using the wall for support. What if she was, what if she'd inadvertently trapped herself in her mind again, lost in an illusion. Goddammit, it couldn't be that could it? Last time she'd done it she hadn't remembered anything, this time she would have been happier had she been able to forget a little more. She had to awake. Right?

But on the other hand where was Remy? After everything that had happened she had honestly expected him to be somewhere nearby when she woke up, her eyes felt hot with disappointment and a growing sense of general concern and anxiety.

_Rogue?_

"_Oh thank God!"_ Rogue breathed, sagging against the wall again, in relief this time. "Jean?" She could have thought it at the older redhead, but Jean would _hear_ her either way and she was suddenly uncomfortable with how quiet it was around her, she needed a voice, even if it was just her own, to share the hallway with her.

_Are you okay? You've been out for a few days. We were worried, when even Declan couldn't contact you..._

"Ah'm fine Jean," Her accent was a lot thicker, the drugs and the stress she assumed. "Where is everyone? What's going on? Is there another fight?" She doesn't know how, but if there is she will be there to help this time.

_No, no fight, it's over Rogue. Declans people are supposed to be there…_

"Why? Why aren't _my_ people here, or Remys, I'm an X-man in a Theif's house, where does Declan fit into that? IS everybody else okay? What happened after I went down? What happened to Sinister? Did you find Ms. Marvel? Is the Professor here too? Where's Remy?"

_Rogue slow down! I'm sorry, I'm sorry we're not there for you, you're scans were improving but nobody thought you'd wake up for another day or two. Everybody's fine, Rogue, you and Gambit were the only real casualties but we got to you in time, though Storm did have to shock you a few times until you stabilised. Sinister got away, the bastard,_ Rogue can practically taste the genuine disgust and rage that colours Jeans voice and growls a little herself in solidarity. _Ms. Marvel is… the professor took care of everything, she's getting the best care available and the doctors are hopeful. It wasn't your fault Rogue. Nobody blames you…_

Rogue scowled but didn't respond. Guilt was an old friend at this point, she'd add Carol to her other nightmares, complete with the question of whether it made her a worse person that she took some comfort from the fact that it was _her nightmare_, and not a _taken_ fear courtesy of the psyches. "So where is everyone then? Why're we still in the south? Where's remy?" It hadn't escaped her notice that Jean hadn't answered those questions yet.

Jean hesitated and Rogue rolled her eyes. Clearly the telepath was afraid that Rogue wasn't going to like whatever she said next, but Rogue was too damn tired and confused to be patient anymore. "Answer the questions Jean, stalling ain't doin' nothin' but testin' my temper and it's been worn pretty thin lately as it is."

_We're not that far, actually, at a church…_

"A church?" _What in the hell?_ "Why?" Rogue reached the front door and pushed it open, three teenagers stood smoking on the steps, jumping in shock when she emerged, the looks on their faces alternating between guilty recognition and excitement. She recognized them as inmates, though better dressed now in civilian clothes. One she recognized a little more strongly. "Caine." She greeted, and the larger guy laughed and bounded up the front steps to slap her on the back, his happiness was too sincere for her to hold the jolt of pain it caused against him.

"Rogue! _Finally_! Damn, but the others are going to freak when they see you up and about. Man, you should have seen it, the King frigging whipped us all into your own personal army, that power of his is brutal but it did things to make us better, let us slip our collars and then we-"

"Hold on," Rogue took a step back, all too aware of how much of her personal space he was invading at that specific moment and she didn't have gloves though at least the scrubs she was wearing had long sleeves. She really needed to get some proper clothes. "You know where th'others are?"

"Yeah," he answered, "I don't really get it myself, given what everyone was saying about the two of you, but these people all seem a little off, you know, they're not normal. I thought _we_ were strange enough but, _damn_, your people and his make us seem like the fucking brady bunch."

"The two of us? My people and his?"

_Rogue…_ there's a warning in Jeans tone, but Rogue ignores it. Caine, for all that she barely knew him, was more likely to tell her everything, uncensored and unabridged. Rogue wasn't blocking Jean to be polite, but it didn't mean she was going to listen to her anymore. not when she had a more forthcoming source.

"Yeah, you know, you and Gambit."

Rogue felt a sharp sensation in her chest, "Caine, what is going on, where are… our people? Where _is_ Gambit?"

Caine blinked, only now seeming to realize that Rogue wasn't being idle or restless, however unsteady she was she was moving and speaking with purpose. "They're all at the church. Gambits wedding."

"Gambits _what_!? Who's fool enough to hitch themselves to his wagon?"

"Some blond woman, Bella or something."

_Belladonna_. Memories, unbidden, flared up in her mind. Oh, this was not good. She knew it all too well, there was no way this didn't end a couple kinds of bloody. "He's getting married right _now_?"

"In a half hour or something."

"Where's the church?"

"Ten minutes down the road."

"Take me."

"Wait!" One of the other inmates, a girl, ran up, grinning from ear to ear. "Surge," she introduced herself, "Technophile, and that's Psion, psychic shielding. We're… I guess we're like you're honour guard, in case something else happens, not that anyone expects it to."

"Surge." Caine, impatient, wanting her to get to the point.

"Right, well, I mean if you're gonna crash a wedding you can't do it in scrubs looking like a warmed over corpse." Rogue felt a sting of offence at that, but since she hadn't actually thought to try and find a reflection to inspect she didn't bother denying her less than peak condition. "We've got some clothes for you, Gambit left them, just go back to your room and give me a minute to get it together."

"Thanks, really, but I'd rather just go now and get this done with."

"Trust me Rogue, you want change into your new clothes."

Rogue didn't know if it was the lingering drugs, the lingering physical trauma, the lingering psychic distress or her own indefatigable curiosity, but she let Caine help her back to her room. While she waited for Surge she quickly washed her face in the bathroom and ran her fingers through her hair to comb it out some, it was getting long again, she'd have to cut it soon. The water revived her somewhat and she was actually glad she was going to have something other than the hospital garb to wear by the time Surge returned a few minutes later with a few bags tucked under her arms.

"Go keep watch with Psion." Surge ordered Caine, who grunted something in amusement and disappeared. Once she was sure he was gone she turned a more serious expression onto Rogue. "Pride and tough acts aside, are you okay Rogue? You had a lot of people pretty scared for a while."

"I'm good, came out of this a hell of a lot better than I'd any right to, but I want to get to that church Surge, and it's gotta be faster than slow."

"Just get dressed and we're as a good as gone. Don't worry, from what we've been able to see and overhear nobodies happy about what's happening, even if we _don't_ show up I doubt there's nobody else willing to stand up and call the crazy as they see it."

"What are you guys still doing here anyway? I would've thought the X-men would have taken y'all home by now." Rogue asked absently as she pulled the first bag open and peered inside.

"The younger ones and the ones with homes to go back too, yeah, they did. But Declan, well, he and a bunch of the rest of us don't really have anyplace or anyone waiting for us to go back to it. We're homeless. But together, well, together we have a family kind of. We decided to stick it out together, down here. Sinisters base, once its gutted and repurposed, is a lot better than alleys and shelters. We'll figure out what we can do for a living after that."

"Why don't you come to Xaviers in New York." Rogue asked, "he'd welcome all of you. You'd get good educations, room and board, a normal life." _As normal as a mutant can hope for anyway._

"Thanks, but no thanks, we don't want to be civilians, but we don't want to be soldiers either. Your friends already gave us that offer. Now hurry up and get dressed."

The first bag held a pair black, boot cut jeans with vines embroidered down the sides in green. Next was a hunter green tank top, soft, but heavy material draping her body cutting right below the waist with more embroidery in a bright golden thread down the middle. There was a shoe box with a pair of wedge boots looking like a mix of cowboy and biker, but the fit was good and the more she looked at them the more she liked them. The largest bag contained a brown leather trench coat, similar to the one Remy always wore, but with a feminine cut, in one of the pockets was a pair of leather gloves (black) and a queen of hearts.

In the other was a black choker with a silver magnolia pendant and an ace of spades, the words '_sorry chere, 'bout everything'_ scrawled across it like an afterthought.

"Yeah," she scoffed, "we'll see about that Remy." She turned and this time caught her reflection in the mirror the room offered her. She was pale, clearly still in some degree of suffering, but otherwise she looked less like a patient, or a victim and more like someone ready for round two, eager even.

Surge was right. Nobody would have taken her seriously, nobody would have listened to her at all if she'd gone to that church in hospital scrubs too big for her looking half dead. Like this she felt more like herself, her old self, the self she should have allowed herself to be all along. She felt like a badass, plain and simple, as cocky as a fighter pilot. And when one is about to, potentially, kick start a vicious secret war in the middle of a large city populated with criminal elements both many and multi-faceted, _well_, feeling like a badass was kind of important, for morale if nothing else.

"Alright, I'm dressed," Rogue couldn't help but grin. _Do they know I'm comin'? _ She asked Jean silently.

_I'm the only one who knows you're awake so far, I haven't had a chance to tell the others yet._

_Good, keep it that way._ After all, when would she have another opportunity like this, to make a really good entrance and a hell of a second impression. She was getting tired of always having to catch up, it would be nice, for a change, to be the one riding to the rescue and kicking the door in.

"Let's go." She marched out of the room ahead of Surge, feeling stronger than she did the first time she'd walked down the hallway, her steps more sure. It wasn't until she reached the front door that she had to stop and lean against the wall for a second or two. Badass she may be, but still a recovering badass, she reminded herself to take it easy when she could as she opened the door to walk down the steps.

Psion was already sitting in the driver's seat of a nondescript silver car, idling at the curb. Caine grinned at her as he opened the door to the back seat and handed her in, Surge ducking in on the other side while he claimed the passenger seat up front. "If anyone asks," Psion started as she pulled out of park and peeled into the road, "we did our best to convince you to stay in bed."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shift here!

So… uh… sorry, yeah.

Commence with the guilt trips, I am a worm before your justifiable frustration with me.

Likes?

Dislikes?

Review!


End file.
